The Last Light
by ArchangelArrow
Summary: "What has happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh, and gave me gifts, who loved art and music, who showed me the beauty in the world. I wanted to be just like you. How could you have fallen so far?" He said nothing. Did nothing. Just looked right on through her, as if she wasn't there. And she knew then. There was no coming back from this.
1. Prolouge 2

_-Change is no loss. Not always-_

0o0

 _Darkness._

 _That's the first thing she remembers._

 _Her first memory is of the deep, suffocating, impenetrable darkness._

 _It was dark, and it was cold._

 _And she was scared._

 _But then...then she saw the stars._

 _Tiny, insignificant things at first. But then they grew in brightest, in warmth. They filled her vision, and every twinkle, every wink they gave, seemed to speak reassurances to her._

 _They were so warm, and they were so bright. They seemed to chase the very icy darkness away._

 _And when they did...she was no longer afraid._

 _She rose to meet them, and their very light held her, wrapped around her._

 _From that moment, they became her guide, her compass. They held her above the surface of the black ocean, kept her afloat, and stopped her from drowning in fear._

 _Why and how she got there, and what she was meant to do, that was an answer she wasn't able to neither give nor find. And a small part started to wonder if she ever would._

 _Once again, she gazed at the stars, and once again, they filled her sight, and chased away her doubts._

 _Then, the light completely engulfed her..._

 _0o0_


	2. Prolouge 1

**The Hobbit**

 **An unexpected Journey**

0o0

 _My dear Frodo._

 _You asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth...I may not have told you all of it._

 _I am old now Frodo. I am not the same hobbit I once was._

 _I think it is time for you to know, what really happened._

 _It began long ago..._

 _In a land far away to the east. The like of which you will not find in the world today._

 _There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth._

 _Erebor._

 _Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son, and grandson._

 _Ah, Frodo. Erebor._

 _Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone._

 _The skill of the Dwarves was unequalled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it._

 _The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone._

 _Thror named it the 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil._

 _As the great wealth of the dwarves grew, their store of goodwill ran thin._

 _No one knows exactly what began the rift. The elves say the dwarves stole their treasure. The dwarves tell another tale; they say the elf king refused to give them their rightful pay. It is sad Frodo, how old alliances can be broken. How friendships between peoples can be lost._

 _But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in._

 _Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives...bad things will follow._

 _The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines of the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind._

 _He was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come._

 _Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize._

 _For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire._

 _Erebor was lost._

 _For a dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives._

 _Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves neither that day...nor any day since._

 _Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. A once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, labouring in the villages of Men._

 _But always he remembered, the mountain beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and a city turned to ash._

 _And he never forgave...and he never forgot._

 _..._

 _Far away in another corner of the world, dragons were only make-believe. A party trick conjured by wizards on Mid-summer's Eve. No more frightening than, fairy dust._

 _That my dear Frodo is where I come in. It was the beginning of an unlikely friendship that has lasted all my life. But it is not the start of my story. For quite by chance, and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale._

 _For me it began...well it began as you might expect._

 _In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit._

 _Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a Hobbit hole. And that means, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home. Comforts of home that are always on time in the coming._

 _..._

 _Gandalf doesn't approve of being late. Not that I ever was. In those days I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. For the most. And that is another truth I did not tell you the entirety of._

 _It is in this, this honest full account of my adventures, that you will learn the truth now._

 _Back then everything was easy, and nothing but living a simple content life around every corner._

 _And nothing unexpected, ever happened._

0o0


	3. Chapter 1

_-None of us can choose our destiny. And none of us can escape it-_

0o0

 _It all started, with a song. A great song filled with joy and grief, and light and shadows both all at once. Rough voices, smooth voices, loud voices, soft voices, low voices and high voices all blending together._

 _It was this song, this music that created the very world. Rough voices created the steady mountains, smooth voices made the rivers. Loud voices forged thunderstorms, soft voices created the summer breezes. Low voices created the soil and earth, and high voices made the very sky._

 _All around the very air was filled with light and hope and wonder. The music had created a world where there was only light, no darkness. Only love, no hate._

 _It was from this very love and light that the first creatures came into being._

 _First were the pure graceful beings that came to be known as Elves. They awoke in Cuiviénen and the first thing they saw were the stars, and from then on after the stars were their favourite of all lights._

 _Then there were Men, who joined the elves. Though not immortal, they were strong, and though their lights shone for such a short amount of time, they shone more intensely and brightly than any._

 _Third were the Dwarves. Head-strong, stubborn and hardy creatures, that loved the earth and all the substances that came with it. Their craftsmanship was revered by all. Though they and elves disagreed on most, there was peace._

 _But following on light's heels is darkness. Since beginning less time, darkness thrives in the void, yet it always yields to purifying light._

 _For happiness can found, even in the blackest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light once more._

0o0

In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: No this, this was a hobbit hole, and that means comfort.

It means all the comforts and content for home; A warm hearth, good food, and pleasurable and respectable company.

This hobbit hole was at the top of the hill. It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted spring moss green, with a shiny golden brass doorknob in the exact middle. The door opened into a tube-shaped tunnel; a very comfortable one mind, with no smoke, with panelled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, and polished and comfortable furniture.

It was a warm and cosy place this hobbit home, and as one could tell from the many, many pegs for hats and coats that the owner of this home was fond of visitors. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill-The Hill as all the people for many miles round called it-and many little round doors opened out of it.

No going upstairs for the hobbit; bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (Lots of those), wardrobes, kitchens, dining-room, all were on the same floor, and on the same passage. All the best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going-in), for these were the only rooms to have windows, deep-set round windows looking out over his garden, and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river.

The hobbit that lived in this hole was a very well-to-do hobbit, and his name was Bilbo Baggins. The Bagginses had lived in the neighbourhood of The Hill for time that was out of mind, and people considered them very respectable, not only because they were rich, but also because they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected.

Well, for the most part.

Two years ago, Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins, and Belladonna Took, his mother, did a very unexpected and very un-hobbit thing.

0o0

 _It was the night of Mid-Summer's Eve, and as hobbits were want to do, they had a big gathering and a large festival to celebrate the event. From dusk and well into the night the hobbits of the Shire partied, and danced and drank._

 _It was a merry gathering, and even Belladonna and Bilbo Baggins had a good time and enjoyed themselves- to those that surrounded them, the air of sadness and still lingering grief could be felt._

 _Belladonna, Bilbo's mother, had retired for the night some hours ago, when Bilbo finally made the decision to follow behind her, and return home for the night. Bilbo was walking home with Hamfast Gamgee- a respectable hobbit himself and the family gardener for many years._

 _Hamfast Gamgee lived just down the path from Bag-End, and the two hobbit men decided to take a leisurely stroll with the other on the way home as they struck up a good and lengthy conversation of plants and gardening in general._

 _They had just passed the Bywater Pool, a large pond, almost a miniature lake really, when Bilbo heard it- the cries of someone in distress, and the splashing of water._

 _Without stopping to think, without taking even one second to let any thought through, Bilbo took to his heels, and raced towards the water- Hamfast Gamgee following right behind him. It was there, Bilbo froze at the sight he was met with._

 _There was a small child, struggling and sinking into the water, crying out and most of her shouts being cut off from the water that she inhaled by accident. Just as she sank further, and all that was left to see was her hands grabbing the air for something to keep her afloat, Bilbo acted._

 _He waded quickly into the pool, despite Hamfast's shouts of protest behind him. Luckily when he came to the spot the girl had been, it was still shallow enough for his feet to touch the bottom- Hobbits are of a folk that cannot swim, nor would they ever want to do so in fact, and fear any deep waters._

 _Bilbo ducked under the water, and spent the first few moments frantically searching through it, in a panic when his eyes found nothing. He felt relief when his fingers touched fabric, and snatched at it, and pulled the girl to the surface._

 _He waded back to shore, the little thing in his arms shivering and shaking and coughing up the water she had swallowed, clinging to him for dear life. Hamfast was there in an instant, and when Bilbo was in reach, hauled him in faster and closer to the shore._

 _When they were out of the Bywater Pool, he shook the droplets of water out of his eyes- not that it made a difference for his hair was still soaking wet- and then he took off up the hill._

 _Hamfast raced ahead of him, to open the door of Bag-End, and as Bilbo rushed inside, he called out for his mother as he did so. When Belladonna came around the corner-a frown that clearly stated her son was about to get a reprimand for the noise- she froze in place for all of two to three seconds at the sight before her._

 _Then, like the adventurous, head-strong, wilful Took she was, Belladonna started to issue her orders. Hamfast was sent to heat water up for a hot bath and tea, and Bilbo was commanded to grab some towels for them to dry off._

 _He left the shaking, shivering little girl in his mother's care for the moment, and went change out his own wet clothes, before returning with the towels he had been asked to fetch._

 _Then, he was sent off not a second later to heat up some of the stew leftover from last night's dinner, so his mother could get the shivering little girl into the hot bath._

 _Half an hour later went by, and everyone was dry, and warming up in front of the fire. Bilbo had a mug of tea in his hands, as his mother carried the little girl in- who was no longer shaking and shivering as fiercely as before- and plopped her gently down into a chair._

 _Bilbo's mother then continued to fuss and worry over the little girl- having thanked Hamfast profusely for his help and said gardening hobbit had left not long after that- and watched over her with the same motherly gaze Bilbo had been given many a time when he had been ill or hurt himself playing as a wee hobbit-lad._

 _Bilbo found himself studying the one he had rescued._

 _She was small, and very, very dainty- if he didn't know any better he would have said she was some fairy or pixie from his childhood stories- and she had the lightest cream skin and delicate features he had ever seen._

 _Her feet, which were bare, were small in size as well, and when Bilbo saw no sign of the usual thick curly hair on her feet- nor the sharply thick pointed ears- he knew this girl was not a hobbit._

 _His mother then began to ask questions. Such questions as 'Where's your family?' and 'what's your name?' The only response Bilbo's mother got was a shake of the head. When his mother tried again, to find some answers to the mystery that was this little person, she got another round of head-shaking, this time more fiercely and desperately than before._

 _It was then Bilbo's thoughts made a large jump forward on its usual steady track, and he spoke up "Do you not remember?" another shake of the head "You don't remember anything?" again another shake of the head "Did you hit your head?"_

 _This time, it was a nod. His mother fussed and worried over her even more after that. Bilbo heard his mother say, that there was slight cut and a large bump of the left side on her temple._

 _There was discussion then between Bilbo and his mother on what they were to do now, seeing as they knew not where the girl came from, how she got there, where her family was- if she had one- and where to go from there._

 _Bilbo noticed, as he voiced his concern of what they were to do, that his mother's gaze was on the subject of their conversation. The girl had curled up, and was now fast and deeply asleep._

 _Bilbo admitted quite easily and amused that the little thing looked adorable, curled up and content like that. But then his thoughts turned back to their little dilemma "Mother, what are we going to do?"_

 _His mother's hazel eyes suddenly sparkled; it was a look that Bilbo knew well, and had seen many times in the eyes of his relatives on his mother's side. It was a look that Bilbo called the 'Took Twinkle'._

 _"I'll tell you what we're going to do" his mother said_

 _Bilbo smiled, having seen and quite agreed with where his mother's thoughts were heading too. He smiled, and nodding his head, he said_

 _"She will stay with us"_

0o0

Now two years had passed since then, and things had taken a sudden turn at the unexpected, but none the less welcome change.

There was a time when this certain hobbit hole was silent, and filled with only the soft respectable talk that only adults could bring. And so it had been for many, many years, and many, many generations in the Baggins family.

Until a lively hobbit-lass named Belladonna Took- Bilbo's mother- had caught the eye of Bungo Baggins, and soon married him. Then, the halls were filled with laughter and love, and joyful but not too loud noise.

Until five years ago, when Bilbo's father passed away. The hobbit man had passed peacefully, quietly in his sleep, surrounded by his family and all the comforts in his home any hobbit could ask for- and many stated that this was a perfectly good way to go.

After Bilbo's father was gone, there was a lot less noise, and a lot less laughter. His mother became more subdued, quieter, though her Tookish spirit did not fade altogether. It was like the time before Belladonna Took came to be a Baggins by marriage- quiet, and subdued and almost empty of life.

That night that Bilbo rescued the little girl from drowning in the Bywater Pool, was the night he had seen the old 'Took Twinkle' came back to life into his mother's eyes.

"Uncle, what if gran-gran's family don't l-like me?"

The object of that sudden and unexpected change stood right beside him now.

The little girl he had saved from drowning two years ago had not changed as much as Bilbo Baggins' home had. She was still small, still so very dainty and delicate. Only she was a few inches taller- coming up to the middle of his upper-arm- and she wasn't as shy.

She was fiddling with her hair, twisting and twirling and tugging on it with her right pointer finger. Her hair, was what encouraged most to think at first glance she was a hobbit; for it was thick, and quite curly- even more so when wet- and was a healthy dark mahogany brown, that hung in loose curls like a cloud about her face.

Bilbo noticed the way she bit the left corner of her lips, and how she shifted from foot to foot. It was clear, that she was nervous.

"They will love you, as much as I do" then he grinned "I know for a fact that your great grandfather Gerontius Took has two grandsons about your age, and that they've been desperate to meet you"

She looked surprised, most incredibly so "They have?"

He nodded, and smiled encouraging at her "They have. You see all their other cousins are much older than them, so they've been quite excited to have someone their own age to play and talk with"

At his lengthy and sincere words, her little solemn and apprehensive expression almost completely vanished "Do you really think they'll like me?" she asked once more, almost as if to be sure.

He nodded, and then chuckled "Of course! You have that same Tookish streak in you, that same mischievous twinkle in your eyes that those two troublemakers do. You'll get along perfectly"

At his words- especially at the part where he stated she was Tookish in nature- she brightened considerably and a bright smile lit up her entire face. She grabbed her coat, flung open the door, and then proceeded to tug him by the hand outside

"Come on, come on, let's go!"

Laughing at her sudden new-found excitement, he closed the door and followed the little girl down the path.

Yes, two years ago Bilbo Baggins had done something unexpected. And he found he did not care that it wasn't seen as Baggins behaviour, one whit.

0o0


	4. Chapter 2

_-You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it. That is all-_

 _Magnus Bane, The Infernal Devices, Cassandra Claire_

 _0o0_

 **10 Years Later**

 **April 26th Wednesday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

The sun was on the slow rise, permeating the world with warmth, and staining the once ink black sky with the light lavenders, rose pinks and honey gold's of dawn. Birds all around in the trees, alighted on their branches and took to the skies, singing their songs.

The flowers seemed to almost stretch upwards towards the sun, basking in the warmth, and causing the dew drops that perched on their stems and petal edges to run and plop onto the long soft grass, and hardy soil of the earth.

The air had the very smell of spring to it; the scent of flowering blossoms, rich earth, warmth and happiness flowed and danced through the very air itself. It was strong and pleasant enough that even the most blind would know that the season was springtime.

There were very few awake at such an early hour of the morning; only those, that had work as farmers or bakers, and the like were rising. It was in these early hours, that a small shadow slipped out a moss-green door with brass knob, and closed it quietly behind them.

It was a beautiful morning, to the start of what was going to become a most beautiful day; or at least that's what the mysterious shadow thought anyhow.

They smiled, and quickly and quietly made their way down from the door, out the gate, and along the path, towards the woods.

0o0

The house that the silent early-riser had left was almost and quite close to the brim of the woods, and they only had to pass a few other homes, and jump two fences to reach the start of the woods, that this person liked to call, 'The Edge'.

There was a thick fence stretching outwards that blocked the way into the Bindbole Wood, in the most southern part of the Northfarthing. For the hobbits of Hobbiton, it was too tall for them to jump over, and most wouldn't do such an act, for it wasn't respectable to go gallivanting off into the woods.

In theory it was supposed to deter anyone who had an inkling for venturing away from the comfortable and safe life in this small yet well-spaced hobbit village. But such a small thing as a fence didn't and wouldn't deter her.

The shadow of a girl slipped under a metre long stretch that had been loose for many years- needless to say, and not that anyone else would ever know, but she had been the one to loosen it. There were several other weak spots further along the fence, but this certain spot was the fastest way into the woods, and was the one that was closest to home.

As soon as she slipped away and was hidden by the trees, she reached into a little hollow of a pine tree and retrieved a bow, and a quiver of ash wood filled with golden feathered arrows.

The shadow kept her bow and arrows well hidden in that little hidey-hole, and should it be known that she was in the woods, hunting, wielding a weapon of all things- which was most certainly not respectable- she'd be in big trouble.

You see, this little huntress had to think of such things, and had to mind her manners, her tongue, and her actions while she was in the village or at home. At home she was entirely respectable, and well-mannered, and seen as a kind but quiet girl.

But here in the woods? As she silently started her morning routine, she smiled at her thought. Here in the woods, she could be herself, free of prying eyes that would judge her should they see the true her.

Someone once told her, she never truly smiled except in the woods. She could feel the muscles relaxing in her face, as her pace quickened in speed but did not rise in volume. She climbed the little rocky hill to her place. A rock ledge overlooking the valley. A thicket of thick berry bushes hid it from view.

From this place, her place, she was completely invisible, but had a clear view of the valley; she could even see her own home, with its moss-green door, and round windows. The whole entire of the Shire was teeming with spring life, greens to gather, roots to dig, berries to pick.

The morning was glorious, and became even more so, as she sat there, and watched the sun slowly peek out from the horizon, and light up the world in a soft golden glow. For half-an hour she sat there, and enjoyed the sunrise...and then she got to work.

She hopped down off the rock, and took off further into the woods. It was time to go hunting.

0o0

Only two hours later, she was heading back, having done well. She had managed to shoot three rabbits, and had collected a variety of plants and greens for tea; such plants as katniss roots, and wild onions. And that was enough; she was not a greedy hunter, only shooting and killing and gathering what she needed.

She stowed away her bow and arrows, hiding them back in the hollow of the pine tree. She snuck up to the fence, and gazed around, checking to see if the cost was clear. When she saw no one she went to slip under the loose part-

"Don't you know the woods are forbidden?"

The sudden voice made her jump about a foot into the air, and she spun around searching for its owner, stance ready to take action; whether to fight or to flee she had no clue. But as soon as she zeroed her gaze up into the pine tree, she relaxed

She raised an eyebrow and said "I could say the same of you."

For a moment, she stared up at him, and he stared down at her. It was silent, quiet, the only sound to hear was that of the bird song, and the leaves rustling in the breeze and then...they were both laughing.

After a moment they then stopped, and he nimbly climbed down to stand at her side. His eyes landed on the result of her morning's hunt, and huffed out an amused exhale and said "See you've done well, as usual."

She smiled, and slipped under the fence, with him following quickly behind. Then, like the shadows they resembled, they quietly snuck back into the main part of the well-spaced out village.

They did not talk anymore. There was no need to. The silence was a comfortable and relaxed one, and they simply trailed up the hill in the early morning sun's warmth. The huntress had known her companion for a long time, and he knew her as well as she knew him; most of the time, talk was not necessary between them.

They came back to the little white picket gate that led up to the moss-green door. He smirked, and crossed his arms "I'll be seeing you later, same place, on time?" he asked and stated all at the same time.

She smiled, and turned back to him having been making her way up the door she had slipped out of this morning "Wilcome Took, have I ever not been on time?"

Then, she opened the door snuck inside and closed it behind her, his laughter still echoing in her ears, causing her to smile.

0o0

It was 8 O'clock when Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End awoke from his slumber. He blinked open his eyes, and rubbed the sleep from them, sitting upright as he did so. He stretched, and smiled at the familiar sound of low humming coming from down the hall.

He got up, dressed and made his way to the kitchen, where a familiar and heart-warming sight was shown to him.

A young girl of no more than seventeen summers, was twirling and zipping around the room, stirring a pot, or flipping pancakes, humming softly as she did. She smiled, and pulled something off the stove, then reached up into a cupboard for a certain spice.

Bilbo was suddenly pulled back into a memory...

 _"Gran-gran, can I help?"_

 _Bilbo looked up from the book he was reading, at the tiny shy little voice speaking. The little girl he had rescued seven months ago was stood at his mother's side, gazing up at her with those wide eyes._

 _She had only recently started speaking. She was a shy little thing, and hadn't spoken a word until a month ago. Now she stood, balancing lightly on her toes, rocking back and forth on them, like a little bird perched on a branch about to take flight._

 _Bilbo's mother smiled, scooped the little girl up, and placed her onto the counter. Belladonna tucked the loose curls of her hair back "Of course you can little bird." a bowl and wooden spoon with cake batter was placed in front of the child "Stir this, and if you do a good job, I'll let you lick the spoon."_

 _The girl nodded, and grabbed the spoon and focused all her attention on her given task. It was if she had been given the most serious task in the world. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the sight._

 _Bilbo's mother smiled once she had finished "Well done, little bird." the little girl beamed._

 _"Can I lick the spoon now gran-gran?" Belladonna laughed, and allowed it. Not a mere few moments later, cake batter was smeared across her cheeks and blotted on her nose._

 _Bilbo laughed. "What's so funny uncle? Uncle?"_

"Uncle? What is it?" that same soft- but now older- voice spoke, and brought him out of the memory he had been caught up in "Uncle, are you coming?"

Bilbo shook himself out of memory induced haze, and smiled "Yes, yes of course."

She smiled, grabbed a basket of bread rolls, and the jug that was filled with coffee, and then made her way down the hall to the dining room. After a moment, grabbing two mugs, he followed right after her.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. She had made him bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausage and had filled his cup with thick rich black coffee. She had made fluffy golden pancakes with berries, with a cup of chilled milk for herself.

As they ate they talked. Once they finished, she stood and cleaned and washed the dishes, and he helped her dry and put them away. Bilbo noticed that just as she done when she was six summers old, she bounced on the tip of her toes, and there was excitement and barely contained patience.

Bilbo could tell all too clearly she was desperate to be out the door, and off on whatever trail she was going to go explore that day. He noticed how engrossed and curious she was about the woods and the places beyond, and despite his misgivings, he could not deny her such a simple thing that made her happy; exploring that is, and as long as she didn't actually go into the woods.

He sighed, and shook his head in mock-exasperation and said "All right, off you go."

She turned to him, confused. Her big eyes blinking down at him with surprise, then a small arched eyebrow rising at him "Go? Go where uncle? I don't understand."

He smiled, took the drying cloth out her hands, and then proceeded to push her down the hallway to the front door "I'm not blind you know. Go on out and enjoy the day."

She pulled on her cloak, frowning as she did so "Are you sure? I mean my chores-"

He waved her protests away, and handed her a simple brown basket, and opened the door "Never mind the chores, they can wait. Go and have fun, go and enjoy yourself. Perhaps you could pick some berries?"

She smiled, and hugged him "But..." she hesitated for only a moment "Ok, then I will." she kissed his cheek, and then walked out the door down the path.

As she opened the gate and shut it behind her, causing it to give it a slight soft squeak, Bilbo called out "Lilyana," she turned back to look at him over her shoulder "Don't be late for tea." he said, with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

She simply smiled herself, and then took off down the path, down the hill, further into the spaced out village that was their home. She was silent as she slipped away off to who knows where. Though Bilbo was reassured that she wouldn't be alone. He shook his head, and continued on with the day.

He smiled, knowing that Lilyana- as she always did- would lose track of time and most definitely be late for tea.

0o0

Lilyana couldn't believe her luck. Normally she would be expected to finish all of her chores- which included a whole lot of things, such as doing the weeding, washing, sweeping, and dusting. And she was also expected to practice her talent- which she did out of respect for her uncle and not because she wanted to, for she was shy when it came to it.

She strolled down the path, deeper and deeper into the village. She noticed Hamfast Gamgee tending to his garden- seeing as it was his day off today- and he grinned and gave a wave "Morning Lily!"

Lilyana smiled, and waved back "Morning Mr. Hamfast." he waved again, and then continued to tend to his garden.

She slipped her hand into her brown basket, and pulled out a small dark green covered book. She opened it to about three-quarters of the way in, and began to read as she walked. She had spent many a time walking as she read, and knew her home like the back of her hand, and therefore she did not need to see where she was going.

She inhaled, and smelt fresh dough baking and smiled "Good morning Miss Lily." she looked up.

It was Bruno Bracegirdle, the baker of the village. He wore a simple apron covered in a dusting of white flower, which was even in his light curly brown hair. She held back a laugh at the sight, and smiled good naturedly "Morning sir."

He dusted his hands, sending a cloud of white floury dust into the air "Where are you off to this early?"

She smiled "Just for a walk, and I might go to the bookshop," then she held up her book "I just finished a wonderful story, filled with far-off places and-"

Bruno Bracegirdle waved a hand dismissively "That's nice," then he turned and bellowed back into the bakery "Rosemary! The rolls hurry up and get them out the oven or they'll burn!"

Lilyana laughed under her breath, and shaking her head with an amused smile, continued on her way, her head buried completely into her little book. She skipped over a wide shallow little hole that was in the path- and had been there for as long as she could remember and quite possibly longer- and turned a page.

Lilyana was a funny girl, and anyone who knew her, even just remotely, knew that there was always a book in her hand, or about her person. She lived in her head mostly; letting her imagination run wild with all sorts of thoughts and ideas that would have the whole of her home tittering in gossip.

"Look there she goes, with her head buried in another of those books of hers," at the sound of the whisper-that-was-not Lilyana sighed "She's a strange girl she is. I'd say she was a Took, if she were a hobbit." the voice belonged to Amaris Boffin, a gossiper by trade.

Lilyana just strolled on, deaf to the world and those that inhibited it. Another page turned under her hands, and she found she was getting to one of her favourite parts. Most thought her odd, strange, and most said often- though not in Bilbo Baggins' hearing- that she was ill in her mind, and unrespectable.

She looked up from page she was on, and saw she had come to where she had intended. The little shop on the corner was owned and run by Mr Falco Chubb. A small quaint little place with an oak door and wide open windows and shelves upon shelves of books.

It was an unusual shop for most hobbits liked to keep their minds and thoughts on the present time and place, and not on the dangerous things of the rest of the world. But she was glad for it, because books had become an integral part of her life, as much as her hunting had.

Lilyana pushed open the little door, and set a small bell tinkling away that announced her presence. Mr Falco looked up from the counter and beamed "Ah Miss Lily, I was wondering when you'd be by."

Lilyana nodded her head, and began to peruse the shelves "I know, it's been a while."

He laughed, his slightly rotund belly bouncing with his mirth "A few days is a while to you when it comes to books my dear."

She flushed a little at the comment, but smiled none the less "Have you got anything new Mr Falco?"

He laughed again "Not since..." he paused then fingered his chin "Actually, yes, I do believe I do. Hang on a moment," then he disappeared, and returned not a second later "Would this interest you?"

It was thick tome in width but not too large in height. The cover was thick and smooth and the colour of a darkened sapphire. The title was written in curling silver cursive; **The Origins of Middle-Earth and its People.**

Curiosity thoroughly spiked she flipped open the cover and began to read the first few lines of the book. She felt her eyes getting wider and wider, and her excitement getting higher and higher.

She began to nod, and remembering she had been asked a question looked up and said "Yes sir, this would interest me, very much," she closed it and stood straight "How much?"

He chuckled and waved her away "No charge," she tried to protest but he waved her away once more "No, no I insist. You are my best customer. Consider it a very early birthday present hmmm?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. Mr Falco chuckled then pressed the book into her hands and led her to the door "I insist my dear. No off you go and enjoy your book."

She smiled, and curtsied "Thank you, thank you very much Mr Falco." then she left, thanking him over and over as she did.

It was a very rare thing when Mr Falco had new books that she hadn't read before. Hobbits weren't very inclined to read novels and stories about far-off places and adventures and other races that walked the earth.

"Hello Lily."

She looked up from her book, and almost rolled her eyes at the sight of the person before her "Good morning Otho." let it be said she was polite, even to those she wished she didn't have to be polite too.

Suddenly her book was snatched out her hands. She frowned "Otho can I have my book please?" she reached out a hand, a gesture that said she was waiting for him to place it there.

He turned it sideways, and starting flicking through the pages, rotating it from side to side as if to get a better angle "How can you read this? There are no pictures."

Lilyana folded her arms "Some people like to use their imaginations. Now may I please have my book-?"

Otho Sackville-Baggins closed the book with snap and said with a superior tone "Lily it's about time you got your head out of these books, and onto much more important things," he threw it over his shoulder, and it landed in the mud "Like me."

Lily had gotten down to her knees to retrieve it, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her reach "The whole of the Shire is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read, especially if she wants to remain respectable. Soon she starts getting ideas and goes-" he shuddered "Adventuring."

She sighed, and managed to pick up the book, and wiped it clean on her cloak "Otho you are positively primeval."

He puffed up with arrogance and self-pride, and smirking said "Why thank you Lily," he thought she had been giving a compliment. Far from it "What say we take a walk around, maybe stop at the Green Dragon and share a drink or two?"

He slung an arm over her shoulder and tried to lead her away "No, thank you. Maybe another time, when I'm of age," she said pointedly "I really need to get going."

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. She tried to slip her wrist free but his grip was too strong. "Lily, there you are!" they both looked up at the voice, and when they both saw who was coming over, Otho's hold on her released.

It was Wilcome and his older brother Adalgrim. Lilyana sighed with relief. Wilcome was frowning clearly annoyed, and she could see that although there was a jovial smile on Adalgrim's lips, his eyes were narrowed and filled with suspicion.

Lily smiled and nodding her head in respect she backed away and said "Good day Otho." then she took hold of Adalgrim and Wilcome's arms and pulled them away.

"What did he want?" Wilcome asked, still annoyed and bothered by the interaction with Otho Sackville-Baggins.

Lily looked behind them, and noticed that Otho, looking disgruntled and just as annoyed as Wilcome, had stalked off, muttering and mumbling under his breath. She sighed in relief again and answered "Nothing. He was just being his usual charming self." she said dryly

Adalgrim looked up at her- for though she was short by Men standards she was still a head or so taller than all hobbits- and said "I heard tell, that he plans to ask for your hand."

She choked, and started coughing in shock and surprise. When she finally got her voice back she said "What? He is?!"

Wilcome's hands were clenched, and she noticed he was shaking. She frowned, confused at her best friend's behaviour "If he does ask, what will you say?" Adalgrim asked her.

She blinked, and instantly blurted out "No, I'll say no of course. Nothing and no one could make me say yes to him. I'd rather go for a swim in the Bywater Pool than marry Otho Sackville-Baggins."

Wilcome's hands flattened out and he stopped shaking. His shoulders also came out of their slump, and straightened. An easy smile was back onto his face "What, is he not handsome enough for you?" he teased

Lilyana scoffed "Oh he's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and-urg no he's not the one for me. I'd court and marry any man, dwarf, elf and hobbit before I'd even so much as consider thinking about it."

Wilcome laughed, loud and hard, while his older brother just rolled his eyes and smiled amusedly. Lilyana smiled too, the unease she had felt around Otho and at his presence completely vanishing into the air.

It was strange but she had never put any thought into who was the right one for her. She had always been focused on her daily routine and nothing else really. No, Lilyana had never thought about the topic of love and courting and marriage and all of that.

But, why couldn't she? She was just like another female of any other race. Granted even she herself thought of herself as different and not like normal girls, but that didn't mean that a small part of her didn't think about it.

That small part of her thought and wanted a normal, simple life. She wanted to find someone, fall in love and marry someday. Settle down.

But the problem was, there was no one here that she could see spending the rest of her life with. Otho was a most definite no, and so were his friends, and most of his relatives. Some of the hobbit-lads in the village were nice enough, but she wasn't close friends, or close at all with any of them.

It was then, following her thoughts, her gaze turned to the two walking beside her.

Adalgrim had the tanned skin of a hobbit that worked outdoors or spent a lot of time in the sun. He was apprenticed to the blacksmith, Mormont Bracegirlde, and that was why he had a stocky but toned and muscled build- most hobbits were content creatures and did not do much heavy lifting work. He had curly sun bronzed hair and eyes the colour of green bottle glass.

Adalgrim was kind, calm and very diplomatic. He wasn't prone to starting arguments, for most of the time he was the one fixing them. He was good looking yes, but to Lilyana he was no more than an older brother, and a very close friend. Not to mention that he was betrothed to Poppy Evergreen, the daughter of the barkeep at the Green Dragon.

Then, there was Wilcome. Of a lighter skin-tone than Adalgrim, and a couple inches taller as well. He was more slim, with the agile build of a hunter-like her- then stocky. His hair was shaggy, and curled only slightly and was the colour of coal. His eyes were green too, but a darker shade, like the moss that grew on the oak trunks, and the early summer leaves on the trees in the woods.

Wilcome was compassionate, and determined in nature. If there was a fight or argument you could be sure, that while he didn't physically start it, he'd be in the middle of it. He was her confidant, and someone she shared the excitement of hunting with.

Studying him now, Lilyana noted that she found him much more attractive than Adalgrim. Maybe it was because out of the two brothers, she got along better with Wilcome, or maybe it was something else, but whatever it was, she was only just noticing the handsomeness of him- him and his older brother both really.

"Hey, Lily?" she blinked and looked at Wilcome who had gotten her attention "You fancy going to the Green Dragon for a bit?" she opened her mouth to speak but he continued "Not for any beer or anything, or at least not for you."

She smiled and nodded. Adalgrim sighed in mock exasperation "While you two waste the day, I'm heading off to work. Try to stay out of trouble?"

Lilyana laughed and called out after him "Come on Grim, you know us. When do we ever go looking for trouble?"

Adalgrim called back to them "It's not always you that finds trouble Lily, it usually finds you."

Then he was gone off down the path to the blacksmith, leaving her and Wilcome to head the other way, towards the Green Dragon.

Wilcome bowed with a flourish and said in a fake noble tone "Shall we?"

She laughed, and hooked her arm with his "We shall." Then, laughing and talking all the while, they walked off arm in arm.

She smiled and continued on her way with Wilcome, her mood now firmly content and good.

0o0

It was a splendid early morning, and Bilbo had found in himself an urge to enjoy the sun. He had found his pipe and now sat outside on the little cushioned bench in his front garden, blowing smoke rings up to the sky with ease.

He was content, comfortable and had not a care in the world. There was nothing that could possibly spoil his good mood on such a fine day as this.

A puff of smoke from his pipe went up into his eyes and nose and made him splutter and cough and made them water slightly. He blinked open his eyes. Standing there on the other side of the low picket fence was a man.

He was a tall man, and towered over Bilbo in a way no one ever had before. He wore grey clothes and cloak, had a silver scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pointed grey hat atop his head. In his hands which were covered with grey fingerless gloves, was a brown wooden staff.

His eyes were electric blue in colour and twinkled with mischievousness. His face was weathered with lines, under a grey beard, that were obviously from laughing and smiling often rather than frowning.

Being a respectable, and well-mannered hobbit Bilbo said "Good morning."

The man raised an eyebrow at him and said "What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo sat, pipe almost falling from his lips, when his mind caught up on the numerous replies to his politeness he had just been given, and replied "All of them at once, I suppose."

The man seemed to nod and hummed in thought. For a moment there was silence, as those electric blue eyes stared at him. Unnerved by the gaze, Bilbo spoke up "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen," the man said "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo's felt his eyes go wide, and his heart start to race. That word. It was always that word that caused him to react like this. He was well acquainted with that word, and not for wanting to be.

"An adventure?" he blurted out in shock "No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures."

The man hummed in thought again, and Bilbo was sure he saw a knowing look in the blue eyes gazing at him. For a split second Bilbo wondered what on earth it was this man knew, that he did not. Did this man know someone here, who would be interested in an adventure?

An image of a figure with dark-hair bent over a book, as they sat in an armchair by the window sprang into Bilbo's mind. Could this man possibly be talking about- No, no it wasn't possible.

Then Bilbo dismissed the notion; what on earth could this strange tall man know about the Shire and those who lived there, and stood to his feet "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things," he said as he checked the mail box "Make you late for dinner, heh, heh."

Bilbo then pretended to be engrossed in his mail, and every now and then looked up, hoping the stranger was gone. He had no such luck. "Good morning." he said dismissively and began to walk up the stone steps to his front door.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door," Bilbo had stopped walking away and faced him now, as the man continued "What a lot of things you do use good morning for. For now you mean that you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good till I move off."

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked, pipe and mail now forgotten for the moment

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." the man admonished him.

For a moment, Bilbo felt years younger. He felt like a young-hobbit lad again, and getting scolded by his mother for bringing mud and dirt into the house. He shook the thought away and asked "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The man huffed a little, seeming to be exasperated "Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it," He replied "I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means..." he smiled "...Me."

"Gandalf?" Bilbo questioned, before a far-off memory of when he was really small at a Mid-Summer's Eve festival, was brought forward and there was recognition "Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve."

The wizard looked pleased with himself. Or at least he did until Bilbo continued on to say "I had no idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked with a huff

Bilbo, good thinkingly said no more, and puffed on his pipe, clearing his throat. For a moment or two neither said anything, Bilbo avoiding the searching gaze of the Wizard, and the Wizard trying to catch it.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me," Gandalf said eventually "Even if it's only my fireworks. Yes, well that's decided," he nodded his head, seeming to be in thought, then his blue eyes lit up with mirth "It'll be very good for both of you..." he grinned "...And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

Bilbo's confusion at the words 'It'll be good for both of you' vanished into panic "Inform the who? What? No. No. No-wait," he went up the path, and stopped at his door "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not- I suggest you try Over the Hill, or Across the Water."

Bilbo waved and gestured as he spoke, as if his gestures might help convince where his words would not. Gandalf merely watched as the frantic hobbit continued to protest. He leaned against his staff, and looked on in bemusement.

"Good morning" then Bilbo slipped around the door and shut it firmly behind him.

Breathing a breath of relief to have escaped further questioning and uncomfortableness under the Wizard's searching gaze, he leaned back against the door, and tried to calm his racing heart.

He made sure to lock and bolt the door before turning away.

0o0

Gandalf watched with amusement as the head of curly hair disappeared quick as a rabbit behind the green door. He shook his head, then pushed open the gate, walked up the stone steps, and took a hold of his staff.

There on the door, he began to carve a symbol into the wood.

0o0

Bilbo froze, hearing a curious noise; he put his ear close to the door. The noise was the sound of scratching. Alarmed, Bilbo looked out his side window, to the right of the door.

He jumped with fright, when he saw Gandalf's eyes appear in front of him. He stepped back and hid behind a wall just past the doorway to the next room. He looked out another window and was relieved to see Gandalf hurrying away, humming as he did so.

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief again, and pushing all thoughts of Wizards and adventures away, went back to enjoying his day.

0o0


	5. Chapter 3

**Early that morning**

0o0

An hour later, after making sure there was no sign of a tall, grey-bearded wizard, Bilbo made his way out of Bag-End. He was going to the market just across the Bywater Pool, to find some things for dinner.

Normally, Lilyana would be the one to go to the market, or she'd be in the kitchen already preparing tea early. But Bilbo had no idea where his niece had gone, and didn't feel the need to know.

He had given her a day off from chores, and that included cooking tea. Also, he didn't want her anywhere near Bag-End with the presence of that wizard still floating around. If Lilyana should hear one whisper of a word about adventures, that would be the end of it.

Bilbo could clearly remember when she was still very little- or rather little-er- how excited she would get when reading his numerous books and gazing at his maps of far-off places, and how her eyes would light up as she would say _"Uncle can we go? Can we go there? Please?"_

He also remembered his mother laughing, and trying her hardest to get him to agree to such a thing. Bilbo had been adamant in his refusal. Places like the ones Lilyana wished to see and go to where no places for such little girls and hobbits from the Shire.

But he couldn't deny her every little thing, or refuse her desire to see more of the world entirely. So, he had planned walking holidays, and all across the Shire they had gone, even so far as Frogmorton once, and his efforts did not go unthanked or un-rewarded, for it seemed to satisfy his niece's adventuring streak for the most part.

And he just hoped that the wizard would be gone by tea time and that Lilyana wouldn't hear hide or tale of him or adventures.

Bilbo walked as quickly as he could, turning his gaze from left to right as he went, keeping an eye out for a grey pointed hat, or grey beard. Neighbours called out greetings, and he replied in kind.

Thankfully when he got to the market, he was distracted from thoughts about Gandalf. It was a busy place, filled with the chatter and talk of the hobbits all around him. All around hobbits were buying, selling and trading goods at the little stalls.

In an open part of the market, off to the side out of the way, was an open bit of grass, where the little hobbit lads and lasses could play while their parents worked; at this moment four hobbit lasses were twirling and dancing with smiles on their faces, as the lads chased each other about.

Bilbo smiled, as he paid for the bit of fish from the fish monger and thanked him before going on his way.

"Hello Mr. Bilbo," at the voice Bilbo turned and came to a stop "Here, have a feel of me tubers. Nice and firm they are. Just come in from Westfarthing."

Bilbo nodded and smiled "Very impressive Mr. Worrywort. Now I don't suppose you've seen a wizard, around these parts?" He hoped the answer Mr. Worrywort gave him was a no.

"Tall fellow. Long grey beard, pointy hat," as he spoke Bilbo spotted the tall pointed hat from behind the stalls, and hid behind the other hobbit "Can't say I have."

Bilbo ducked and made his escape before Mr. Worrywort could say anymore. When he came to the bridge he looked up, and sighed in relief, seeing that the tall pointy hat was really a corner from a pillow stacked on top of some baskets that some hobbits were carrying with them.

He shook his head at himself for his over-reaction, and then made his way home.

0o0

She was late. Very, very late. Over three hours late for tea, and half an hour late for her curfew. Lilyana had never been so late coming home before, and now that she was, set Bilbo off into a panic.

Every few minutes, he would look out the window of the kitchen, and kept his ears strained for a sound of the gate opening.

He cooked his dinner, hoping that during the time his niece would be home, and set his worries aside and explain that, once again as she usually did, she had simply lost track of time.

He hoped that was the reason she was late. He hoped his niece had simply let the time go past her, instead of some other reason; a reason that involved her being injured, or in danger, as his thoughts kept him believing.

He settled down at the kitchen table, and tucked a napkin into his collar, sprinkling salt and lemon over his piece of fish. It was then the doorbell rang, and he looked up in surprise and confusion.

Sighing in relief, not stopping to think that logically it couldn't be his niece for she wouldn't ring the bell, he rushed to the door and opened it. It wasn't his niece standing on the doorstep.

Instead it was a dwarf. He was bald, with inked tattoos on his head, and metal bracers on his knuckles, with a thick dark brown beard, and several piercings on his ears. When the dwarf turned to see him in the open doorway, he bowed and said "Dwalin, at your service."

Shocked beyond belief, Bilbo let out a noise of surprise, almost a whimper. Then he came to his senses again, and quickly shut his robe and tied it closed "Bilbo Baggins, at yours," The dwarf, who had gave his name as Dwalin, pushed his way inside, before Bilbo could invite him "D-Do we know each other?"

The dwarf gave him a look "No," Then he took off the cloak, and slung it down, walking away down the hall "Which way laddie? It is down here?"

Bilbo frowned "I-Is what down where?"

Dwalin dumped some of his things onto the ground, and thrust the rest right into Bilbo's arms "Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."

Now Bilbo was really confused "H-He said?" Who said?"

He got no answer at all from the dwarf, and Bilbo was left befuddled even more.

0o0

A few minutes later the dwarf Dwalin was at his kitchen table, eating his dinner. Bilbo did not dare say a word of protest, for the bald dwarf was very intimidating. The dwarf was an avid eater, and that was saying something coming from a hobbit, and he ate the entire fish even the head- which naturally made Bilbo disgusted at the sight.

"Mm mm. … Very good, this. Anymore?"

"What?" Bilbo was dragged out his thoughts by the dwarf's question "Uh, oh, yes, yes," he reached behind him for a plate of muffins that Lilyana had baked yesterday, and gave the dwarf the plate- but not before taking one for himself "Help yourself," the dwarf stuffed one into his mouth as Bilbo continued "Mm mm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company."

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang again, causing Bilbo to look up with alarm

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said, as if it wasn't obvious to Bilbo himself.

When he opened the door for the second time that evening, he hoped that this time it was his niece. And just like before, he was disappointed. It was another dwarf.

This was one was older, with white hair and beard that split into two tails at the bottom. He was a grandfatherly figure, and he bowed to Bilbo before saying "Balin, at your service."

"Good evening." Bilbo said, purely out of politeness

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later," the older dwarf came in, without being invited just as the other one did and asked "Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked, though once again he was ignored.

Balin noticed the other dwarf, that had come into the living and was trying to take a cookie- another delight cooked by Bilbo's niece- out of the jar on the mantel above the fireplace "Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh."

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin greeted the older dwarf

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." they both laughed, and then putting their arms on each other's shoulders, they then smashed their heads together. Bilbo could only watch in wonder and surprise.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house."

They both ignored him, and went into the pantry, where they began to pour ale into mugs and examine the food there. They talked to each other, as Bilbo continued to speak, and getting ignored once more.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked his brother

"It's not that I don't like visitors, I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting."

Dwalin and Balin, were not listening to Bilbo, and continued to rifle through his pantry.

"Ah, that looks very nice indeed." Balin said and then he picked up a lump of cheese

"What's this?" Dwalin asked, sniffing it

"I don't know, I think it's supposed to be cheese."

"The thing is, um-" Bilbo continued to say, though the two dwarves were not listening.

"It's gone blue."

Dwalin nodded "It's riddled with mould." He took the cheese and tossed it out of the pantry, past Bilbo who was still speaking to them

"The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

It was then the two dwarves paused in their own conversation at Bilbo's last words, and turned to look at him "Hm. Apology accepted," Balin said then turned back to his brother "Ah, now fill it up, brother, don't stint. I could eat again, if you insist."

Once again the doorbell rang, and Bilbo looked in the direction of the doorway, with dread, somehow knowing that his hope of it being his niece would be dashed. And it was.

Another two dwarves stood on the doorstep, both rather young looking. They both were similar in appearance except one was blonde of hair and had a braided moustache, while the other was dark haired, and had just barely there stubble and was slightly taller.

Bilbo gave a small moan of despair. The blonde spoke first "Fili." he said

Then the dark-haired spoke "And Kili."

Then they both bowed and said in unison "At your service."

They straightened together, and the dark-haired one beamed and said "You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope, you can't come in; you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo was at his wits end. He tried to close the door, but Kili stopped it with his foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?"

The blonde-haired one, Fili, nodded in agreement "No one told us."

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo spluttered out, and before he could continue to say that there was nothing to cancel in the first place, both dwarves pushed their way in.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said.

It was then, the blonde-haired dwarf Fili started handing him an assortment of knives and daggers "Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened."

"It's nice, this place," Kili said "D'you do it yourself?" then he proceeded to wipe his shoes clean on a box in the hallway.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years," then he turned and saw what Kili was doing "That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!"

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin drew Kili away with an arm around his shoulder.

Kili smiled and clapped the older dwarf on the shoulder in turn "Mister Dwalin."

"Let's shove this in the hallway; otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin suggested, and they began to move some of the cabinets from the dining room into the roomier hallway.

Now Bilbo was very confused, and not to mention shocked. Who were these dwarves and where had they come from? And the more important question, what on earth were they doing here?! "Ev-Everyone? How many more are there?" he questioned, and was ignored by them all.

The doorbell rang a third time, this time for longer and harder than before. Bilbo felt his frayed temper snap, and dumped the swords and knives and other equipment Fili had given him onto his mother's glory box as he went to open the door.

Along the way he called out, annoyance and anger in his tone "Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clothead's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

As he finished his rant, he pulled open the door, rather suddenly, and a group of more dwarves fell forward into the entryway, landing in a heap. They grumbled and yelled at each other "Get off!"

Bilbo looked up from the heap of struggling dwarves at his feet to see a familiar someone standing behind them. A familiar someone with a tall pointed hat, and grey beard, his electric blue eyes twinkling with mirth and amusement.

Bilbo huffed and said, tone unsurprised and frustrated "Gandalf."

0o0

He had been only momentarily gone to put on some proper clothes to greet and host his unexpected guests and was stunned to see a line of dwarves exiting his pantry with bowls and plates and dishes of food in hands.

"Excuse me that's my chicken. Ummm- if you couldn't-if you- that's my wine! Excuse me!"

The dwarf in question he had scolded was quite an intimidating one. Taller than him with a grey and black beard and hair with dark eyes. The dwarf turned then said something in a language that wasn't common-tongue and then pointed to...an axe! There was an axe imbedded in his forehead!

Bilbo could only watch in confusion as the dwarf walked away with his wine still in hand.

"He's got, an injury," he heard a rough yet soft voice say from behind him. Another dwarf had come up to him, one with light mousy brown hair and beard, with his moustache being silver.

"You mean from the axe in his head?" Bilbo questioned almost sarcastically.

The dwarf suddenly put a trumpet to his ear, and frowned in confusion "Dead?" he said "No only between his ears. His legs work fine."

Then the older dwarf walked away leaving Bilbo even more confused than he had been before.

The confusion faded to annoyance when he remembered he was surrounded by strange unknown dwarves that were ransacking his pantry of everything they could get their hands on. He huffed out a breath, then proceeded to reassemble some order.

0o0

"Put that back. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me."

For the past ten minutes Bilbo had been trying to gain some order in his home, but to no avail. The group of 12 dwarves just would not listen to him, as they continued to empty his pantry and move his furniture about.

One dwarf, larger than all the rest, with bright ginger hair, and a beard that was styled around his neck almost like a necklace walked past him with three entire wheels of cheese

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it?" Bilbo said. Then, a testament to his good manners, he politely asked the dwarf "Have you got a cheese knife?"

Another dwarf, with a strange hat that had its two sides springing up, and his moustache following the same style said "Cheese knife? He eats it by the block."

Bilbo sighed, and then noticed two other dwarves, one red-haired, the other grey, carrying chairs they had taken from one of the other, older mostly unused rooms "No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry; you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on!"

The dwarf he was speaking too, shook his head and pointed to his ear "I cannea hear what you're saying lad."

Bilbo managed to get the chair back, and put it away "Thank you!" then he noticed another dwarf doing something he shouldn't and went to intervene "That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

Gandalf was in the hallway where the dining room table had been moved to, and was helping the dwarves prepare for a late tea, placing cutlery down on the table. A dwarf with grey hair approached him

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf; can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?"

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." the wizard replied, and Dori scurried off to get the wine for him

Gandalf walked out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves as he did so. He hit his head on the chandelier, and then began to count the dwarves on his fingers, as they passed him "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori."

Bilbo wrestled a bowl of tomatoes away from Ori, and the young dwarf looked at Gandalf as he said his name. A dwarf with an axe in his head approached Gandalf, and said something in another language- Khuzdul as Gandalf well knew- and gestured as he did.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

"He is late, is all," Dwalin said, mug of ale in hand as he leant against the doorframe to the hallway "He travelled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

"Mr. Gandalf?" Gandalf hummed at Dori in question and the dwarf continued to say "A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet."

"Ah, cheers." he drank from the tiny cup of red wine Dori had offered him, then looked sadly at it, wanting a little more. For while the wine glass was perfect for a hobbit, for a taller than average height wizard it was barely more than a mouthful.

Bilbo could only continue to try obtaining some semblance of order, and failing at it.

0o0

The dwarves were now sitting in his hallway, having turned it into a makeshift dining room, and were having a very grand feast with the food they had taken from the pantry. Bilbo was horrified at how rude and messy they were.

The dwarf, with the funny hat, threw some food to the larger red-haired dwarf at the other end of the table "Bombur, catch!"

The dwarf, Bombur, did indeed catch the food in his mouth, and when he did everyone cheered. Then they all began throwing food at each other, and Bilbo walked away, disgust evident on his face.

He looked at the state of his pantry in shock; it had clearly and almost expertly been emptied of all food. He could feel panic start to rise, a reaction that while maybe unnecessary to any other, but was not to him- or any other hobbit.

The last time the pantry had been empty had been almost eight years ago. It had been during the Fell Winter.

Bilbo had been 44 years old at the time. His mother had ordered that they make their way to the Great Smials of Tuckborough in Tookland. It was in the South-east corner of the Westfarthing, and quite a way to travel, especially during such a hard winter.

But they had had no choice.

The time of the Fell Winter was something Bilbo did not like to think about, and seeing the bareness of the pantry, as it had been back then, brought back certain memories he'd rather keep well and buried.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." it was the voice of one of the younger dwarves, Fili, that brought Bilbo from his trance.

Fili was climbing atop the table, mugs of ale in his hands, and Bilbo felt his mouth plop open in shock and disbelief.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin shouted

Fili nodded and did as asked "Here you go."

Dwalin poured his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet, and as Oin spluttered in anger, everyone else laughed. Oin put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, making it squeal.

One of the dwarves yelled out, "On the count of three!" and the dwarves pounded their tankards together. Someone started to count, "One!...Two!" Then all the dwarves went quiet and begin drinking their ale together.

Bilbo felt his eyes go wide at such a sight. They were incredibly messy, as the ale from their mugs fell all over their faces and ran down their beards. When they finished drinking, they began burping; the youngest, Ori, let out the biggest burp. The dwarves laughed as if it was the most impressive thing they had seen.

Bilbo looked away in disgust, and thought 'things couldn't get much worse'

0o0

Bilbo was wrong. Things could most certainly get much worse. His was worried beyond belief at the fact Lilyana had still not come home, and to top it all off, the dwarves were traipsing through his home, and moving and touching things they shouldn't.

"Excuse me that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo snatched the fabric from the dwarf- Nori's- hands.

The one with the funny hat, Bofur, he had learned said "But it's full of holes!"

"It's supposed to look like that, its crochet." he replied

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." all the dwarves in the kitchen laughed.

Bilbo felt himself flush at such crudeness- thankful his niece wasn't here at that moment to hear such a thing- and scurried away to face the wall and pinch his nose in frustration "Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!"

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Bilbo turned to face the wizard beside him

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

Gandalf smiled "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." It was then Bofur and Nori started a game of tug-o-war with a link of sausages.

Bilbo frowned, and pulled Gandalf away, so they were alone in the hallway "I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

The longer this went on, and the further along in his rant he went, the more flustered and fed up Bilbo became. He exhaled, having said all of it in almost one whole breath, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" one of the younger ones asked. Ori, Bilbo believed his name was.

Fili came up to them and took the plate himself "Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

Then Fili threw it to Kili, who threw it behind his back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur caught it behind his back, without even looking at it. Kili, Fili, and other dwarves began to throw the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed.

As dishware flew through the air, Gandalf ducked to avoid getting hit by any stray pottery or cutlery.

Bilbo felt his heart race off at such a speed he was sure he would have a heart attack "Excuse me, that's my mother's Westfarthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!"

Yes, it was only a few dishes, and if one broke or smashed it would be a simple thing to buy some new ones. But for Bilbo the matter was not simple. Those dishes had belonged to his mother, and there were very few things he had left of his mother now.

It was then he was distracted by the rhythmic drumming the dwarves were making on the table with the utensils and their fists "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

Bofur grinned and said "Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Kili, then began to sing

 **'Blunt the knives, bend the forks'**

Fili, then joined in

 **'Smash the bottles and burn the corks'**

Then, as if it had been rehearsed before this moment many times, all the dwarves joined in perfectly

 **'Chip the glasses and crack the plates,**

 **That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

 **Cut the cloth and tread on the fat**

 **Leave the bones on the bedroom mat**

 **Pour the milk on the pantry floor**

 **Splash the wine on every door**

 **Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl**

 **Pound them up with a thumping pole**

 **When you've finished, if they are whole**

 **Send them down the hall to roll'**

 **...**

Yes, yes, he had been right. He was going to have a heart attack! And Bilbo could only watch with wide eyes as the dwarves threw the plates and other crockery through the air carelessly.

They were laughing as they did this, and Bilbo scurried after them into the kitchen, quite prepared to see his dishes in the same state the dwarves had sung about.

 **'That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!'**

Only his dishes were neatly stacked and clean on the kitchen table, not a scratch or dent or crack to be seen on them. All of them began to laugh and chortle at his obviously stunned expression. Even Gandalf was laughing.

It was then, before Bilbo could react- to scold the dwarves for such behaviour- there were three, very loud, very hard knocks on the door.

At the pounding, everyone went silent.

"He is here." Gandalf's voice filled the silence. The ominous tone of the wizard, set dread in Bilbo's heart.

This time, he had no hope it was his niece at the door.

0o0


	6. Chapter 4

_-Today's new friend, maybe tomorrow's family-_

0o0

It was late in the evening, and in a quaint little pub called the Green Dragon, there was singing to be heard, echoing all around the hills. Hobbits, both men and women were singing, the words of the song well known.

Two hobbit-lads stood on top of a table, tapping their feet, leading everyone in the song. Another hobbit-lad was spinning and twirling a hobbit-girl in his arms, around and around the tables.

A hobbit with coal black hair and dark green eyes, was leaning against the bar, and at his side atop the bar counter, sat a young girl with dark hair, smiling as she too, sang along

 **'Hey ho to the bottle I go**

 **To heal my heart and drown my woe**

 **Rain may fall and wind may blow**

 **But there still may be, many miles to go**

 **Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain**

 **And the stream that falls from hill to plain**

 **Better than rain or rippling brook'-**

"-Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" Everyone laughed at the last, as Wilcome Took exclaimed with a grin.

Lilyana laughed, and rolled her eyes at her friend, then her attention was taken up by a group of older hobbit men who were talking in the corner of the room "There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire recently, I tell you."

"Aye, just early this evenin' I swear I saw dwarves heading up the hill." She felt her eyes go wide "And I tell you, I swear I saw them dwarves at Bag-End! Bag-End of all places!"

Lilyana dropped her mug- lucky it was empty otherwise it would've spilled whatever liquid that had been inside it- which happened to be simple berry juice. Wilcome looked at her in surprise "Lily? What's wrong?"

She looked out the window, and noticed instantly that it was dark outside. The sun had set, and judging by the darkness it had been a while ago. The sun had set over an hour ago, which meant she was over an hour late for curfew.

"Bugger," she said. She hoped off the counter, and then turned to her best friend "I'm sorry Will, I've got to go, I'm late for curfew!" Then she was across the room and she flung open the door and began to run as fast as she could home.

But no matter how fast she ran Lilyana still knew she would be in big trouble when she got home.

0o0

When the front door of Bag-End opened there was indeed, as Bilbo had thought and dreaded, another dwarf on the doorstep.

A dwarf that was slightly taller- and more inclined to think well of himself- than most. He was raven-haired that had a few grey streaks, and eyes the colour of a winter day sky. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, and half-smirked

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." This last dwarf, who was obviously a leader of some such seeing the others bowed to him, handed his cloak to Kili as he talked.

Bilbo had heard the last remark, and keen to keep his reputation of his good manners standing, spoke up "Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf tried to reassure him- and didn't "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

The one Gandalf had named Thorin, turned his eyes onto his host and examined him "So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo was flabbergasted at the question "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked, knowing before the hobbit would say a word that the answer would be in the negative.

Bilbo cleared his throat, and straightened his suspenders "Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." He trailed off towards the end, seeming to realise that his answer wasn't helping his case.

Thorin huffed, a sign that he had gotten the answer he was expecting and smirked again "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

All the other dwarves laughed at the jibe, and walked back into the make-shift dining room that was once a hallway, and sat at the dining table. Bilbo was befuddled, and noticed that Gandalf seemed to be almost of the same opinion if his sigh and form leant against the doorframe was anything to go by.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked his leader

Thorin swallowed the mouthful of stew before him before answering the question "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves murmured their joy at that, and broke off into separate conversations for a moment before Dwalin spoke up "What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin sighed and lowered his eyes briefly, that clearly giving his answer before he spoke it "They will not come."

The sounds of disappointment rang clear all around the table.

Thorin exhaled in resignation before saying "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Further disappointed murmurs were given at that. It was clear that they had been expecting a more positive answer.

Bilbo peeked over Gandalf's shoulder at a certain word, and unable to help himself asked "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf asked, and Bilbo went to bring a candle to the table, while Gandalf had spread out a map which had been in his pocket "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Now, Bilbo was the kind of hobbit who had a keen interest in maps of distant places- a eccentricity of his that was more than likely from his Took side- and he couldn't help but lean over Thorin's shoulder and read aloud "The Lonely Mountain."

One of the few red-haired dwarves who was named Gloin said "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

The other dwarves rolled their eyes, clearly this wasn't their first time hearing such things. Oin nodded at that "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo, at hearing the words 'the beast,' immediately felt concern and a little bit of apprehension "Uh, What beast?"

Bofur, the dwarf with the funny hat felt the need to explain "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

Bilbo felt annoyance and cut in with "Yes, I know what a dragon is." His niece had a morbid fascination with tales about such creatures when she was little.

Ori, one of the youngest stood to feet with enthusiasm "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksy."

Several dwarves shouted in agreement and encouragement, something his elder brother Dori wasn't pleased with "Sit down!"

Balin then interjected before they all could get too carried away "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The dwarves started objecting, saying things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?" and "Watch it!", and "Oh that's nice!"

Oin, who was very hard of hearing, frowned in confusion "What did he say?"

Fili, another younger dwarf, spoke up in an attempt to keep the peace and bring their attention back to the matter at hand "We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

Kili grinned and continued for his older brother "And you forget we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf felt alarmed at that and tried to rectify the statement "Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"

Dori interrupted the wizard's stammering "How many, then?"

Gandalf looked confused "Uh, what?"

Dori frowned "Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Gandalf only hummed embarrassedly and started coughing on his pipe smoke as the dwarves jumped to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Thorin jumped up in anger and bellowed in Khuzdul, silencing the rest.

" _Shazara_!" Silence!

Thorin let silence ring for a second before continuing "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr_!" To arms! To arms!

All the dwarves cheered at that, before Balin interrupted "You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf smiled a look of knowing and mirth in his eyes "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produced a dwarvish key, ornately wrought, out of thin air.

Thorin looked at it in wonder "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin as everyone looked on in awe as he did.

Fili then spoke up, almost as if he was thinking aloud "If there is a key, there must be a door."

Gandalf pointed at the runes on the map with his pipe "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Kili clapped his brother's shoulder and grinned again "There's another way in!"

Gandalf then decided to interject "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori spoke up

Bilbo frowned in thought at that "Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked

Bilbo looked behind him, sure they were asking someone else that question. Unfortunately there was no one behind him, and it could be only him they were asking "Am I what?"

Oin laughed "He said he's an expert! Hey hey!"

Several dwarves nodded, and laughed at that, in relief and gladness. Bilbo was in shock and he stammered for he couldn't get the words out fast enough "M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

A fact which was not entirely true really. Did one count pinching hot cakes from windowsills, and berries from neighbour's gardens as a tween as stealing? Certaintly more than one young hobbit-lad had tried his hand at pillaging mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's crop; it had become almost a rite of passage for young hobbits to do so.

Balin nodded, "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." he meant no harm by the statement, for it was only truth and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

Dwalin huffed "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo continued nodding in agreement; the dwarves began arguing. Gandalf, unnoticed by any other started growing angry, and rose to his full height and cast darkness over the group as he started speaking in a tone that was deeper, fuller, and more powerful than his normal jovial one.

 **"** _ **Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a**_ _ **burglar**_ **...** then a burglar he is." The tall, fierce powerful being that the wizard had become seemed to shrink, and the darkness casted faded, and there stood normal Gandalf once more.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet," Gandalf then continued on to say "In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Then, Gandalf stopped, and everyone blinked for it was clear he had a great deal more to say. The wizard then smiled and said, that look of knowing and mischievousness returning "Ah, it seems our missing member has finally arrived," he looked at the water clock "Rather late, but better late than never I suppose."

Before any of them could ask Gandalf what he meant, it was then they clearly heard the front door opening.

0o0

Finally, finally, she had made it. She rushed up the path, and came to a brief stop in front of the door to catch her breath. Maybe, if she was lucky, her uncle had gone to bed and she could sneak in. He couldn't scold her for being late for curfew when he didn't know when she got home.

Then she heard voices and chatting murmurs from inside, and her shoulders slumped. It seemed they had guests- strange though it was for it being so late- and if they had guests, that meant her uncle was awake and there was no possible way she could sneak in now.

So, steeling herself for a tongue-lashing and not making any effort to quieten her entrance, she opened the door, and stepped inside.

0o0

A second or two after he heard the front door opening, Bilbo's senses caught up with him. There was only one person it could be, and that particular person was about to get a good scolding.

He exhaled, and frowning he said "Excuse me." then he strode off down the hallway, not noticing the confused looks the dwarves were giving each other, or the fact that they followed after him a moment or two later.

Bilbo found, as he expected, a familiar dark-haired figure in the entryway. He crossed his arms, and said "And just where have you been?" the girl there froze in her steps "And what time do you call this?"

She showed her teeth in a sheepish, guilty smile and said "Umm, hello uncle, nice evening isn't it, heh heh."

At that innocent reply, Bilbo felt his eyes go wide and said, tone annoyed and very stern "You are in so much trouble young lady." It was statement of fact, and by the look on her face she knew it.

"But uncle, I-I didn't mean to-"

"You were supposed to be home over an hour ago," he cut her off, hands on his hips now "Would you care to tell me where you were and what you've been doing to make you so late hmmm?"

She bit her lip and started to fiddle with her hair "I wasn't anywhere- I mean I was somewhere but it wasn't anywhere off-limits-"

Bilbo interrupted her again "You were with those two Took brothers again weren't you?" she opened her mouth and he saw the look in her eyes and continued "Don't lie to me, I know you have," he growled out a sigh of exasperation "I knew those two were a bad influence on you."

She frowned at this, and looked offended "It's not their fault!" she noticed her uncle's expression and toned her volume down "I'm the one who lost track of time uncle, so please don't be angry with them. Adalgrim wasn't even there at the Green Dragon with us, he was at work-"

"YOU WERE WHERE?!" she jumped at his booming shout, and her mouth made a 'clop' as it quickly shut.

Behind Bilbo, almost but not quite hiding in the hallway beyond, all the dwarves jumped themselves. They certainly weren't expecting such a volume and angry tone to come from a hobbit as polite and soft-voiced as him.

"Lilyana Primrose Baggins if I learn you were drinking so help me young lady-"

His niece immediately jumped in, hands waving in a gesturing way she had obviously picked up from him "No!" once she saw she had his attention she went on to say "I swear uncle, I swear I didn't. I only had berry juice I promise."

He raised an eyebrow and just gazed at her for a long while. She fiddled and fidgeted under his eye and said nothing. He examined her, and seeing no lies nor guilt there, he concluded his niece was telling him the truth.

"Well, all right then," She went to smile but it fell when he went on "But that still doesn't excuse the fact you were there in the first place and late for your curfew," he folded his arms "Those Took brothers are a bad influence, as I knew they would be-"

This time, it was she was interrupted him mid-sentence "Uncle. Need I remind you, you were the one who introduced me to them in the first place, not to mention the fact that we're Tooks ourselves," she sighed "Please, must we have this argument every time I come home." it wasn't a question as such as more of a resigned observation.

"Yes we must, if every time you come home you are either late or in a state," he sighed, and rubbed his temples "One day soon you are going to come of an age when you can no longer sit and while the day away."

She frowned, and looked away "I know where this is going and I've already told you, I do not want what you keep suggesting."

The dwarves all frowned, and mouthed questions to each other. Who was this girl, what on earth was she talking about?

Kili was at the front of the group and had a greater and better view, and frowned. This girl, why did she have such a disgruntled and upset expression her face? And what was this argument between her and their burglar about?

Bilbo stepped forward and his tone turned frustrated but softer "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." every eyebrow went high at that, except for Gandalf who chuckled quietly. The girl sighed, and said at the time as Bilbo did

"-You are Baggins. Baggins are respectable."

"-You are Baggins, and Baggins are respectable," The girl exhaled and walked past her uncle travelling into the living room "Uncle I don't want to be forced into anything. If and when I do court and marry, I want it to be for love, not for necessity."

Bilbo shook his head, and followed after her. He had most definitely forgotten about his guests, and he certainly didn't notice that they were following them and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Lilyana, sweetheart, it's not only that I want you to be a respectable young lady, but I'm not going to be around forever," she tried to protest but he went on determined "I want to be sure you're taken care of, provided for."

His niece only gave him a look and continued on her way.

0o0

By the time the hobbit and girl had made their way to the living room, the dwarves had all snuck back into the dining room without the two noticing- a feat that was amazing in itself for dwarves were not the most quiet of beings. Thorin was losing his patience.

He and his company did not come all this way to listen to a childish petty disagreement between an immature young girl and her uncle who looked more like a grocer than the burglar that Gandalf had promised he was.

A hand came into his view and stopped him from taking another step forward. "Best to let them be for the moment, I think." Thorin sighed, but crossed his arms, leant against the wall and did as Gandalf suggested.

Kili watched from his spot right by the doorway with curiosity, as the girl sat on a chair and faced the hobbit they had come to hire as their burglar, her back to the dining room.

"Please try to understand," she pleaded "I've never done a thing on my own, I've never really had any friends, except for Will and Grim," she sighed" I've never even been outside the borders."

Kili watched as Mr. Boggins held out his hands and seemed to become flustered "But Lilyana you're a Baggins of the Shire."

The girl, Lilyana, threw up her hands and turned away "Then maybe I don't want to be a Baggins _from the Shire_ anymore."

Mr. Boggins groaned out in frustration and threw up his own hands then in a fit of exasperation the hobbit turned away himself mumbling and murmuring, clear enough for them all to hear "Stubborn, obstinate, impossible! I don't know where she gets it from, certainly not from me. I am at my wits end."

He then looked up and said to anyone and everyone all at once "The Valar forbid, you should have any daughters or nieces!"

0o0

Lilyana frowned, and looked up from where she had been scowling at the floor, and then she blinked.

There, in the hallway was the dining room table, and sat and stood around it were thirteen dwarves. She blinked again, and felt her very eyes go wide. What were they all doing here? Why were they here?

She got to her feet and asked "Uncle? What on earth is going on?"

It was the sound of chuckling that got her attention and she turned in the direction of it "My dear Lily, you have not changed since last I saw you."

Lilyana felt a smile start to spread across her face, when she recognised the voice. She was across the room and hugging the tall form of the Grey Wizard in an instant "Gandalf! It's wonderful to see you." She was patted on the back, and she pulled back, still smiling.

"It is wonderful to see you again as well my dear." he laughed down at her.

Lilyana then mock-frowned and crossed her arms "Where have you been? It's been years since you were here last. Not even a letter Mr. Grey, shame on you."

Gandalf only laughed so more at that, knowing that the young girl beside him was only jesting with him and not truly serious or angry with him, though there was truth to her statement.

"It has been too long, I admit, yet I am here am I not?"

They both shared smiles, but were interrupted before they could continue "Gandalf may I ask who this is? You made no mention of her."

Both turned at the voice, and it was there Lilyana was speechless. She had forgotten the dwarves were there during her greeting with Gandalf, but now she could not forget. She turned to her uncle and gave him a questioning look, which he shook his head with weariness at.

"Ah yes," Gandalf cleared his throat and pushed her forward "Lilyana Baggins, allow me to introduce to you, Thorin Oakenshield."

She blinked and was frozen for a second or two. She knew that name, and knew who it belonged too, and the story behind it- for the most part. She quickly and deeply curtsied "It's a pleasure to meet you my lord."

Thorin stared at her, with surprise, wariness and sternness "You know of my name." it was both a question and statement.

Lilyana nodded, and gave a disbelieving laugh, unable to stop herself "Of course I do my lord. You're the King under the Mountain, the rightful heir to Erebor."

The stern wariness in Thorin's eyes slowly started to fade a little "How is it, a daughter of man from the Shire, knows of my name?"

Here she blushed, and dropped her gaze "I ummm, I read a book, a history book and it umm, it mentioned you." what she wasn't saying was that it mentioned the dwarven prince in great detail, for the book had been an account of the Battle for Moria.

"A book?" one dwarf asked

She nodded. Thorin cleared his throat "May we get back to the matter and business at hand?"

Gandalf nodded, and followed the dwarves and sat at the dinning-room table. Lilyana watched them go, confused and befuddled in the worst way. What business were they going to talk about?

Dwarves, from the Blue Mountains led by Thorin Oakenshield no less were in her home, sitting at her dining-room table. This was surreal, surely she was dreaming or imagining this? This could not be real.

She barely noticed the background chatter as, what was obviously an earlier conversation picked up. She was too lost in her muddled thoughts.

"Now as I was saying..." Gandalf said, bringing her out of her daze "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Lilyana heard Thorin sigh ""Very well. We will do it your way.

"No, no, no." Her uncle tried to protest but no one listened

"Give him the contract." Thorin stated

"Please." once again no one paid her uncle any mind.

A dwarf with a funny hat- she was sure she had thought she'd heard him say his name was Bofur- said "Alright, we're off!"

One of the elder dwarves, who had a white beard split into two at the end handed her uncle a long contract "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" As her uncle stepped back a few feet to read the contract, Thorin leant toward Gandalf and whispered to him- though not low enough to stop her hearing.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

Gandalf hesitated for merely a moment before replying "Understood."

But Thorin was not done with speaking "Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

Lilyana watched with wide eyes as Gandalf nodded "Agreed."

She looked from one dwarf to another; the only thought in her head was 'What on earth was going on?'

Her uncle then started to read aloud from the paper in his hands "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present Company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited tooooo..."

She watched as the colour started to drain from her uncle's face "lacerations ..." she whipped her gaze around so fast she was sure she should have gotten whiplash for it "Evisceration … incineration?"

Bofur, the funny hatted dwarf spoke up then ""Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

Her uncle looked a little breathless at that, and she felt the same "Huh."

"You all right, laddie?" The elder white-haired dwarf asked

Her small, respectable guardian bent over, and looked nauseous and pained "Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint."

Bofur continued to steamroll through, not noticing her uncle's distress "Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I-I-I need air."

Lilyana was no fool. She was Baggins, not some hard-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. She knew a description of a dragon when she heard one. She felt herself sway just a little, and slumped against the doorway of the living-room that opened to the dinning-room from the living room.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Lilyana could feel the very blood leaving her face. The more the dwarf Bofur kept on describing the dragon, the more breathless she became. It wasn't that she was frail, or overly often swooned at such things, but it was so sudden she wasn't prepared for it.

Her uncle breathed heavily from his own spot in the doorway opposite, clearly trying to compose himself as the others stared at him.

For a moment, he seemed to straighten and seemed alright "Hmmm," he hummed in thought, and then... "No."

He fell on the floor in a faint.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said in the silence.

0o0

Bilbo was now sitting in his chair, holding a mug of tea his niece had made "I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf huffed "You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves in the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps; it's out there."

He pointed to the window and Bilbo allowed his gaze to stray there.

It was true, what Gandalf had said about him. He had been an adventurous hobbit when he was young. He remembered the joy of running through the woods, pretending he was a great hero or warrior of old.

He remembered climbing trees as if they were great mountains, and treading streams as though they were great rushing rivers. He could recall easily enough, his hunts and searches for elves and other creatures over the hills and woods.

He started to smile, remembering all those times and then..." _Run! Bilbo run! And don't look back! Keep running, keep running!"_

He closed his eyes shut for a moment as the memory surfaced. Then his eyes opened and the fond remembrances vanished "I can't just go running off into the blue. I have my niece to think about. And, I am a Baggins, of Bag End."

Gandalf gave him a look filled with knowledge and certainty "You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

At the same time they both focused on a portrait of Bullroarer Took on Bilbo's wall. It had been there for as long as Bilbo could remember "Yes."

"Yes well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Bilbo smiled in disbelief "I do believe you made that up."

Gandalf smiled in return "Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked.

He hoped the answer was yes. For he could not imagine not coming back home. He could not bear the thought of how his niece would cope on her own in this big hobbit-hole, alone and grieving in mourning.

But Gandalf for once was not all-knowing and hadn't figured out his thoughts for he answered with "No. And if you do, you will not be the same."

And that was that. "That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

Bilbo walked away down the hall, not hearing Gandalf sighing as he did.

0o0

Her uncle and Gandalf had left the room, but she stayed where she was in the doorway, still dazed and a little breathless. She had straightened a little, and clutched at the doorframe with one hand, rather than leaning on it.

"Are you all right my lady?" At the sound of a concerned and yet amused voice, she looked up.

The dwarf who had spoken to her was younger than most of those gathered there. He was also quite different looking to the rest. For one, while the others had beards, whether simple or elaborate, he only had barely there stubble. His hair was a dark brown, and was only held back from his face with a simple thick square clip, rather than braids like the others had.

It was his eyes she found herself focusing on. They were dark, a shade darker than any she had ever seen before, and they were alight with humour, but kindness also.

Those eyes were intense, focused. She had never been given such a look. She had never seen such eyes.

She remembered her manners, and stopped her thoughts before they went any further and answered the dwarf "Y-Yes, I'm fine," she took in a breath, then slowly let it out and answered again with no stuttering or uncertainty "I'm fine, but thank you for asking."

She noticed the stares she was getting, and starting to fiddle with a curl of her hair absently. One dwarf, red-haired with a very elaborate braided beard said "I half expected her to follow the hobbit's lead and collapse like wet paper."

There was laughter and chuckling at that "Aye, she looks like a good gust of wind would knock her down." this time it was a bald dwarf with tattoos on his head, and a stern expression.

Lilyana frowned, and felt the need to defend herself, at least a little "Well it's not every day one hears a detailed expression of what their death by dragon fire will be like, so you can hardly blame me for being surprised. But I am not a pathetic damsel that faints at the drop of a hat thank you very much."

There was silence, then the hatted dwarf Bofur started laughing "Quite the spitfire this one! I like her, she's tough as nails she is."

Lilyana felt herself turn shy at that. She knew enough of dwarves to know they valued strength and courage above almost all else, and she found herself flushing at what she assumed was a compliment.

"You are quite right Bofur, for there is more than meets the eye to this young woman," They all turned to Gandalf as he came back into the dinning-room "She has much to offer herself, as you will learn soon enough."

Thorin frowned at that, and he wasn't the only one "What do you mean by that?" Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow, and Thorin scowled almost instantly "No. The answer is no, I will not risk the company on your whim to bring along a weak defenceless girl."

Once the rest heard of what Gandalf meant, they started to shout and argue. She could barely think straight with all the noise. Gandalf tried to quiet them, but they simply were not listening.

And the more they argued, and obliviously repeatedly insulted her no less the more fed up and offended she became.

"Absolutely ridiculous!"

"She's younger than ma wee lad Gimli, it would be careless to bring her!"

"You've got to be joking! She is nothing but a twig of a girl. She'd be killed by the simplest and dumbest of orcs."

And finally Lilyana had had enough "SHUT IT!" There was absolute dead silence the second she had finished bellowing her order at the top of her lungs.

All of them looked at her with wide eyes and almost dropped jaws. A few were blinking in shock. Obviously they were not expecting her to be able to shout at such a volume. Gandalf was hiding his smile but she noticed.

The wizard cleared his throat "Well, that's better. As I was trying to say-" He turned to Thorin "-Miss Baggins, while slight in figure yes, will be a benefit to this company."

"What benefit could a little lass like her be?" The bald dwarf asked, arms folded, and a very intimidating frown on his face "She doesn't know how tae fight, she'd be defenceless as a new-born lamb."

Gandalf exhaled, clearly trying to hold his temper. He suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out an apple and held it in his palm. Lilyana had an idea of what the wizard was up to, and quickly but silently picked up a knife from the counter beside her.

Gandalf threw the apple into the air and down the table as the dwarves started to argue again. Lilyana, barely needing to think, aimed, swung and let go. The knife in her hand sailed through the air and THUNK TWANG!

There, a couple of inches above the red-haired, detailed braided beard dwarf's head was the apple pieced almost to the hilt of the knife, pinned to wall opposite her.

Silence, with wide eyes and most definitely dropped jaws on most were all to be seen and heard for a few moments. Then Gandalf's chuckling broke the silence as he said "You were saying master dwarves?"

The dark-haired dwarf who had asked her if she was all right earlier spoke up "H-How- How did you do that?" The golden-haired dwarf next to him nodded and looked quite impressed.

"Lilyana is an expert archer master dwarves. She has been shooting and hunting since she was but nine years old at the least"

Lilyana whipped around to face Gandalf, eyes wide and heart racing "How did you-?"

Gandalf raised an eyebrow "I happened to see you during your hunt this morning, my dear, and judging by what I saw it is clear to see you have been doing so for years," He smiled "It was quite impressive."

Lilyana flushed, and started to fiddle with her hair again. She could feel all the eyes of the entire group on her "I don't think uncle would agree with you."

For a moment there was slightly bemusement and question on the wizard's face, but then it cleared to realisation and almost scolding "You have not told your uncle about your hunting have you." it was a statement not a question for the wizard knew what the answer would be.

"No." she gestured outside to her right, towards the woods "If uncle knew about my going into the woods to hunt, he'd lock me in my room for the rest of my life and throw away the key."

There was a gasp, and all turned to see what had made it. Standing there, pale as a white sheet was Lilyana's uncle. He was shaking, and his fists were clenched tight, and she knew his paleness wasn't out of shock or fear. It was out of anger.

"Tell me I didn't just hear what I think I heard?" She looked down and away, not answering "Tell me you haven't been going into the woods, tell me you haven't."

"If I did, it would be a lie." she uttered, though she knew she had been heard.

"You went over the fence didn't you?"

She looked up, and started tugging and pulling on her hair instead of simply fiddling with it "Actually I went under it," she huffed "I hate that stupid fence!"

"Lilyana you know you're not allowed in the woods!"

She eyed him, and was surprised to see a hardness there in his eyes. A hardness that was filled with inner knowing. Her uncle knew something. "You're hiding something from me." she said.

He spluttered for a moment before regaining his tongue "Lilyana you deliberately disobeyed me, I never want you going out there again, it's dangerous in the woods!"

She threw up her hands "How would you know!? You've never been in the woods, you've never even been near the fence."

"Lilyana-!"

"What's the fence?" before her uncle could begin to shout- which was obviously what he was about to do given his expression- the dark-haired young dwarf interrupted.

There was silence, as Lilyana continued to tug on her hair and avoid her uncle's gaze, as her uncle continued to keep his angry eyes on her. Eventually it was Gandalf himself who spoke up and broke the silence

"The fence is exactly that, master Kili, it's a fence. A rather tall, rather thickly built fence, so it can't be climbed over or broken to create gaps. It goes around the entire border of Hobbiton, close to the woods."

"I was wondering what it was we saw earlier when we got here " It was the golden-haired dwarf who spoke.

Then the dark-haired one spoke up not a second later "But why is it there? What, are you trying to keep something out?"

Lilyana sighed and shook her head "It wasn't built to keep something out," she looked up, and knew her eyes were hard and cold "It was built to keep me in. To keep us all in."

Before the young dwarf could do more than open his mouth, her uncle interjected "Now that is enough," they turned to the hobbit, who turned to Gandalf "My niece is not going to go running off to join in whichever and whatever hair-brained scheme you've concocted, and for a fact neither am I."

Lilyana gaped and instantly stepped forward and objected "Uncle please-!"

"I won't hear another word about this," he turned to her, and spoke "You remember what happened the last time we left Hobbiton? What happened to your grandmother?"

She felt her temper spike slightly at that "Don't. I am not gran-gran uncle," then she huffed in frustration "And you can't keep me locked up and hidden away from the world forever," her tone softened "We once travelled all over the Shire, why can't we do so again?"

Her uncle whipped around so fast, having been about to turn away, she was surprised his neck didn't crack "You very well know why!" they all jumped when he shouted, except for her. He frowned "My answer is no, no you will not be going, and that is the end of it. I won't hear another word about this Lilyana, not one."

Then he turned and left the room.

0o0

Never in all his 50 years had Bilbo been so angry before. There was a time, when he came close a few years ago, but that was out of grief and sadness, rather than actual anger. At that moment, he was truly furious.

Bilbo could not believe the state which things had ended up in that night.

First dwarves, one right after another show up on his doorstep, barge their way in, and make a right mess of his home. Then, the leader of all those noisy dwarves had strode in, daring as you like, without as much as a by your leave and insulted him no less. Then his niece returned and joined in on the horrid affair.

Now, here he was storming to his own room further down the hall, and slamming his door shut behind him, unable to think straight.

It wasn't a big surprise, really, that Lilyana wanted to go on an adventure that would take her past the borders of the Shire. The whole time she had been growing up, she had wanted to go on an adventure, and see new places and explore new sights.

When she was little, travelling on walking holidays around the Westfarthing was enough for her. Now it seemed her curiosity and desire for travelling had outgrown the Shire. And it was that fact that made him upset.

Until that blasted wizard and those bothersome dwarves had shown up, his niece had been content and happy to stay in Bag-End with him, and for six years no word or question of adventures had she spoken.

Now, within an hour, all that had been thrown up into the air and scattered about before him.

For Bilbo knew, keeping his niece here would make her come to resent him, and the Shire. Maybe she would settle down one day, have a family, but she would never be truly happy, and he knew that.

He sighed, and sank down onto his bed, and put his head in his hands.

0o0

She was shocked. All she could was stand there and gap like a fish out of water, as she heard the door to her uncle's room SLAM! Never before had she seen him so angry and upset before.

And never had he been so angry with her.

The dwarves had gotten up, and started to wander around the house, casting her both pitying and curious looks as they did. Eventually, when there was space, she slipped into the living-room and lowered herself into an armchair in the back right hand corner.

She let out a long sigh of weariness and resignation and placed her head in her hands as she did.

She was in wonder at herself. She had objected fiercely at her uncle's rejection to go on this adventure with the dwarves, and she did not understand why or where the objection had come from.

She knew next to nothing about what Gandalf and the dwarves were planning to do, and why they had come all this way to the Shire to speak to her uncle, but she knew without a doubt she desired to go as well.

Maybe it was because for all her life, she had never seen the outside world beyond Eriador. Maybe her adventuring streak had outgrown her books and stories. Maybe she had simply outgrown the same sights she had been seeing for years. Or maybe all three at once.

All she truly knew, was that she had to go. She wanted to go.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," she lifted her head, at hearing the voice of the elder dwarf from the hallway "Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers; hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." She heard Thorin reply

"Old warriors."

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honour. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

Loyalty, honour and a willing heart. Those six words, said in a tone of sincerity and pride struck a chord within her.

"You don't have to do this," she heard the older dwarf say "You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me," she figured then Thorin meant a family heirloom "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

She heard a heavy sigh, and then she heard "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Loyalty, honour and a willing heart. She dropped her hands and looked ahead of her gaze fixed on the wall "There is no choice for me either." she said softly to herself

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of deep humming…

 **'Far over the misty mountains cold**

 **To dungeons deep and caverns old**

 **We must away ere break of day**

 **To find our long-forgotten gold'**

It was Thorin singing. She turned around, and noticed that the dwarves were now gathered in the living room. She brought her legs up tucked them underneath her, and leant with her right cheek to her arms which were folded on the arm-rest.

Suddenly, she could see all the things the dwarves were singing of. She could see mountains floating on clouds and pouring with mist and fog like steam. She could hear the echoing from deep caves and caverns, and the shining golden glow of gold.

As the other dwarves joined in with their leader, she felt her eyelashes start to flicker, as her eye lids lowered.

 **'The pines were roaring on the height**

 **The winds were moaning in the night**

 **The fire was red, it flaming spread**

 **The trees like torches blazed with light'**

Finally, unable to help it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep to the sound of deep soothing humming and singing, and the sight of a snowy capped mountain.

0o0


	7. Chapter 5

_\- We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one- Matt Smith, 12th Doctor_

 **April 27th Thursday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

0o0

It was early morning, and the sun had not yet risen from its blanket that was the far-off horizon. The sky was lightening, but very slowly, as if reluctant to rise from its own slumber as well. The birds were beginning to stir, and lazily chirped and trilled at one another from their various nests.

None of the inhabitants of the Shire were awake at this time, so early in the morning, for it was still quite dark out, just a scant hour before dawn. The same could be said for the company of Thorin Oakenshield as well.

All of the dwarves had found places to bed down for the night the previous evening, and now they were all snoring at various different volumes and strength, fast asleep and quite dead to the world outside. None awoke, not even as a sparrow alighted at the living window sill, and peeped loudly in indignation at the sight of such laziness.

Well, almost all did not stir at the ruffled trilling of the small golden bird.

Lilyana blinked open her eyes, and gazed across to the window on the opposite side of the living room from where she was, and smiled. The bird hopped in place, and chirped at her, and shaking her head at the sight, arose with nary a sound.

She stretched, and felt her muscles and bones pop, now free of the tension they had obtained from having been curled up all night. As she got to her feet, something slid off her shoulders and landed onto the floor.

It was a coat. A brown leather coat. It had soft brown fur around the sleeve ends, the hem, and around the collar. She picked it up, and was surprised to find, that for the amount of warmth it had given, it was actually quite light in weight.

Coming from this leather coat, was the usual smell of travelling and sleeping in the outdoors; earth, and leather, and campfire smoke. But there was also the scent of sandalwood and burnt sugar coming from it too- and she knew those two scents had nothing to do with travelling, and more with the person who the coat belonged to.

She frowned. Whose was it? It must be one of the dwarves, for her uncle had no such garment. She heard the sparrow on the window sill chirping with impatience, and resigned herself to simply figuring out the puzzle of who had given her the coat later.

She folded the leather coat up nice and neatly, and placed it squarely on the armchair she had fallen asleep on, and then she turned away.

She then looked around the room she had fallen asleep in, and felt her eyes go wide for a moment as she was startled. All around, fast asleep, were the dwarves. Some of them were sprawled out on the floor, some reclining in chairs, or propped up by the walls. One of them was snoring away on the table, for goodness sake.

She bit back a laugh at the sight, and like a child playing a game of skipping across river stones to get the other bank, she snuck past them, careful not to trip on any flung out appendage as she went.

She pulled on her dark brown, half-calf high leather boots, swung her cloak about her shoulders, and tied back her hair into a neat bun at the back of her head, so it was completely out of her way, and not blocking her sight.

Then, with a smile, she snuck out the front door, closing it with a click behind her.

0o0

When Kili awoke, it was an hour later, and the sun had now risen completely into the sky. The rays of sunshine fell through the living room windows, and it was one of those rays in his face, that had woken him.

He yawned, and stretched. Fili, his older brother was still fast asleep, which didn't surprise him. Kili had always been the one to rise first between the two. He was used to getting up at dawn, to practice his archery.

He wholloped his brother over the head with his boot, before proceeding to pull it on, Fili jerking awake at the sudden and painful wake up call. Kili got a mock-glare, before his brother returned the rough treatment.

Laughing, they both got to their feet, causing the others in their company to start to wake as well.

Not a half hour later, Bombur had cooked a large and wonderful breakfast, with what was left in the hobbit's pantry, and all sat at the table, eating their fill, while conversing on the journey they were about to begin.

It was during this conversation, that Kili happened to latch his gaze onto an armchair tucked away in the right-hand corner of the living room. His coat, neatly folded and carefully placed on the seat was there...

But the girl who had been sleeping in the chair was not to be found. Fili noticed his expression, and followed his gaze, and realised quickly enough what was wrong "Hey, where's the girl?"

The company went quiet and gazed all around themselves, as if to find the girl simply standing or sitting beside them. Thorin frowned, and crossed his arms "That girl has probably gone off to gossip to her friends about our presence and our purpose here." he spat.

It was then Gandalf come strolling into the room, and heard the last. He simply shook his head, and took some breakfast for himself before stating "Lilyana is doing nothing of the sort, Master Dwarves," then he smiled "If you are so eager to find out where she has gone, why not ask her?"

Before any of them could question Gandalf on his meaning, there was sound of the front door opening. Kili spun around in his seat, to see the person in question in the entryway. He watched as she placed a bag down in the hallway, and took off the cloak about her shoulders, before walking past the doorway and entering the kitchen opposite the dinning-room they were sat in.

Kili was strangely relieved to see the young girl they had met the night before come inside, unscathed and looking for the entire world as if she was happiest in it.

His uncle, on the other hand, felt no such relief "Girl!"

The one in question Thorin had called out to, jumped about a foot in the air, before spinning on her feet and gazing at them from the kitchen. Kili watched as she relaxed, seeming to remember who they were and that they were there, and she smiled.

She came back with a glass of milk in her hands, and she said "Good morning my lord," she greeted to Kili's uncle, before turning to the rest of them "Good morning master dwarves. I trust you all slept well, yes?"

"Where did you go?" Thorin said, almost cutting her off slightly at the end.

Kili watched as she walked towards them, a frown of confusion on her brow. Then, her face relaxed into an understanding expression, "I went to procure some supplies," then she smiled "I am not some gossip monger nor I am a tattling snitch, I said not a word of you or your presence my lord, so you can relax and stopping thinking I have."

Then she turned away, leaving his uncle scowling at her back as she went into the kitchen. She came back with a plate that held a scone, and proceeded to butter it and smear a helping of jam onto it.

Kili then stood to his feet as she came close and offered his chair to her. She stilled, blinking in surprise, then she shook her delicate head "Oh no, please, there is no need. You are a guest here, I can find my own chair, thank you." then she did so, and sat next to him.

Kili cleared his throat, and hoped he didn't look as embarrassed as he felt. His brother nudged his shoulder, and gave an impish grin, to which Kili wiped off his face by elbowing Fili in the side.

"What would you be needing supplies for lass?" Kili heard Bofur ask.

The girl sipped at her milk and then answered calmly "For the journey of course master Bofur."

The whole table was in an uproar. All of the dwarves were up on their feet, shouting and arguing back and forth. Kili and Fili were an exception to this, and much to Kili's surprise so was Ori, and Bofur as well. Only these four out of the thirteen stayed in their seats.

Kili looked to the girl on his right, and was stunned- and if he was honest with himself a little awed- at the fact that during all of this, she continued to calmly sip at her drink, her spine straight and her expression patient and collected.

Eventually all of them noticed her silence, and stopped shouting and arguing with each other. It helped that Kili's uncle had ordered for quiet, as he had last night when things became heated, and they all claimed their seats.

It was Balin who spoke first, turning to the girl with a furrowed brow that was none the less kind "Surely lassie, you are not truly serious about coming along with us."

She put down her drink on the table, and looking at the elder dwarf she said "I am." her tone was firm, determined, and her expression none the less serious upon her youthful delicate featured face.

"It will be dangerous, and filled with perils." Balin warned her

Kili watched as she nodded in assent "I know that, but the fact will not change my mind," All of them blinked at her in shock, and then Kili saw her once sparkling eyes, harden into stone "The danger you are suggesting, it and I are old friends."

Kili did not know what to make of that statement, and he shared a confused look with his older brother. Gandalf was strangely silent; for which the wizard had a reason to be. He could not interfere on this matter, for he knew that Lilyana's loyalty would be in question if he tried to speak for her or for her case.

"Am I afraid? Yes I am, it would be foolish of me not to be, for I know this is no mere walking holiday," Then she gave a small smile "But courage isn't about being completely fearless, not feeing any fear or doubt, it's being afraid and yet still acting despite it."

She gazed around the table at them all, and Kili watched as she met the gaze of every single last one of them, neither flinching nor looking away until she met their eyes "Yes I am younger than you might like, and yes I am female, but that should not factor into it. I am stronger than I seem and smarter than you think, just maybe not in the ways you wish me to be or are used to that's all."

Gandalf then chuckled, and all the attention that had been fixed on the determined girl sitting at the table, turned to him "You are wise beyond your years my dear. Sometimes I wonder who is the elder and more wise."

She shook her head in amusement at the wizard, before turning away again. Kili noticed how she turned to his uncle, as she said "I can defend myself, I know how to hunt. All I ask is for you to give me a chance," she gave a deep kind-hearted look "A chance to help."

There was silence. It reined completely and utterly and no one dared break it. Kili could only stare with wonder and awe at this fragile looking creature, who could command silence and attention in a room with just a few words.

His uncle exhaled, and then turned to Gandalf, almost dismissing her. Kili saw her eyes tighten, and how she held her breath, before letting it out- obviously to find her patience and keep her temper in check.

"And what would you do if we refused you?" Dwalin gruffly asked.

She did not need to answer, for it was Kili's older brother who spoke up instead "I have the feeling she'd simply follow us."

"Commanded to stay or not." Kili finished for his brother

She leaned forward to look past him, and almost smirked at his brother "You are correct master Fili, I would most certainly follow you," then she looked at him "And I would not stay behind commanded or not, you are quite right master Kili."

Kili was surprised by her almost cheeky teasing remark. He was also stunned that she had managed to tell him and his brother apart. Most people when they first met the two of them- and sometimes for months after- would get their names mixed up with the wrong person, despite their different coloured hair and eyes.

Thorin sighed at the reply she gave. He was on the same page as his oldest nephew; he too, had the feeling she would simply follow them whether he granted permission for her to come or not.

He also had his suspicions of her, and was not entirely certain she would not go and tell all of their quest and its purpose. At least with them, as a part of his company he could keep an eye on her.

So short of tying the girl up, he had only one choice in the matter. Kili noticed the look on his uncle's face, and felt excitement. He looked to Fili and the two shared grins.

"You are sure." His uncle both asked and stated.

She nodded, smile gone and expression almost stern "I am."

There was a moment of silence again, and Kili heard his uncle sigh with frustration and resignation "Balin, give her the contract."

Which Balin did, handing over the long piece of parchment across the table. Kili leaned over and took it into his hands, and then held it out for the girl to take. As she did, their fingertips brushed, and he almost jumped when he felt an electric shock zap up his arm.

She froze for a moment, and gazed at her own hand, and he was sure she had felt it too, until she seemed to shake herself out of it, and turned to the parchment in her hands "Thank you, my lord." she said to his uncle.

Without hesitation, without even reading it, she took the quill offered to her and signed it. Her handwriting was small, dainty and the neatest cursive he had ever seen. The calligraphy was so beautiful he saw it as art.

She handed over the contract, and Balin folded it neatly and tucked it inside his clothes. Gandalf was smiling "Well then, now that's all settled, shall we get ready to depart?"

All the dwarves agreed and began to do as the wizard suggested. Kili noticed the girl smiling. That was until a knock sounded on the front door. They turned in that direction, and then shared looks of questioning.

"Now who on earth could that be this early in the morning?" the girl asked, likely it being a rhetorical question, for she got to her feet "Excuse my lord, master dwarves." then she left to open the front door.

Kili simply watched her go with only one thought, who was this girl that could command such attention?

0o0

Lilyana was just as curious and confused as the dwarves behind her- for they had followed her, and now stood or leant against the walls, or sat in chairs in the living room beyond. She tried to peek out the right hand side window next to the door, but could see no one.

So with no clue as to whom it could be, she started to open the door and- it was pushed from the other side and banged against the opposite wall. She stepped back as the person on the doorstep waltzed in.

"Otho, what a pleasant surprise." she said, and while it was a surprise to see him there, it was anything but pleasant.

"Isn't it, though? I'm just full of surprises," he smirked at her, hands tucked into trousers pockets "You know Lily, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." he paused for a moment, to clean his teeth with his tongue, then continued "This is the day your dreams come true."

She frowned, confused "What do you know about my dreams, Otho?"

He huffed in amusement "Plenty! Here. Picture this," he leant against the living-room doorway, at ease and slumped over "This magnificent hobbit-hole, dinner on the table, and my little wife, massaging my feet," she scrunched up her nose at that "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have five or six?"

She half-smiled, which was really more of grimace and said, clueless "Dogs?" she questioned

He chuckled "No Lily, strapping boys like me."

She noticed a book had fallen off the hallway end table, and picked it up "Imagine that." she put the book back where it had come from, not seeing that Otho had come up behind her.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" he said, in a smug and superior tone

She didn't, she truly didn't. Deep down, she could guess who he meant, but she just hoped, and prayed that the girl he was speaking of, wasn't who she was starting to believe it would be "Let me think."

"You, Lily."

She spun around to see him standing a mere few inches away, and ducked under his outstretched arm, backing away "Otho, I'm...I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." she fetched up against the front door, which she had closed moments before

"Say you'll marry me." he stated, putting hands next to her head, trapping her against the door.

She frowned, and tried to back as far into the door as possible "I'm very sorry, Otho, but..." she reached blindly, searchingly, out with her hand "But, I just don't deserve you." she grabbed hold of the doorknob and swung open the door.

Otho, having leant all his weight against the door, and now having nothing to keep him upright, fell forward out onto the doorstep. Lilyana had managed to slide out of the way in time, to stop him from pulling her down with him.

She quickly closed the door, and bolted it shut. It was then she heard, through the thick wood of the door "You filthy little mudblood! You'll live to regret this!"

She felt herself freeze at the name he had called her, but made no sound or opened the door again. For a moment, she leaned against the door, catching her breath. Then, she quickly rushed into the living room, to peek out the window.

"Is he gone?" she asked, really not expecting nor wanting an answer.

She watched as Otho Sackville-Baggins stormed down the steps from the door, crashing into the gate, and letting it slam shut behind him, as he stalked off down the lane. He didn't look happy, he looked down right humiliated and furious.

She slid away from the window, then clenched her fists at her side, suddenly livid "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...!" she run out of words, and simply let out a groan of indignation.

How could he do such a thing? He knew the laws- well they were more like guidelines, traditions, than laws, but they were strictly followed to a T. Everyone knew, that it was the most grievous insult to ask someone to marry when you showed no inclination to court or that you even felt any feelings of love.

She had never felt so insulted before in her life, and even if she did like Otho, she would have said no anyway for the simple principle that what he had just done had bypassed all courtesy.

"Who was that?" she was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of Kili.

She then remembered the dwarves were there, and blushing she asked "How much of that did you all hear?"

One of the dwarves, the one with silver streaked hair along with an axe tip buried in his head, answered her. Although he didn't really answer her question because he spoke in a language she could not understand.

It was Bofur who translated, when he saw her confused face "He said, pretty much all of it."

She buried her head in her hands, and exhaled deeply, trying to stop her cheeks from blushing-which of course was impossible. "Who was that Miss?" Ori asked her

She looked up, and instantly frowned at the topic of discussion "That, was Otho Sackville-Baggins, the most rude and conceited hobbit that you will ever have the misfortune of meeting," she then shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe what he just did, I have never been so insulted in all my life."

Then, she brushed away all thoughts of Otho Sackville-Baggins, and said "I'm going to go finish packing," she nodded respectfully to Thorin, then to the others "My lord, master dwarves."

Then she turned on her heels, and left the room, still shaking with fury, leaving the dwarves confused behind her.

0o0

She had slammed her door shut, unable to help her little fit of temper, and then pushed the anger away and got to packing what she would need for the journey.

An extra set of clothes; Dark brown trousers, light green tunic with long-sleeved dark green under shirt, along with an extra set of undergarments. She placed a blanket inside it, and a small bag with her hairbrush and certain feminine products she would need, and bandages for injuries and such.

Then went in her water skin, which she had already filled, and a leather black covered journal that she used to jot down her musing and thoughts. Also went in another book, a small one that wore a dark blue jacket with its title written in silver **, The Origins of Middle-Earth and its People.**

She quickly bathed, knowing it might be a long time before she could do so again. As her hair dried, she quickly dried herself and got dressed in first her undergarments, and then her white underdress- or chemise as it was properly named- and then in suitable travelling clothes. She dressed in thick fawn brown trousers. Then a dark green tunic, and long-sleeved white undershirt.

She put on a dark brown leather belt at her waist, and after digging about in the trunk at the foot of her bed, she pulled out a sheathed dagger and tied it to her belt. Then went on her brown leather boots.

She pulled on her fingerless fawn brown elbow-length leather gloves-these leather ones were thicker and better suited to travel than her usual fabric ones- and then tied her almost dry hair back into a simple tail. Naturally, the front locks resisted being bound and came loose to curl and frame her face; she tucked those loose curls back behind her ears.

Then she tied her pack closed and made to leave. Then she stopped. She had almost forgotten.

She went back to the small dresser in the right hand corner next to the window. Sat there was a quaint dark wooden jewellery box. She opened the lid, and it started to play a familiar tune to a familiar song. She scooped up the item placed in there and put it on.

She tucked it away into her dress collar, and left her room.

0o0

 _Dearest Uncle_

 _By the time you read this I will be on the road, and more than likely quite far from here._

 _I have decided to join the dwarves on their quest._

 _I know you what you would say, but I cannot stay locked away, hidden behind the Shire borders any longer. I long to see more of the world, and I cannot see it in my books and your maps._

 _The world is out there. The road is waiting. It has been calling me for a long time, and now I feel I must answer it._

 _I am so sorry to disappoint you, for not being the person you wish for me to be, someone you could be proud of. I am so sorry I have disappointed you._

 _Until next we meet, my dearest uncle_

 _All my love always_

 _Lily_

She looked down at the short letter she had written and frowned. It was hardly worthy as a goodbye, for it was much too short, and not at all detailed, but it was the best that she could do.

She folded it, and then placed it on top of the contract that Gandalf had suggested they leave behind. She sighed, feeling a weight upon her heart. She did not wish to leave this way, with no words of love or farewell to give except in a hastily scribed note.

"Girl! We do not have all day to wait for you." At Thorin's call from outside, she turned away from the letter.

She slipped on her dark green/grey mottled cloak, strapping her white wood quiver of arrows to her back, grabbed her bow and then took one last look at her home. She lingered but for a moment longer, then she opened and shut the door behind her.

She got the feeling it would a very long time before she saw her home again.

0o0

All of the company stood waiting, and all looked up at the sound of the front door of the hobbit-hole closing. She gave them a smile, and descended down the front yard steps, and then out the gate.

Kili and his brother had agreed amongst themselves, that they would take turns sharing a pony with her, seeing as they were one short, and she wouldn't be able to ride on her own. As the others began to mount, he stood frowning by his own steed, for there was something bothering him.

The earlier confrontation with that hobbit he had witnessed was on his mind. He was in disbelief and a little more than offended on the lady's account at the way she had been treated.

He had wanted nothing more than to grab that arrogant twit by the collar and chuck him out the front door. The way that hobbit had come strolling in, and then announced- announced not asked- for the girl to marry him had him seething.

His teeth were grinding now just thinking of it.

He heard a sudden yelp of surprise, and came out of his livid thoughts to see that Fili, taking the initiative had grabbed their female companion by the waist and lifted her onto his pony.

His brother got a good glare for his actions, and Kili had to hold back a laugh at the sight. The girl was tiny, they were just on an eye-to-eye level, and she was the daintiest thing he had ever seen, so the glare looked more adorable than fearsome.

It was then something shot past his face and he ducked away from it. His brother began to yell and yelp "Hey, what-what?! Oi get off!" All turned their attention to them at the yelps and exclamations of startlement and slight pain.

He looked to see a small golden bird diving at his brother, pecking and nipping at any bare skin it had seen and found. He tried to hold back his laughter, he really did, but it became too much and eventually he gave up trying.

"Flit!" he heard the girl shout in annoyance "Flit stop that! Flit enough!"

The small golden bird gave one last good peck at Fili's skin then took off to alight on the girl's outstretched finger. Fili was less than amused. She smiled apologetically "I'm sorry, Flit just doesn't like strangers," the bird chirped mockingly "And he's not very polite."

The golden bird chirped again, then took and went to sit on Gandalf's shoulder- to which the wizard only chuckled.

Kili only laughed again.

0o0

It was when Thorin called for them to move out, and the others did as he bade, Lilyana ignored the bird that had caused so much trouble, and looked down at the golden-haired dwarf as he spoke up "There aren't any more birds that will attack me are there?" 

She shook her head, and it was then the dwarf mounted the grey-white pony behind her. He brought his arms around her, and took hold of the reins. She began to flush as their pony started to move.

He was close, closer than she was used to someone being to her- opposite gender or not- unless they were family. She looked down, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, so they wouldn't see the pink that her cheeks were definitely coloured.

Although being so close was so intimate- at least it was in her opinion- she found that she wasn't as uncomfortable about it as she thought she should be.

"Well it's going to be a long trip," Fili's voice said just behind her "Sooooo, tell us about yourself my lady."

She felt her cheeks- which had started to cool- heat up again at the title from the dwarf. She slightly turned to look at him, and said, fiddling with a loose curl "Lily," he blinked, befuddled and she went on "I'd prefer it if you called me Lily, master Fili."

He nodded after a moment, then replied with a grin "Only if you just call me Fili." She smiled and agreed "Now, why don't you tell us about yourself."

She bit her lip "I wouldn't know where to start mas-Umm Fili." she managed to correct herself and call him by his name instead of master Fili.

It was Kili sidling up next to them on his black coated pony that caught her attention "Well, tell us about your likes, your dislikes" he said, giving her a starting point.

She opened her mouth, not quite sure of what she was about to say, when something cut her off. It was voice, calling, shouting from in front of them. It was a familiar voice and it belonged to a certain someone that made her let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh, no."

Kili and Fili looked to her with frowns, and asked what was wrong. She simply shook her head, and slid down off the pony, turning in the direction the voice was calling from "What in the name of Mahal are you doing?" Kili asked.

She did not answer, and finally the voice came within the dwarves hearing, and they came to a stop "Lily! Lily!"

It was Wilcome Took, and along at his side was his older brother Adalgrim. They both looked worried, and when they saw her, waiting for them to catch up, they looked relieved. When Wilcome got close he hugged her "Thank heavens, we've been looking everywhere for you."

She blinked and pulled back from the embrace. She could practically feel Thorin's angry frustrated gaze on her, along with several others, and she knew that the leader of their company was not happy at this interruption.

"You weren't there at the usual time and place, and so we went looking." Adalgrim stated, before giving her a raised eyebrow "We passed Otho on the way, and he did not look pleased. What happened?"

She glared at the ground, and crossed her arms "He asked me to marry him," the two gasped, but she wasn't finished "Well more like he demanded I marry him. And then when I refused, he, he called me a..." she hesitated and they encouraged her to go on. She sighed "He called me a mudblood."

Adalgrim gasped, but Wilcome growled under his breath. Lilyana noticed that Kili and Fili were confused at the reaction the two hobbits had given, and they weren't the only ones. She could see Bofur, and Ori and a few others frowning in befuddlement too.

"He did not," Wilcome growled under his breath, fury evident in his tone. She nodded, even though he really hadn't asked a question "Why that... I outta go back and-"

She instantly grabbed hold of his arm, as he went to storm off, and exclaimed "Don't Will, you'll only make things worse," then she shrugged half-heartedly "Besides it doesn't really matter, I'm used to such treatment, remember?"

Aldagrim was frowning "For once me and my brother are on the same page. Not only did he insult you in the worst possible way by asking you to marry him the way he did, but to call you a mudblood? No that cannot be excused."

Wilcome huffed "It's utterly ridiculous, and it's far from the truth, you know that, right." she did not say anything, and he took her shoulders and made her face him "You know that, right Lilyana?"

She blinked. Wilcome never called her by her full first name. It had only ever been Lily, and it was strange hearing it from his lips. She sighed, but gave a nod that she knew wouldn't convince them.

Then the two hobbit brothers noticed the dwarves, and Adalgrim frowned "Lily what's going on? Have you gotten into trouble again?"

She laughed, glad he had changed the subject "No, no, I'm not in trouble," she noticed Thorin's glaring and knew it was clear message to say nothing of their quest "They're dwarves from the Blue Mountains, they allowed me to come with them to Bree, as they travel to see some of their kin in the Iron Hills."

All of them blinked at her but none said anything to her made-up story as to why they were there, and why she was going with them. "You're leaving?" Wilcome asked, then he frowned "You were going to leave without a word."

She sighed "It was a decision made on short notice, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, there wasn't any time to."

Naturally it was Adalgrim who got down to the point, a point she wished he hadn't noticed "And your uncle is all right with this? With you going traipsing off outside the borders?" then he noticed her guilty expression "You have not told him. Lily." he scolded

She bristled at the tone "You know what would have happened if I woke him and told him I was leaving."

Adalgrim lost his temper, and his patience, something that was rather rare for the older more collected Took brother "And for good reason! You can hardly blame him for wanting to keep you in his sight and safe, after what happened seven years ago, after what happened to your grandmother," he softened his tone "You're all he has left."

She frowned "That's not fair, Grim," then she sighed "I know. But I have to do this. I have to see what's out there," she gazed at him, pleadingly "Please, if you truly want what's best for me, then allow me to go, and say not a word to my uncle when I do. Please."

There was silence, and Adalgrim said not a word. Wilcome looked from her to his older brother, back and forth, back and forth, his expression clearing saying that he hoped Adalgrim would disagree.

The light-haired hobbit sighed "I cannot say I understand, but if it will make you happy, and you are truly certain you wish to do this then-" he smiled "I will not say a word."

She hugged him in her excitement and gratitude, thanking him profusely. Wilcome spluttered and stammered and gained their attention "Brother you're not serious," he then turned to her "You cannot go, you belong here."

She shook her head "Do I?" she gave a sad smile "You and I know both know I never truly fit in here," he glared at the ground and refused to look at her "I am going, so please don't let us part like this."

He said absolutely nothing, and continued to glare at the ground. She could feel all of the dwarves watching on, listening in, and she wished, for just a single moment, that she could draw the curtains, so to speak, and block their sight and hearing.

She turned to Adalgrim, and bid him goodbye, hugging him as she did. He told her to be careful, and to take care of herself. He also winked and said "You have one day's head start, before I must tell your uncle, so make it count." she had laughed before letting him go.

Wilcome would not look at her "Will?" still he did not move "Will, please." she eventually sighed and started to turn away.

"I'm going with you."

It was so sudden, what he said she could only blink at him "W-What?"

"If you have to go off on this…suicidal adventure of yours then I'm going with you. To make sure you stay out of trouble."

Thorin was now trying to set her alight with his eyes and his message was clear; _No. The hobbit does not come._

"Will you can't. You have responsibilities here, your family needs you."

"Lilyana-"

"No, Will. You're not coming."

"Yes I am."

" _No_ you're not."

" _Yes_ I am."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She screamed at him. He shut his mouth stunned. Then she lowered her voice "Will I need you to stay. I need someone I can I trust here to look after things for me, to take care of my uncle," she smiled "He's going to need help when and if the Sackville-Baggins come calling."

He didn't laugh at her joke, pitiful though it was. He sighed and pleaded with her with those green eyes of his "That's not funny."

"Will." She pleaded with her own eyes right back "I couldn't bare it if I let you come with me and you got hurt or, the Green Lady forbid, worse that's why I want, no I _need_ you not to come. You have to stay." Then she gripped his hands then "I want you to promise me that you'll look after things for me, and that you won't follow me."

"Lily-"

"Please Will, please just promise me."

He sighed "Alright, alright. I promise," Then she was suddenly pulled into a hug, and Wilcome said, fierce and firm "As long as you promise me you will be careful."

She nodded "I promise."

He tightened his grip, and then pulled back and gazed straight into her eyes "And, promise me you will come home," she didn't answer. How could she? He shook her by her shoulders "Promise me!"

Finally, she had to give an answer "I promise. I promise… I will try..." it was the best she could offer. He hugged her one last time, and then he did something he had never done before.

He kissed her lightly and quickly on the cheek.

She just stood there, shocked and more than a little confused, when she was brought out her musing when Adalgrim helped her back up onto the pony, in front of Fili, and gave her grin and a pat on the knee as one final farewell.

She shook off the confusion, and her ponderings on why Wilcome had committed such an action when he'd never done so before. She frowned when she noticed that Wilcome was saying something to Kili, and Dwalin who was next the younger dwarf.

Then, the coal-haired hobbit turned to her and gave her a smile "If I hear about you getting into any trouble, I swear I'll hunt you down," she laughed "If you happen to get yourself killed, however..." he then impishly grinned even more "I'll bring you back to kill you myself."

She shook her head, and smirked "Then I shall endeavour not to get killed, for fear of facing your wrath." Then she smiled sadly down at her childhood best friend " _Fairfarren_ Wilcome Took."

" _Fairfarren_ Lilyana Baggins." He uttered back.

He looked away, then his older brother led him away by the shoulder. She raised her hand in farewell, and simply watched them return it, and leave.

0o0

They had moved on, at his uncle's order, and still Kili was reeling. After the dark-haired hobbit and their female companion had said their goodbyes, he had turned to Kili, and by extension Dwalin and glared at them.

"I am holding you lot personally responsible should any harm come to her. If it does, I will hunt every single one of you down, am I clear?" the tone was stern, and unyielding, and it was the fact this Halfling was serious, that Kili did not laugh at the fact he was being threatened by him.

Dwalin huffed, and gave a good glare in turn. Kili simply did not know what to say. Thankfully, and surprisingly, it was Gloin who spoke up "Don't worry laddie, we'll keep a sharp eye on her."

The hobbit watched them for a moment, then obviously seeing and finding what he was searching for, nodded and then turned away. Kili supposed he shouldn't be shocked at the fact that Gloin had reassured the hobbit.

Gloin had a young son, quite a few years younger than Kili himself, and the dwarf archer figured it was that paternal instinct that had caused Gloin to speak.

Now, they were well on their way again, thankfully.

They left the village of Hobbiton, and started to travel along the road towards the far-off woods. Kili and Fili were at the back, bringing up the rear, and the two chatted to one another, about what they expected, how they thought this journey would go.

Kili noticed that his brother's riding companion was silent. She rode side-saddle, and he watched as she kept her head turned in the gaze of the village, and more importantly, her home and those she had left behind.

He caught Fili's gaze, and nodded in the girl's direction, and asked "My lady? Is everything all right?" She flinched, clearly not expecting him to talk to her, and not quite so suddenly.

"Please just call me Lily," She tried to smile at him, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it, then she sighed "It's just, I haven't travelled away from home for so long and it's a long way, and…" she sighed again, and then turned back to look behind them "I'll miss them."

Fili patted her shoulder. "We were the same when we left home." he said

Kili nodded, and then smiled "Its gets better, I promise you my lady."

The girl then gave him a scolding look "Lily, its Lily. Just Lily."

Kili gave her an amused devilish look- a look she had never been on the receiving end of before, and it set her heart pounding for reasons quite unknown "Just Lily? Well that is an odd name," he then bowed in the saddle "Pleasure to meet you, just Lily."

He saw her lips twitch, then a smile began to spread across them and then...she laughed. She continued to laugh, and Kili could only stare at her as she did.

Dwarrowdams laughed a lot different to this girl. Dwarrowdams, much like their male counterparts, laughed deeply and loudly, and it reminded him of the echoing under the mountains, of thunder during a storm.

The girl riding in front of his brother did not laugh like that. Her jovial giggling reminded him of a light spring breeze playing wind chimes, or the trickling of a babbling brook as it skipped over river rocks.

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

0o0

Lilyana couldn't help but laugh at Kili's words. She was surprised how quickly he had managed to cheer her up. How had he managed it? She tried to contain her laughter but it was no use, and she gave up.

She eventually managed to calm down, and her laughter turned to giggling, which turned to a simple smile. Despite her deep-hidden doubts, despite knowing that she might not return home after this journey ended, she was no longer afraid.

As long as she could manage to laugh, to smile- even against her own will perhaps- she knew things wouldn't truly be hopeless.

She continued to smile on, with that thought in mind.

0o0


	8. Chapter 6

_\- The universe is big, it's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things happen and we call them miracles- Doctor Who_

 **April 27th Thursday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

When Bilbo woke the next morning, it was too bright sunshine filtering through the window into his eyes, and the sounds of the birds of the forests chattering and peeping at each other, and generally causing a little too much racket.

He blinked open his eyes, before they fell shut for a moment, and he pressed his face back into the blankets; for a moment in that state between half-dreaming and waking he had forgotten- as one tends to do when they are still half asleep- all that occurred the night before.

Then of course, he realized that the house was much too quiet for that time in the morning- he judged by the sun's position in the sky it was about 7 or 8 O'clock- and he sat bolt upright on his bed.

He dressed, and sneaked through the hallway, expecting to see or run into the dwarves pillaging his pantry or making a right mess of his home. He was relieved to see, after a thorough search, that there was no sign of the dwarves at all.

He strode through the kitchen, and standing in the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen, he pumped his fist a little in triumph and said under his breath "Yes, yes!" they were gone.

He was surprised to note, however, that the house was completely clean. The furniture the dwarves had moved to fit them all and his dining-room table had been put back in its place, and there was not a crumb or speck of food or dirt to be seen.

The house had been completely and thoroughly cleaned up from the noisy, messy- and unexpected- party last night, and it was almost as if it never happened.

"Hello?" he called, just too truly make sure there was no one there.

When there was no answer except the silence that the house gave him, he felt a strange sense of loneliness. He looked down, and noticed the contract sitting on a stool by the fireplace.

He walked over to it, and took note of the folded piece of parchment on top of the contract, and he opened it and read it. For a moment he froze, and then re-read the letter that had been left for him.

He looked to the contract, the signatures of Balin and Thorin clear as crystal written on the parchment. He looked back to the letter, then to the contract, and back again, seeming stuck on a decision to make.

Some of that old Tookish courage, which he had once felt in his younger days, came racing back with such a speed; it knocked the breath out of him for a single moment.

Then, he lifted his head, filled with determination, his decision made.

0o0

He was running, running faster than he had ever run before. Once he had made his choice, he'd quickly filled a small pack with a few things he'd need, pulled on his mauve corduroy jacket, and raced out of his front door, slamming it shut behind him.

He took off down the path, and jumped across fences and even a few pumpkins from a neighbour's garden as he passed. He even scared some chickens on his way. Some of the hobbits, who were out walking, or on their way to the market, noticed this display and shook their heads at him.

"Here! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" He heard Mr. Worrywart call after him

Bilbo simply kept on running, and waved a hand behind him as he replied "Can't stop, I'm already late!"

"Late for what?" Mr. Worrywart asked

Bilbo smiled, and feeling more alive than he had in years said

"I'm going on an adventure!"

And like a young-hobbit lad, he raced away. The contract billowing out behind him like a flag of victory, as he left home behind and not caring or thinking twice about it as he did.

0o0

An hour had passed since they had left Hobbiton, and Lilyana was still smiling. Kili and Fili were amusing, to say the least, and every few minutes she'd giggle as they teased each other, or jested with the other dwarves who rode in front.

Even at the back, she heard one of the dwarves- Dori, Fili had supplied her with the answer- complaining "I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time."

"That's true enough." The one with the elaborate red beard replied- Gloin she remembered.

She felt Fili nudge her, and she turned her attention to him for a moment. The dwarf jerked his head in the direction of the others, and said "Want to get in on the betting?" he asked, smirking

Clearly her confusion at what he meant showed, for Kili called over to her "The bet that the Mr. Boggins will show up."

She gasped, completely aghast. They were betting if her uncle would turn up and come along? She had been raised properly, and her uncle had reinforced the notion that gambling was not a useful way to pass the time, and neither was it respectable.

Then, she thought it over. She bit her lip, and hesitated for a single moment. Then drew out a small purse of coin- it was her own money, she had earned it working in Mr. Falco's bookstore since she was 13 summers old, and handed it to the dark-haired dwarf.

"Ten gold pieces my uncle shows within the next half hour."

They both looked surprised- clearly they had not expected her to participate- and many of the other dwarves swivelled around in their saddles to gaze at her. Nori, the ginger-haired dwarf whose hair style resembled a three-point star, asked Kili to throw the purse to him and added her coin to the bet.

"Good on ya lass." Nori called to her, and she couldn't help but smile when she heard the very light approval in the dwarf's tone.

Dori tried to protest, saying it was not right for a young respectable lady to be involved in gambling, but she took no notice of it. Eventually the grey-haired dwarf sniffed and continued with his spiel of complaint "Ridiculous notion. Use a hobbit? A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?"

It was then; she heard a voice calling at the top of their lungs "Wait! Wait!"

Some if the dwarves called 'whoa' to halt their ponies, and the entire company came to a stop. They turned to see who it was they had asked them to stop, and Lilyana was pleased to see it was her uncle.

Her guardian came up, and handed Balin, the eldest dwarf the contract "I signed it!"

Balin took the contract and inspected it with a pocket-glass. She wasn't sure why, for the dwarf had never met her uncle before, and so therefor how could he know if her uncle's signature was faked. He then smiled, and said "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Some of the dwarves- mainly the two brothers at the back with her, and Bofur, along with Oin and Ori, cheered. Thorin, Lilyana noticed, did not look too impressed.

The dwarven king huffed and said "Give him a pony."

Naturally, her uncle outright protested "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!"

Her uncle did not notice that as the company moved on and started to pass him that Fili and Kili rode alongside, until he cut himself off with a yelp of surprise as the two younger dwarves grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him into the air.

Lilyana smiled hid her smile at the sight, as her uncle was placed in the pack pony's saddle.

0o0

As they rode on, Lilyana heard Oin, the healer of the group call out "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on."

She watched as Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin; who chuckled and chortled in triumph. Suddenly sacks of money were flying through the air, and those that the money was being given, all had victorious smiles and triumphant laughs.

"What's that about?" She heard her uncle ask, confused

Gandalf simply smiled "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?" he questioned the wizard

Gandalf only hummed for a moment "Hmmm," then he caught a sack of money tossed to him and put it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Her uncle looked quite pleased at that.

"Two more here, Nori!" Kili called.

Nori threw the sacks to him, and then after putting one of them away in his pocket, Kili tossed the other to her. She reached out to catch it, when it was snatched out the air by another.

She whipped around, to see Fili grinning at her. She frowned, and said "Fili, can I have my winnings please?"

The cheeky insolent dwarf only shook his head. She tried to reach up for it, but the bully held the coin purse into the air, above his head, and no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't tall enough to grab it from his fingers.

"Fili, this isn't funny!" she scolded him when he started to grin.

"You're right it's not funny," he said serious, and for a moment she thought he would stop this childish game, but the twinkle in his cornflower blue eyes stated otherwise "It's absolutely hysterical!"

Then he burst into laughter. To her utmost annoyance so did Kili, and Bofur who was behind them. She frowned, and crossed her arms, hoping to give off the message she was not amused, however that only made them laugh harder.

"Aww, now see what you've done lads, you've gone and upset the poor wee lass." Bofur spoke as if she was pouting like a 3 summer year old, and that made her frown all the more.

Balin halted his pony, so he was riding in between Fili and her, and Kili, and gave her a kind look "Pay them no mind lassie, they're only teasing you," then to her surprise, he whacked the two brothers over the head, and said "That's enough of your ungentlemanly behaviour you ruffians, now give the lady her winnings."

The two looked sheepish, though not ashamed, and Fili lowered his arm, and handed her the money pouch. She thanked Balin kindly, and he rode off to be in front of them again. She tucked the money away, and then, in an action that surprised even her, she stuck her tongue out at the two.

She had not done such a thing since she was small- well small-er. It shocked the dwarves for a single second, before they chuckled and sent her cheeky grins in return. For a moment she tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing again.

She hadn't felt this light and carefree in years and years, not since she was ten summers old at least. She found she enjoyed being silly and a little immature. She hadn't had such fun in a long while.

Finally the three of them calmed down, and Fili asked her "How'd you know the hobbit would show?"

She smirked "He's my uncle, remember?" She got a roll of the eyes for that snarky comment.

Kili then furrowed his brows, and brought his pony closer and asked "I've been wondering about that," he continued when she showed her puzzlement "Well, it's just, Mr. Boggins is a hobbit, but you're not, so I was wondering..." he trailed off, unclear as to how to continue.

She sighed, and looked down at the ground as they passed it by. She had known this topic would come up in a discussion at some point, she just wished it hadn't so soon. Maybe she looked upset or sad because Fili said "You don't have to answer that."

She shook her head, and ignored him "No, it's all right. You'll have to know sooner or later, might as well be sooner," she fiddled with a curl of hair as she explained "You're right Kili, I'm not a hobbit, and truthfully my uncle isn't really my uncle, at least not by blood."

The two said not a word, letting her take her time. She looked up and said "When I was about six summers old, I was found alone and seemingly abandoned in the middle of the night." she sighed

Kili opened his mouth, clearly to give his apologies or sympathies, but his older brother shot a glance that said that now was not the time to speak, and he closed his mouth again. Lilyana did not notice this, or that fact that the others were listening in.

She simply gazed fondly and warmly at a certain hobbit and said "A kind hobbit-women and her son took me in, and raised me as their own, and, as they say, the rest is history." she smiled a little.

"What about your family my lady?" Dori asked from in front "Your father and mother, where are they?"

She shook her head, and started to card her hair with her fingers, hands looking for something to keep them occupied "I don't know, I don't remember them."

"You don't remember?! How can you not remember?" Kili exclaimed, before his brother gave him another heavy glance, and he berated himself for speaking out.

Her hands clenched around the locks of her hair in her hands, and she had her eyes shut tight, as if she was in pain. Then she inhaled, exhaled, and answered in a small voice "I'm sorry, but I don't wish to speak of this anymore."

Fili patted her shoulder, a sympathetic gesture and said "I apologize for my brother, I am sorry if he offended you."

She shook her head "He didn't offend me," she looked up to Kili to reinforce her words "You didn't, it's just, I don't..." she was flustered for a moment, unable to find words "It's not an easy thing to talk about."

Fili and Kili nodded, and shared glances with each other, clearly agreeing that they would not mention this particular subject again. The others noticed the glances the two brothers shared and instantly turned the conversation in another direction.

It was then, filled with gratitude that the dwarves did not push her to tell them more, that she heard a rather loud sneeze from in front of her. She looked up, and remembered that her uncle was there.

She was surprised that he hadn't started scolding her yet, and put it down to two facts; He either hadn't noticed her presence and had forgot- like she had for him- that she was there, or he was simply distracted by other things and would get to the scolding later, where they'd be alone.

She hoped it was the latter, for the dwarves had already seen her being given a telling off from her uncle, and she didn't want to repeat the event.

"Oh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." She watched as he searched his pockets for his handkerchief. After a few moments of doing this, he admitted defeat and realized that there was no handkerchief to find "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company came to a halt, and the dwarves started objecting and asking what the problem was. Lilyana couldn't blame them. This had to equal the third interruption on the journey and they had barely begun.

Gandalf asked "What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Bofur tore a strip of cloth from his clothing and tossed it to her uncle, an innocent expression on his bearded face "Here! Use this."

He caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed, and began to continue their journey.

It was then, from beside the disgusted hobbit, that Gandalf spoke up "You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

She recognized that last part Gandalf had spoken. It was a very old, very traditional song. Most hobbits had forgotten its existence, and did not recognize it, if it was ever sung or the melody hummed.

Only a few of the more, daring and adventurous hobbits- such as those from the Took family, and maybe a few Brandybucks as well- remembered the words, and still used it. Lilyana could vaguely remember a time in her memory, when her grandmother would hum the tune while she cooked or cleaned.

She started to hum the tune herself, and felt her lips twitch up into a fond smile.

It was then her prim and proper guardian turned around, having heard her humming from behind him, and looked to her. For a mere second he just stared at her, clearly having forgotten she was there.

Then, she noticed that the surprise was fading, and turning into great displeasure. His hands were clenched tight around his mount's reins, and he was shaking so fiercely she was sure he'd fall off his pony.

"Uh oh," she said softly, only for her riding companion and his brother to hear, and went on to say "I'm in trouble."

The two were confused, and shared frowns of puzzlement for a moment before they noticed that she wasn't looking at them, and followed the direction of her gaze. Then they realized what had brought on her previous words, and amusedly agreed with her.

She swallowed seeing her uncle's expression, and said out the corner of her mouth so only the two of them would hear "Is it too late to change my mind about coming and turn back?"

Fili snorted, and bit down hard on his lips to stop himself from making further noise. Kili's shoulders were shaking fiercely with the effort not to laugh. Clearly they had thought she had been joking when she said that, and she had.

What they didn't know, or notice, was that she had been serious as well.

0o0

He could barely think straight. He had all these thoughts and feelings rushing through him he couldn't find simply one to settle on.

When Bilbo Baggins saw his niece, riding in front of the golden-haired dwarf Fili he could barely believe what he was seeing. He felt, surprise, shock, relief, disbelief, displeasure, annoyance, anger and then it began all over again.

Surprise and shock for he had forgotten that she too, had joined this venture, relief for he could see that there wasn't a scratch or nick to be seen on her. Disbelief for there she was, humming and smiling of all things as if she had never been in a better place or situation.

Displeasure, because he was her guardian, and looked at her with the combined love for a niece and daughter, and seeing Lilyana in such close proximity with Fili- male and of the opposite sex- he felt that protectiveness raise its head.

Annoyance because said young male dwarf did not nearly look uncomfortable enough or at all displeased at such proximity as Bilbo would have liked. In fact the hobbit was biting the fierce desire to begin glaring at him. And anger, because, he had forbidden his niece to come along on this venture. He had told she and he would not be going with the dwarves, and yet she had done so anyway.

Lilyana was looking at him with guilty and apprehensive eyes, and he knew that she was waiting for him to begin shouting. He inhaled, held his breath, counted to ten then let it out, and it helped cool his temper.

He rarely lost his temper with his niece, and rarely- if ever- shouted like some uncouth vagabond in a tavern; he was a respectable Baggins, as he had been raised to be, and respectable people did not lose their patience or temper so quickly.

So, he did not shout, he did not raise his voice. Instead he faced his niece with a look of great disapproval- and maybe just a little anger, for he was angry- and pulled out a certain letter from his jacket pocket

"Would you care to explain this?" he half-demanded, half-asked.

He saw her swallow, as she began to fiddle with a curl of her hair. She sighed "I knew if I woke you to say goodbye you'd stop me."

He could see reason in that. For he would have most definitely have stopped her from walking a step out of the front door, if she had woken him to say goodbye. He didn't let that understanding show, though "You deliberately disobeyed me." he stated

She nodded "I didn't take pleasure in disobeying you uncle; I just..." she floundered before regaining her words "Have courage, and be kind. That's how gran-gran raised me- how you raised me. It would have gone against everything you and gran-gran taught me to stay behind, to not help them. I didn't want to disappoint her memory."

He sighed. She was right; he didn't like it, but yes, his niece was right. Those five words- have courage, and be kind- had been his mother's personal motto, and it was one that she had raised Lilyana to live by, along with himself.

He supposed that was partly the reason he had changed his mind and come along as well- his niece being the other. He would have disappointed his mother's memory if he had stayed behind.

Not to mention, that the part of his blood that was Tookish, had begun to sing, to call, to bellow its desire, its need, to doing something adventurous; to take the risk just this once, and do something unexpected.

He sighed once again, and then asked, eyebrow raised "If these dwarves hadn't come along when they did, you would have left anyway, wouldn't you?"

Lilyana's hands in her hair stilled, and lowered into her lap. She stared down at them, and said nothing for so long Bilbo was sure she wouldn't say anything at all. Then, so quietly he almost didn't hear her, she uttered "Yes."

He huffed at that, and couldn't help the little amused smile on his lips "Well, I suppose the bright side to this, is by coming along, I can keep an eye on you I suppose."

Her head and gaze snapped up so fast, he winced automatically, expecting her bones to crack "You mean, you are not angry with me?" she asked, shocked

That smile turned into a knowing, devious smirk "Oh no, I am most certainly angry with you," she looked despondent for a moment before he went on to say "But only because you left without saying goodbye."

Her smile was bright, and relieved and happy. She let out a shaky exhale, and nodded her head and said earnestly "I'm sorry, and I promise not to do so again."

He nodded his own head in assent, and then said, unruffled and casually "See that you don't, otherwise, Valar so help me young lady, I will ground you for the rest of your life."

She looked horrified- and a little frightened- and he turned away then to hide his smile. As he turned he saw that Fili and Kili were sharing very amused smiles with each other.

Bilbo swore he heard them laugh.

0o0

Lilyana watched as her uncle turned around in his pony's saddle, and ride slightly ahead of her and the two brothers to speak and converse with Gandalf. For a few moments she was silently speechless.

She had pretty much just escaped a good scolding- and an order to turn around and go home more than likely- with barely an argument without any shouting involved. She felt incredibly lucky.

She had been expecting her uncle to blow his top off, and give her such a tongue-lashing that her ears would be ringing. He'd only slightly told her off, a slap on the wrist and a few stern words, and that was it.

She sighed in relief, and then looked around, hearing chuckling.

It was Fili chortling from behind her. She whipped her gaze to his younger brother, and noticed the face-splitting grin on his lips. They had found the fact of her getting reprimanded funny.

"It's not funny," she said softly "I am lucky that my uncle didn't just order me to turn around and go home."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have sent you back." Kili tried to comfort her, light-heartedly

She looked up at him, for elevated on his a pony he was slightly taller than her, and shrugged well naturedly "Perhaps." then she tucked a few loose curls away behind her ears.

For a moment or two, the three of them rode on, neither speaking nor making a sound, as they took in all that was around them.

"The Shire is quite a beautifully peaceful place." Fili suddenly commented out of the blue.

She thought over that for a moment. She looked all around her, and tried to see what the golden-haired dwarf was seeing, trying to look at things the way he was looking at them.

The trees and bushes and grasses were green, their leaves fresh and pure with the life and energy that came with spring. The soil was dark, and rich, and she could smell the hardiness of it.

The berries on the bushels were brighter than any rubies or amethysts, and the blossoms were innocent and young and gay as children playing. The very air was sweet, and fresh. The wind whispered through the leaves, and blew across her face, gentle and soft against her skin like silk running over it.

She could hear squirrels and birds and other such animals scurrying and flitting about, either through the air or hopping from tree branch to tree branch. She recognized a distinctive chirping and smiled, hearing Flit up ahead with Gandalf.

Piercing the quiet and simple still yet busy atmosphere of the forest, was the lively and happy chatter from the company of dwarves she was journeying with. She didn't quite catch all they were saying, just the general noise they were making.

The breeze picked up again, and suddenly it didn't sound like sweet whispering.

The trees were suddenly bare, devoid of life or leaf, reaching up to a sky that was clouded and coloured a dark stormy grey; they were like desperate arms searching, clawing for a hold on something.

The ground was barren and hard and covered with a sheen of frost and a cover of snow. There were no berries shining like jewels, and no animals scurrying about with cheeriness. There was no glad chatter of a merry company either. The wind was harsh and bit into her skin, and it stole her very breath from her lungs.

A hazy image of three people trudging through the snow, fighting against the wind came across her vision. One was a hobbit-woman; another was a hobbit-man a few decades younger. And clinging to the hobbit-man's hand was a small young child.

The image changed.

Two people stood before a small planted willow tree in the ground. They were both dressed in pure flawless dark moss green. The hobbit-man placed a dark crimson rose on the ground and walked away. The other, a young girl, wore a simple dress and woven in her dark hair were flowers; white poppies, carnations, belladonna and dark blue daisies. She simply stood still, and did not move as tears fell down her cheeks and plopped onto the hard dirt beneath her.

The image faded away, as if the trio was nothing but ghosts from a forgotten and lost time, and Lilyana sighed and looked away from the place they had stood.

"Yes" she replied softly "It was beautiful."

0o0

Kili could only study the girl riding with his older brother, as she contemplated what Fili had said about the Shire. She was different than any women-whether dwarf, Man, or hobbit-he had ever seen or met before.

She was quiet, yet quite comfortable and able to carry on a conversation even if it was lively one. She was respectful-especially to his uncle- but she wasn't shy with giving her opinion. She was small in stature, yet had an air about her that made her larger than she was.

But it wasn't just her personality that was different to any other women he'd met; it was also her looks as well.

Dwarf women were much like dwarf men. Short and stocky, heavily built with a quite a bit of muscle; dwarf women also had beards. None as large or full as the men mind you, just some thick sideburns and a sparse beard that was more of a wisp, but bearded they were.

This young girl of Man, who did not look to yet be of age, was small- she was just on an eye-to eye level with him, perhaps an inch or so taller, and he was one of the taller dwarves of the company- and she was dainty in figure. Slim fingers that belonged better on a harpsichord, than any rough weapon like a bow or dagger.

Her cream coloured skin was flawless near enough- though her skin thankfully did not have that horrid glowing shine to it, like elves had- and there were silvery freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her eyebrows were dark and thin. Her lips were small and coloured rosy, like peach blossoms on spring trees he'd often seen near the Blue Mountains, and her nose was button like but not pudgy like some.

Her hair started to blow about in the light warm breeze, and it gathered his attention. Her hair was curly, not as curly as the hobbits Kili had seen in the Shire, more like a combination of wavy at the top and middle, and curling into ringlets at the ends. It was a dark colour, darker than his own shade of hair; except where his was toned with strands of auburn and bronze, hers was so dark it was nearing blue, and was shaded with an almost silvery cast, like stars across the night sky.

He felt his fingers give a slight twitch on his pony's reins, as he noticed that her hair looked incredibly soft and smooth, and found himself wondering if he should run his fingers through it, it would be as it looked.

If Kili could have described Lilyana Baggins in one word, he'd have to say, fair. For that was what she reminded him of, a fairy princess from one his mother's old tales.

"Yes," she replied softly "It was beautiful."

He was brought out if his almost trance like state by her soft lilting voice, and shook off his thoughts. Then his mind caught up with him, and he actually heard the words she had spoken.

"Was?" Kili asked, curious despite himself. He noticed the slight downward turn of the corners of her lips, the little knot in between her eyebrows, and the sad yet stone-like cast of her eyes.

She nodded "Yes, was," and then she left it at that, and suddenly asked "Tell me about your life in the Blue Mountains. What was it like, living there?"

He and Fili shared a quick and seemingly empty look between them when she changed the subject. To any who did not know the two brothers, the glance- if you happened to actually see it for it was that swift- was unreadable. But Kili and Fili had always been able to communicate so much with so little.

"It was home," Fili said "One that was hard won, through a great effort and an amount of work, but it is our home."

Kili noticed the frown on her face, and realized that what Fili had said was not the answer she was looking for "Every spring, the trees flower, and they rain peach, apple and cherry blossoms and carpet the emerald grass with a soft blanket of petals."

He hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. Out the corner of his eye Fili looked just about as astounded as anyone could, and Bofur as well. Clearly they hadn't expected him to be so, for lack of a term, poetic.

The girl- Lilyana he would have to remember to call her even in his thoughts- leaned forward in her side-saddle position in the saddle, and blinked her eyes widely and owlishly at him, as a young child would at bed time when their mother or father would tell them their favourite story.

He coughed, and began to clench and unclench his right hand absentmindedly. He could feel the flush rising on the tips of his ears and neck. He was just glad that most of the company was too far ahead to have heard him. Lilyana gave him an encouraging eager look, asking, begging, him to continue to tell her of their home. He found that looking into those wide eyes he could not refuse, and also found he did not really want to.

"In summer the sky is clear as can be, and at night you can see every star even the dimmest ones, and it's so warm inside the mountain you can walk without a coat or covering, and the very stones are as hot as sunshine. And in autumn everything's golden bronze and auburn reds and the leaves set the whole mountain aside aflame."

She leaned even further forward, gaze and attention focused on with the precision of a huntress stalking and finding its prey. He found he was unnerved a little under that intense gaze.

He swallowed and continued "In winter, every fire and candle is lit and the halls echo with songs and tales and jokes we tell to pass the time, as the snow storms rage outside and no one is left unheard or neglected. And when the storms pass, it's just a pure white blanket over everything, and despite the cold there's laughter echoing off the halls as the younger ones go and make fun in the snow."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Fili's jaw was open and Kili was surprised it hadn't hit the ground, and Bofur looked the same, with a hint that he was impressed with Kili's words. He felt himself flush even further.

"It all sounds so wonderful," she breathed "Tell me, out of them all, what's your favourite season?"

He thought for a moment, as his older brother gave his own opinion "I prefer summer. It's warm and it's easier to train in an open field that's not covered in waist-high snow." Fili joked

"Autumn," Kili blurted out, and he cleared his throat before he went on "I find it's the brightest and more colourful of all the seasons. It's also not too cold or too hot, it's just..."

"Right," she finished for him. She chuckled "I think I like autumn more too. All rich browns, and flaming reds, and golden bronzes, covering and blanketing the entire world, so it feels warmer and brighter than it actually is, and it's as if, there is not a shadow or a dark cloud to be found anywhere," She gestured as she spoke, as if to illustrate her words even further.

She breathed a soft wistful sigh then "The Blue Mountains sounds like a beautiful place to live. I wish I could see it."

"Maybe you will, once this quest is finished." Fili said

She smiled, and stared ahead of them at the far horizon "Yes," her smile grew a little wider "Yes, perhaps I will."

0o0

It was when the sun had set when Thorin finally called them to a stop and commanded they set up camp for the night. Fili had gotten down off their pony first- which had since been dubbed Caradoc by herself- and tethered him to a low hanging branch on a nearby tree.

She swung her leg over the saddle- having switched to riding normally from side-saddle earlier in the day- and slid down the pony...and ended up stumbling over the uneven ground and because her legs were a little numb from sitting still for hours. She fell forward, and was certainly expecting to hit the dirt.

Her fall was stopped short by strong steady hands wrapped around her upper arms, which held her still and lifted her straight to her feet.

She noticed dark hair and a warm dark blue tunic under her hands and lifted her head up to see familiar dark focused eyes watching her. She gave a shy smile and reached up to cover his hands with hers.

A jolt tingled at her fingers and while it surprised her, she did not jump as she had when this had happened the first time they had touched skin-to-skin. She felt a blush work its way onto her cheeks at such thoughts, and swiftly pulled away "Thank you."

Then she turned away, still blushing, as she helped to unsaddle the ponies and settle them for the night. Gloin and Oin, the two dwarves accomplished with fire, had one lit and Bombur the company's cook was already starting to cook dinner.

Lilyana thought for a moment, then quickly before anyone could notice or protest marched a little way off into the woods that surrounded them. She found field pennycress, violets and hibiscus and yellow dandelions. When she deemed she had enough, she returned.

No one had noticed her absence, and she quickly snuck over to Bombur and held out the offering in her hands "Will these do master dwarf?"

The rotund auburn haired dwarf was astounded for a moment, and then began to thank her profusely for her gift- which made her flush and smile for it was only a few flowers and herbs. She offered her help, and the dwarf accepted.

She crushed the hibiscus leaves and petals, and added them to a crock of water and left it to boil. With the violets she crushed a handful, added them to the large soup pot, along with a squeeze of a lemon Bombur had given her, and then added to that the field pennycress along with other vegetables such as carrots and potatoes, her dandelions and some basil; by that point Kili had shot two rabbits and she skinned them, chopped the meat into pieces and added it into what was now soup.

The crock of boiling water with her hibiscus leaves was now at boiling point, and she added the uncrushed ones, and let it steep for five minutes, before adding nature's natural sweetener, a little mint.

She looked up, to see she was getting looks. She brushed her loose curls back and asked "What is it?"

The others just stood there, and it was Gloin who answered her question "You seem quite the good little cook lass."

She suddenly understood and gave a little smile. Her uncle then spoke up, from where he had been sitting on the ground "My niece is a wonderful cook. She cooks all of our meals at home. In fact it was Lilyana that practically made that entire feast you ate last night master dwarves."

She got wide eyes for that "Really? You're the one who made that delicious stew?" Fili asked

"And that bread, and meat pies?" Kili continued

"Did you make those muffins and pastries too Miss?" Ori questioned shyly

Then, every single dwarf- bar Thorin and Dwalin, and Dori and Gloin of course because they were much too respectable and serious than the others- started listing off the things they were sure she had cooked in the form of questions.

She just nodded, and felt herself getting warmer and warmer in her cheeks at the compliments they were giving her cooking. Bofur noticed the pink tinge to her cheeks and pointed it out "Look lads, you've got her blushin' as ripe as a cherry."

"That's got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." Fili teased her

Thankfully, before they could tease her further about her blushing, Balin stepped in again, ever the peace keeper "All right that's enough of teasing the poor lady, she's just cooked your dinner after all."

She thanked the older dwarf while the others were getting their dinner, and he patted her gently on the arm in a gesture that said 'you're welcome', and moved to grab his own portion of the stew.

She glanced up to see the company's leader sitting far off, staring out around the forest surrounding them, and had not moved to get his own dinner. She frowned at that, and wondered why he had not come over, or said a word to anyone.

She filled a bowl with stew, and made her way over to the rightful King Under the Mountain "My lord?" she questioned gently.

He whipped his gaze around so fast she jumped a little in surprise at the movement and almost spilled the hot stew over her fingers. He eyed her with his steely sapphire eyes, and for a moment she was tempted to turn tail and return to the fire and leave the dwarf be.

But then she reminded herself that she wasn't a wilting flower that cowered under a stern gaze- unless it was her uncle's and in that case it was perfectly all right to wilt- and held out the steaming bowl "I noticed you hadn't taken dinner, my lord, and I thought..." she trailed off, unable to speak further.

She was so sure that the regal royal dwarf would send her away, and with a few reprimanding words for disturbing him as well, and so she was surprised when gentle yet rough hands gently took the bowl away, and a low soft voice said "Thank you miss Baggins."

"Lily," she immediately corrected, and swallowed shocked at her impertinence. Then decided, seeing as she had already spoken out of turn, she may as well finish "I prefer Lily my lord, if you please, but Lilyana is fine also."

If she had happened to look up at that precise moment, she would have seen a look of surprise on the dwarf's face, which would then melt into a small- and a very small mind you- smile which was truly just a twitch of the corners of his lips "As you wish, Lilyana"

She nodded, gave a quick bob of a curtsey, and turned away with a blush warm upon her cheeks and nose.

0o0

After dinner was eaten and the dishes washed and left out to dry in the night air, Thorin set a watch, and everyone who was free of night watch duty laid out their bedrolls and got settled for the night. Her uncle had already set their bedrolls out and was half-asleep by the time she was finished getting ready for sleep.

She looked up, and saw it was Bifur who was on watch first, and feeling wide-awake, she got up and made her way over to him "May I join you?" she asked politely and he nodded his assent and she sat.

Soon the camp was filled with the sounds of snoring, and she had cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from laughing at such a sight and sound; not to mention, she had now discovered that Gandalf slept with his eyes open and it was a strange and amusing sight.

She heard a CLICK CLICK CLICK noise and turned to her silent companion. He had a whittling knife in his rough larger hands and was carving something out of a piece of wood. She found her gaze drawn to his movements, and soon he noticed.

He spoke in a rough and gruff language that she could not understand, and seeing her confusion he held up the carving and she saw it was a bird. A sparrow to be exact and it was a perfect replicate of Flit. She smiled "It's beautiful. I've never seen such fine, detailed work before. Its looks alive enough that it'll take off in flight any moment."

Lilyana wasn't to know it, but what she had just said was the greatest compliment you can ever give a dwarf. Most were married to their crafts, and their greatest joy came from the satisfaction of those who admired and purchased their work. She had just given a very great compliment.

Bifur was practically beaming- well beaming for a gruff and battle-hardened dwarf anyway- and patted her hand in what she knew was a gesture of thanks " I mean it," she continued "It's wonderful." he huffed out in amusement at her words but was none the less pleased.

She yawned and the dwarf beside her shooed her away with his hands, clearly telling her to go bed. She rose, bid him goodnight and did as told. She lay down, and closed her eyes. The snoring of her companions did not bother her, surprisingly, and found her eyes drifting close.

All too soon, she was fast asleep, dreaming of wooden birds flying in flaming trees in the Blue Mountains.

0o0


	9. Chapter 7

_-Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today, today is a gift. That is why it is called the present- Master Oogway, Kung Fu Panda_

 **April 28th Thursday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

In the middle of a clearing, within the borders of the Shire to the east, some few miles before the Old Forest on the Great East Road, was a motley group, that if you were to come across you'd either be very befuddled or very surprised.

In this strange, peculiar group, were thirteen dwarves, each different and unalike in their appearances and clothes. Also was a tall grey-bearded man who if you knew him, you'd know he was a wizard. Hidden between the others, was also another man, he was half the height of a normal man, and had large curly-haired covered feet, with rich golden-brown corkscrew curls atop his head.

There was also one other member of this motley crew. A young girl on the cusp of adulthood, with dark brown/black hair, cream coloured skin and a slim agile build that clearly belonged to someone use to constant exercise and movement.

Lilyana was the first up among those of Thorin Oakenshield's company, and being up at such an early hour was usual for her. Her natural body clock was tuned to getting up at this time, for she had been doing so for years to go hunting in the woods.

She stretched, yawning a little as she did, before rubbing her eyes, and lowering her arms back down. As she did, her fingertips brushed against something warm, and she almost didn't need to see what it was, after feeling that familiar jolt in her fingers.

She had fallen asleep between her uncle, and Kili, with her uncle on her left and the dwarf on her right. At some point during the night, Kili had moved closer- or the more frightening option was that _she_ had moved closer- and was now not even a mere foot away. She blushed and suddenly felt uncomfortable at such proximity to him.

When she had accidently brushed against his hand, his fingers had grabbed a hold of hers with such a speed she hadn't seen it coming, and now she was trying to ease them out of the tight grip without waking the archer dwarf.

She just about managed it, when Kili mumbled something in his sleeping state, and stirred a little. Holding her breath she waited for him to wake. Thankfully he calmed and went still again and she breathed in relief.

She sprang to her feet with ease, and pushed the strange incident out of her mind, and got on with things. She quickly left camp for a moment to take care of business, and then returned. She rolled up her bedroll and blanket and tucked them neatly away into her pack-being careful not to wake Kili up- before brushing and re-doing her hair into a braided bun at the back of her head.

Lilyana had noticed that some of the curls came loose, and tucked them back behind her ears. Seeing as the sun still hadn't quite risen yet, and that the others of the company were still asleep, she decided to go and do something useful with the spare time.

She grabbed her pack and made her way out of camp.

0o0

When Kili awoke it was with a strange feeling nestled deep inside his chest. It was almost as if he was suffocating slightly, but he knew he was still breathing...no, it was an empty feeling almost, as if he was missing something.

He blinked open his eyes, and sat up, cracking the kinks out of his neck and back from having slept on the hard ground. He heard the familiar sound of Fili's light snoring and taking his boot, he smacked his brother gently in the head with it.

Fili bolted upright mid-snore, and seeing the reason he was woken so abruptly he returned the favour and smacked Kili in turn. Which led to them wasting a few minutes wrestling with each other, both trying to out-do the other.

Naturally Fili won, being five years older and, even Kili had to admit, stronger than him. After his older brother got him in a headlock and he yielded, Fili ruffled his hair, shoved him over, and then stood to his feet to gather breakfast from Bombur who had awoken along with some of the others during their tussle.

It was then, as Kili took a look around and saw that everyone else was awake now, that he looked to his left and saw something that had him freezing in place, and his eyes to go wide. Balin noticed, being a sharp eye and asked what was wrong.

"T-The girl...Lilyana... she's gone!"

That got all of their attention, especially Mr Baggins'. The hobbit was on his feet and looking all over their camp with a frantic air Kili hadn't seen from him, not even the night that they had burst into his home and, he had to admit, ransacked it.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening. She can't have disappeared, not again!"

Kili frowned at the words 'not again' and wondered why the hobbit was losing his mind. What had happened? Had their female companion disappeared before? And why would she do such a thing, then and now?

"Nori you were on watch, you must have seen her leave camp." Thorin challenged the ginger thief.

Nori raised his hands in a sign of surrender "Don't look at me. I saw nothin'," then an impressed look came across his face "Takes a lot of skill to sneak past me, that's quite impressive. I wonder...?"

His older grey-haired brother Dori, wholloped him upside the head "The young lady is missing, this is no time for your delinquent nonsense."

Nori rubbed the sore spot but said no more, only gave Dori a narrowed eyed glare for the treatment.

Thorin ignored them, and crossed his arms, glaring with such force Kili was surprised no one had turned into ashes from it "What little skill she may or may not have is irrelevant. She couldn't have gotten far, we'll have to go and search for her," then his jaw clenched "That girl better have a good explanation for this when we do find her."

Before anyone could say another word, or begin to follow Thorin's orders, a confused voice spoke up "Have a good explanation for what?"

Kili was speechless at the sight of Lady Lilyana standing there before them, unscathed and unscratched.

0o0

She had only been gone for a few minutes, no more than ten at the most, and when she returned she was confused by the sight she was met with.

Everyone it seemed was awake now, and Bombur the more rotund of the dwarves and the company's cook was making breakfast. What confused her was how they were standing on their feet and looked tense. Something was wrong.

Then she heard Thorin say "That girl better have a good explanation for this when we do find her."

So naturally she stepped out from the bushes and asked "Have a good explanation for what?" They whipped around on their heels, and stared at her with wide eyes and slack jaws "What is it? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"How did you do that lass?" Bofur asked her

She frowned, and stepped further into camp, even more confused than before "Do what Master Bofur?"

"Sneak past us all lass that's what. If fact how did you sneak past me in the first place?" Nori inquired

She raised an eyebrow "Sneak past you?" then realisation hit "Oh I see. I didn't sneak, or at least I didn't mean to. I guess I'm so used to being quiet when I'm hunting in the woods that I'm unconsciously being silent when I walk. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Kili stepped closer and looked quite annoyed, but before he could say anything, her uncle rushed forward and hugged her "Thank Yavanna you're all right," Then he pulled back and gave her a scolding look, and pinched her by the ear "Where were you?!"

She struggled, and grimaced at the pain in her ear "I was-Ow!-Uncle!"

"You know better than to just disappear without a word," he released her ear and then got that look upon his face that she recognised "You know better. Especially after..." he sighed

"Uncle," she stepped closer, and hugged him this time, and put her arms around his neck "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She let go and straightened.

She heard a huff of derision "That's still doesn't explain where you were girl."

She looked to see that Thorin was so clearly not happy in the slightest. She knew losing her own patience with the way she was being treated like an errant child would not help things, and held her tongue.

At least that was the plan until Kili decided to open his mouth "What in the name of Durin were you thinking, going off alone?!"

She felt offended at that, and her tone was filled with it "I figured that seeing as this is a quest and more than important, that my lord-" here she looked to Thorin "-Would wish to begin the day as soon as possible, so I went to save some time and saddled and fed the ponies."

Kili breathed out through his nose, almost as if he was scoffing at her words, and she found the act patronising and it frustrated her. She felt her fists clench without her meaning them to, and glared at him.

Luckily Thorin spoke up again "You should not have left camp, alone and unaccompanied."

Kili nodded and agreed with his uncle "So don't go running off again."

Lilyana was usually a patient and even-tempered person and she couldn't argue with Thorin's reasoning, for he was the leader of the company and had a lot of things on his mind, and a lot of people to worry about, he didn't need to add a stranger to that, and she knew her being a young girl made that burden of worry even worse.

But she could argue with Kili. He didn't have any say in the matter and it didn't concern him where she went or why in the slightest.

She turned to Thorin "My lord I can take care of and defend myself," then gestured to her bow and arrows and said good-naturedly "I don't keep those around for show."

Then she whipped around, and gave a hard narrow-eyed look at Kili "But I'm not a child, so you can stop talking down to me with that tone."

Kili spluttered and stammered for a moment and then regained the ability to talk "How do we know you can do all that you claim to, when we've never seen it? You've lived in the Shire, and I doubt hobbits know anything about fighting for survival, and neither do you."

Oh that was it. The last straw on the horse's back. She stepped up to him, and was barely a foot away and pointed a finger at him "I don't?" she spat out in outraged disbelief "How dare you."

He took a small step back, but she wasn't finished "Those of us of the Shire know more than you think about fighting, especially for our survival," she was shaking, whether in anger or something else she didn't know "You have no idea what we've lived through, what I've lived through, me personally!"

Suddenly the anger dissipated a little and she felt sad "It was such fighting that-" she choked and suddenly she couldn't breathe "-My grandmother..." she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, and then glared at Kili again "diabhal é!"* She spat out "I am sick and tired of people like you judging me because they think they know me!"

Flit give a fierce and angry chirp, and Kili yelped out. The golden sparrow had given the archer dwarf a good and hard peck. _Serves him right,_ she thought "Let's get one thing straight. I am not delicate china, so I don't need protecting. Got it?"

"I don't-"

" _And_ I am not a child, so I don't need babysitting. Understand?"

He frowned at her "Anything else?" Kili asked

"Yes. If I catch anyone mollycoddling me I swear to Yavanna you'll regret it."

"How? Everyone knows girls are weaker than men-"

"HA!" She struck fast.

She grabbed him by the wrist with the hand he had been gesturing to her with, pulled him in right close to her chest. Then she struck the back of his knee with her heel, deadening the nerves there. As his leg threatened to give out, she swept her foot under his, tripping him flat onto his back.

She straightened up, and as he stared up at her she stated "And no demeaning, sexist remarks."

Then she strode off, not noticing her uncle hurrying after her, and Flit coming to perch on her shoulder.

0o0

For a moment, no one said anything, and Kili could feel both his jaw and his eyes hitting the ground in surprise at such a fierce and enraged tone from a girl they had all seen only been kind and polite.

It was after a stunned silence, that they heard chuckling and all looked to Gloin and saw the amused expression across his face and in his dark brown eyes "Wha'?" he shrugged "I like her, reminds me of ma wife Sunna when I first met her. The lass is certainly as fiery."

Dwalin had crossed her arms, and the left corner of his lips twitched in a smirk "Quite the spitfire, I'll give her tha'."

Thorin gave an unperceivable nod and then brushed off the incident "Enough chatter, let's get moving out."

Kili could only just stand there-once he'd stood up from the ground- slack-jawed, until Fili brought him out of it by smacking him upside the head. He yelped a little, and rubbed the spot that was aching a little, before giving a narrow-eyed questioning look to his older brother.

"Well, that was nicely handled, you really have a way with the ladies _nadadith*._ " Fili joked, then he turned considering "Although I'd say you deserved that."

Kili whipped to fully face him, and gaped in disbelief "How did I deserve it?"

Fili raised an eyebrow "Well for a start, you did speak down to her, and for another you clearly made assumptions about her and her life, when the fact is you know nothing about her. None of us do really," then he frowned "I wonder what she was speaking of when she spoke of the Shire knowing about fighting."

Kili huffed, and muttering under his breath about women and them being crazy, and followed after the others towards the ponies.

He could hear Fili chuckling behind him, and vowed to get his brother back at the earliest opportunity.

0o0

Sometime, though not too long, later they were on their way again. Each dwarf took up soft conversations with those they rode with. Thorin was up ahead, with Balin and Dwalin and Lilyana guessed such a thing was normal for them.

Oin and Gloin seemed content with each other, and she guessed that was because they were brothers. Just in front of her was Ori, and riding next to the young shy dwarf was his eldest older brother Dori, who was fussing over him for forgetting an extra blanket for when it got chilly. Nori rode next to her and the one she was sharing a steed with, and she watched as he rolled his eyes at his older brother, and sigh in exasperation.

She caught his eye, and he rolled his eyes even more forcefully, his head following the movement, and she giggled under her breath at the action. Nori winked at her, and took up an innocent expression when Dori turned around, seeming to have a sixth sense when it came to Nori cheeking him.

Lilyana and Nori both looked as innocent as possible and giving them both a raised eyebrow look, Dori turned around to fuss over Ori again. She and Nori shared mischievous smirks.

Behind Lilyana, were Bombur and Bifur, she could heard the growling unknown words that Bifur was speaking, and despite the sharp foreign language she didn't find it harsh at all, rather it reminded her of rolling thunder before an approaching storm.

Gandalf and Bilbo were behind Bombur and Bifur, and she could hear the two sharing stories of 'old times' and to her it sounded like two old grandfatherly figures woeing over the passing time and the annoyance of children in this day and age.

Fili and Kili brought up the rear, and she kept her gaze ahead and did not turn around to look at them- or rather she did not turn around to look at Kili. She was still quite annoyed and offended, though the anger had at least faded away by now.

She still couldn't believe the nerve of him. Talking down to her like she was nothing more than a troublesome child, meddling in things she had no business in or that she knew nothing about. She twisted and glared at the archer dwarf for a moment, and as he turned from his conversation with Fili-clearly feeling her flaming glare- she spun back around, huffing out a breath in indignation.

He was just like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, and all the others in the Shire, proclaiming to know her life, and how she felt, and how she should live and feel. Kili was just like them, judging her, her life, when they knew nothing about it, or her.

And she hated that.

Lilyana was a girl with endless patience, and had a smile and kindness to show to everyone and everything, and to offer help whenever it was needed. But there were, to put it simply, three buttons that you did not push.

One was that you never tried to command her in anything, especially when it came to her life. If you asked her to do something, and gave a good reason as to why, then she'd comply without thought, she was raised by a sensible and logical hobbit after all.

Two; never mention her grandmother, or what had occurred almost eight years ago. That was a very sore point, and touching upon that subject was unwise, and paramount to asking for her to lose her temper with you.

Three; never, ever, _ever,_ mention her lost memory. It was simple. The time before her uncle found her was a blank. She remembered nothing, and it frustrated her to no end, and she didn't need to be reminded that she was different thank you very much.

Pushing those three buttons was most certainty unwise, and all in the Shire knew it. Unfortunately, these dwarves knew no such things, for they did not know her, and she had a feeling that her three pressure points were going to be pushed more often than not.

She could remember once that Lobelia had done such a thing. She'd talked about how her behaviour would put shame to grandmother's memory, and Lilyana distinctly remembered that she had been about to lose it completely, if her uncle hadn't come along, and managed to divert disaster, and calm her down.

That day a flower vase had been thoroughly smashed, when she had gotten home.

She sighed. Her uncle. He wasn't pleased with her behaviour earlier and had given her quite the scolding for her rudeness.

 _She hadn't noticed her uncle following her, until he said "_ Young lady, that was very rude."

 _She rolled her eyes, though she only did so because her back was to her uncle, and he couldn't see her. If she had done such a thing with him looking, he would have wholloped her upside the head, hard. "_ I don't care. I just-he just- urg!" _she couldn't even speak properly, she was so mad._

 _Her uncle had crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow "_ That still doesn't excuse your behaviour Lilyana," _she sighed, and he seemed to take pity on her "_ I know that you are still upset, but at least promise me you will apologise later?" 

_She tried to protest, she really did, but her uncle widened his blue/grey eyes in that puppy-eyed look. At least now she knew where she had picked it up from. "_ Uncle, please…" _he didn't give in "_ Fine, all right. But that doesn't mean I'll like it."

 _He chuckled_ "I didn't expect you to," _then before she could blink he smacked the back of her head. She yelped, and at her look, her uncle explained_ "That was for cursing."

 _She gave a frown, and rubbed the sore spot as her uncle walked off to his pony._

"-ss. Lass?" she was brought out of her thoughts, and looked over her shoulder "You all right lass?"

She smiled reassuringly and nodded "I'm fine Bofur, I was just lost in thought." for it was Bofur she was sharing a pony with.

He nodded, and then continued telling her of how thirteen dwarves had turned up like a hurricane into Bag-End. She laughed as Bofur told her how her uncle had opened the door like a pop-gun and they'd fallen on top of each other in the doorway.

Then he began to describe the feast they'd had, and had ransacked the pantry, and emptied it completely, and the joyful scene that had followed. She heard Fili laugh behind them, and then he called out "It was quite amusing to see Mr Baggins in a panic over his pantry and his mother's dishes."

Lilyana frowned and spun around and gazed over Bofur's shoulder to look at Fili "What do you mean, in a panic over my gran-gran's dishes?"

Kili grinned like a giddy fauntling, and said jovially "His face was hilarious! I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head, when he saw the dishes flying through the air."

Lilyana blinked at the dark haired archer dwarf, and said in a breathless voice "You, did, what?"

Bofur laughed and grinned like a cat that got the cream, and nodded, his floppy hat bouncing with the movement as he did "Oh aye, poor lad was in a fuss," then he put on an emphasised shocked face and said in a mock impersonation of her uncle "That's my ma's Westfarthing pottery; it's over a hundred years old."

Fili, Kili, Nori and Bofur laughed at that, but Lilyana didn't find it so funny. She could picture the scene in her head, her gran-gran's pottery flying every which way, the dwarves bouncing them off their elbows and knees like little children do when they play ball, laughing all the while.

She winced, the mental image of those dishes falling to the ground and shattering into little jagged pieces, and the look on her uncle's face seeing such a thing, and knowing that there'd be nothing that could fix them.

"What's wrong Miss Lily?" it was Ori speaking

Lilyana blinked, and could feel herself shaking, whether from shock, anger or fear she didn't know, maybe it was all three "You threw my grandmother's dishes." it was a statement, and yet it also felt like a question.

"What's the matter? They were just dishes lass." Nori said

She was shaking her head before the ginger-haired dwarf could finish "No, they're not just dishes," she clenched her fists to hide the shaking "You don't understand."

"Then explain it then." She heard Kili curtly say.

It was taking all she had not to turn around and reprimand the dwarf, he was really trying her patience, and he would do well to button it. She noticed Ori's curious look from in front of her, and from Bofur and Nori, and sighed.

She knew that there was no getting out of this, they wouldn't let it go. She'd come to learn very quickly that dwarves were as stubborn as the stone they lived in, and were like a dog with a bone once their curiosity was piped.

Lilyana quickly glanced around and found that Gandalf had rode up ahead closer to the front of the line, and that her uncle, wishing to continue their conversation had followed. She breathed in relief, knowing that at least her uncle wouldn't hear a word of what she was about to say.

She looked away from her audience- which included Ori, Nori, Bofur, Fili and Kili, with Dori and Bifur and Bombur half listening in themselves- and fixed her gaze on the fresh green forest and the sun rays that shone down through the gaps in the leaves in the trees.

She sighed, and then began to explain "My grandmother was an extraordinary women, a spirit with a thirst for adventure and excitement," she smiled fondly a little "My uncle may take after my grandfather in looks, or so I've been told, but he took after my grandmother in character. We travelled from end of the Shire to another when I was younger; there wasn't a speck of land that we didn't explore."

She felt her light soft smile slip away, leaving nothing but sadness in its wake "But after my grandmother was gone, my uncle changed. We stopped travelling; he stopped telling me stories of his childhood adventures, and turned into the quiet, proper, respectable hobbit he is now, where the world filled with exploring and adventuring was one we didn't belong anymore. Where I didn't belong."

Lilyana finally looked up and met their gazes. They still looked confused "But they're just dishes lass. Dishes can be replaced surely." Nori said, eyebrow raised

She sighed "Yes, it's a simple matter that if you break or damage an ordinary dish, you can simply buy and replace them with new ones," she exhaled, heavily "But they aren't ordinary dishes."

They were still puzzled, and she felt frustration at not being able to make them understand "There are very, very few things we have left of my grandmother. Which means those few things we do have are more precious than you can ever know."

Now understanding seemed to come. She sighed, and looked down at her hands "When my grandmother d-died, that day my uncle shut the world out. He shut me out. Once we were happy, but that died the day my grandmother did." she turned away.

Ori touched her shoulder and said "I'm sorry Miss Lily. You must miss your grandmother very much."

She nodded "Yes, I miss her," then she seemed to shrug "Well now you know why my uncle acted as he did," then needing to get away from such sad thoughts, she jogged Bofur lightly with her elbow "Just be thankful none of you broke anything, or you'd be facing his wrath."

Bofur raised a cheeky eyebrow and grinned "Oh aye?"

She nodded and then shuddered half in pretence and half in seriousness "Mmmm hmmm. Trust me master dwarves you haven't seen anything until you've seen my uncle lose his temper. There's nothing scarier than a hobbit that suddenly turns from calm to raging in a moment, truly. I believe poor Milo Burrows has never recovered."

Bofur chuckled, and Nori raised a braided eyebrow and asked "And what is it he hasn't recovered from?"

Lilyana blushed at her cheeks, and twiddled her thumbs and said in a low tone "He asked if I would go with him, during Lithe to the Free Fair my first summer in the Shire. I was six. My uncle was far from pleased."

"How so my lady?" Dori asked, joining in the conversation

She blushed even more and muttered "He was in the kitchen and heard us outside, and smashed the tea pot, and then chased Milo down the lane with the garden shovel."

For a single second there was silence, and then the air was filled with loud raucous laughter. She winced at the volume, and waved her hands in a flittering gesture in order to get them to be quiet. If her uncle heard her telling that story he'd burst that vein at his temple that became prominent when he was flustered or incredibly vexed.

At least Dori didn't find it funny "Well I don't blame Master Baggins for reacting so. Outrageous asking a young lady such a thing, especially at that age."

That only made Nori, Bofur and Fili and Kili laugh all the harder. She had a feeling they'd be doing so for a while, and resigned herself to it.

0o0

Six hours later, at mid-day, they had stopped for a break and to eat a small lunch. Bofur had hopped off the pony named Daisy, which was a sweet name Lilyana thought, and held out a hand to help her down, which she gratefully took.

She smiled and thanked him for allowing her to ride with him, and he grinned and strode off to help his brother prepare lunch. Daisy nudged her with her nose, and she lightly laughed at the action, and hugged the pony's nose, scratching the coarse fur between her eyes. Flit chirped, and rubbed his feathers against her cheek, and she smiled, and stroked the golden breast of the temperamental sparrow with her pointer-finger's knuckle.

She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her, and she turned to see Kili standing there, looking awkward. She frowned, and turned half way around so she wasn't facing him, and kept her gaze on Daisy, and she continued to run her fingers over the pony's fur on her nose.

"May I help you master dwarf?"

It obviously didn't go unnoticed that she hadn't used his name in that sentence, and the fact her tone was neutral, neither welcoming nor unwelcoming. She saw out the corner of her eye that he nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck.

For a few moments he said nothing, and she resisted rolling her eyes. She didn't say a word herself, and let him stew. He was the one who wanted to talk to her, so therefore he could speak first. He cleared his throat again, and then spoke finally "I wanted to apologise."

She looked at him then, with a raised eyebrow "Oh?"

He nodded again "You were right to be angry with me earlier. I was wrong with my words. I am sorry my lady."

It was the use of that title, him calling her 'my lady' that softened her, along with what she could see was sincerity on his part. She stepped forward, and placed a hand on his lower arm to bring his attention from his booted feet to her.

"No, it is I who should apologise. I lost my temper, and snapped at you when I shouldn't have," then she gave a little sigh "I don't like being told how to live or how to feel, and it's a touchy subject for me, but I shouldn't have lost my patience," then she lifted an eyebrow and quirked her lips "Just, maybe next time, no-"

"No demeaning sexist remarks." He recited with a smirk.

He covered her hand with one of his own where it rested on his arm, and those familiar tingling jolts worked their way up through her fingers and all over "But I should not have spoken the way I did with you," then he grinned "My mother says I'm too impulsive for my own good, and I take after my uncle in that respect."

She laughed, and then put a thoughtful look on her face and then said "My gran-gran said the same thing to me once, and my uncle says that all the time too," then she smiled "How about we agree we're both too impulsive for our own good, and forget about the whole thing hmmm?"

He nodded, and grinned even wider "You have a deal my lady."

She rolled her eyes "Will you ever stop with calling me by that title?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head "Probably not."

She wrinkled her nose at him, and he laughed.

It was then Fili wandered over with lunch for all three of them in his hands, and she and Kili finally noticed how close they were, and that her hand was still on his arm, and he was still gently holding it. They stepped apart as if they'd been burned, and both tried to hide the flush on their cheeks, which neither noticed on the other.

"You two made up then?" Fili joked, handling over some cram biscuits and jerky to them "Good then, I thought I'd have to bang your heads together, with the way you were acting like dwarflings squabbling over a toy."

Kili punched his brother's shoulder, and she smacked him on the arm, and at the same time they did those actions, they said simultaneously

"Shut up Fee!"

"Button it Fili!"

They looked to each other, then turned back to frown, annoyed at the golden-haired dwarf. Lilyana didn't know exactly what a dwarfling was, but she guessed it was the dwarven equivalent to fauntling, meaning to say Fili was calling them children.

Fili only laughed at them.

0o0

Kili was glad he and Lilyana were on speaking terms again, and that the little fight they had had was over and forgotten between them. He was surprised by her actions with scolding his brother for laughing at them, like he had, but he also found it funny too.

Lunch was over now, and his uncle had ordered them to move out, and Lilyana had followed him and Fili to their ponies, Caradoc and Minty. He faced Lilyana and cleared his throat, feeling suddenly nervous "Would you like help, or...?"

She smiled and nodded, and stood still by the pony and let him lift her up into the saddle. Kili was surprised at how light she was, and feared for a second that with his strength he'd send her hurtling over the side of the saddle and to the ground.

Thankfully he didn't and was soon mounting up behind her. He caught Fili smirking, and his older brother wiggled his golden eyebrows at them, and Kili glowered back, and set the pony off, shaking his head.

Fili started up a conversation with Bofur, and Kili and his passenger rode in silence for some time. He usually didn't mind silence, for he was an archer and used to the silence that came when he went hunting and such.

Now, however, he wished for some talk. He was in such close proximity with Lilyana and he was uncomfortable about it. He could feel the warmth of her skin, and even could see when she turned slightly, the light dusting of freckles across her small button nose.

He caught the scent of orchid blossoms; a sharp fresh smell that came from green apples, like the ones he and Fili used to swipe from the kitchens in the Blue Mountains. Coupled with that was a scent of something flowery and sweet- his mother owned soap, brought from the far south, that smelled exactly like it, and he remembered her telling him once, that it was called freesia. The mix of scents reminded him of spring time in Ered Luin.

Kili looked around for a moment, trying to discover the origin of such a strange mix of scents, when he realised it was coming from the girl sat in front of him. He flushed, and did his best not to let his thoughts become so focused on such a thing again.

"Do you hear it?" Lilyana suddenly asked startling him.

It was Ori from in front of them that turned around and asked "Hear what Miss Lily?"

She raised a finger to her lips "Shhh, listen."

For a moment there was silence between them all. Kili was confused and scanned the entire forest around them, looking for what their female companion was asking them to listen out for. He couldn't see or hear anything.

"I don't hear anything." Fili spoke up

Lilyana smiled knowingly, and then she whistled a four note tune. Now Kili had sharps ears, and could identify the notes she whistled. G, B flat, B and D. Suddenly, a whole chorus of the little simple melody rang through the air.

Kili heard Lilyana laughing, at all of their surprise.

0o0

She couldn't help it. She had to laugh. All the dwarves had seemed to jump out of their skin when that melody had filled the air all around them. They had all grabbed their weapons, and were now glaring at the surrounding forest with suspicion.

Naturally they didn't like it when she started laughing. Thorin was glaring, and Lilyana thought that if looks had the power to kill, she'd have been dead ten times over by now "What was that? Who were you signalling?!"

She shook her head "I wasn't signalling anyone my lord."

Thankfully Ori spoke up before things got out of hand "What was that Miss Lily?"

She held a finger up, and whistled the four note tune once more. Again a whole chorus of that little melody rang through the forest air, filling every space.

"Long ago, during the wars of the First Age, bluejays were almost wiped out. So in order to survive they mated with mockingbirds, and created mockingjays. They're quite shy birds, but you can get them to come out with a song."

"And they'll repeat anything?" Ori asked

She shook her head "No, just songs. Melodies really."

It seemed Thorin and the older dwarves such as Dwalin, Oin, Gloin and Dori, had had enough of wasting time on such silly things, and they were moving on again. Ori, Kili, Fili, and Bofur still seemed interested in the subject, and she could see her uncle slowing down to ride closer to her. Gandalf's electric blue eyes were twinkling with mirth and amusement, and the wizard gave her a knowing look.

"Sing something else please Miss Lily. I'd like to hear them."

She bit her lip, and looked down at her lap. He wanted her to sing. To sing aloud, and in front of the entire company, who were little more than strangers at this point. Singing. It was something she hadn't done in so long.

Her uncle smiled at her. It was an encouraging look, and one that brought back so many memories, of so many happy-and some not so happy- times of her childhood in the Shire.

 _Her gran-gran, singing the walking song as she worked at the task she was doing. Hearing her uncle whistling a cheery tune as he took her with him to the markets that day. Her uncle teaching her how to play her favourite instrument. Music and song filling the halls, all the time. Her gran-gran again, teaching her the words to all the old songs..._

 _The years after her gran-gran had died, and her uncle holding her on his lap, and in his arms, rocking back and forth, singing that familiar lullaby to sooth her back to sleep after having woken from another nightmare, as he stroked her hair, the way gran-gran had once done._

She came back out of her memories, and bit her lip. How could she sing? She had not sung in almost eight years. She had refused to sing even a note, and buried and locked away the words and melodies, for good.

 **We go together like singing and supper time**

She looked up, to see her uncle smiling, and singing one of the old songs in a slowed down tempo.

 **Dancing at festival time**

 **Hands clapping over time**

Then he started to speed up the tempo a bit, still smiling as he did

 **We go together like a fiddle and bow**

 **Sawing high and low**

 **Waltzing to and fro**

The dwarves seemed surprised, but she wasn't. Her uncle had a natural pure voice, and he never was off pitch. Soon after her uncle began that old song, the mockingjays around them picked up the tune, and joined along.

 **I don't care if the cold wind blows**

 **I don't care if the stars don't show**

 **You can say it now or you can say it never**

 **But as long as we're going somewhere**

 **We go together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

Suddenly he was gestured for her to join. She hesitated...

 **We go together like ale and a medley**

 **Peanut butter and jelly**

 **Hobbits and friendly**

 **We go together like firefly and jars**

 **Near and far**

 **Wishing on a shooting star**

...and smiled. And then joined in quietly. Very quietly, and only humming, clapping in time to the rhythm

 **I don't care if the cold wind blows**

 **I don't care if the stars don't show**

 **You can say it now or you can say it never**

 **But as long as we're going somewhere**

 **We go together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Come on**

And then to her surprise, Bofur brought out his flute, and some of the others began to clap, and hum along with the melody themselves. All of their voices ringing through the air, and mixing in were the pure harmonies of the mockingjays.

 **We go together like a song in the air**

 **Like a once in a life time memory you share**

 **We go together like dreams and prayers**

 **Like a little bit of heaven, now we're already there**

 **You can say it now, or say it forever**

 **But as long as we're going somewhere**

 **We go together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Together, together, ooh ooh ooh**

 **Oooooh Oooh ooh**

 **Oooooh Oooh ooh**

 **Oooooh Oooh ooh**

 **Oooooh Oooh ooh**

 **You can say it now, or say it forever**

 **But as long as we're going somewhere**

 **We go together, together, ooooh oooooh**

The song ended, and the mockingjays gave out the last note in a sweet tone, and then there was silence, but for the laughter of her uncle, and her small fond sigh. The dwarves then began to cheer for the entertainment.

Lilyana looked up, and noticed a coal black and snow white streak come flying down from the trees. She whistled again, and the little song birds picked it up instantly. She held out her pointer finger, and one of those rare birds came to perch on it.

"Ori," she breathed out, just loud enough for the shy dwarf to hear "Look."

And he did. His jaw dropped, and immediately snatched open his thick-tombed journal and began scribbling and sketching at a speed she had never seen. The little bird held still, but trilled out a few notes, and allowed her to stroke its feathers.

She looked up to see the slack jaw of her uncle "Now there's a rare sight and make no mistake," he got confused looks and explained "Mockingjays are shy birds, they never come out for anyone, and it is rare they find a song and a person they sing and show themselves for. Including this moment, I have only ever seen one appear and sing for one person, once," he nodded in her direction "And she's right here."

They all turned to her, and she blushed, ducking her head to try and hide it "Uncle, please." she begged.

He didn't listen, the traitor "Many have tried for decades to catch a sight of them. In the entire history of the Shire, only three have been noted to sing a mockingjay down from the trees. Isengrim II, Tenth Thain of the Shire of the Took line was the first, and the second was Ferumbras Took II and that was 200 years ago."

"219 to be exact," Lilyana spoke up quietly. Though Bilbo wasn't surprised, she had always been rather well-versed in history.

He rode closer, and gestured for her to lift her cloak out of the way of her wrist. She sighed, knowing that once her uncle got speaking about history, especially when it was their own, he would not stop till he was done. She stroked the little mockingjay once more before she sent it off back to its tree.

She pulled back her cloak, rolled down her glove to just above her wrist, and held up her left wrist. There was a thin silver metal band. Engraved on it in a simple design were two birds; mockingjays. In between them was a swirling script that Lilyana knew they could not read. _An Amhrànaì As Na Amhràin*. Melade ìon*._

Kili took a hold of her arm gently, to hold it steady so he could look "What does it mean?"

She looked down herself and said softly "It means, Singer of All Songs."

Ori was still scribbling furiously, but he paused for a moment to ask "Is it a name of some sort?"

She nodded "Sort of. It's, ummm, more of a..." she hesitated to say the word, afraid of their reaction "...It's more of a title, actually."

"Title?!" Bofur spluttered from up front

"As in, a royal title?!" Fili and Kili spoke up at the same time.

She bit her lip, and fiddled with a curl of her hair. Oh how to go about this. If she was being honest, technically, from most others point of view, she already had a royal title, being the great grand-daughter of Gerontius Took, the Thain on the Shire.

The Thain was a position and title of great respect. The Thain was the master of the Shire-moot, and captain of the Shire-muster and Hobbitry of arms. Thain, in hobbit dialect meant 'chief', and it was established to fill the absence of a kingship.

Most who knew of the Thainship, and who were not hobbits, equated it to a kingship itself, and to hold the Thainship was to hold a high honour. Even some in the Shire saw it as a title and high position. So if you wanted to be technically honest, she sort of already had a royal title.

"No, it's not a royal title-"

"But it is a title?" Ori asked, seeming to be generally curious, as he wrote in his journal.

She and her uncle shared looks.

" _What do I say? How can I explain it uncle?"_

He shook his head in resignation _"I do not know dearest, I do not know. I have never had to explain such a thing before, after all."_

" _Neither have I. It's never needed to be explained,_ " She bit her lip " _It is sort of strange, isn't it? Having to explain about being The Singer,"_ Her uncle nodded, and then his grey/blue eyes started flickering around them " _They are staring at us aren't they?"_ He nodded again " _And a certain leader of the company is glaring, isn't he?"_ another nod

She looked up, and indeed, Thorin was glaring at them. She had received quite a few of those glares before so far, but never had she seen such rage and hate on the Dwarf King's face. If she was honest, it frightened her.

Dwalin was scowling, and so were Gloin, Dori and Nori. Oin wasn't but that was probably because he was deaf and hadn't heard much of what was going on. Ori simply looked curious, and so did Bofur and Bombur perhaps as well. The rest were suspicious. Balin seemed to be of no opinion.

"What. Was. That?" Thorin growled.

She was shaking. She knew she was shaking. She felt her very eyes go wide as dinner plates, and found it was hard to stay still under that glare. She couldn't help but fall back to her usual habitual gesture when she was startled or afraid. She reached up and gripped the fabric of her tunic, and the necklace she wore underneath it, as she bit her lip.

Thankfully before Thorin could shout at her, or she broke eye-contact and submissed, Gandalf broke the silence "That was Hobbitish Thorin," then the old wizard raised an eyebrow "It was not some form of elvish, so you can stop trying to maim dear Lily with your glaring."

Thorin scoffed, and turned away, and continued to ride ahead. She sighed in relief at being released from the torment, and lowered her hand and let go of the necklace under her clothes.

"I didn't know Hobbits had their own language." Balin commented, interested by his gaze.

She nodded, and it was her uncle who answered the old dwarf "Yes, we do. It's not something that's known outside of the Shire."

"Why's that Mr Baggins?" Ori questioned

Lilyana answered that one "Well for one Ori, most do not know the old tongue anymore. The only ones who do are those of Took blood, and some Brandybucks here and there. For another..." she smiled mischievously "It's a secret."

"Really?" Fili asked her, golden eyebrow raised.

She nodded "Oh yes. Technically uncle and I are breaking some very heavy traditions and a few laws right now by even speaking it in front of you," She was slightly joking about that part, sort of, but it was tabooed to speak it in front of Outsiders. She shuddered "If great-grandpa Took heard about this, we'd be in big trouble."

Her uncle shuddered himself and began to twiddle his thumbs together in his habitual nervous gesture "Dearest please don't remind me," he rubbed the back of his head "I can still feel the last clouting he gave me for disobeying and that was over 30 years ago."

She laughed at that, and got a good scolding look in return. It was Kili who spoke then "So, outsiders are forbidden from learning this language of yours?"

"Well…" She hesitated "Uncle, are Outsiders forbidden from learning it?"

He thought for moment "Nowhere in the Records that the Old Took keeps does it say they can't, but…" he then shook his head "I know for a fact that no Outsider has ever been taught our language, so I don't really know for sure if it's because it's forbidden or simply because no Outsider ever wanted to learn it," then he shrugged and said good naturedly "Perhaps it is a matter of it being a little of both reasons."

She nodded then said to the dwarves "Not to mention it's a hard language to learn," then she smiled at Kili, and jogged him with her elbow "I suppose it's a little like the dwarves and their secret language."

He got a thoughtful look, and did not say anymore. "Miss Lily. You still haven't explain what those words mean, the ones on your bracelet." Ori piped up with.

She looked at the object in question "It's quite simple really Ori. It is a title, but not a royal one. It is said in the old texts, that the song of one of pure of heart is the only song that can charm the birds, even mockingjays." she smiled

"You're forgetting something dearest," her uncle said "It is only those with the gift to make the birds silent when they sing with their heart song, that are given the title _An Amhrànaì As Na Amhràin_ ," then he further explained to Ori "The Singers also have their own unique names given along with the title."

"And what's yours my lady?" Kili breathed out from behind her

She knew that there was no getting out of telling, and sighed " _Melade-Ìon._ __Pure Melody," then she huffed out a self-deprecating laugh "The first _Amhrànaì_ Isengrim II, was named _Stoirm- Amhràin_ *, which means Storm-Song and the second _Amhrànaì_ Ferumbras Took II was named _Leon-Guth*_ which means Lion-Voice or, voice of the lion."

Bofur grinned, and winked "Well I think we should see proof that you are true to ya name lass. I didnae really catch your tune earlier."

She instantly looked down at her lap, and clenched her hands "I'm afraid that is impossible Bofur," she closed her eyes "I do not sing anymore."

"Why not?" she heard Kili questioned her bluntly "You are the Singer Of All Songs, aren't you?"

"I just don't," she heard him start to speak, to question her again, and she cut him off "Because I don't!" she heard his mouth clop shut "I do not sing anymore, I...I can't. And..." she looked down at her hands ..."And I never will again."

There was silence.

For a long while silence reined over the two of them, Kili and her. No one asked her about being The Singer, or why she did not sing anymore. She was thankful for that. That the dwarves left her alone and did not press her for answers.

She had not sung a word, nor tune, not even a single note for almost eight whole years, and she knew she would never sing again. There were days, when she could find the courage, the heart, to hum but that was all.

The days she hummed an old melody, were good days, and more often than not, the good days were few and far between. Some days were so bad, she spoke not a word, just as she had done when she had first been found when she was six summers old.

It would be a lucky thing if on a bad day she managed to speak even ten words at all, all day. On those days she was mute, and sat in her window seat in her cosy little room- or in the living armchair, or curled on the bench outside in the garden- with a book laid in her lap completely forgotten as she gazed out her round window, lost in her thoughts.

Those days, those grim days filled with nothing but shadows and sad memories, were such times where she could spend whole hours lost in her own mind, not speaking a word, and not realise the day had passed until she woke from the trance.

Her uncle had once said it was like she was no longer living in this world; she was alive, and breathing, but her mind was lost, and it was as if she wasn't there in reality at all. She had no memory of her time when she blacked out, only that she felt sadder and more lonely and lost than ever.

The memories she became lost in, what had happened more than half a decade ago, had stolen her very voice, and even if she had the will to sing, her voice would freeze in her throat. Her chest would feel like it was being crushed, and she couldn't breathe.

No, she did not sing anymore. And Lilyana doubted she'd ever be able to sing again.

She was _**An Amhrànaì**_ without her _ **Amhràin.**_ And there was nothing sadder or more heart breaking than that.

SMACK! "Ouch!" she yelped than rubbed the sore spot on her head, and scooped up the object now in her lap, which had been thrown at her. It was a red apple "Hey what was that for?" she demanded of Fili who was smirking, as he tossed another apple up and down from his right hand

"You were thinking so hard I could hear your brain boiling all the way from here, Lily."

Kili snorted "Oh, so that explains the scent of smoke I was smelling."

She smacked Kili on the knee, which was the only bit of him she could reach, seated in front of him on Minty. He laughed, and those around them that had heard the dark-haired dwarf's comment laughed as well.

"You're all horrid." she spat out, then crossed her arms, and proceeded to ignore them.

They just continued to laugh, and laugh, and all the more louder for what she was sure was her petulant expression. Fili made faces at her, stupid, silly faces, where he crossed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. She felt her lips twitch.

The more she tried to resist to smile, to harder it became. Eventually she gave in, and laughed herself. And as she did, those grim thoughts faded away and were forgotten.

For the first time in a long time, she smiled without care, and forgot.

0o0

* _ **diabhal é-**_ Irish for damn it. It was as close as I could get for I was actually going for 'curse it'.

* _ **Nadadith**_ \- Khuzdul (Little brother)

* _ **An Amhrànaì As Na Amhràin-**_ Irish, literal translation of the words (Singer Of All Songs)

 _*_ _ **Melade-Ìon-**_ Irish, literal translation of the words (Pure Melody)

* _ **Stoirm Amhràn**_ \- Irish, literal translation of the words (Storm-Song)

 _*_ _**Leon-Guth-**_ Irish, Literal translation of the words (Lion-Voice)


	10. Chapter 8

_-You drown not by falling into a river, but by staying submerged in it- Paulo Coelho_

 **May 1** **ST** **Sunday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

3 days had passed, and Lilyana found that despite that little moment where she had almost broke after the dwarves had questioned her about her title as The Singer, things were going well. Quite well in her opinion.

They had not run into any trouble, either from the weather or people. The weather was warm with just a slight chill every now and again, now that it was coming into the start of May and closer to the summer months. There were fluffy white clouds passing overhead every now and then, but none were grey and heavy with rain. It was fair weather. Or at least it had been fair weather.

There had been a downpour that had started that day, and it was rather gloomy. Mostly the weather had been as good as May can get, even in merry tales, but now it was cold and wet, In the Lone-lands they had been obliged to camp when they could but at least it had been dry.

"To think it will soon be June." she heard her uncle say from up front, as they splashed along behind the others in a very muddy track.

It was just after tea-time, and it was now pouring with rain, and had been all that day. Lilyana's cloak hood was dripping with water, which fell into her eyes, and the cloak itself was full of rain. The pony was tired- they all were- and stumbled on hidden stones on the path, and those of the company were too grumpy to talk.

Still they travelled on, never turning around, or taking any notice of Lilyana or her uncle- or each other really either. Somewhere behind those full grey rain clouds the sun had gone down, for it had begun to get dark as they went down a deep valley.

They saw no other persons on the Great Road so far, thankfully. She had the feeling that Thorin would try to murder someone with his gaze alone if they had any delays of any sort. She had been under that hot gaze and did not wish to repeat seeing it, even if it wasn't directed at her thank you very much.

She had been riding with Fili that day, and despite the bad horrible weather, the golden-haired dwarf seemed determined to keep up high spirits. It seemed today's schedule included telling her some embarrassing stories about Kili during their childhood in the Blue Mountains.

"Naturally, when Thorin forbade Kili from going into the forge and touching anything, because he was too young, my cotton-headed brother decided to ignore it."

She nodded and watched Fili with rapt attention as he told his story. She had swivelled around in the saddle and now had her back against Caradoc's neck-which the pony didn't seem to mind- and had her legs crossed as she faced the sunlight haired dwarf riding with her.

"So, of course Kili sneaks in, and touches anything he can get his hands on. One of those things just happened to be the chain that connected to the hidden lever that blew air into the forge itself and helped make the flames grow stronger and hotter."

She nodded, and balanced her chin in her hand, leaning forward. Kili groaned out in annoyance "Fili must you?"

Fili grinned and was about to answer, when Lilyana waved a hand in shushing gesture at his brother "Quiet! He's getting to, what I'm sure, is the good part," Kili growled and glared, but she turned away "Go on Fili."

He nodded, and grinning the entire time, began "So the flames keep getting bigger and bigger but Kili doesn't notice. At the same time that my empty-headed brother pulls on the chain one last time with all his strength Thorin comes in, with me in tow, and shouts at him in panic."

Fili was chuckling, and took a moment to regain his wits to continue the story "Kili naturally jumped about a foot in the air in fright, and because my brother is just so thick, he jumps closer to flames and..." She was literally on the edge of her seat as Fili paused for suspense "...Sets his trousers on fire!"

Instantly she burst out laughing, as Kili groaned.

Fili joined in on her mirth, as did Bofur, and some of the others. She was sure as she glanced over her shoulder, that she saw the corners of Thorin's lips pulled up into a smirk. She put it down to imagination, and her laughter quietened to giggles instead.

"But that's not all." she nodded eagerly at him to go on "Thorin runs forward to help, and his beard was set on fire as well!"

She laughed so hard, her ribs were aching. It wasn't funny that Kili and Thorin had been set on fire, they could have gotten seriously hurt, but it was funny how they managed to get into the situation because of Kili's recklessness.

She felt tears gather, and wiped them, as her laughter died down a little. Kili simply let his face fall into his hands in despair. She saw that he was flushing pink, and giggled at the sight.

Flit chirped from where he sat on Fili's shoulder, and Fili snorted. Kili's voice came from between his fingers "Even that pesky bird is laughing at me."

She smiled "Well it is funny. Hilarious in fact."

The dark-haired archer raised his head, and scowled at her "I hate you." She simply grinned at him, fully, with a full show of white teeth as well.

Suddenly Fili pulled their pony to a halt. She frowned "Fili?"

He didn't answer and dismounted, and then held up his hands to help her dismount herself. She did, glad for him steadying her because of the wet slippery ground, and then she noticed that all the others had dismounted as well. Now she was confused.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" she questioned the older brother. Kili rolled his eyes, put his hands on her shoulders, and spun her around. For a moment she was still confused.

And then she felt her breath leave her in one great whoosh.

"We need to get across this river. Fili, Kili, scout a ways down the banks, see if you can find a bridge of some sort." The two nodded, and went off.

A river. There was a river. A river right in their path. A river meant water, a lot of water. More than likely it meant deep water, with strong under-currents.

Water. So much water. It was filling up her vision. She could feel it rising up her body. Up from her toes, to her knees, to her waist, to her chest, to her shoulders, to her chin. She gasped, and felt that cold liquid pour its way into her mouth, her nose, down into her lungs, filling them.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe...she was drowning...there was water, it was in her very veins, her blood, her lungs. She _couldn't breathe_.

Her hands. Her hands were hurting. They stung...it was that sting that released her from her own mind. She realised she had clenched her hands so tightly that not only had her knuckles turned snow-white with the tension and strength, but her nails had actually cut the skin of her bare fingers- for her gloves were fingerless- and she was bleeding.

 _I am bleeding_ ,she thought dazedly, as she was finally able to tear her eyes away from the river, and look down at her red covered hands. Her hands were shaking, shaking like leaves. Perhaps all of her was shaking, not just her hands.

"There is no bridge that we could find." _that's Fili_ , she thought

"Looks like we'll have to cross it on foot ourselves." _And Kili_

Everything was muffled, as if cotton had been shoved deep into her ears. Why, again? Why was she acting this way? She looked as Thorin and Gandalf began to argue about something with each other that she couldn't discern.

Oh yes, now she remembered why. There was a river. A deep river, with deep waters, with a strong current. She felt someone at her side, and their hand gripping her elbow. She thought the person might be talking to her, but she couldn't hear.

"...no...around it?" her uncle, that was her uncle.

She didn't hear what was said next, or what was discussed for the next few minutes. Suddenly, the dwarves were mounting their ponies, and Gandalf was already traversing the river. She heard her uncle say something, and someone answered.

Then a hand was drawing her away, and then a pair of hands were on her waist and lifting her into a saddle, and she sat side-saddle. She heard the ruff growling language of the dwarves, and realised as a grey and black beard came into view that it was Bifur.

"B-Bifur," he grumbled to say he was listening "B-Bifur I'm afraid," she felt tears at the corner of her eyes, and not ones of laughter as before "I c-can't...I c-c-c-can't..."

The dwarf riding behind her, took a hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. He used his fingers to gently close her eyes, and then placed one hand on her head, and made her bury her face into his brown leather coat.

She figured he was telling her just to keep her eyes closed, not to look, not to think, and allow him to guide them. She nodded, and gripped the dwarf's coat for dear life, and kept her eyes clenched tight, along with her grip.

Then, they were moving.

She heard splashing, and felt little drops of water land on her skin. She inhaled sharply, and made a high-pitched choked squeak. A hand came, and stroked through her hair, and she heard that rumbling language in her ear.

It helped, a little. Until she felt the water rise up over her ankles to her knees. She jumped, and clung on tighter, making her palms ache and sting in protest at the treatment. She had hold of a metal clasp in her hands, and the metal was biting into her skin, even through her gloves.

 _"They're breaking in!". "The ice is cracking!". "Gran-gran! Gran-gran!"_

 _"Poor thing, hasn't been the same since it happened." "It hurts, it hurts."_

" _Nìl mè eagla"_ I am not afraid, she chanted " _Nìl mè eagla. Nìl mè eagla"_ when she was little, telling the thing she feared she was not afraid of it, worked in calming her. It didn't this time.

The water was at her knees. It wasn't rising higher, it wouldn't rise higher; it was just fear making her imagine things.

She couldn't breathe, she was drowning, she couldn't breathe, she was drowning. She could feel the water rising up, it was pouring into her lungs, stealing her breath. She was gasping, sobbing for air. She was no longer with the company. She was in the water.

" _Khi allaz ghul*"_

That rumbling voice in the unknown language entered the haze. She didn't know what the words meant, but as she felt the water recede down from her knees, to her calves to her shoes, she felt able to hear, to breathe again.

" _Khi allaz ghul*"_ those words again, and she noticed they had stopped moving.

Rough, work-hardened hands pried her grip loose, and she felt her eyes snap open at the action. They were out of the water, out of the river. Then she noticed that she and Bifur had been the second last to cross the river. Bifur had dismounted and was waiting for her to get down.

Just as she about to slide down-or more likely fall off- the pony, she heard a loud panicked shout and the alarmed neighing of a pony. Kili's pony had stumbled, spooked at nothing, and the under-current had taken advantage of it. Kili had fallen off into the river, and now he and Minty were being washed down stream, in the rushing, loud thundering river.

Suddenly, Bifur's pony took off down the bank, leaving shouts of surprise behind them.

0o0

In a daze, she noticed a loop of rope on the saddle, and tied one end of it to the saddle horn as the pony raced down the bankside. She then tied to robe tightly and securely around her chest, and then pinned her gaze on the water, scanning, searching...

There! Kili was a few meters away. She spurred the pony on, and they managed to get ahead of Kili. Then Lilyana saw a little outcrop of land pointing into the river, and she made use of it. Without stopping to think, and not really sure where this crazy idea of hers had come from, she steered the pony to the outcrop, then taking a deep breath, jumped off.

She crashed into the water, hard.

It was cold, colder than she expected. She could feel it everywhere, in her clothes, her hair, in her ears, swirling between her limbs and fingers. She was drowning, she couldn't breathe, she was-

 _NO! No, don't think about it!_

She surfaced, and coughed, the cold liquid spluttering out her mouth. She shouted to Bifur's pony to hold steady, and to her surprise, it did. The rope went taunt, and snapped above the water. She cried out as the rope crushed her ribs, and then she went under again.

She kept her eyes open, trying to block out all those voices in her head, those little voices from her memories that demanded her attention. She caught sight of something dark as it came flying towards her, and snatched at as it came close.

Fabric. Her hands had a hold of fabric, from a tunic. She clutched it tighter, and with all the strength she could muster, hauled the fabric and consequently the dwarf archer it belonged to, closer. Kili seemed to realise someone was helping him, and grabbed onto her.

They surfaced for a moment, and Lilyana got a glimpse of blurry figures on the bank racing towards them "Hel-" the water choked off her response as they sank under it once more.

The rope went taunt again, and she felt something blaze up in agony. She opened her mouth, to cry out in pain, and water filled it. She couldn't breathe, she was drowning, she couldn't breathe. She was in the water, in the water, and she couldn't breathe.

 _"They've seen us!". "The ice is cracking!". "Run little bird!"_

Her vision blurred, black spots appeared across it. Then those black spots grew bigger, and wider, and wider, and started to cover her eyes. She couldn't see...couldn't...breathe...

" _My sweet child, it is all right,"_ That voice. So soft, so warm...she knew that voice, but from where? " _Shush, I'm here. There is nothing to be afraid of little one."_

Then she felt hands, multiple hands grab at her, and she was rising, rising, rising...

"Lass? Lass! Come on lass breathe, you need tae breathe!" A rough voice, a frantic voice almost. She knew that voice. It belonged to a man, someone she knew. But who?

She wasn't breathing, that's what the man was saying. She tried to take a breath...it hurt. It really hurt "Come one lass, breathe, you need tae breathe for me!"

It was dark, so dark. Her lungs felt like they were burning. It hurt, it hurt so much. Then she realised why her lungs hurt. Because they were filled with water and she wasn't breathing. "She's no breathin'! Oin!"

"Move, get out of my way!" an urgent panicked voice shouted

She heard coughing, a spluttering noise and then "W-Well..." another cough "That was refreshing." That voice, she knew that amused laughing voice. She opened her eyes at hearing it.

Coughing. She was coughing now, and something was rising up from her lungs, to her throat, and out her mouth. Hands turned her onto her side, and then the water began to pour from her mouth, as she emptied it from her lungs and stomach "That's it lass, get it all up, that's right."

She was gasping for breath, but every time she tried to inhale, she coughed and felt more water burst from her lips. All she could see was the grass-covered ground underneath her hands, which were clawing at the earth.

Finally, finally, it was over, and she collapsed to the earth, shaking and shivering and dripping wet. She sobbed for breath, and she could hear her high-pitched ragged breathing. Her chest, her ribs, they burned with every breath she inhaled and exhaled.

"Lilyana? Dearest look at me." Her uncle, it was her uncle.

His voice became more frantic, more panicked when she didn't answer "Lilyana! Lilyana!" His voice faded away into nothing. It was dark now, so very dark. She could see nothing, feel nothing. She was alone.

 _"They're breaking in! Mother!". "Run, run now!". "We must go Tuckborough! We must go now!". "They've found us!". "The ice is cracking! It's breaking!"_

And then Lilyana knew no more and she was trapped in her agonising memories.

0o0

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could she be so reckless! Bilbo thought as he watched the dwarves pull on the rope, and haul in Kili and Lilyana from the river. He wrung his hands, back and forth, and back and forth.

He could barely breathe. He had watched shocked, frozen as she had spurred the pony and sprinted off down the bank. Then his heart just about leapt into his throat, when she jumped off said pony into the dangerous fast rushing river.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped "Dear Bilbo, it will be all right." Gandalf tried and failed to reassure him.

"She's no breathin'! Oin!"

He looked up so fast his neck cracked. Lilyana was laying on the ground, pale as sheet, and still as...as...he couldn't finish the thought, he couldn't think of the word "Move, get out of my way!" he urgently shouted. He slid the last few feet on his knees, and came to a stop by his niece's side "Lilyana? Dearest look at me."

She wasn't moving, she didn't even stir.

She was so pale. Her lips were tinged icy blue, and he could see the veins in her snow-white skin. He touched her fingers, and drew back with a gasp. She was as cold as ice. He heard from behind him, Kili finish coughing up the water in his lungs, and joke about the dunking he had received being refreshing.

There was a gasp, and suddenly Lilyana's eyed flew open. She began to bring up all the water in her lungs, and Bilbo was alarmed at the amount of it. When she finished, she collapsed onto the ground, shivering and shaking like a leaf in a wind.

He saw her eyes, and watched with defeat and resignation as they went dull and lifeless, and went blank. She was no longer in this world, she was trapped in her memories now, and he knew it would be sometime before she was able to come back.

She whimpered. She curled up as tightly as she could, and her hands came up to cover her ears, as if to block the sound of something no one else could hear. He hated seeing her like this. He pulled her head into his lap, and began to stroke her hair, and sketch shapes and patterns onto the skin at her temples.

"What's wrong with her Bilbo?" Bofur asked him, worried

The hobbit opened his mouth to answer, but before he could an enraged booming voice bellowed out "Where is she?! Where is that foolish reckless girl!?"

It was Thorin, and he came storming over, looking livid. But for once Bilbo wasn't about to back down from the dwarf. He glared, but the stubborn fool did not seem to notice "You! You almost got yourself killed! What in the name of Durin were you thinking you empty-headed fool!"

The more Thorin continued to shout at his niece, the angrier he became. Finally he had had enough "SHUT IT!" there was silence, and he glared at the dwarf king "I suggest you be quiet now, otherwise I'll do something I'll regret, or quite possibly that I won't."

They all looked surprised, but said nothing. Thorin backed off, but his glare did not lessen in the slightest. His niece whimpered again, and he turned his attention from the dwarves to her. He stroked her hair, and shushed her, but she still did not return.

" _Tà mè anseo*" I'm here,_ he said softly " _Tà mè anseo,_ _cariad*_ " There was nothing but silence in return. He sighed, but continued his ministrations.

"Enough of this standing about! We need to get them warm before they freeze to death or the lass catches cold." Oin said, and then healer began to order them to do tasks.

Soon a fire was blazing, camp was set and made. Bilbo and Gandalf stayed back, as the others left, so they could quickly dry off Lilyana and change her wet clothes for dry ones they found in her pack, without the others seeing. Bilbo was adamant on the point.

He knew his niece would not mind him nor Gandalf changing her clothes, but if any of the dwarves helped she would mortified and embarrassed, and he would be livid and have to kill one of them, as was his duty as her guardian and uncle, and only close male family member.

After she was dried, Gandalf scooped her up in his arms, and placed her right before the fire, where Bilbo settled beside her. Ori brought over two warm blankets, and helped him cover her up with them. Bilbo thanked the shy young dwarf, and he got a shy smile in return.

Oin came over, after checking over Kili-who was without injury and barely even shaken- and asked "Do I have your permission Master Baggins to check over her?"

Bilbo was surprised and grateful the dwarf asked permission before touching his niece and nodded. As Oin got to work, Bilbo continued to speak to his comatose niece " _I am here. I'm here." s_ he whimpered, and he stilled her with a hand on her forehead " _Hush, it's all right. I'm right here, hush."_

Oin took off his niece's gloves, the ones she always wore, and hissed out a breath in shock at what he saw. He didn't say a word, only cleaned and bandaged Lilyana's cut hands. Then he checked her ribs, commenting that he noticed her difficulty breathing.

Oin then said something in that language of his, and Bilbo guessed it to be a curse of some kind judging by the tone "Three of her ribs are severely bruised. She's going to be in some pain for the next few days." the old healer said

He put on some sweet smelling green-tinted salve, and then wrapped bandages tightly around her, so as to keep her ribs as still and immobile as possible. After he finished, he then explained and listed Lilyana's injuries "Three badly bruised ribs, badly cut palms, slight hypothermia. It could have been much worse I suppose."

"How could it be worse?" Bofur asked coming to kneel with Bilbo at Lilyana's side.

Oin raised an eyebrow "She could be dead," he said bluntly. Bilbo flinched, and felt some of the blood leave his face "Let me know when she comes to laddie, so I can give her some pain relief." then he left to go report his findings to Thorin.

Bilbo huffed through his nose, and he heard Lilyana sob out a small weak cry. She was shaking, still shivering. Her eyes were now closed tight, and her hands had come back up to cover her ears. Her lips moved as she mouthed something under her breath. Bilbo felt fear strike him. Never had she had been lost so long, nor had it been this bad before.

"Stop," she said, voice filled with fear and agony "Stop, please stop."

Bilbo gathered her into his arms, and began to rock her back and forth as her words became more frantic, and her pleas louder and louder. She struggled, and he held her tighter, so she wouldn't injure herself further.

"Stop! Stop, please!" her pleas were louder, and the entire company was now alarmed and listening to them. Suddenly she began to scream.

"What's wrong with her?" Ori asked, voice frightened, as Dori pulled him away from the sight of Lilyana in distress.

Gandalf came and knelt on the other side of the struggling, now screaming girl. Bilbo was using all his strength to hold her down, gritting his teeth as he did. This had happened before, and luckily Bilbo knew what to expect.

Oin rushed over, and ordered Gloin and Dwalin to help Bilbo hold his niece still. They did, and looked uncomfortable at using force on a young girl when she was terrified and screaming like she was being tortured. Which, in a way, she was. Tortured by her memories. By her fear.

Bilbo took a hold of his niece's face between his palms, as she screamed and her back arched off the ground, and said in a tone loud enough to be heard over her screams, and firm "Lilyana _cariad_ , listen to me," she struggled all the more "You're not there. You're not in the water, you are not there anymore."

Her screams seemed to lower slightly, and she stopped struggling as much as before " _Cariad_ listen to me. Do not listen to them, listen to me," her screams lowered to simple cries "There is no water _Cariad,_ no water. You are not there. You're here with me, not with them. You're safe now," the cries became whimpers "That's it, come home now _cariad_ , come home."

Her entire body went still, and slowly, she relaxed and lay still on the ground. Gloin and Dwalin let go, and backed away, no longer needed to hold her down. Gandalf passed his hand over her eyes, down her face, and whispered words he could not hear nor understand.

Lilyana whimpered once more, and Bilbo was quick to reassure her "Shhh it's all c _ariad,_ it's all right." Not a second later, after Gandalf finished speaking, she exhaled, and went completely still, in deep sleep.

Bilbo breathed in relief, then he looked worriedly up at Gandalf "It's never been like this before," he then looked down at his niece as he stroked her hair some more "Never has she been gone this long."

Gandalf hummed "Has she had an episode before this? Been having those night terrors recently?"

Bilbo shook his head "No, Gandalf she hasn't," then he frowned in thought "In fact she hasn't had any since we started this journey. Not one."

Gandalf hummed again, but before he could say anything more, Thorin once again interrupted "I'd like an explanation Gandalf." he commanded.

Gandalf shared a look with Bilbo, and if the situation wasn't so dire, he would have laughed at the expression on the grey wizard's face. Gandalf looked close to rolling his electric blue eyes in exasperation.

The grey wizard got to his feet, and said bluntly "It is quite simple Thorin. Lilyana has an extreme fear of the water."

Thorin crossed his arms, and scowled "Yes I gathered that, seeing as we were all just witness to the girl screaming bloody murder not two minutes ago."

Gandalf sighed, and Bilbo was sure he was lamenting the stubbornness of dwarves. Bilbo shook his head in exasperation himself. The two non-dwarves shared looks; Gandalf kindly questioning, and Bilbo after a moment's hesitation, in agreement.

He sighed, and braced himself for the questions that were to come "I suggest you all sit down, for it's going to take some time to explain."

The dwarves all shared looks, and then one by one they sat down by around the fire, and ate the stew that Bombur had cooked up during the time Oin had checked and bandaged all those with injuries from the river incident.

"I suppose I had better start from the beginning." he stated first

Gandalf gave a small smile at that, and lit his pipe "A very good place to start, I am told."

Bilbo nodded, and then began his tale.

0o0

 _It had been the coldest, harshest winter ever recorded in all the history of the Shire. That year, almost eight years ago, had been one of the worst Bilbo could ever remember. So many bad memories, so much sadness._

 _It had come to be known as The Fell Winter._

 _The autumn harvest that year had been ruined. It had been cold even at that time of that season, and the crops had been practically destroyed by the weather and harsh conditions, and so food supplies and stock were very low when winter did come._

 _Those they had the supplies and means, travelled to the only two safe and larger supplied places left in the Shire. One was in Buckland, and the other was the Great Smials of Tuckborough in Tookland. Most could not afford to leave their homes, with so little supplies, and that was partly why so many perished-_

0o0

"Perished?! What do you mean perished? And what does this have to do with Lilyana being afraid of water?" Kili interrupted. Fili smacked the back of his head, and told his brother to be quiet with an expert glare

Bilbo gave him a hard look. This was difficult enough without interruptions. Seeing there would be no more interruptions, he continued on.

"I am getting to that Master Kili. Now where was I? Oh yes..."

0o0

 _Starvation was the main problem apart from the cold, but there was nothing to be done, other than to travel to Buckland or Tookland for the bitter winter. Bilbo's mother, Belladonna, had had them packed and ready to travel to Tookland where her family lived, as soon they were able._

 _Lilyana had fallen ill a week prior due to the cold, for those of the blood of men were not as resilient to the elements as the other races of Middle-Earth. Bilbo's mother had not wanted to risk her falling even more ill as they travelled, so they postponed their journey for a few days, feeling that they would be safe enough._

 _And that was their first mistake. For they were not safe._

 _That night howls rent the very air, echoing around the hills and causing all those to hear them to feel a great sense of dread and fear. Then, not long after, screaming joined the howling. Bilbo's mother had them bar and board up all the windows and lock and bar the door. But it wasn't enough._

 _The next night, the wolves broke in._

 _These wolves were different than any Bilbo had heard tale of. They were larger, fiercer, and more ruthless, and more intelligent. These wolves showed no mercy. They did not hunt and kill those of Hobbiton for food because they were as starving as the rest of creatures in that part of the land. No, they killed for the thrill of killing._

 _"Mother! They're breaking in!" He shouted_

 _His mother then proceeded to let out a string of curses that scandalised him. He had never heard his mother swear before. Those words she was using would have made the roughest sailor blush._

 _"They're coming through the glass!" Lilyana screamed_

 _When the wolves managed to break down the door, and smash the glass and come through the windows, intent on killing them all, the three of them made a run for it out the back door, with what supplies they could grab on the way. Much of the time after that was a blur of running, and more running, fear chasing them down as surely as the wolves on their tails._

 _And then, they came upon the answer to the question, how did the wolves come into the Shire?_

 _The Brandywine had frozen over, and the wolves had come down from the North, down the frozen river. Bilbo remembered hearing howling behind them, not far off, and before he could think further on the implications of the frozen water, his mother grabbed him and they were crossing it._

0o0

"You tried to cross a frozen river?! Wha' if the ice cracked lad?" Gloin exclaimed

Lilyana whimpered then, and Bilbo took a moment to calm her before answering the scarlet-bearded dwarf "What should we have done then Master Gloin? Waited for the wolves?" there was no answer to that "We had no choice but to cross. The river lay between us and Tuckborough, and with the wolves hunting us we didn't have the time to go around."

He sighed, and shook his head, and then continued once more

0o0

 _"Gran-gran." the scared little voice of his niece called out._

 _She was ten, and small, but she wasn't a blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle. She knew that ice merely meant frozen water. Ever since that day he had pulled her from the Bywater Pool, she had been afraid of the water. It wasn't an extreme fear, but a fear all the same._

 _Currently she was stood frozen in place on the edge of the bank, with not even a toe on the ice. He rushed over, scooped her up, and continued across the ice, as she clung to him, her head buried in the crook between his shoulder and neck. They couldn't afford to stop._

 _"Uncle!" At her cry he turned, and saw the wolves bursting from the trees._

 _"Run!" His mother shouted, and run they did._

 _But trying to run across ice, from creatures that were bigger, stronger and faster than them was futile. Soon they were surrounded, and cut off from all escape. He and his mother stood back to back, and for the first time in his life, Bilbo was glad his mother insisted on teaching him to basically wield a weapon._

 _On their mantle two short swords had hung. His father had insisted they were decoration, but when he went visiting relatives or was out the house for a long time, his mother would get them down, and teach him how to use one._

 _She had had to learn on the road, when she went adventuring in her younger days, and had run into a spot of trouble or two, and had passed that knowledge onto him, so he would never be defenceless should the need to fight for his life ever arise. The wolves were not daunted by their weapons in the slightest._

 _Underneath his feet he heard an ominous creaking. He didn't like the sound of that at all. There was another creak as the wolves shifted closer to them. No he really didn't like that._

 _"Bilbo!" His mother pushed him to crouch onto the ice, wrapped an arm around him and Lilyana, then drove her sword down into the ice._

 _"The ice is cracking!" Lilyana shouted, frightened_

 _The ice broke apart, and without warning, they were crashing into the water below._

0o0

He was brought out of the memory by gasping. He looked up to see Ori with his hands over his mouth looking shocked and terrified. He wasn't the only one shocked beyond belief.

"Your mother Master Baggins was either brilliant, or mad." Nori spoke up, with a slight smirk.

Dori smacked him on the head, and the two then got into a glaring contest with each other. For a moment Bilbo was highly amused, and nodded in Nori's direction "Funny how those two attributes often coincide."

He shook his head "Brilliant and mad indeed."

0o0

 _They crashed into the water, hard, and for a moment all air was knocked out of his lungs. Then he rose and surfaced for air. Now he was also glad his mother had taught him how to swim. He wasn't a strong swimmer, but a basic paddle was good enough, especially now._

 _He dodged the wolves that were sinking or paddling in the water as he was, and managed to find the edge of the ice break, and haul himself out. His mother and niece were nearby. He reached out for his mother's hand, and began to pull her up, when a wolf clapped its jaws around Lilyana's wrist, and dragged her from his mother's grip, back into the water._

 _"Lilyana!"_

 _Time went by, he and his mother frozen like statues on the ice, unable to move, unable to make a sound. All he could do was stare at the place his niece- his small, tiny, utterly defenceless niece- had disappeared._

 _Then, he heard howling once more. There were more wolves, and they were coming for them._

 _"Bilbo. Bilbo we have to run! We have to run now!" He tried to protest, but his mother wouldn't have it "Darling she's gone. There's nothing we can do now," more howling sounded out "Run! Run and don't look back! Go, go now!"_

 _She grabbed him by the collar, and hauled him away, and they were running once more._

0o0

There seemed to be a great weight on his chest, pressing down, slowly suffocating him. He inhaled, trying to dispel the feeling, and it helped, but not by much. For a while he could not find the words to say.

Then, he went on once more.

0o0

 _He did not know how long they ran, nor did he really care. His mind was back at the river, with his niece, in the water. Then they realised they had been running straight into a trap. They were cut off from any escape._

 _They were in a clearing, and they could see the shadows of the wolves behind the trees. His mother grabbed him, and pulled him over to a tree and made him climb it. Her eyes suddenly got that look. The look that only a Took gets when they're about to cause trouble, or get into it._

 _His mother looked up at him, and ordered him "No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, do not come down," then she gave a sad smile "I love you." Then she was running, and leaving him alone. He heard the wolves following._

 _His mother had surrendered herself as bait. To save him. He pressed his face to the tree, and wept._

0o0

He sighed. So close now. The tale was almost at its end.

None of the dwarves said anything, and Bilbo couldn't find the courage to look up, to see their pitying expressions, so like the ones he had seen from hobbits in the Shire.

"I did as my mother bade me," he uttered "I did not come down until two days had passed, and then I made my way to Tuckborough. It was there I found out that the Rangers had come, and were driving off and killing the wolves, that they were helping us."

He began to wring his hands, in order to occupy himself "My grandfather sent out search parties, to look for my mother, and niece. The Rangers went out to search as well," he clenched his fists "Another two days passed, with no sign."

Then he let out a shaking breath that was a very weak attempt at a laugh "It was the very same Ranger that found me wandering lost in the forest and brought me to Tuckborough that returned with Lilyana on the morning of the fifth day. I was never more relieved in my life."

He ran his hands down over his face, as to wipe the feeling of tears off his cheeks that he had cried almost eight years ago, even though he had shed none at that moment "My niece was unconscious for five days after, and when she woke up..." he paused "She wasn't the same," he tried to compose himself; he sighed "We talked of what happened in the days that followed. How she'd woken on the riverbank, how she had wandered alone for days before the ranger found her."

"What of your mother? What happened to her?" Kili asked him

This time there was no fighting off the sadness "She died. That's all I know."

"What do you mean?" He heard a gruff voice that belonged to Dwalin say.

Bilbo looked down at his pale faced niece, and brushed back the loose curls from her face. She looked so still, so...lost "Lilyana was...she was not the same. She did not speak entirely of what happened in the days that followed. Only that my mother was gone, and she saw what happened. And when we buried my mother, after the winter ended, she never spoke a word of it, refused to speak of it, ever again."

He ran his hands through his curls, feeling them shaking and trying to hide the fact. Then he looked up at the dwarves; their eyes were wide, or filled with sympathy, or understanding. Thorin had his arms crossed and was looking away across the clearing. He seemed almost disinterested, if Bilbo hadn't noticed the way his expression was too neutral, too blank.

"Now you know, master dwarves, why my niece acts the way she does, is the way she is, why she is terrified of the water..."he lifted his mouth at the corner, in a parody of a smile, a wan unamused muscle twitch "...It took four years for her just to cross the bridge across the Bywater without freezing."

There was silence. No one said a word, it seemed like no one even breathed.

"Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin ordered, then strode off. For a moment none moved, then they made to do as told.

Bilbo merely continued to stroke his niece's hair, whispering words of reassurance.

0o0

 _She was scared. So very, very scared. She was alone, and scared. She hadn't always been this way, felt this way. Everyone had left her, one by one they left her alone...she was so alone. Alone in the dark; in the deep, never ending dark._

 _"Mother! They're breaking in!" her uncle shouted._

 _Suddenly she wasn't in the dark anymore. She gazed around at her surroundings- familiar surroundings. She knew this room. She knew the feeling of sinking into those armchairs, knew the feeling of the soft carpet under her fingers, and knew the smell of ink and parchment from the many books in this home, accompanied by the smell of flowers in vases, and food smells from the kitchen._

 _She knew exactly where she was, and it was somewhere she didn't wish to be._

 _ **"No,"**_ _she whispered aloud with fear "_ _ **No, no, no."**_

 _There were the sounds of howls, and snarling and growling. "They're breaking through the glass!" she heard a familiar young girl's voice scream. Her voice. From when she was 10 years old._

 _This was a memory. She knew now. A memory of her past. But she wasn't re-living it. She was watching it, from an outside point of view. The scene changed._

 _They were on the ice. The wolves were surrounding them. There was no escape. The ice broke, and they fell in. She saw her younger-self sink beneath the water, and remembered the feeling of drowning, of dying._

 _ **"No, no."**_ _she begged aloud. She knew what would happen next._

 _She recalled feeling something underneath her slightly limb body, something soft, silky...was it...fur? No it couldn't be. Then she recalled choking up the water from her lungs on the riverbank. She was alone, all alone. She had heard howling, and then she ran._

 _ **"No, no stop it! Stop!"**_ _she didn't know who she was shouting at, but she didn't care._

 _The memory changed again._

 _"They've found us!" she heard her ten-year old self scream_

 _Her grandmother then said with a voice filled with sadness, but determination "I love you, little bird. Now and always."_

 _"I love you too gran-gran, but-?" there was howling then, and she felt fear again._

 _"Go," her gran-gran urged "Go, go now!"_

 _She did not want to hear this, did not want to see this again_ _ **"No, no please."**_ _she pleaded_

 _"Run little bird! Run!" and at her grandmother's shout she did run "Run, and don't look back!"_

 _The memory shifted. This was the one memory she really didn't want to see._

 _The wolves closed in around her grandmother_ _ **"No."**_ _they snarled, and her gran-gran held up her sword "_ _ **No, no please no."**_ _one wolf jumped at her gran-gran, and her gran-gran dodged._

 _All she could do was stand and watch along with her younger self. She heard the snarling, the growling, and at the last minute turned her head away, and kept her eyes clenched tight. She didn't need to see, to know what would happen next._

 _Her gran-gran shouted out in pain. And then there was screaming, screaming, and she felt tears slip past her closed eye-lids. All she could hear was screaming..._

 _ **"You are alone,"**_ _a deep voice suddenly spoke up, disrupting the scene "_ _ **Everything you touch you destroy, everyone you love you kill,"**_ _there was dark laughing "_ _ **You are cursed. Cursed to always be alone."**_

 _ **"You're lying."**_ _she spoke out against the unknown voice_

 _"_ _ **You know this to be true. Your mother and father left you, for they did not want you. Your grandmother died, for you. You know, deep in your heart, that it is your fault. For you are cursed."**_

 _ **"No."**_ _she protested._

 _"_ _ **You are cursed."**_

 _ **"NO!"**_

0o0

She screamed as she jolted upright. Her heart was racing, pounding so hard she was sure it was burst through her very ribs and out her chest. It felt as if someone had reached a hand through all the muscle, tissue and bone right to her heart and was now crushing it.

She was gasping, sobbing for breath; her fingers clawed at the earth, as she tried to gain control. She heard a noise, and scrambled away from it. Strong hands gripped her wrists, as she flung out her hands to fend off whoever grabbed her.

"Lilyana. Lilyana!"

"No, no stop!" she shrieked, still half-trapped in her memories.

The hands took hold of her shoulders and gave her a slight shake "Wake up," they shook her again "Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, and she inhaled sharply. All she could see was darkness.

0o0

Just a few hours later, after Lilyana was deeply asleep, and everyone had eaten Bombur's stew, those of the company went to asleep. Currently Kili was the only one awake, for he had been chosen for first watch of the night by his uncle.

It was quiet now, only the normal sounds of night time to be heard; crickets, and the rustling of animals in the bushes and trees. Kili found it peaceful, peaceful enough to get lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier.

He could still hear Bilbo's voice in his head, telling of what he called the Fell Winter, and what happened; how the hobbits had to fight for their own survival, how so many died or were killed by wolves.

Bilbo's mother's courage and bravery, in protecting and saving her family, while sacrificing her own life in the process. How the murder- for it was murder, Kili thought- of Bilbo's mother caused such trauma, and how his niece was still scarred by it.

As his thoughts turned in the direction of the company's burglar's niece, his gaze found the object of those thoughts. He frowned at what he saw and heard.

Lilyana was tossing and turning on the ground, the blankets that covered her, tangling up in her legs. Her skin was pale, and her eyelids were flickering rapidly as her breathing became shallow and quickened.

He got up, and made his way over to her, as tears slipped from behind her closed eyes. She whimpered, and then cried out, in fear, in pain. He didn't like hearing her sound like this; and he also knew his uncle wouldn't be pleased if the entire company was woken in the middle of the night either.

He touched her shoulder, and she swung out at him, making him duck to dodge the hit. It was clear that she was deep in a nightmare. He called to her, to try to wake her up "Lilyana," she continued to whimper and didn't wake "Lilyana!"

She cried out again, and flung out her hands. He grabbed her wrists to stop from being hit from her flailing hands. He shook her gently, trying to get her to wake "Wake up," she tried to jerk her wrists free "Wake up!"

She gasped, and her eyes flew open to Kili's relief. She was gasping, as she blinked up at him. She didn't say a word, only stared at him, in surprise, and confusion. Then her eyes went wide, and filled with panic, as she began to struggle slightly, gaze seeming to search the entire camp for some danger or something that had frightened her.

"Easy, easy, it's all right, you're all right." he reassured her

Her struggling slowly subsided, her eyes wide as the deer he would hunt, as they caught a sound that alarmed them. Her breathing was erratic, shallow, as she seemed to find her bearings. For several moments, she searched the entire camp, confused, before her gaze came back to him.

 _"Tà a fhios agam agat*_ " she breathed. Then she blinked, once, twice, thrice, and then "K-Kili?"

He nodded, and gave a small encouraging smile "Yes, yes it's me."

"What happened?" she asked him

"You don't know?" she shook her head at his own question "What's the last thing you remember?"

Once, in the Blue Mountains, during the autumn there had been a bad downpour, and he had gotten caught out on the training field and had to take shelter under a small outcropping.

It had been a while before he had noticed he wasn't alone in his makeshift shelter. Sitting just a few feet from him, was a small black kitten with green eyes. It had been staring up at the ceiling, and when a drop of water landed on its pink nose, the kitten's nose had wrinkled, and it lifted a paw to rub at the wet spot.

And Lilyana's scrunched up button nose reminded him of that memory.

"I remember riding with Fili, as he told embarrassing stories about you and your childhood." she smiled at him.

Kili felt a hard pang of guilt and sadness, knowing that what he was about to say was going to wipe that smile far away; for of course, he couldn't lie. "Lilyana, do you not remember the river?"

Her expression froze in place, and slowly, oh so slowly the smile faded from her lips, and the blood seeped out of her face, and she went pale "R-R-River? W-What do you...I d-don't...I-I-I-I-" her eyes skirted all about, then she gasped "I was in the r-river- I was d-drowning...the w-wolves, my grandmother, I have to help her-I-"

She tried to stand, but she collapsed back onto the ground, her legs tucked underneath her. She hissed out a breath, and Kili realised she had aggravated her badly bruised ribs "Your ribs were badly bruised, you need to take it slow."

Her lips trembled "My grandmother...she-she..." she hissed out in pain again "I have to h-help her-I-"

He shook his head. He knew he had to be blunt with her, to jolt her out of the shock she was in, making her believe she was ten years old and running from wolves in the dead of the winter time again; and a part of him hated himself for having to do what he knew needed to be done.

"Lilyana," she looked at him "Your grandmother is dead," She flinched "She's been dead for years. She's not here. You can't save her, because she's already gone."

Her lips began to tremble, and then he saw her wide eyes start to swim and shimmer with tears. He felt such sympathy for her. She was giving him this lost, heart-broken look, one that a child would give "B-But...but..."

Without thinking, and with a just a slight hesitation, he drew her in. For a moment she was stiff as a block of ice, then she relaxed and allowed him to hold her. Kili wished Fili was awake, he was better at this sort of thing.

Kili remembered when his father died, he was too young to remember much, but he remembered how he used to have terrible terrifying nightmares. Fili had been there, with a smile, and a hug, and allowed him to cry, and comforted him.

Yes, Kili wished his older brother was the one awake, to deal with this, for he'd know how to deal with it. Unfortunately, it was only him, and he'd have to make do.

Lilyana was trembling. He could feel her shoulders shaking, and realised she must be crying. He leaned his chin on the top of her head; he caught that scent of freesia and orchid blossoms, and felt her hands take a soft shaking hold of his tunic sleeve.

She didn't make a sound, didn't say a word, and eventually even her trembling stopped. He pulled back and looked into her face, her eyes "Are you all right?" She nodded. He looked up and saw that three hours had passed "My watch has finished now." she nodded again.

He sighed, and got up, and woke the next person on watch- who happened to be Fili. His brother was surprised to see Lilyana awake, and before he could say anything, his older brother rose to his feet, and went and sat silently by their female companion's side. Lilyana didn't even flinch or move.

Kili settled down, and feeling a little uneasy he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

0o0

Dead. Her grandmother was dead. Her grandmother was dead and it was her fault, all her fault...her gran-gran was gone and she wasn't ever coming back...was she? No, no she wasn't. Her gran-gran was gone and had left her alone, all alone in the dark...

No! No she was getting overwhelmed. _"Start with the simple. Just the simple."_ she heard her uncle's voice in her head say.

Yes, simple. Start with the simple.

Her name was Lilyana Primrose Baggins. She was seventeen years old. She was a human girl. She was an orphan. She was alone, all alone. She didn't know where she came from, or who she was or-No! No that's too complicated, too complicated.

Why was everything so complicated?

0o0

She was so quiet. Too quiet. She did not speak or say a word. She was as still as a stagnant pool, with her expression just as blank and impossible to read. She was pale, and could feel her trembling next him on his left from a few feet away.

She was more than likely in shock, and Fili couldn't blame her. When he had seen his little brother washing away downstream, going far from his reach, he lost the ability to breathe, to move. And then Lily had raced off on her pony down the bank without even a moment's thought.

He had never felt so terrified in all his 82 years. He also had never felt so relieved when they had hauled his brother- and Lily- in from the raging river, and Kili had made a joke about his near death by drowning being a simple swim.

And now that same girl, who he had saved his little brother's life- even though Kili hadn't realised that his life had been in danger in the first place- the girl he saw as brave and selfless was sitting white as a ghost and looking all the more like a scared little girl who had had a bad nightmare or was frightened by a bad thunder storm. He sighed.

They were sat close to the fire, with a few boulders at their backs, and the woods all around them. It was a quiet night, apart from the chirping of crickets and the slight hushing of the river from far off behind them.

He heard a light, soft sniffle, and looked towards the girl at his side. He now saw that what he had taken for trembling, was more shivering. He frowned, took off his coat, and gently slipped it onto her shoulders.

She jumped about a foot into the air, gasping deeply. Her eyes were wide, with panic and fear, and he realised he had startled her.

"It's all right," he crooned to her in tone of voice one would use with a frightened wild animal "You don't have to be scared. It's all right Lily."

She was tense as a taught bow string, but as he reassured her in that gentle way, she started to relax. She sniffed again, and then curled up again with her legs bent to her chest, elbows on her knees.

His coat covered her well, too well in fact, for like most dwarves he was quite broad shouldered and she was swimming in it, but it would keep her warm. He drew slowly closer, so as not to startle her again, and pulled the coat closer about her, almost tucking her into it.

For second or two, Fili wondered if this is what it would be like having a little sister. He reasoned it must be, for he felt suddenly quite protective of her, and wanted to keep her from feeling hurt or scared or even upset, the way he would with Kili, almost.

She blinked up at him with wide eyes, as he adjusted his coat to cover her more, and he smiled "There. Is that better? Are you not so cold anymore?" she nodded in answer "Good."

He gazed at her, and seemed to come to some important idea, and rose and strode towards the fire, filled a bowl with some of Bombur's stew, and returned to her side where he then held out the bowl "Here," she merely frowned "You haven't eaten, you must be hungry."

She shook her head, no. He frowned, and held out the stew again "Lily, you haven't eaten since mid-morning, you need to eat something." she shook her head, and he huffed out a breath of frustration.

Her stubbornness seemed to know no bounds. He looked down at her with a stern almost scolding expression, which he used on Kili when he was being particularly pig-headed, and scold her he did "Lily you will eat something." he put the bowl into her lap, and moved her hands himself to hold it steady.

She frowned, and shook her head again, like a child refusing to eat their greens at dinner "Lily, eat," she refused again "Don't make me force-feed it to you, because I will," she looked at him in disbelief "I will, so help me I will," She bit her lip, unsure and he sighed "Please, even if it's just a little bit. You need to eat."

She sighed herself, and nodded this time, making him smile in relief. For a moment he thought she would refuse again. She picked up the spoon, it shaking in her trembling fingers, and sipped at the stew.

He watched her as she swallowed a couple more spoonful's, and then put down the bowl, spoon balanced inside "Done now huh?" she nodded, and with a sigh of resignation he put the stew back into the pot, and sat beside her again.

For the rest of his turn on watch, there was silence between them. The only time there was sound was when a particular noise of the night-time came out of nowhere and scared her. Then she would look at him, frightened and he would reassure her.

Fili vowed to himself he would be keeping a close eye on her from then onwards.

0o0

 _*_ _ **Khi allaz ghul,**_ _-_ khuzdul (It's all right)

** _ **Tà mè anseo**_ \- Irish (I am here)

*** _ **Cariad**_ \- Irish (sweetheart)

 _****_ _ **Tà a fhios agam agat**_ \- Irish (I know you)


	11. Chapter 9

_-Fear cuts deeper than swords- George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

 **May 2ND Monday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

Morning dawned quickly and silently in the heart of the Shire. On the borders of the Old Forest in the Eastfarthing, was a group of rag-tag misfits camping in a clearing off the side of the Great East Road. And they were the oddest bunch of people you would ever meet.

At this time of the morning, with the sun on the rise, only two in the entire camp of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a girl of man and a wizard, were awake.

One was Dwalin, who had taken over for the last watch of the night. He sat with his axes unsheathed having been sharpening and polishing them to keep his hands busy. When Fili had woken him, he had been more than surprised to see young Lily Baggins awake.

The entire night she had been staring into the fire, her legs curled up to her chest and her chin on her knees with Fili's coat still covering her. She hadn't moved a muscle for all those hours, and it unnerved the scarred dwarf slightly.

Now the sun was on the rise and with it the company. Dori, the eldest brother Ri, was a light sleeper and as soon as the warmth of the sun hit his face he was up and moving with ease. He stoked the fire and began to make tea, as Bombur began on breakfast.

The grey-haired dwarf just about jumped out his skin when he turned and saw what at first he thought was a spirit, but turned out to be Lilyana. Her eyes were open, and dull and unfocused as if she was lost in her thoughts, her skin was pale as a sheet, and he could see she was shivering.

Dori frowned, and looked at Dwalin, who shrugged and gruffly said "Hasnae moved from tha' spot all night." then the tattooed dwarf rose to go awaken the rest of their companions.

Feeling worry shoot through his veins, Dori quickly made up a cup of strong herbal tea and hurried over to the young lass. She didn't look up as he knelt down in front of her, didn't even so much as blink. The dwarf reached out and gently touched her shoulder, and she flinched.

"I'm sorry Lady Baggins," then he held out the tea "Here, drink this, it'll help." he placed it in her hands, and then went off to see to Ori and make sure his younger brother got his share of breakfast.

Lilyana just sat blank eyed and blank faced as the morning went on.

0o0

Warm. Her hands were warm. It was nice, a nice feeling. She had been cold for so long, how long she didn't know, all she knew what that it was nice to be warm again. There were people scurrying about all around her, busy doing this or organising that, but she found no interest in their activities.

For a short time, someone had spoken to her, but she couldn't remember the words. Words were complicated. They were so jumbled now; she couldn't seem to find the right ones to go with the right things.

" _I'm scared,"_ she inhaled sharply and quickly closed her eyes " _I'm scared."_

She trembled where she sat, and prayed, begged in her head to make the voice go away. That frightened little girl's voice had been speaking in her mind for hours, days, years maybe, and that voice wouldn't go away.

" _I'm scared. The shadow wants to eat me."_

Behind her closed eyelids was only darkness. She was afraid, she was alone.

Why was she alone?

0o0

She looked so alone. That was the thought Bilbo had when he took his first look at his niece that morning. He had been woken by one of the dwarves, and the very first thing he did was search the camp for his niece. He found her.

She was sat upright, eyes dazed as if she had taken a hard blow to the head. He felt worry suddenly at the thought, and quickly hurried over to her and reached out. Her eyes flickered and she winced away from his hand.

"Lilyana _, cariad,_ " she blinked " _Tà sè ceart go leor*,_ " she inhaled " _Tà sè dom cariad, Tà sè dom*."_ Her stiff, tense posture relaxed and this time when he reached out for her she didn't move.

He tilted her head first one way, then another, making sure to angle her head into the light. So far he saw no sign that she had hit her head in her time in the rushing river. At least not that he could find. But he was worried over the dazed state she was in.

He knelt down and took her face between his hands gently, and looked into her eyes "Lilyana look at me," she didn't move "Dearest I need you to look at me," her eyes then flickered up to his "Dearest I need you to tell me, did you hit your head?"

She slowly reached up to touch her head, and looked very confused as she did.

"What's wrong laddie?" a voice suddenly spoke

Bilbo jumped, and turned around to find Balin standing there "Oh Master Balin you startled me," then he looked to his niece "It's just...I think my niece may have hit her head yesterday, but I'm not sure, I am no healer."

Balin hummed, then beckoned Oin over, who after being told what he was wanted for, he began to check her over "All right lass, I need to look here and follow the movement of my finger, can you do that?" she nodded and proceeded to do as she was asked.

After he ran his fingers over her head, and when he touched the left side of her temple she winced. Oin hummed and then asked her how many fingers he was holding up. She frowned, blinked and couldn't seem to get her eyes to focus.

"Seems she has a mild concussion," Bilbo could practically feel his heart stopping "Now, it is only a very mild concussion, nothing to worry about, it'll be gone by tonight at the least. The thing to do is just to keep an eye on her and she'll be fine." then the old dwarf went to pack up.

Bilbo frowned. After what happened yesterday he had been planning to share the pack pony with her, so as to keep an eye on her. But now he knew that was impossible. If she collapsed off the pony he would not be strong enough to hold her up.

He quickly made his way over to the two dwarves that his niece had become close to in the last week. He coughed and the two looked up from saddling their ponies

"What is it Master Baggins?" Fili asked. For a moment he couldn't find the words to say. Luckily Fili seemed to catch on "Do you need us to keep an eye on Lily?"

He nodded then clearing his throat said "Y-Yes, yes. She has a mild concussion and I was wondering if you boys would be kind enough to watch over her for me, seeing as we both can't ride Myrtle as she's the pack pony."

Fili smiled, and said "Of course Master Baggins, it'd be our pleasure."

Bilbo nodded, and quickly brought his niece over. Fili smiled and held out a hand to her, encouraging her to come closer, to not be afraid. She looked to him, then to Fili, and back again several times. Bilbo smiled gently "It's all right _cariad_."

She nodded, then reached out and took hold of Fili's hand. The golden-haired dwarf grinned and led her to Caradoc and helped her to mount up in front of him. Bilbo could only watch, and continue to watch, with trepidation and yet a small smile at the sight of a broad-shouldered heavily armed dwarf being so gentle and kind to his niece.

Still slightly smiling, he went to mount up himself.

0o0

The day passed by at an alarmingly slow pace. At least in Kili's opinion, but that was probably because there was not a single word passed between him and Fili all morning, and that had something to do with Fili's riding companion.

She hadn't spoken a word for hours, and hadn't moved in that time either. She had simply been gazing off into the air, lost in her memories or thoughts and gone far too deep to hear them. Fili had signed to him in Iglishmek that he didn't want to scare her and that they should leave her be.

Kili hated the silence. He really did. He was so used to their being talk between him and his brother. They had been close all their lives, and it had been said many times they could have been twins. Where one was, there was the other.

And now there was just silence. And he hated it.

"What do you reckon mother's up to Fee?" the second he spoke, Lilyana slightly jumped.

Fili gave him a look, but answered anyway "Probably pacing at home, cursing Thorin under her breath for allowing us to come." he huffed out amused.

Kili grinned "Probably had to have been restrained from coming after us to drag us home by our ears."

Fili chuckled "More than likely," then he blow out a puff of air and said slightly grimacing "You do realise that she'll more than likely bury us alive and dance on our graves if she hears we got into any trouble or danger right?"

Kili shuddered "Here's hoping she doesn't hear a whisper of what happened at the river yesterday," then he grinned and clapped his brother on the shoulder as he sidled closer "Speaking of, thanks for coming in after me and saving my behind."

Fili frowned "What are you talking about?"

Kili shook his head "Come on Fee don't act dumb," then he grinned "Well dumber than usual."

Fili punched his shoulder then "Oi watch it!" then he frowned "Kili I wasn't the one who saved you from drowning yesterday."

Kili then frowned himself "Then who did?"

Fili looked down at the dark-haired girl riding in front of him, and Kili felt his jaw drop and his eyebrows rise all the way to his hairline. He couldn't speak for shock. He spluttered and stammered for a few moments.

"Lilyana?" she blinked and for the first time looked up, and at him. He felt the intense focus of her gaze and felt the urge to look away "You saved me?" She nodded "Why? You're terrified of water aren't you? So…why?"

She looked away, and did not say a word. Minute after minute went by, and Kili was sure that after so long she wouldn't answer him at all. Fili sighed, and shook his head and signed to him to let it be, and to leave her alone.

Kili frowned and tried to protest, but Fili narrowed his eyes and gave him 'that look'. The look he had received when Fili used his old brother status to tell him when he was acting stupid and to do as Fili told him to do.

He disliked that look with a vengeance, and not for the first time, he ignored it "Lilyana why?"

Fili glared this time "Kili-"

"Kindness."

The voice cracked and broke and was so very rough from disuse. But the sincerity and honesty within was unmistakable. Kili and Fili weren't the only ones with slacked jaws and raised eyebrows. Seemed those who were close enough within hearing range shared their expressions.

"W-What? What was that?" Kili spluttered

"Lily? Say that again." Fili joined in.

She swivelled around to sit side-saddle, and then she looked straight at him. Her eyes...Mahal never had he been looked at like that. He found himself utterly anchored by those eyes. They were deep, so very deep, and filled with emotions he could only guess at.

Then, Mahal then, she smiled.

It was such a small little thing, but within it was all the warmth of the very sun or so it seemed to him. A breeze picked up, and some curls of her dark hair came loose and once the breeze died down they framed her cream-coloured skin.

"Kindness." she repeated, then she smiled at his expression and turned away to gaze at the land around them.

Kili could only stare at her, and her smile.

0o0

She was warm again. But this was a different type of warmth. It wasn't forced warmth like the cup of tea she had been holding earlier that morning. No this was entirely different. It started in her chest, and slowly but surely spread outwards all over her body all the way to the tips of fingers and toes.

It was as if she was standing in front of a fire. And it started the second she heard him say her name.

"Lilyana."

She heard him ask why she had saved him. It took her a moment, a single moment to figure out what he was talking about. She remembered the cold feel of the water, suffocating her, and shook the thought and memory off quickly.

He asked her again why she had saved him, and this time, she felt the urge to answer him. Kindness, she had told him, and she was being completely honest. She knew what it was like to drown, to be so sure that the cold insistent water would be the last thing you would see and hear and touch and know.

For the first time in what was possibly days, she guessed, she wasn't trapped in the dark alone anymore. His voice had saved her. How she didn't know. But she heard him, heard him and no one else, when she was locked away so very deep.

No one had ever been able to bring her out of the darkness before. Her grandmother had tried, her uncle had tried so many times after that, even Wilcome and Adalgrim had tried as well. No one had ever succeeded in chasing her nightmares away.

No one, until him.

0o0

"Lily." she blinked and felt a hand on her knee.

She looked down from where she perched on the pony, and saw a familiar golden-haired dwarf smiling up at her. He motioned for her to dismount and she did as he asked. She hopped off and slipped on the ground.

She heard a gasp, whether from herself or Fili she didn't know, and waited for the moment she would hit the ground. But it didn't come, for quick hands grabbed her upper arms and halted her fall.

She had closed her eyes, but now she slowly opened them, and looked up as she straightened. She lost all conscious thought. Deep soulful eyes looked into hers and she could only stand still under that gaze.

Once again she had been clumsy and tripped over her own feet. And once again, Kili had had to use his fast reflexes to catch her and stop her from falling flat on her face. She felt herself flush. She couldn't help it.

Kili frowned at her "Are you all right?" She nodded.

For a moment or two they didn't say anything. It seemed he was as caught up in her as she was in him. She wondered why she was flushing even more than she had been before, it was so confusing and she was confused.

"Lily, Kili, come and get some lunch before it's all gone!"

They jumped a foot in the air, before Kili dropped his grip on her arms, and they both backed up a step away from each other. Kili rubbed the back of his neck before ambling away, and she cleared her throat, and brushed back some loose curls of her hair.

She sighed, but didn't join the company. She wasn't hungry in the slightest, and she wanted some alone time to think.

She was so...confused. All morning the dwarves and her uncle had been acting strangely around her. They were just acting...strange. They were all being kind and gentle and none of their comments were insensitive at all.

In the week or so she had known them; she had come to know that dwarves were not sensitive in the slightest. They were blunt, and brash and highly stubborn to boot. They were just naturally honest and blunt so she knew that the things they said weren't meant to hurt.

But all morning, in fact even since last night, every single one of them had been treading carefully around her. As if she was some fragile piece of glass that would shatter into a million pieces at the slightest touch or wrong word.

She just couldn't understand it, and she couldn't understand them.

"Lilyana?" she blinked and turned to see that Kili was stood next to her "Are you all right?"

That was the second time in just a few minutes he had asked her that. She nodded anyway. He smiled and then asked "Would you like to ride with me for a while?" she frowned and he continued "It'll give Fili's pony a rest from carrying two people."

She couldn't argue with him. She had always had a soft spot for animals, any animals, and somehow, Kili had used that to get her to ride with him. She wasn't sure if she was happily surprised at the fact that he knew her well enough to know that, or she was annoyed at the fact that he had more than likely just manipulated her into doing what he wanted.

She felt something nudge her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Kili's pony Minty and petted her. "Seems Minty wants you to." he grinned at her.

She sighed, and then before he could say another word, she placed a foot in the stirrup and easily pulled herself up into the saddle. Instantly she knew it was a bad idea to have mounted under her own power.

Her ribs suddenly twinged and it felt like a million or so little needles were stabbing at her. She sharply inhaled, and gritted her teeth. Yes it was a very bad idea to have mounted herself.

She heard a startled gasp and looked down to see Kili's wide eyes. His hands gestured helplessly as he stuttered for a moment "I...could've helped you, you know."

"I...I didn't n-need help." A lie.

He seemed shocked she had spoken, but she couldn't blame him. She hadn't spoken more than a single word all day. He shook off his surprise, and then glared at her "You could have fallen and gotten hurt."

"I was perfectly fine doing it myself." Complete lie.

He seemed to almost growl, and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than it was already "All this time we've helped you, and now all of a sudden you know how to do it yourself?"

For a brief moment Lilyana forgot the pain in her chest and felt amusement at Kili's aggravation. Until she moved too quickly and her ribs protested with a sharp stabbing ache. She hissed through her teeth and that caught Kili's attention.

"Are you all right?" he asked frowning up at her.

She nodded "Y-Yes," _No._ "I'm f-fine." _No I'm not._

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was her chest hurting like this? She didn't remember doing anything that could possibly have made them ache so badly as this.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine." she snapped out. She hadn't meant to snap but her ribs really were painful and Kili was testing her patience.

Kili huffed but didn't say a word. He mounted up behind her and snatched up the reins in tight fisted hands. She'd made him angry. She hadn't meant to make him angry with her, but it was too late now to change anything.

They rode on, in absolute complete silence. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

0o0

She had been right. Completely and utterly right. This had been a very, very, sluggish long day.

She was exhausted, and she hadn't spoken a word, or moved so much as an inch since just after mid-morning when they all stopped for a quick lunch. She was mentally and emotional exhausted.

Since she and Kili had had their little falling out- their second in as much as a week- neither of them had said a word to each other the entire time. He had talked with his brother, but had completely ignored her the entire time.

She wasn't sure if she was annoyed he was ignoring her, or if she was fine with him ignoring her because it meant she didn't have to talk at all.

Her ribs were absolute agony. They had stung before but now they felt as if they were on fire. She couldn't take in a proper breath without feeling like she was being stabbed. She was kind of glad just a little, that Kili wasn't talking to her.

Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong. Not only were the dwarves acting incredibly strange with her- all gentle and careful- but there was something wrong with her, not just with her ribs. There was a great big blank in her memory.

She remembered laughing as Fili told her an embarrassing story about Kili during their childhood then...nothing. A great big, empty black blank of nothing. It unnerved her, missing such a large duration of time.

She looked out the corner of her eyes, at a flicker of movement and noticed most of the dwarves were sneaking glances at her. The glances were filled with…concern? Suspicion? Pity? But why? Why were they looking at her like that? Had she done something wrong?

She turned away and frowned at the landscape. What in the name of the Green Lady was wrong with her? Since when did she care so much about what others thought of her? Even as a child, whenever the other children teased and bullied her, she would just smile, shake her head and roll her eyes and brush it off.

But…lately she'd truly started hearing the rude and snide comments and rumours and gossip about her. She knew what those at home thought of her. They thought her odd, strange, a freak. They would talk about her, even if she was in the same room, as if she was deaf.

She remembered their words.

 _Why can't she be normal?_

 _So pathetic, so weak._

 _There's something truly wrong with her. Touched in the head._

She felt her fingers cramp and looked down to see her shaking clenched fists. She flicked her fingers out, stretching them, to decrease their soreness. She heard a chirp and looked up to see Flit hovering before her eyes, golden head titled in concern.

Her faithful little friend, always there when she needed him. Always seeming to know when she was upset or hurt. She felt eyes on her and looked up into blue/grey orbs. Her uncle frowned at her from his pony.

His eyes asked what he couldn't voice " _Are you all right?"_

She gave a shaky pained smile that she hoped he wouldn't clearly be able to see and nodded. Her uncle really didn't look convinced so she gave another smile. She was pretty sure he still wasn't convinced in the slightest.

She felt Kili adjust his sitting position from behind her suddenly. She bit her lip in order not to yelp or let out a cry as her ribs protested.

But unfortunately she must have made some noise of some sort for Fili spoke up "Lily? Are you all right?" She gritted her teeth and nodded "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

She nodded again "I'm fine." she quickly ground out from behind her clenched jaw.

It was then Kili snorted under his breath. Obviously he believed her as much as her uncle did. This was, not at all in the slightest. She wanted nothing more than to turn round and smack him, hard, right across the back of his head.

"You don't look fine." Fili stated with a frown

She gave a smile to the golden-haired dwarf, and hoped it didn't look pained or shaky at all. Yet she was sure that it was a grimace rather than a smile "I'm fine." she said again.

"Mahal, you are so infuriating!" Kili snapped at her

She opened her mouth to snap back and...quickly closed it tight shut again. Her ribs had been jostled as the pony stumbled once more and she knew she would have cried out if she hadn't clamped her mouth shut.

She let out a breath slowly, and raised her eyes to the heavens- the skies were grey covered- and sighed a little. The day was about to get longer.

0o0

They made camp that night in a fairly nice clearing, just off the side of the Great East Road in the Old Forest.

All the dwarves, Gandalf and her uncle had dismounted their ponies and were giving their mounts bridles to Kili and Fili who were tending to them. Lilyana watched for a moment before she turned back to the problem at hand.

Her ribs were aching badly, and every time she moved even a little it was like being stabbed over and over by tiny knives. And naturally she was dreading dismounting.

She sighed and knew she'd have to get it over with, so better to do it as soon as possible while everyone else was distracted with their assigned camp duties.

She swallowed, clenched her fists, and then counted to three in her head.

One. _This was going to hurt. It was really going to hurt._

Two. _Perhaps she should ask for help._

And before she could even finish counting to three she felt herself being lifted from the saddle.

She had closed her eyes in preparation for the inevitable pain but now they flew open at the movement of being taken from the saddle. And there stood the dwarf she was least expecting to see.

Dwalin was frowning at her, as his hands gently took hold of her by her waist and lifted her with complete ease from Minty and lowered her to the ground, all without jostling her ribs. He let go as soon as she was steady and looked down at her.

He was a dwarf, yet he was only very slighter shorter than her, no more than by a few centimetres, and Lilyana was annoyed because of it. She was of Man, shouldn't she be taller, much taller? Weren't those of the race of Men taller than hobbits and dwarfs? She knew she wouldn't be taller than elves or Gandalf, but honestly why was she shorter or barely taller than the dwarves?

"You all right lass?" Dwalin asked her in his gruff voice.

She nodded "Yes, thank you Master Dwalin."

The dwarf scoffed at her, and then crossed his arms "Nice try lass but you'll have to get up earlier then tha' to fool me," she frowned at that "You may have even tha' uncle of yours fooled but no me."

"I don't-"

That got her a raised eyebrow "Don't lie to me lass. Come now, tell the truth. Your ribs are hurtin' ya."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She tried to tell Dwalin he was wrong with an "I'm fine, honest." but he gave her such a stern look, she cut herself off.

"Well?"

She sighed, and then nodded "Yes. They've been aching all day, and they especially hurt when I move too quickly," she told him truthfully, as he had asked "But it's all right, I can handle it," Then she frowned at him in turn "I don't need to be looked over by Master Oin."

Dwalin did not look impressed with her "You'll be doing wha' I tell ya to with no argument lass, and tha's tha'. Now come along."

He tried to usher her in Oin's direction but she dug in her heels and refused to move "No, I don't need to be looked at Master Dwalin. I promise I'm fine."

Unlike most of this company she wasn't being stubborn simply to be stubborn. She didn't like being prodded and poked and examined. She was an independent girl and could look after herself perfectly fine.

Besides if she went to Oin all the company would know she was hurt and would look at her like she was fragile, or weak, and she didn't want that. They were all rough and tuff, battle-hardened warriors, and they would think her weak if they saw getting tended for something so simple.

"Please," she begged "I... I don't need to be tended to. I'm not...Please?" She gave him her best wide-eyed stare.

Dwalin inhaled eyes intent on her and she felt like he was scanning every inch of her. Then he exhaled and nodded to her in assent. She was about to smile when he said "I'll keepin' a close eye on ya lass, be sure of it."

She nodded and was thankful when he turned and left her be.

0o0

Unbelievable. It was the word that came to mind. Unbelievable.

Kili was sat around the campfire, the delicious stew Bombur had made completely gone, as everyone settled into groups of two or three to talk and laugh.

Bombur was packing away the cooking supplies, Bifur was sat carving again though from this distance Kili couldn't see what it was, and Bofur was telling another of his stories about him being outrageously drunk at a tavern.

Dori was sewing, fixing one of the company's shirts, Nori was cleaning his fingernails with what looked suspiciously like a lock pick. Bilbo was sat listening to Bofur, smiling and shaking his head in amusement, as Gandalf sat silent puffing on his pipe.

Ori had his nose in his journal, and looked to be sketching something. The scribe looked up quickly and looked right at a certain only female of the group, who was currently sitting with her own nose in her own book, an absorbed look on her face.

Lady Li- Lilyana Kili chided himself once again for calling her by that title- must have felt eyes on her for she blinked and looked up. Ori quickly ducked his head again into his journal, and after a moment Lilyana seemed to shrug and went back to her book.

Kili frowned, but then brushed it off and went back to his assessment of the company.

His uncle, Balin and Dwalin were sat off to the side from the rest of them, and seemed to be deep in discussion about something that was obviously something quite important. Or at least Balin and his uncle seemed deep in discussion, Kili thought after a second glance.

Dwalin had his arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes intent on something sitting across the fire from him. Kili followed his gaze and was stunned to see it was on Lilyana. Although where Ori's gaze was one of absorbed concentration as he sketched, Dwalin's gaze was different.

The older battle-scarred dwarf's gaze was filled with a hardness of suspicion as if he was waiting for the girl to make some kind of move. Also there was...was that concern? Worry? No couldn't be. Dwalin wasn't the touchy-feely affection showing type.

Kili was jolted out his thoughts by a sharp exclamation of pain, and then a slight curse that his mother would have boxed his ears for should he have been the one to utter it.

Nori had startled his brother by sneaking up behind him, which caused Dori to jump and stab himself with the sharp thick needle he was using as he sewed. It was only a little cut but it was bleeding quite a bit.

Dori gave his younger brother a good glare, and then tried to tend to the small cut with only his non-dominant left hand. The grey-haired fussy dwarf couldn't manage it and ended up losing patience with a huff of exasperation.

"Here, let me master Dori." a soft voice suddenly spoke up startling Dori again.

Lilyana had put down her book and hearing and seeing Dori's trouble had gotten up to help. In her hands, were a damp cloth and a roll of bandages. She was on her knees on the hard ground before Dori, was on a higher eye-level due to sitting on a log.

"No, no that is quite all right my lady-"

"Lily." she instantly corrected.

Dori almost looked like he wanted to scold her for being so informal but didn't "It is really quite fine my lady truly."

Lilyana ignored him and almost snorted. Dori continued to refuse her help and eventually the girl huffed "Master Dori, I don't mean to be rude, but would you stop being such a baby and sit still." it was a command not a request.

Dori went red in the face with indignation but before he could say anything there was the sound of laughter. Ori was laughing so hard his journal fell to the ground and he didn't even notice. After a surprised moment Nori joined in.

Soon almost everyone was laughing. Kili was even sure he heard Dwalin chuckle, and saw his uncle's mouth quirk up at the corners. Lilyana looked like she was fighting a smile herself.

Before Dori could protest more, she quickly and gently cleaned the slight cut and effortlessly bandaged it. She tied it off and then smiled and said a simple "There, all done."

Dori sighed "Thank you my lady." it seemed the dwarf wasn't going to budge of the subject of calling the girl by her name and not the title.

The girl did not rise from where she knelt and she frowned for a moment. Then Kili was shocked as she quickly took the sewing and needle from Dori's lap and began to fix the ripped shirt herself. Dori tried to take it from her but she wasn't having it.

"Come Master Dori you cannot sew with one hand, at least not properly," Dori went to protest again "I won't take no for an answer so you may as well sit and stop complaining." she said lightly.

Nori laughed again and clapped his older brother on the shoulder "Give it up Dori, this one seems to be more stubborn than even you."

Dori huffed as Bofur added in "Aye the lass has you beat Dori."

Lilyana gave a satisfied smirk as she sew the rips in what Kili guessed was Nori's shirt expertly. Kili found his eyes focused on her movements.

Her fingers dipped up and down with all the grace of a swan diving into water, as the needle caught the light of the fire as it went in and out. Her dainty knuckles seemed to dance under her very skin and the silver bracelet around her left wrist shone like starlight.

" _Hewythr?_ " Lilyana spoke up in a questioning tone. Bilbo looked up at the strange words Kili didn't understand " _Ba mhaith u rà leis an scèa an uimh sciathàin fae?*_ "

Bilbo raised an eyebrow " _Measaim. Ach cèn fàth mian leat dom freisin?*"_

" _Sìlim go mbeadh na àit fosta ar oscailt do dùinn mà roinnte muid roinnt dàr scèalta agus stair_ ," Lilyana then looked up and smiled " _Chomh maith le go bhfuil tù ar an scèalaì is fearr sa iomlàine an Sìreach_. _"_

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head before Gloin spoke up "For the love of Mahal, speak words we can all understand!" his tone was filled with offense and annoyance.

Lilyana inclined her head to the red-haired dwarf "I apologise Master Gloin, I did not mean to offend you," then she turned to Bilbo "Uncle, please?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow "Why not do so yourself? Yours are just as good as mine dearest." he smirked.

Lilyana huffed, and rolled her eyes "Hardly."

It was Ori who spoke then, too curious to keep his silence "What are you talking about?"

Bilbo smiled "My niece wants me to share some of our stories."

"Stories?" Ori piped up, journal back in hand

"What kind of stories Bilbo?" Fili asked

"Aye I'd like to hear one of these hobbit tales." Bofur jollily added.

Lilyana looked smug Kili noticed. Bilbo looked right back at his niece and the two had a silent battle of stares. Neither said a word for a moment, until Lilyana huffed out a sigh and Bilbo smiled in triumph.

Lilyana cleared her throat and then asked "All right. What kind of story did you want to hear?"

All of those who were interested shouted out what kind of tale they wanted to hear. Fili said an adventurous one, Dori a simple modest one, Bofur wanted a morally outrageous one, and Ori shyly said something with love.

Lilyana looked to him then, and he was caught under that intense gaze of hers. For a moment he couldn't even breathe let alone think. It took a jab to the ribs from Fili to jolt him out of it. He cleared his throat and said "Tell your favourite one."

She nodded as the others agreed with that choice. Then she began.

"There were once three brothers travelling down a lonely, winding empty road at twilight. In time the brothers reached a river, too deep to wade through, and too dangerous to swim across. However these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands, and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water."

All of them were engrossed in the tale. Kili was sure, that even Dwalin, Gloin, Dori and his uncle were listening despite the fact that they looked disinterested.

"They were halfway across the bridge when their path was blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death himself," the dwarves gasped without meaning too "He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for you see travellers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning."

Lilyana paused, either on purpose to create suspense, or for another reason it didn't matter. They were all hanging onto her every word.

"He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and for outsmarting him. He offered them each a prize, that Death said they had rightfully earned with being clever enough to evade him."

Kili found himself scooting closer in order to hear better, even though Lilyana was speaking clearly and loudly enough.

"So, the eldest brother who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. A wand that would always win against any other. A wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death. So Death crossed the bank to an Elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it the eldest brother."

Kili could see the entire story unfurling before his eyes. Lilyana truly had a gift for storytelling.

"The second brother, who was an arrogant man, wanted to humiliate Death further. He asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a river stone from the water bank and gave it to the second brother, and told him it would return the dead."

Kili was sure the entire company had never been so silent in their lives. It was rather shocking.

"Finally, Death turned to the third brother. He was a humble man, and asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was Death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility. Then the three brothers with their own prizes in hand, separated for their own destinations."

Lilyana paused to start on another rip in the shire she was mending, and the dwarves fidgeted in impatience for her to continue.

"What happened next?" Ori asked

"Yes go on Lily, tell us what happened to the three brothers." Fili said from beside her

She smiled, and then went on.

"The first brother travelled for a time to a village where he came upon another man he once had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder wand in hand the oldest brother did not fail to win the duel that commenced and left his enemy dead upon the floor as he bragged of his wand's power. That night, as he lay wine-sodden and asleep in an inn, a thief crept in and stole the wand. And then the thief slit the oldest brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own."

"This doesn't sound like a reasonable story." Dori said, seemingly scandalised.

Nori glared at his brother "Shut it Dori, the rest of us want to listen."

Lilyana bit her lip and looked unsure of all a sudden "If it's too much trouble I can stop-"

"No!"

"Don't you dare!"

"It's getting good lass, don't stop."

"You can't just leave it there Lily!"

So many of them shouted out at once Kili could only make out a few of the things that were said. He looked to their present storyteller and gave her an encouraging look, to which she sighed and brushed back her curls.

Then she continued once more.

"The second brother travelled back to his home where he lived alone. Upon the threshold he took the river stone Death had given him and turned it thrice in hand. To his amazement and delight the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet she turned sad and cold, as though separated from him by a veil. She did not belong in the mortal world and she suffered for it. The second brother was driven mad by hopeless longing for her, and killed himself so as to join her."

Lilyana inhaled to take a deeper breath "And so, Death took the second brother for his own." she was solemn now.

"As for the third brother, Death searched for many, many long years but was never able to find him. It was only when he obtained a great age, did he take off the Cloak of Invisibility, and gave it to his son. And then, he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly as they parted this life. As equals."

It was utterly silent. It seemed no one even dared to breathe, or at least it seemed that way to Kili. Lilyana blushed and then cleared her throat "I'm not a very good storyteller, but you asked for my favourite so..." then she shrugged.

Instantly there was a cacophony of sound of protest at that. It took his uncle commanding them to be silent that got the shouting to stop.

"I liked it Lily. I think I've found a new favourite myself." Fili said smiling

She blushed even more and ducked her head at that. Kili found his eyes trained on her cream-coloured skin that was tinted pink across her cheeks and lightly freckled nose.

It was then Thorin told them to go to bed and to rest up for they would be travelling far tomorrow. So it was that the dwarves did as bade, and rolled out their bedrolls and got ready for sleep, all except Balin who would be taking first watch that night.

Bilbo had settled down in between his brother and Bofur, on Fili's right. Normally Kili and his brother slept next to each other, and for years, even when they came of age, they had slept in the same bed, unable to be parted. Normally. Tonight they were apart.

Fili had dragged Lily in-between them, stating that he didn't want her to be too cold in the night and shake herself to pieces as she shivered. She tried to protest but Kili knew once Fili made up his mind about something, nothing would change it.

Kili was a little annoyed with his brother for it, but he said nothing. So with a huff and a frown he unrolled his bedroll and settled down next to Lilyana.

Soon he was asleep, a frown still on his face.

0o0

It was the middle of the night, barely past midnight when she suddenly woke up with a start.

Lilyana wasn't sure what had woken her up, for she had been deeply asleep. She had been dreaming of lying in a meadow with wildflowers all around her with the sounds of birdsong and other animals in the air. She felt warm, and safe.

Now she felt cold, and afraid. Afraid of what she wasn't sure, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

She looked to the two brothers she was lying next to, making sure they were deeply asleep, before she quickly and silently rose to her feet with only a slight wince at her injured ribs.

She stood perfectly still, and as she searched the clearing and camp with her eyes, she listened with her ears for any sound that didn't belong in the night time air. For a moment she considered putting it down to her imagination.

Until she felt the hairs of her neck stand up, at a slight inaudible sound on the wind that chilled her very bones.

"What is it Miss Lily?" the lowered soft voice made her jump but luckily she didn't cry out otherwise she would wake the others "Miss Lily?"

It seemed Ori was taking the second watch tonight. She breathed deep, to calm her racing heart and shaking hands "Ori, you startled me." she whispered back, and then she looked to her left hearing that sound again.

She bit her lip, unsure for a moment, before unsheathing her dagger. As she took some steps into the woods, she said under her breath over her shoulder "Ori, if I haven't returned in ten minutes, wake everyone and pack up camp," she took another step "And whatever you do, let no one follow me, not even my uncle."

Ori went to protest, but she was already vanishing into the trees ahead.

0o0

She had been slipping past and through the trees for a while now. She wasn't sure if it had been ten minutes or not, and she did not care. She was far too focused on what lay ahead.

She followed the sound on the wind, using it as a guiding point. Something was wrong. She knew it deep within her bones, that something was very, very wrong. Apart from Flit who was hovering at her side there was no sound by animals in the forest.

No night calls of owls as they hunted mice and other such prey. No crickets chirping in the bushes, no frogs croaking from the stream, no foxes coming out to find food. Not even...she paused as something that should have been obvious finally came to her.

There wasn't any wind. Nothing, not even a whisper. Yet what was that sound she had heard?

She took a step forward, and instead of her foot landing on soft grass, it clomped down with SMACK, onto stone. She looked down in surprise, and saw dark brown flagstone beneath her feet. It was only a small jagged piece worn into the ground, as if the rest had faded and crumbled away to nothing.

Then she looked up. And felt the very breath leave her in one fell swoop.

 **A Darker Place You Will Not See**

 **So If You Enter, Traveller Take Heed**

 **For The Night Is Dark**

 **And Won't Be Swayed**

 **To End The Hunt When The** _ **Mwgan**_ **Play**

 **Traveller, You have Been Warned Beware**

 **Of Finding More Than Wood Fae Here**

The warning was carved into a light coloured stone that came up to her chin. She knew this place. She knew the warning well. For it had been whispered around fires and in shadowed corners in homes for as long as she could remember.

She felt a chill trail its way down her spine and she shivered. Her very breath puffed out in front of her eyes in a white misty fog. It had been slightly warm earlier but it now felt like she was in the dead of the winter.

She heard the sound again, this time all the clearer and realised what it was. Now she knew that the sound was a voice, and now she could make out words. Words that chilled her very soul and her entire body from foot to head.

 _Vras._ _Ushk. Vras. Ushk._ Kill. Feed. Kill. Feed. Even though the words were in a different language, she understood it perfectly fine. It was a dark tongue filled with all the malice and hatred and hunger of evil. It made fear pierce her heart.

"Oh no" she breathed out without meaning too.

She had forgotten. Both she and her uncle had. They were in the Old Forest and deep in the forest to the east was Tyrn Gorthad. How could they have been so blind, so stupid to have forgotten? She should have known.

 _Vras._ _Ushk. Vras. Ushk. Vras._ _Ushk. Vras. Ushk. Vras._ _Ushk. Vras. Ushk._ It was here, maybe not close, but close enough. She knew what this creature was now. Knew as clear as day. It was a White Down, a Wraith.

And it was on the hunt.

Lilyana spun on her heel and took off with a speed she did not know she possessed back towards camp, back towards the company, those dark words echoing behind her. She could only hope, that everyone was all right, was still in the camp.

"Please don't let it be too late" she pleading prayed to whoever was listening.

She could only hope she was not too late.

0o0

Ori had stood there for more than twenty minutes, unsure of what to do. He stood shaking in the same spot that miss Lily had left him, wringing his hands over and over, debating whether or not if he should wake someone or...or maybe follow the young girl himself.

He just did not know what to do.

"What is it laddie?" the voice of Balin made the scribe jump out of his skin near enough.

"I-I-I..." He stuttered out unable to find the words

"What's wrong Ori? What has you so shaken?" Balin continued to question.

Ori swallowed and went to tell Balin the truth, to do as miss Lily had asked him to do if she did not return in good time from searching or exploring or whatever she was doing in the woods. He had even opened his mouth to do so when...

Balin gasped and said "Ori where is the lass?" Ori gulped not sure if he was about to get into trouble "And where are the lads?!" Balin exclaimed.

Ori frowned and followed the older dwarf's gaze. Miss Lily's bedroll was empty, as he knew it would be. But Fili and Kili's bedrolls were shockingly and frighteningly empty as well. The scribe was sure his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

Fili, Kili and Miss Lily were missing. And it was his entire fault.

Balin quickly roused the rest of the company, leaving Ori to gape at the three bedrolls of their missing companions "Up! Everybody up, now! Dwalin, Thorin get up!"

Unsurprisingly, Thorin and Dwalin were first to their feet, weapons in hand. They were followed by his two brothers, Dori and Nori having known he was on watch still somehow and were more than likely worried for him.

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you wake us so early, the sun's no even up?"

Balin held a hand up for silence which he got fairly quickly. Balin looked straight to Thorin "It's the lads" Thorin frowned at this confused "They're gone laddie" Thorin looked rightfully concerned then, Ori thought.

Then Balin looked to Bilbo who was also on his feet now and said "And so is the little lass" Bilbo went pale as a sheet

Balin then said to the entirety of the company "All three are missing"

Ori wasn't sure if he was afraid for his friends, or afraid of the glares both Thorin and Bilbo were giving him.

0o0

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid mortals"_ It thought, leading its prey to its lair " _Stupid, stupid, stupid. So easy to catch, so easy to take hold of, so easy to hunt"_

The creature was one that had not been seen in many years, not by any who had lived to escape its clutches and tell the tale. It was almost too easy for it to lure two of the big group in the woods away from the rest.

Sometimes it wasn't any fun, the hunt being so easy. The creature loved chasing down its prey; the fun was in the chase. Allowing its prey a mere moment to think it had escaped death and then to bring it down was a thrill.

To listen to the agonised, despaired screams was something the creature took its joy from. It laughed, and led its prey even further into its trap.

" _Stupid, stupid, tasty morals. It was too easy, too easy, too easy"_

0o0

 _ ***Tà sè ceart go leor**_ \- (Irish) it's alright

 _ ***Tà sè dom cariad, Tà sè dom**_ \- (Irish) it's me sweetheart, it's me.

 _ ***Hewythr? Ba mhaith u rà leis an scèa an uimh sciathàin fae?**_ -(Welsh) Uncle? (Irish)Would you tell the story of the wingless fairy?

 _ ***Measaim. Ach cèn fàth mian leat dom freisin**_ \- (Irish) I suppose. But why do you wish me too?

 _ ***Sìlim go mbeadh na àit fosta ar oscailt do dùinn mà roinnte muid roinnt dàr scèalta agus stair**_ \- (Irish) I think the dwarves would be open to us if we shared some of our tales and stories.

 _ ***Chomh maith le go bhfuil tù ar an scèalaì is fearr sa iomlàine an Sìreach**_ \- Besides you're the best storyteller in the entirety of the Shire

 _ ***Mwgan -**_ __(Welsh) Ghost/Wraith


	12. Chapter 10

_-So what, ghosts can't hurt you. That's what I thought then- Stephen King, Bag of Bones_

 **May 3rd Monday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

Her very blood was racing, flying at such a speed through her veins she could feel it thrumming under her skin. Her heart pounded, in time with her frantic footsteps and she practically flew through the trees. For the moment she forgot about her injured ribs, her focus on one thing. Running as fast as possible.

As Lilyana sprinted through the forest, her breath stopped showing as white mist in the air and it helped calm her slightly, for it meant she was getting closer to camp and further away from the thing behind her.

As she ran, dodging trees and their roots and low hanging braches, and jumped over rocks and skidded around fallen trunks the words of the age-old warning rang like morbid bells in her mind, over and over and over again.

 _A Darker Place You Will Not See. So If You Enter, Traveller Take Heed. For The Night Is Dark And Won't Be Swayed. To End The Hunt When The_ Mwgan _Play. Traveller, You have Been Warned Beware. Of Finding More Than Wood Fae Here._

She lost her footing for second and almost tripped, but she managed to catch herself in time. Her only repercussion was that she didn't notice another low hanging branch, and it slashed across her cheek, leaving a long thin but slightly deep cut.

 _Please don't let it be too late, please let me be in time please_ , she begged over and over in her head to the very Valar themselves. Any one of the powerful beings in Aman would do, truly, as long as one listened and did as she begged.

She saw the light of fire up ahead and never felt such relief at seeing such a simple thing in her life.

She heard voices as she got nearer and picked up her uncle's among the loudest. She paid no attention to what was being said or why, all she knew what that she was back, safe and sound at camp, for now anyhow.

" _Ewythr!"_ She shouted as loud as she dared as she got even closer, she did not want certain things to hear her " _Ewythr*!_ "

She sprinted into camp, and came to a skidding stop, almost slipping on the grass. She was panting hard, like a dog almost, and tried to catch her breath as her uncle rushed over and took her into his arms, uttering relief at her return.

She ignored the dwarves, it was far too important to tell her uncle and Gandalf what she had found, what she knew.

Her uncle pulled back and looked about ready to scold her, probably for scaring him or for running off, and leaving camp, more than likely all three, but stopped when he took a good look at her. She guessed she looked a right mess, from her run through the forest.

"Lilyana what is going on?" then he frowned and looked even more concerned "What's wrong?"

She was still a little out of breath and needed a moment to find the words. She was quite fit, from hunting and exploring the woods at home, but fear and terror and dread had made her more out of breath and unsteady than she had probably ever been.

She heard one of the dwarves, Thorin she thought, question her about her whereabouts and not sounding entirely pleased about it, but she waved him off, completely ignoring him- she had a feeling if it was Thorin he'd tell her off for that later.

"We've been so s-stupid," she burst out, heart racing "Uncle we're so stupid- so blind-"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into electric blue eyes that shone with concern and warm and encouragement "Take a deep breath my dear" she did, and felt better "Good, now then, tell us what on earth is the matter."

She took in another breath, then said the only word she had to " _Mwganod*_ "

The reaction of the two she most looked up to and cared for was instantaneous. Gandalf's eyebrows went clear to his hair line with shock and his eyes shone with the same dread and unsteadiness she felt. Her uncle went pale and wrung his hands and he gaped like a fish.

"Are you sure my dear?" she nodded "Absolutely sure?" Gandalf questioned her and she nodded again with Flit chirping in agreement himself

"Yes _Hymyrrwr_ *" She said sternly "I am sure. I saw the border maker myself," she turned and spoke to them both now "We're too close to them, the border is practically non-existent. We should never have gotten so close."

Her uncle swallowed "This isn't good, not good at all. We need to leave, now."

Lilyana shook her head the same as Gandalf did "No I'm afraid it's much too late now Bilbo." the wizard said

Lilyana's sharp hearing picked up a harsh high-pitched wail from far off. She knew her uncle and Gandalf heard it as well. The three of them shared wide-eyed dread-filled looks, her uncle's hands increasing their pace as he wrung them, as she clutched at her necklace under her collar.

Then she spoke, grim and afraid "The hunt has begun."

0o0

Fili was...the best word to describe it would be, highly confused. He didn't understand what was going on, where he was, or how he had gotten there.

The last thing he remembered was waking up to find Lily gone, her bedroll empty. Then he remembered waking his brother up, who was distressed at the missing girl, and then hearing a sound on the wind and...Nothing more.

All he knew was that he felt sluggish, sleepy as he walked through the trees of the forest.

He felt Kili at his side, but couldn't find the will or energy to say anything to his little brother. This was odd in itself, for deep down, somewhere underneath the fog in his mind, his instinct was telling him something was wrong and usually he listened to his instinct.

 _Come. Come._ There was a voice now, soothing and soft, urging him to follow it. _Come to me, rest with me. Forget your woes, forget your troubles. Come now._ Fili's instinct screamed at him not to take heed of the voice. But he found no will to refuse, and did as the soft slithering voice bade him.

He followed it. And neither he nor Kili said a word.

0o0

Lilyana's words rang through the clearing, and seemed to weigh the very air down with their grimness. It was too late for them to pack up camp and leave, for there would be no time for them to get away far enough to escape.

So there was only one thing to do. Make a bigger fire, and torches, and fight the White-Downs off.

She and her uncle shared a grim look, one filled with dread, and fear but determination as well. They looked to Gandalf who seemed to be pondering their options. She knew that there was only one option having come to the conclusion herself mere seconds ago.

"We're going to have to fight them off aren't we?" her uncle stated more than asked

Lilyana nodded "Yes. We don't have much choice uncle, we're too close to the borders, and we won't get far enough to escape them in time."

Her uncle sighed, but after a moment he straightened his spine and seemed taller, perhaps a little bit, and said expression stern and commanding, "Well then, let's get to it." his tone was one of a leader commanding his soldiers, and Lilyana felt awed by it.

"What in the name of Durin is going on?!" they were interrupted by their thoughts and planning by a growling voice filled frustration and anger. Thorin. And he was not happy, in the slightest "Gandalf I demand to know what is going on!"

Gandalf began to explain, but Lilyana turned the wizard's voice out. Something was off, she just knew it. Following some sort of sixth sense or instinct, she began to count the number of company members.

Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Ori, Dori and Nori. Oin, Gloin, Balin and Dwalin. Gandalf, her uncle, and Thorin. She blinked, and counted again. She spoke their names in her mind as she counted each one, being careful to not lose her place.

One, two, three...six, seven...nine...eleven, twelve, thirteen and fourteen. Only fourteen. There were sixteen company members altogether. Thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, one wizard and one girl of man. There were only fourteen here.

She recalled the names of those who were here and...Felt her very breath leave her body in a gasping exhale of shock. The two that were missing...of course it would be them who would be missing at a time like this.

This only took a few seconds for her to figure out and she cut across Gandalf as he began to explain what was happening "Where are they?!"

Gandalf went silent and all of the dwarves stared at her with confusion and befuddlement at her sudden outburst. She gestured to where her bedroll was, in between a pair of dwarf brothers bedrolls that were also empty.

"Fili and Kili, where are they?"

"They're missing lassie," it was Balin who spoke "We do not know where they are or where they've gone."

She turned to Ori "I told you not to let anyone follow me or leave camp."

As Ori was questioned, both by his brothers and Thorin, she came to a decision. She knew what she had to do now.

Her fists clenched at her sides and she spat out " _Cac_!" she ignored her uncle scolding glare and continued " _Diabhal orthu agus a n-baois!_ " She stormed over to her pack and began to rummage through it " _Cac, cac, cac, cac-*_ "

"Lilyana!" he uncle cut across her as she cursed under her breath. She'd forgotten her uncle's bat-like hearing.

She stood and took off her coat and tunic, until she was just in her undershirt, black trousers and boots. She strapped her belt back on, and then began to strap on her weapons. She had quite a few but didn't wear them all for they slowed her down when she hunted.

She was glad she had thought to put them in her pack just encase before she left home. On her hips went her grandmother's dagger on the left, and her own dagger on the right.

The two daggers were a matching set, except her grandmother's was light steel with a black leather hilt with a Dire-Wolf symbol, the symbol of the Took family, and her's was a light steel with a brown leather hilt with a fox symbol, the symbol of the Baggins family.

She placed two smaller knives on her belt, one either side on the outside of her matching daggers. Then two went into her boots each, and then she sheathed another dagger at her back.

She put her hair up into a tight bun, and then slipped her quiver onto her left shoulder and grabbed her white wood bow and hooked it onto the easy catch hook on her quiver so in a hurry she could get a hold of it.

"What are you doing lass?" Bofur questioned her as she prepared

As she straightened she looked at them all standing there watching her, confused.

"I'm going after them." she said in a tone one would use on a child when they asked a silly question to which the answer was obvious.

"What?!" Her uncle shouted "Are you mad?!"

She smirked a little. Adalgrim had asked her that on many an occasion when she was about to do, or had done, something he dubbed mental. And she always responded with the same reply which she said now "Of course I am, all the best people are."

Her uncle spluttered, and she swore she heard Nori try to hide a laugh at that.

"You cannot go hunting _Mwganod_ on your own Lilyana!" Her uncle shouted out.

She spun to face him and said stern and unyielding "Someone needs to stay to keep an eye on camp. Also someone needs to keep an eye on them so they don't get killed. "she gestured to the dwarves who looked offended at that, and her uncle fought a smile

"Excuse me?!"

"That's nice that is"

"What did she say?"

Lilyana sighed but ignored them and turned to her uncle, and Gandalf "It has to be me who goes on because I'm the only one who's fought them before" then she smirked a little smugly "Not many can go against _Mwganod_ and live to tell the tale"

Her uncle looked unsure, but he didn't say a word, as she hugged him and said "Fairfarren* _Ewythr_ "

He gave a sad smile, and took her face between his hands, kissed her forehead and replied "Fairfarren _cariad_ " She gave a shaky laugh and smile.

She let go and was grabbed by the upper arm and made to come to a halt "Tell me what is going on." Thorin said almost hissing it out in his annoyance.

Lilyana jerked free, temper truly lost and snapped out "We're on the borders of the Barrow-Downs my lord." he looked even more annoyed and confused.

"Tell me a straight answer Miss Baggins; I do not have time for this."

"No I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She had never screamed at someone before, shouted yes, screamed no. Her voice even cracked at the end from the fury and frustration at the leader of the company. "Do you know what a wraith is my lord?!"

All the dwarves shook their heads. All except Balin, who went white and his eyes went wide.

"No? Well I'll tell you. A wraith is an evil, corrupted spirit of the dead! They hypnotise you, and lure you to their lair by preying on your deepest desires and making false promises. Once you're in their clutches there's no escape,"

She could've heard a pin drop it was so quiet.

"They tie you to a stone altar as they take off the trance on your mind so you're completely awake for what comes next. And you don't want to be awake for what comes next," she was breathing hard now "They drain all the happiness and joy out of you, every happy memory every good feeling, feeding on it until there's nothing left."

All of them looked horrified at what she was describing. Poor Ori looked like he was going to faint in shock and fear. Well, it was about to get worse.

"Then, they get into your head" she spoke clearly and grimly "After draining you of your happiness and joy all that's left is the deepest and most terrifying memories of your past. They drive their way into your soul and make you relive every single nightmare, every single dark moment and-"

Her breath hitched and she took a moment to regain her breath. Her hands were shaking "Then as they feed on your fear and terror, all you can do is scream" she stared straight into Thorin's eyes now "Imagine your blood boiling, your veins and arteries splitting, every bone in your body breaking and cracking as you choke on own your blood as your internal organs melt, and then you heal and it starts all over again and again and again."

Her uncle placed a hand on her shoulder to support her or to let her know he was there she didn't know.

"Once they've finished you can't even move. Then they suck out your soul as your body is on the brink of death, and once you're dead the trauma and pain they've inflicted on you twists your soul and you become one of them. And everything you once were is gone."

She huffed out and glared right at the leader of the company, for once not cowed or being submissive "Every second I waste here arguing with you, is another second Fili and Kili go through that agony and torture. Now I'm going to go save them, while you all stay here."

Then she turned and went to leave again. "This is my company Miss Baggins and I will give the orders-"

"Do you know a _nything_ about fighting wraiths? Do any of you?!" she demanded of the dwarves. There was no answer "Well until you do, I'm in charge. I am the only one here who knows how to fight and kill them. I know how to keep them out of my head and how to not fall for their tricks. Their lair is a maze, none of you know how to fight off the trance, and I do, so it'll be quicker and easier if I go alone. So stay here!"

She let out a breath from the long rant she had just given and softened her gaze "I promise I'll bring them back alive and whole my lord."

She strode off towards the trees, and before the camp and the dwarves vanished from her sight she turned and ordered "Oh and if anyone follows me I promise it won't be the wraiths you'll have to fear."

Then she left, filled with determined.

0o0

For a moment after his niece had left there was nothing but silence. Bilbo was amused seeing the dwarves' surprised expressions and wide eyes. His niece could be quite determined and stern when she wanted to be.

He cleared his throat and got to work with Gandalf in securing their camp. After shaking off their shock the dwarves began to help, after Thorin ordered them to of course.

They lined torches all around the perimeter and built up the fire to great heights. Gandalf explained to Thorin that wraiths could not stand light of any kind, sunlight being the strongest and purer than man-made- or rather dwarf-made- fire.

The dwarves drew their swords and axes and their other weapons and stood ready and waiting.

"Now what?" Bofur asked

"Now master dwarf," Gandalf said "We wait."

0o0

She was so close. Real close. Those tell-tale chills down her spine were increasing in their appearance and strength. She heard the voices in her head, those familiar ones she had heard before.

The ones that promised her everything she ever wanted. Love, family, safety. She blocked them out and shut her mind from them, an old trick she had learned. She built the strongest most impenetrable wall around her mind she could imagine and the voices disappeared.

Yes she was very close.

She came to a small gully and silently slipped into it, eyes and ears alert for any sign of danger. She felt the ground beneath her feet turn from simple earth and grass to jagged broken stone. She was almost there.

She slowly breathed in and out, and calmed her heart. Her hands did not shake, her breath did not catch. She was ready. Ready to kill those abominations of nature.

She was here.

Up ahead there a large grassy hill. It was burial tome, dug deep into the hill at the end of the gully. At the entrance were stone pillars that were holding the earthen walls up to stop them from collapsing in on themselves.

She knew what awaited her in there. Deep into the earth the wraiths dug tunnels that wound and twisted all about themselves. It made it impossible to find your way and once you did lose your way there was no escape.

She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and exhaled and then...

"Wait!" she jumped out of her skin, dagger drawn and ready to be thrown between something's eyes. It was some of the dwarves. Thorin, Dwalin, Nori and Oin.

She frowned and felt fury she had never felt before. They snuck up to her, and hid with her in the shadows just a few feet from the entrance behind some large overgrowing tree roots. She glared at them all when they got close enough.

"What are you doing?! I told you not to follow me!" she whispered harshly at them

"You think we would leave this to you? You don't know how to fight Miss Baggins." Thorin whispered back just as harshly

She narrowed her eyes at him "I know a lot more about fighting wraiths than you do my lord."

They would have argued about it all night if Lilyana's sharp ears didn't catch an outraged shout from inside the burial tome which was no more than a ruin. She wasn't sure if it belonged to Fili or Kili but it reminded her there wasn't time.

She hissed out through her teeth in annoyance and said through gritted teeth "Fine. Come if you must, just be quiet."

Then she checked that the coast was clear and swung over the roots and took off for cover at the stone entrance pillars. She heard one of the dwarves hiss out a word she didn't understand and figured it must be a curse word.

With dagger unsheathed and Thorin right behind her, with Dwalin and Nori behind him- Oin was staying behind, so he was close if one of the brothers was injured- they went into the tomes.

She just hoped they weren't too late.

0o0

"It's quiet," Thorin breathed out.

"Yes, too quiet." she said back.

They had been in this place for at least an hour, though it was hard to tell when there was no way to see how much time had passed. There was no way to see the stars or the rising sun when it would finally hit dawn.

They had split up a little while ago when they had come to a definite fork in the underground dirt path. Nori and Dwalin had gone right, they had gone left. It was cold, dark, dank, and smelt of decay and dust and what she was sure-and hoped was not- rotting flesh.

Lilyana felt another chill up her spine. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. For a moment there was only the sound of her heart beating and her breath.

"What are you doing?" Thorin demanded

She shushed him, and focused her mind again. She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled and...

 _"Let us go!"_

 _"No, stop, leave him alone!"_

 _"Fee! Fee!"_

 _"Stop! STOP PLEASE! DON'T!"_

She stumbled back and felt a strong hand steady her as she nearly fell over. She knew where the two brothers were.

"I..." she trailed off, noticing for the first time that there was something wrong.

"What is it?" Thorin question, his sword held tight in his hand. His cerulean eyes pierced into her, like little knives.

She breathed out...her breath was white mist and hovered in the air before her face. She looked around the tunnel and saw ice and frost start to form with a crackling onto the walls. She saw something behind Thorin, who was ahead of her, and felt fear stab at her.

"My lord!" something in her tone must have warned him for he dove out of the way just in time.

A wraith came flying at her over Thorin's head, gnarled skeletal hands outstretched, a pitched keeping coming from its mouth. She drew her dagger, ducked to one knee, spun about, rose to her feet and rammed her dagger straight through the wraith's centre.

Or she would have done, if it hadn't vanished before her eyes. She panted as she stood there in the middle of the tunnel, the adrenaline in her very blood taking away the pain of her ribs that she knew would most likely be agonising without it.

"What was that?" Thorin growled under his breath

She narrowed her eyes, scanning, searching and waiting for the thing to reappear "That, was a wraith my lord."

There was silence as they stood weapons at the ready. The seconds ticked by, on and on and on. For a moment she thought maybe it gone to alert the rest of the wraiths that their lair had been intruded upon by them.

"Where is it?" Thorin muttered

She shook her head "I don't know," The hair on the back of her neck was still standing up and there was still a chill in the air, so she knew the wraith wasn't gone "But I do know it's still here."

"How do you know?"

"Do you feel the chill in the air, the hair on the back of your neck standing up? That shiver up your spine, when you sometimes feel that suspicion that someone or something is watching you that you feel now?"

"Yes." he replied

"That's how I know my lord. Only a wraith makes you feel that way."

He nodded, but she saw out the corner of her eye the suspicious cautious look the leader of the company was giving her "We should-"

What they should do Lilyana never knew for at that moment came another high-pitched shriek. She saw Thorin start to charge it; sword raised and tried to stop him. The wraith did not like being challenged and it threw Thorin clear down the tunnel, then it came for her.

She felt the prickle of something brush against her mental shield, and she smirked at the wraith "Nice try," she taunted it, feeling a surge of bravery she had only felt once before "But your little tricks don't and won't work on me."

It paused to tilt its head at her. It was a disgusting thing. Its clothes that it had been wearing when its mortal body died were ragged and ripped and hanging off of it. Most of its skin on its spiritual body had holes and she could see its bones, specifically its ribcage, and the left side of its jaw. And it was a sickly greenish white that lit the tunnel with an eerie glow.

"What's the matter?" she asked it, dagger in hand "Don't recognise me?" it tiled its head at her again "I'll give you a clue. Children are frightened by the thing under the bed, hiding in the darkness. The creatures in fairy tales that darken the world and make it cold, and cruel. That's you,"

It trailed closer, clearly not impressed by her words. It was still too dark to see where Thorin was after the wraith had thrown him down the tunnel away from them.

"Children are scared of you, the monsters under the bed. But do you know what you monsters are scared of?" it didn't answer, as she smiled with grim satisfaction "Me!"

Then she threw a dagger, straight and true. It hit dead centre, as it was distracted she rushed forward with her grandmother's dagger in hand, and ran the wraith right through the heart, it would have had if it had been alive.

Before it imploded into dust with a screech, it shrieked " _Gurkar*_!" and then the dust vanished into the air.

She heard a scuffle of a footstep and held her dagger high ready to strike when she saw it was a certain raven-haired warrior dwarf and she lowered it.

She kept the dagger in her hand and looked at the royal dwarf who was now standing before her looking, for lack of a better word, shocked "Are you all right my lord?" She asked and got a huff in return "There'll be more. Let's go find Fili and Kili."

He nodded, and she went ahead, ignoring his annoyed grunt at she did.

0o0

She kept her eyes closed as she followed her instinct, hand on the walls of the tunnels they travelled down. She had lost count of how many turns and twists they'd taken after a time.

Left, left, a right, a left, a right and another right. She heard Thorin grumbling behind her, that the pace was too slow, that they were taking too long. She ignored him and continued to follow the mental trail she was tuned into.

It was hard to explain, but she had always been able to sense the wraiths. They had this aura about them she supposed. Sometimes she felt like she could reach out and touch it, feel it. That's why she didn't need to see where she was going. It was like a thread she could hold and follow it to the source it was tied to.

The further they tread into the wraiths' lair, the colder it seemed to get; she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, for one it meant they were close to Fili and Kili, but for another they were also closer to the very things that they should be running from.

She heard Thorin say something from next to her, and again she ignored him barely giving the dwarf a thought. She stopped then, and opened her eyes. She exhaled and her very breath was white mist in the air.

They were here.

She opened her mouth to tell the leader of the company that, but she was cut off as Thorin grabbed her arm and pulled her to the tunnel wall. She frowned at him, but then closed her mouth once more at what she heard.

There was someone-or something-heading this way.

Thorin put a finger to his lips, his dark blue eyes commanding her not to say a word. She nodded in assent. Both of them held their weapons at the ready, Thorin with his sword in his hand and her with her dagger.

They exchanged looks, and without warning as the footsteps got near, they stepped around the corner weapons raised.

"Mahal!"

She jumped a little, as the three dwarves lowered their raised weapons and gave each other disgruntled looks for the false alarm. Nori looked to her, a raised ginger eyebrow and looked both amused and a little bit annoyed.

"Would ya mind lowering your little knife lass? I would kinda like to keep my pretty face unscarred."

She heard Dwalin huff out in derision at that comment. She felt offended at the fact that Nori had degraded her weapon as if it were a simple kitchen butter knife but lowered it from where she had it pressed against his neck. She gave the ginger-haired thief a good glare, but the dwarf merely smirked in amusement at her.

She turned away then, and snuck down the last turn of the last tunnel, ignoring Thorin's noise of protest; she had a feeling the leader of the company was annoyed with her going first because she was a girl and quite young to boot.

She slid to a stop, and closed her eyes listening and waiting. And there were tell-tale chills increasing in their coldness up the back of her neck and down her spine. Yes, they were here all right. She slid forward another step, and quickly and covertly snuck a glance around the edge of the entryway to the centre of the tombs.

The room was empty and bare as a tree's branches in winter. In the middle of the room were two stone altars, and lying atop of those stone alters were two very familiar people. Or dwarves rather.

Both Fili and Kili were, mercifully, alive for she could see their chests rising and falling even from this distance. She felt relief and sent up a silent thank you to whichever of the gods-perhaps it was more than one- were listening.

She leaned further out to try and get a better overview of the room; something dark drifted past at the same time a large strong hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her back just in time to not be spotted.

Dwalin did not look impressed with her stunt, but she ignored the growl and scowl he gave her for sneakily getting another quick glance of the room before the rough tattooed dwarf could protest or haul her back down the tunnel.

Which Dwalin did, not a mere three seconds after she had gotten the information she needed after her second look. The battle-hardened bald dwarf was not gentle as he dragged her back, and neither was Thorin nor Nori pleased about her stunt either.

"I saw two exits, on the far left side and one straight across from the entryway," she cut off Thorin before he could scold her "Currently I counted their number at eight but there could, and possibly are, more lurking about in the corners somewhere."

"So how do we fight these...things?" Nori asked his own daggers in hand "Any ideas?"

 _Oh I have an idea_ , she thought. She blew a piece of her hair out her eyes, and knew without a doubt that the idea she had, the dwarves would not like in the slightest. Oh yes, they would not like this one bit.

"I have one," she said, then turned to them "Wait for my signal, then grab Fili and Kili and get out as fast as you can."

"How will we know what this signal is?" Dwalin questioned her.

She gave the three dwarves a self-depreciating cheeky smirk, and then stated "Oh, you'll know it."

Then, before they could stop her, she ran for the entry-way and ran right into the very jaws of what was likely death itself. Surprising she wasn't afraid, or even nervous. Her heart was racing, but she found it excited her. Odd that, really.

"Hey over here!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs and all creatures in that room turned their attention to her "Come and get me then!"

Then she looked to the entry-way, where the dwarves were leaning around the corner watching her with dropped jaws and wide eyes. She smiled then mouthed then "Run."

The she took her own advice.

0o0

The three dwarves could only stand frozen as they watched the young girl fly from the room, the wraiths following right on her tail. Thorin then felt fury take over after the surprise wore off. That fool-hardy, foolish girl! She was going to herself killed he knew it.

"Come; let's use the advantage given to us." He stalked over to the altars, with the other two close behind.

During the process of cutting the ropes that were holding Fili and Kili bound to the stone altars, the two began to wake.

"U-Uncle?" Kili asked groggily as he sat up

"What's going on?" Fili questioned as he was helped to his feet by Dwalin "What happened?"

Thorin shook his head and all but dragged his youngest nephew towards the doorway that led back to the tunnel that would take them back outside.

"No time for that lad." Dwalin stated "We need to leave this place."

Kili looked ready to ignore Dwalin's words, but was stopped by a sound. It was a sound that both slightly concerned and alarmed Thorin.

It was the sound of laughter. The sound of high-pitched amused laughter that had a touch of madness to it. It echoed and bounced between the walls and rang through the air, creating an eerie effect.

"What is _that_?" Kili uttered

The laughter paused for a moment, and then "ITS CHOW TIME YOU FREAKY _**BASDUNIAID**_!" Then there was more laughter "COME ON THEN!" Fili and Kili, and the other three dwarves recognised that voice.

Fili's eyes were wide and his expression was one of doubt and dread all at one "Is that… _Lily_!?" He looked to Thorin "What is Lily doing here?! In fact what are we doing here?"

Thorin scowled as the laughter rang out again "She is buying us time to escape, and we should use it. Come."

Then he led the way out, with Dwalin and himself dragging Kili and Fili along behind them.

0o0

She shouldn't be laughing. Nothing about this situation was funny in the slightest. Honestly, she was fighting spirits of the dead in an underground tomb so as to allow the five dwarves she was in a company with to escape. Really it was mad.

She ducked a swipe from a wraith, as her thoughts continued to fly by.

She knew enough about being mad. A day wouldn't go by in the Shire until somehow had told her she was as mad as a hatter. She oughtn't to have taken pride in being called as such, but she couldn't help but be so. At least being mad was entertaining.

She sliced a wraith's arm, hearing it screech in pain as she went in for the kill. It imploded to dust at her feet. One down, so many more to go.

Two more dived at her and she dropped to the floor just in time for the two to crash into each other, and turn to unformed mist. She jumped to her feet, and just as the two that dived at her began to reform she ran them through with her daggers.

The fight seemed to continue on for hours and hours, days could have passed for all she knew that's how long it seemed to her.

She was sweaty and tired and worn out. Her hands were beginning to shake, and she could feel her heart racing out of control; she was sure it was going to burst right out of her chest. This couldn't go on for much longer, there were too many of them.

One of the wraiths swiped at her, and she barely dodged it in time...but she didn't notice another coming up behind her. The first she knew of it, was the icy skeletal hands at her throat lifting her off her feet and slamming her back against the tunnel wall.

Her daggers fell to the floor with a, CLANG CLANG THUD.

She let out a choked gasp of surprise at the hard painful impact. The hands tightened their hold as she struggled, her fingers trying to pry the wraith's hands off of her throat. She could barely breathe now and then...then it began.

She heard that rattling eerie sound of inhaling, and she felt long buried memories she had tried to forget come from the dark recess of her mind.

0o0

 _They were running, running fast. There was a hand holding her head to a clothed shoulder that smelt of leaves in summer and fresh rain and warmth and safety. Why were they running? They had been told to run by a loud commanding voice, one that normally made her feel safe too, but not now. She was scared..._

 _...There was screeching, it hurt her ears; It felt like needles were being shoved into them and she covered them with her hands. The monsters wouldn't stop screeching, and it hurt, it hurt. A soft voice told her not to look, not to listen..._

 _...She'd been left alone, all alone. She could hear screaming, and it hurt her ears all over again and she pressed her hands over them to block it out. More screaming, more screaming. The once soft, soothing voice now filled with pain and fear. It made her want to cry..._

 _...There was something wet and sticky covering her all over. It smelt tangy, like iron and it was warm and she was lying in a deep puddle of it. She didn't like it. It scared her. She was scared..._

0o0

Lilyana gasped and tried to struggle free, both from the wraith's hands and the painful mental intrusion. She was so very confused.

The memories she had just experienced, she had never seen them before. She didn't remember having these memories. It was like looking at a drawing someone had done of a place, or person that looked familiar but she was sure she had never seen before.

Then the wraith inhaled and began to feed on her fear and dark past memories. She knew why it went straight for her fear. She had more painful dark memories then happy ones. She was practically a feast for the wraiths with all of the guilt, regret, grief and fear that she carried.

She was drawn back into her own head despite her struggling.

0o0

 _...She was drowning, drowning, drowning. The water was pouring into her mouth, down her throat and filling her lungs. It grabbed at her, pulled her down and refused to let her go. She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe..._

 _...There was something she was leaning against. Water dripped from her hair and clothes, as she lay on the frozen cold ground. What she leant against was warm, and was large enough to shield her from the wind. She could hear deep breathing beneath her back, and surprising it soothed her to sleep. She heard a deep soft rumbling then and fell unconscious before she could find out what had saved her from the river..._

 _...the nightmare again. It was always the same. Of howling, and breaking glass and cracking ice and screams of absolute pain. The nightmare was always the same..._

0o0

"S-Stop," she choked out, desperate.

The wraith tightened its grip further on her throat. Her head felt like it was being slowing split and torn in two. She felt as if she was freezing to ice all over. Her heart-rate was slowing to dangerous levels now.

She was so tired. Maybe if she closed her eyes for a moment, just a moment, the pain would stop, would go away. She could feel the pull of the trance the wraith was putting over her, and tried to fight it, she did, but she was so tired.

Then...THWISH WHOOSH; there was a screech of pain and a POOF of the wraith turning to dust and a THUNK, TWANG!

She fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing as air followed into her lungs again. Her fingers ached as she clawed at the earth for something to hold onto. She looked up as she struggled to breathe, to see an arrow embedded into the wall.

She frowned and looked up to find her the dark eyes of her saviour.

"What...are you...doing here?" she gasped at him "I told...my lord to...get you...out."

"You didn't think I'd let you fight alone did you?"

Kili slipped her bow over his left shoulder- she briefly wondered where he got it and her quiver, but figured she must have dropped it- and then took hold of her arm and helped her to her feet. He looked concerned as his eyes roamed over her form, searching for injuries she guessed.

She wasn't to know it, but her eyes were unconsciously doing the same to him; searching for injuries or wounds. She glared at him, as she swayed a little from the previous lack of air. Kili glared right back at her. It seemed the dwarf had shaken off the effect of the wraiths rather quickly. Seemed dwarves were as hardy as the books say.

Before either of them could a word, there came that tell-tale chill and high-pitched screeching. It seemed after Kili had killed the one that was trying to kill her, that had been the last that had followed her from the central room.

"We can fight later," she stated, plucking her dagger from the ground "There's more coming." He nodded, bow in hand and arrow knocked. It seemed he was in agreement with her, for once.

"I managed to sneak back in, before those...things collapsed the entrance in here," he told her "So... do you have a plan, my lady?"

"I do." She smiled

0o0

They were running now. Sprinting down the long tunnels and skidding around the corners. It felt like they were children playing a game, racing each other to the designated point and trying to beat the other there. It reminded her of those times when she was little, racing Wilcome to the woods and back.

She was grinning, she could feel her lips stretching and her teeth showing. She looked to Kili racing beside her, and saw the same bright crazy look in his eyes she was sure was in hers. It seemed the adrenaline and fear pumping through their veins made this, make-shift twisted race all the more exciting.

He narrowed his eyes in challenge and she smirked back.

Her plan had worked. She and Kili had led the wraiths back to the central room, and as they swiped and slashed at them, they would duck and dodge so the creatures would crash and slam into the support pillars in, around and outside of the room.

The wraiths hadn't known what was happening until it was too late.

Dust, dirt and debris had begun to rain down from the ceiling as the entire room began to shake and tremble and quake beneath and around them. She and Kili had shared a look filled with satisfaction but anxiety as well.

"Should we…?" He began to say

She nodded "Yes, we should,"

Now they were dashing down the tunnels, as debris pelted them. Lilyana could feel her very blood sing. There wasn't much excitement in the Shire, and after the Fell Winter she hadn't minded that as much as she did when she was small.

Now, she could feel and see what she had been missing out on. Replicating this feeling of terror-filled excitement was impossible anywhere else.

She could feel laughter bubbling up from her, and before she could stop it; it was thrown into the air. Kili looked surprised, but the cheeky grin and the answering WHOOP he gave, said that he was inhaling the thrill of this crooked chase as she did.

"I'm going to win!"

"Want to bet?!" she replied back with.

"You're on," he grinned "What will I get when I win?"

"My respect. And that's if you win."

"I will. I am the fastest dwarf in the entirety of the Blue Mountains."

She snorted and said sarcastically "Well aren't you a regular prince charming," then she scoffed in amused derision "And modest."

He smirked at her which was answer enough for her.

They slid around a corner, and up ahead there was the sight of moonlight. She felt relief then, and thanked whoever was listening up above or in Aman. As they escaped, she happened to glance behind her; and instantly picked up her speed.

She looked to her companion and shouted over to him "The entire place is coming down!" He looked as well, and gave a wide-eyed expression that stated he thought the same thing as she was; _Oh crap._ "RUN!" She shouted.

Almost there, they were almost there.

20 metres.

Heart racing, blood pumping, sweat trickling down her skin.

15 metres.

Kili was just a few feet ahead of her now, just a blur in the dim light.

10 metres.

Almost there, just a little more, just a little further.

CRASH BOOM!

Dust rose up into the air, as the entrance collapsed and was blocked by rubble and stone and debris. There would be no getting out of the tombs now. The tunnels were sealed for what would likely be always.

"Told you...I'd win." he laughed breathlessly.

She panted as she gave him a half-hearted scowl "You didn't...win"

"I did," he smirked "I told you, I am the fastest dwarf in the Blue Mountains."

"Again," she rolled her eyes "You're a regular… prince charming."

"Thank you," He chirped in mock-snobbery "So, do I get... your respect now, my lady?"

"Not even close, _feictear_."*

"And here I thought we were starting to get along, my lady."

Lilyana merely shoved the archer dwarf over in reply as she tried to hide a laugh and a smile.

0o0

Fili was astounded. Absolutely astounded. And furious as well.

They had escaped the tunnels, and it was then that both he and his brother noticed that there was someone missing. Kili surprisingly was the first one to protest their leaving, and stated that they had to go back for their companion.

Since they had met, all Kili and Lily had done was argue and bicker and swap heated scowls and glowers. Fili often felt an urge to smack them both over the head, or lock them in a small room somewhere so they would have no choice but to talk.

Now, here was his stubborn, hard-headed, reckless little brother who didn't trust anyone unless they were family and close friends- and sometimes maybe not even then- standing there protesting leaving the girl he had only argued with, to fight alone. It left Fili reeling.

And then he was left speechless and furious as his rash brother rushed back into the living personification of hell they had just escaped, despite their uncle ordering them all back to camp.

Then he felt worry as he felt the earth begin to shake and Dwalin stating that the tomb was collapsing. And his little brother, and his friend, were still inside and would be trapped.

The two he had worried over had thrown themselves out into the night air and not a second later the entrance crumbled and was blocked by its own supporting pillars that were now nothing more than dust and debris and rubble.

Now Lily was on her front, and Kili was on his back, on the ground...and they were joking?!

Astounded didn't even begin to describe it. Especially when they started laughing.

0o0

It took a few minutes for them to calm enough to stop laughing like lunatics.

They had just been through something very scary and were most definitely in shock so she figured that it wasn't too bad of them to be giggling like little children on the ground. Thankfully it said something about her maturity that she got a hold of herself first.

She coughed and struggled to her feet, shoving Kili over in the process to shut him up and stop his chuckles.

"Well, that was...invigorating." she stated

She could have sworn she saw Dwalin's mouth twitch in an attempt to hide a smile. Nori was smirking, and Fili was gazing at both her and his brother with an expression of disbelief.

Thorin however, was not smirking or trying to hide a smile. Oh no, he was glaring at her and Kili, and it wasn't the usual glare he would give when he was annoyed with someone. Oh no, this was a glare that if looks could kill, she and Kili would be smouldering ashes on the ground.

"What were you thinking?!" he bellowed "How could you be so foolish? What was going through that empty head of yours girl?"

She frowned, and tried to keep the hurt out of her tone "I saved your lives. A simple thank you will suffice"

Thorin did not like her speaking back to him in the slightest "You know nothing of the world, and I do not want a half-witted, reckless, unnecessary risk that you are in my company. You do not belong here, girl. Dwarves do not need to be _saved_ by a girl of man" he said her race as if it were an insult.

She flinched then, unable to help it.

She had heard so many similar things from those in the Shire. That she didn't belong, that she wasn't wanted or needed. That she was foolish, and naive and young. That the way she was, wasn't normal or right. That she wasn't normal or right.

So many times, over so many years she had heard those words and more just like them growing up. And hearing them echoed back to her from someone she...looked up to almost, hurt more than it had before.

And so she flinched.

Thorin didn't notice this, he was now shouting at Kili for going back for her; something about, 'if she was stupid enough to sacrifice her life, he shouldn't risk his for her'. All her life, she had been treated to gossip, and whispering and weird looks. She could vividly remember the words.

 _"An odd one that."_

 _"Something very wrong with her."_

 _"Outsider, that's all she is."_

 _"She's of man! She doesn't belong here."_

 _"She's not respectable, she'll never find a suitor and marry."_

 _"Lucky those Took boys pay her the smallest bit of attention they do, most likely they do so out of pity."_

Those words were so much like what Thorin had shouted at her, that she couldn't help but flinch. She couldn't help but avert her eyes to her ground, and keep them there, so as not to meet anyone's eyes. She wasn't sure if she felt hurt, offended or both.

She felt a hand take her by the elbow, and start to pull her along. She followed.

0o0

Nori knew he wasn't a conventional dwarf. His...occupation, so to speak, wasn't exactly normal, nor exactly legal really.

When he was young his mother died. His older brother Dori took on a job as a make-shift tailor of sorts. He had always been good at sewing and stitching, their mother had taught him. But a tailor wasn't a well-paying job.

Life was a struggle. Especially when Nori and his older brother had Ori to take care of. As it got harder and harder to pay the bills and such, Nori eventually took drastic measures in order to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads.

Dori wasn't pleased, he was downright furious. They had a falling out, and they had barely been on speaking terms since then. Sure, Nori sent his...earnings home, so his brothers didn't starve but he barely spoke or saw them really. He only got the reports from his associates that his brothers were well and fairly happy.

His job meant that he had nimble fingers, agility, a quick and intellectual mind, but also, that he had sharp and keen eyes for details.

So, therefore, he most definitely noticed how Lilyana flinched when Thorin began to shout at her.

He noticed how her lower lip trembled and how she bit down on the left corner to stop its quivering. He saw how her eyes shifted to the side and her head titled ever so slightly, which Nori knew indicated she was recalling something she had heard before.

Her right arm crossed over her body and her hand clutched her left elbow, almost as if she was using her right arm as a protective barrier, to shield herself from the words thrown at her. Her shoulders were slumped and she was hunched over, trying to appear smaller.

He had seen that look before, in small orphan children when those that looked after them yelled at them, sometimes even when the children hadn't done anything wrong. That hurt, uncertain, confused look.

He felt pity for the girl. She had been right in saying what she had; she had saved their lives, and a thank you seemed quite well-deserved. Yet she was getting insulted and barked at instead.

Thorin had stormed off, with Dwalin dragging Fili and Kili behind them.

Lilyana had not moved after them. Her eyes firmly anchored to the ground beneath her feet. He sighed, and gently took hold of her elbow and pulled her along.

0o0

The first thing that brought her out of her silence was the sound of her uncle. He was shouting. She took off in direction of camp before she could be stopped.

All around the perimeter were flaming torches, and there was a large fire in the middle. Stood around the fire, within the border of the torches stuck into the ground, were the dwarves, Gandalf and her uncle.

Her uncle was scolding one of the dwarves, for apparently they had tried to leave camp and the protection the fire and torches provided.

" _Ewythr_!" she called as she raced forward.

Her uncle turned and his grey/blue eyes filled with utter relief at the sight of her, as she felt that same relief at seeing him alive and all right.

The company looked just as relieved to see their companions were well. She was last behind the others as they filed past and stepped over the border of the light and warmth the torches gave out.

She smiled, and lifted her foot to take a step forward over the perimeter of light and heat...And suddenly she felt something grab her from behind.

She yelped out in fright, and crashed to the ground on her front, landing hard on her hands; her right wrist ached at the hard impact. She then felt something latch onto her ankles and she suddenly began to be dragged backwards.

She scrambled for a hold on the earth, something to stop her from being dragged further. She could hear shouting from the company and her uncle, but it was muffled as if she was underwater. She saw her uncle and some of the company rushing to her aid.

"No!" she shrieked "Don't! Don't step over the border!"

She could see her uncle being held back by Thorin, struggling for all he was worth to get free. Kili being held back by Oin and Gloin, and Fili by Dwalin, she was surprised to see Ori clamped in Dori's arms, and Bifur being held back by his cousins.

She felt a moment of shock to see the four of them struggling and fighting to get free to help her.

"Are you mad?!" Kili shouted at her

"Don't step-!" she was cut off from screaming back as she was flipped onto her back, and a cold bony hand grabbed at her throat.

She was lifted clean off the ground, the hand was just tight enough to hurt but only just loose enough for her to breathe a little. She looked up into the face of the thing that attacked her.

And she swore in her mind.

" _Krual_ "

She got a smile full of teeth in return.

" _Gurkar_ "

Then, everything faded away into old memories and agony.

0o0

He was struggling to get free. Kili didn't know why exactly he was trying so hard to get out of Oin and Gloin's grip, but all he knew was he had to.

He could remember some of the things, those creatures had done to him and his brother, and while he hadn't been too badly affected, he had still been affected by it enough. It had been moments of cold, and darkness and pain. And he didn't wish that torture on anyone, not even her.

The thing was holding Lilyana close to its own face, or what was left of it, and the thing was smiling. It looked quite pleased.

 _"Krual_ " Lilyana spat out, whether from disgust or because she could barely breathe he didn't know.

It smiled, teeth showing, sharp as a mountain cat's as it replied back " _Gurkar"_

Kili saw the bones in its hand tighten, and then he heard that familiar sound, that sent chills up his spine. It sounded like a rattling sucking sound, as if it were...inhaling the air. He watched as he struggled even more to get loose, as Lilyana tried to pry the hand away from her throat.

"No...Please..." her voice cracked.

Her body froze for a spilt few seconds, then it began to shake, as if she were having a seizure. She was lowered to the ground, her feet touched the earth, then her knees, and soon she was on her back.

The creature chuckled as Bilbo bellowed at the top of his lungs. Kili was stunned to see that his uncle was straining to keep a hold of the tiny hobbit. Seemed hobbits were stronger than he had originally thought them to be.

The sound the thing was making was louder now, and as the sound got louder and stronger, he watched as Lilyana's back arched off the ground, fingers grappling at the earth. She was emitting cries of choking pain.

A white mist came forth from her lips, and she began to brokenly sob for breath amid cries and pained wails, as that same white mist was sucked into the creature's mouth.

Then, all too suddenly she collapsed straight-backed onto the ground, and was still as a statue. Her eyes were wide open, and lifeless, dull and stared at the sky above. The white mist stopped flowing from her lips. A bright little shining light floated into the air, and hovered there. It seemed alive, almost, as it twirled and spun as gracefully as a dancer.

The thing reached out, a sneer on its mouth...then shrieked at a volume that made him cover his ears.

Kili spun to see Gandalf standing there, and the wizard looked furious. He seemed to grow taller, and taller, and his very form radiated power and fury outwards as strongly as a rock slide.

"BE GONE WITH YOU! GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF THE VOID FROM WHERE YOU CAME!" Gandalf's voice boomed as loud and hurtful as thunder. Kili noticed that it wasn't just him who covered his ears.

He noticed movement out the corner of his eyes. The bright shining light drift downwards and disappeared behind Lilyana's lips. She jolted slightly off the ground as the sound of her deeply and suddenly inhaling.

She gasped, and sobbed, for air. Her fingers curling and uncurling with the movement of her breath in her chest.

He watched as she scrambled for her left boot, and pulled out a small silver dagger. He watched astounded, as she pushed herself to her feet, and stepped forward, determination in her every move, in her very eyes.

" _Jiak liwo ukoak avhe earavh wiavh gith lat gijak_ "

She smirked, "Not today _Krual_ " she looked to the skies and it whirled to face her "You won't make it back in time, especially now the way in is blocked" It looked above as well, then shrieked. Lilyana lunged forward, dagger raised, and tumbled to the ground as the thing vanished before she could do more than graze it "COWARD!" she yelled.

She spun around, still on high guard even though the thing was gone. She froze, head tiled and then she moved so fast he couldn't follow her movements. There was a flash of silver then...SWISH THUD!

There was a high-pitched scream as another of the creatures turned into dust that soon vanished.

She was panting, her chest heaving with every breath. He managed to slip out of Oin and Gloin's grip, for their arms had slackened in their surprise, and stepped closer. As he did he noticed she was shaking, trembling all over.

He was also shocked, and though he wouldn't admit it he was also more than slightly worried, to see a stream of red running from her temple down the left side of her face, and small trickle was escaping her mouth.

She ran the back of her hand across her lips, trying to wipe away the blood, but she only smeared it across her jaw instead.

"Are you...all right?" she asked, breathless.

He nodded "Are you?" he was only a few steps away from her now. She nodded in reply "You're bleeding." he stated, brows furrowed.

She looked confused, and reached a quaking hand to her temple and soon saw the blood that coated the appendage " _Diabhal_ " she choked out.

Her knees quaked, and he lunged forward in time to catch a hold of her elbow and hold her steady. She was covered in…was that frost?! Yes, yes it was. The tips of her hair, and her clothes and even on her skin, was speckled with frost.

Her teeth were chattering and knocking together, and he could feel the icy temperature of her skin even through her clothes and his own.

She looked to him, and tried to smile although he was sure even she could tell it was a bad effort. She gently patted her hand where it still held her elbow; and there was that familiar zap of energy as her fingers touched his skin.

He ignored for the moment "I'm all right." she stated as she straightened and pulled away.

She walked forward, and scanned the entire camp "How'd you all hold up here?"

Surprisingly it was Bilbo who answered "Well enough. The wraiths got through once or twice but we managed. I'll say that I am sorely glad for the fire and torches, for without them we'd be nothing short of dead."

"Good," she nodded and turned to his uncle "We'll need to move as soon as dawn comes. No breaks, we need to cross their hunting grounds and be as far away as possible before dusk comes again."

His uncle stood glowering for a moment, before nodding and issuing his orders. Kili was stunned. His uncle never, ever listened to anyone especially when that person issued their own orders. The only people he was inclined to listen to was Balin, Dwalin and his mother.

He watched as Lilyana advised that everyone sleep until dawn came while she and Bilbo stayed up to keep watch; his uncle protested that but then she sighed and gave them both a hard look

"My uncle and I are the only ones who can sense them, none of the rest of you can. It makes sense that both of us keep watch, my lord" Her tone was exhausted, weary but determined.

Eventually his uncle gave in, probably noticed that while she looked tired she was stubborn and would end up staying up anyway. Soon everyone was lying down and in varying stages of sleep, either deep or light.

Bilbo fussed over Lilyana for a few moments, until she shooed him off, obviously stating she was fine or something of the like. Bilbo then went and stood by the torches, one of his niece's daggers in hand, eyes intent on the forest around them.

His brother gave him a look, and made his way over to Lilyana, who was stood by the fire, and looked ready to collapse. Kili ended up trailing after him, feeling a strange and unknown feeling stirring in his chest and the sight of her.

She was covered in some strange grey powder- it looked like ash, and he guessed it was what was left of the creatures she had killed- and her own blood. She looked a gruesome sight, and yet didn't seem to notice.

"Lily?" Fili asked as he came to stand beside her.

She jumped a little, fingers tightening on the little dagger in her right hand. When she lifted her gaze from the ground, and saw that the two of them stood there, she sheathed the dagger.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice heavy and sluggish

Fili looked her up and down, and took in the little scratches and bruises, and the blood on her face, and the grey ash substance that covered her everywhere else. He took her by the elbow and pulled her closer to the fire, and sat her down.

It was a testament to how tired she must be that she didn't protest. Fili grabbed a water skin, and a spare cloth, and then began to clean her face. She didn't protest at Fili's ministrations, merely sat quietly and let him work.

"Mahal, if only Kili sat as still when he was little, treating his injuries would have been much easier and simpler."

Her lips barely twitched in a smile. Kili sat beside her, a bowl of hot stew in hand, left-over from dinner earlier, which she hadn't eaten.

"How are your ribs Lily?" Fili asked as he finished cleaning her face of the blood, and Kili handed her the bowl.

Kili frowned. He'd forgotten about her ribs. She had been injured while saving him from drowning. She shrugged, and then winced slightly. It seemed she had forgotten about her ribs as well.

"Ok" She croaked out.

Fili frowned, but let it go as he noticed that the girl wasn't eating anything "Lily," she looked up from frowning at the food in the bowl "You need to eat something"

She sighed, and went to open her mouth to protest, but she saw the stern look on Kili's brother's face. It was a look he himself had been given when he had been ill and refused to take any medicine, or the time he snuck out and got drunk and came home late.

He been given that look quite a few times when he was younger, and despite having become acclimatised to it, even he did as Fili told him when he gave him that look.

She picked up the spoon and began to eat, slowly, and Kili was amused to see she was peeking at his brother from in-between the loose curls of hair that hid her face. Almost as if she was looking for his approval.

She didn't even eat a quarter of it, before she stopped and placed the spoon back in the bowl. Fili sighed but didn't push it and took the bowl off her, before returning to sitting beside her.

"You should get some sleep." Kili said

"No, I have to help my uncle keep watch," she began to fiddle with her bracelet "We're the only ones we can sense the wraiths." She gave a smile.

"You haven't slept for nearly two days," Kili said disapprovingly "You need to rest. It's unhealthy to go too long without sleep my Lady."

She let out a small chuckle, and shook her head at him, probably because he called by the title again instead of her name. She got to her feet, and brushed the dirt and grass from her trousers, then smiled down at him.

"You're sweet," then she placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it gently "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. But thank you, for caring."

Then simply thanking his brother with a smile, she went to join her uncle. She left Kili stunned speechless in absolute shock behind her.

He was sure his ears and face were bright red.

0o0

Dawn came quickly, and Lilyana and her uncle woke the company as soon as the sun began to rise.

Breakfast was a quick and simple affair of travel biscuits and bread rolls. Things than can be eaten while on the road. Camp was packed up as fast as possible, the ponies saddles and they set a pace as quick as their mounts could go.

Her uncle was up front, with Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. She was at the back with the two brothers. She rode in front of Fili. Both her and her uncle kept a wary eye and ear on the road and the forest around them, their knives at the ready.

The rode on through early morning and late morning and thankfully an hour or so after mid-day, they went over and past the border to the wraith's territory.

Lilyana let out a sigh of relief as they did, and winced as her muscles, which had been tense and stiff wall night as she watched, ached at having now a chance to relax. She sheathed her dagger, and silently thanked whatever gods were listening for them getting through the night alive and barely scathed.

Her exhaustion caught up with her now her senses were no longer on high alert. Her eyelids dropped, her shoulders slumped and her head began to feel sluggish and slow.

She couldn't fall asleep. It was the middle of the day, if she slept now she wouldn't sleep tonight. Probably. Maybe. Not to mention she wasn't five, and not a child. Only young children needed naps during the day.

She looked ahead to the front of the line. She was both surprised and yet not to see her uncle slumped in the saddle, body resting against Myrtle's neck, completely and utterly fast asleep and dead to the world.

She was in disbelief that he could sleep with the noise and chatter the dwarves were making all around him.

She felt her eyes flutter, heavy as if weighed down with rocks. She was so tired. Maybe sleeping for a little while wouldn't be so bad? Her eyelids flickered a few times, and she kept jolting herself awake, when they drifted shut more than once.

Open, close, open, close. Open. Close. Open and close. Open and close and...

She drifted away. She let herself sink into sleep. Too tired, too exhausted and mentally drained to resist anymore.

Her sleep was deep and dreamless.

0o0

 _ *** Ewythr**_ \- (Welsh) Uncle

 _ ***Mwganod**_ \- (Welsh) Ghosts/Wraiths

 _ ***Hymyrrwr**_ \- (Welsh) Meddler, a word that has become Gandalf's name within the Shire from Tooks, and Bilbo's mother and niece

 _ ***Cac**_ \- (Irish) Shit

 _ ***Diabhal orthu agus a n-baois**_ \- (Irish) Damn them and their folly (Stupidity)

 ***Fairfarren** \- farewell. May you travel far under fair skies.

 _ ***Gurkar**_ \- (Black Speech) Slayer

 _ ***Basduniaid**_ \- (Welsh) Bastards

 _ ***Feictear**_ **-** (Irish) Charming.

 _ ***Krual**_ \- (Black speech) Chief.

 _ ***Jiak liwo ukoak avhe earavh wiavh gith lat gijak**_ \- (Black speech) I will cover the earth with all your blood.


	13. Chapter 11

- _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little of me- The Mama's and Papa's_

 **May 4th Tuesday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _It had been a long and exhausting day_ , Kili thought.

They had travelled for miles upon miles that day, further than they usually did. Having started as soon as dawn had risen, Gandalf, and even Lilyana, had insisted that they not stop until they were well and truly far away from the borders of those dark creatures' territory.

Kili shuddered at the thought of the things that had bewitched and attacked them last night. It still gave him chills thinking about it. This morning, Lilyana had made them some sort of special herbal tea and had stood over them until everyone had drunk some, making sure he and Fili got most of it, seeing as they had been directly affected.

Lilyana had fussed on such a level to rival his mother; He scoffed and shook his head at the thought. He had never thought her to be one to fuss.

He heard Bofur telling Nori all that happened on their end from last night, and he found himself listening in.

"It was a sight to behold, I'll tell ya. I'd never have thought that _Bilbo_ would turn out to be a fierce one in a fight. You shoulda seen him, he nailed one of those-" He said a word that Kili would have been smacked for by his mother "-nailed it, right in the eye." Bofur got a few laughs, and a few sceptical looks.

"Lad's braver than he looks."

Up ahead of the line, Balin happened to glance next to him to the person of their discussion, and let out a chuckle or two at the sight that met his eyes. Dwalin heard his chuckles and turned to see what had him so amused.

The bald tattooed dwarf rolled his eyes, and shook his head, but pitched his voice so all could hear "Quieten the volume would ya? You'll wake the dead with this racket."

Gloin huffed and said "What do we need to be quiet for?"

Dwalin scowled at the scarlet haired and beared dwarf and said with another eye roll "You'll wake the little lass- and our burglar- if you don't."

That got everyone's attention. Kili turned to his brother and riding companion, and saw that Dwalin was indeed correct. Both Bilbo and Lilyana were fast asleep.

Bilbo hung over his pony-Myrtle's- neck, a few soft snores escaping him now and again, his hands wrapped around both the reins and the pony's mane; instinct so as not to fall off more than likely Kili guessed.

Lilyana, unlike her uncle, was silent in her slumber. She had been riding side-saddle earlier on during the day, with her left ankle crossed over her right, and her hands placed gently in her lap. Now she was curled up against Fili, a hand clasping his cloak, her dark curls shielding her face.

"Should we wake them up?" Ori questioned voice quiet and curious.

Balin shook his head, "No laddie, let them sleep. They deserve an undisrupted rest after all they did last night, leave them be."

The chatter died down a little, no longer as loud or as boisterous.

Kili found his gaze on the young girl held secure in his brother's arms. She seemed so...peaceful. He hadn't noticed before, but now he could see, that deep in sleep, the heaviness was gone from her shoulders, and the slight frown that sometimes adorned her face was gone, as was her jittery almost nervous fiddling.

Her hair framed her cream skin lovingly, and some of those loose curls floated about her, as her breath stirred them. Her posture was relaxed, and her small freckled nose gave a twitch in a dream. Her pink lips were turned into a blissful smile.

He found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He truly hadn't noticed how weighed down she was, until he saw her smile as she dreamt. He felt his lips twitch upwards; she looked quite pretty when she smiled like that.

He felt his ears and neck go warm, and quickly shook off the thoughts running through his head, lest someone notice his flushed face.

He was severely relieved when his brother drew him into conversation; they spoke in hushed tones so as not to wake the dreaming girl.

0o0

 _She stood atop a high cliff, shaded under a tall overhanging willow tree, overlooking a wondrous and absolutely beautiful place._

 _Trees lie out before her, oaks and pines and chestnut and alder, all types, of all heights and sizes and colours of brown and leafs the colours of emerald, moss and grass. These trees created a living breathing shield almost, around a large lake, that held waterfalls and rock pillars that stood, spotted everywhere in the water._

 _She heard the calling the place was giving to her, and began the walk down from her high view._

 _Her hands trailed the long grasses and berry bushes and plants as she walked. She looked down at her golden slippered feet, and was amazed as flowers grew beneath her very steps._

 _She lifted the hem of her simple golden flower-patterned white dress, and walked across the stones that made a path over the water to the small island of land just a little ways in the lake. In the middle, was a tree, its branches with pink flowers spreading out, giving out a sense of shelter and safety._

 _The air smelled of nature, of flowers and spring, and the sweet smell of the cool lake water. Everywhere were the sounds of birds, and other small animals, their chirps and squeaks mixing through with the rushing soothing sound of the waterfalls._

 _She came to a stop on the little island, and walked forward towards the tree. It was different than any other tree she had ever seen. Its bark was white, and its branches were set in delicate twists and turns, and golden and pink flowers bloomed on it._

 _She felt something then, as she touched the tree's trunk. Warmth spread throughout her body; she scrunched up her nose at the pleasant yet odd sensation._

 _Suddenly she felt something on her head, slipping into her loose hair. She reached up a hand, and felt a simple wreath there, it was almost like a tiara, or circlet, and she felt the small flowers that adorned it under her fingertips._

 _A breeze picked up, and it was like multiple fingers were playing and teasing at her hair; she laughed as the wind spun around her, and flowers danced in the air. She pushed off her shoes, and moved towards the water. She wanted to join the beautiful little creatures that were dancing and playing in the water, and on its surface._

 _She wasn't afraid of the water, or of drowning in it. For nothing and no one could harm her in this pure place of light._

 _She let out a giggle of childish wonder, as she spun around there, and the tiny creatures in the lake and on the land joined in on her happiness and joy. She felt like she belonged there, and it was a feeling she wasn't used to, due to the sadness that had been in her life._

0o0

Lilyana had come to consciousness, still trapped halfway between awake and sleeping.

She heard voices, murmuring, muttering about her, soft and quiet. The mix of sounds was oddly rather soothing. She felt quite relaxed and comfortable, and let out a small sigh of contentment.

"Here, pass her down," she knew that voice "Be a shame to wake her now." _Kili_ , she thought, _it was Kili_.

She felt the sensation of falling, and soon felt steady, gentle hands take a hold of her, and hold her close. She felt an immediate sense of peace and calm, and knew she was safe. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Whoever held her, she was safe with them.

She heard, and felt the footsteps vibrate through her body as the person who carried her walked away. She inhaled as she buried her face in the person's shirt which was soft under her cheek; there was the scent of sandalwood and clean sweet soap.

She felt herself being lowered down and placed carefully down on what she was sure was her bedroll. A blanket- probably hers- was placed over her, and she felt gentle fingers tucking her in with care.

Then she drifted off into sleep again, too exhausted to stay awake.

0o0

Kili was thankful to be off his feet, and was even more thankful when tea was ready.

Ori and Nori would be minding and tending to the ponies for the night, as he and Fili were on first watch. His uncle had ordered that the watch be doubled, for he was wary still after the events of last night.

Kili couldn't blame his uncle for his over cautiousness despite the fact that they were still technically in the Shire. He shuddered as the image of those creatures, and the complete cold and fear they wrought entered his thoughts.

He heard Gloin laughing at something Bofur had commented on- probably another outrageous tavern story that ended with the toymaker getting drunk- and then heard the SMACK, as his older brother Oin cuffed him round the head.

"Shut your gob you great oaf, or you'll wake the little ones." the healer scolded.

Kili felt his gaze drawn to the two in question; he was glad the hobbit and his niece were asleep and were, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world, for he was sure both would have been scowling and glaring fiercely for being called 'little'.

Although he himself thought it an accurate description. Hobbits were usually between 3 to 4 feet in height. Bilbo was actually a far few inches taller than the average (3 feet and 6 inches), for he sat at just 4.1 feet.

Lilyana was also quite small. The race of Men was normally between 5.5 to about 6.5 feet in height. Lilyana only just reached 5.2, not to mention she was quite slim figured. He was surprised that the wind hadn't blown her over, really.

The stew for tea was done and served and yet still Bilbo and Lilyana did not wake, not even when Bofur and Fili shook their shoulders.

Kili frowned, and clearly he wasn't the only one who was worried "What's wrong with em'?" Bofur asked.

Oin checked them both over, listening to their breathing, and feeling their pulse, and checking that they had no fevers. Kili felt the acute sense of...was that anxiety? No surely not, he wasn't that worried. "They're fine lads," Oin stated "They're just exhausted; they'll wake when they're ready."

Things quietened down, and everyone bar himself and Fili settled down for bed. He sighed, and took a puff of his pipe which he had lit earlier. Seemed it was going to be a long night.

"Hey, Kili?" Fili spoke after an hour or so. He hummed in reply "Do you, remember, what happened to us last night?"

Kili put down his pipe and turned his eyes from the forest surrounding them to his older brother "Why are you asking?" he frowned.

Fili shrugged "It's just...I can't, remember that is, but I should- I mean it was quite..."

"Horrifying, terrifying, completely hellish?" Kili supplied and Fili nodded.

"Well yes. Shouldn't I remember then?"

Kili scrunched up his face in thought. Truth be told he couldn't remember what had happened last night either. Fili was right in saying they should, yet he couldn't and neither could his brother. It was strange.

"I don't remember anything either," he confessed "I just remember being incredibly cold and feeling...lost, confused," then he let out a huff of grim amusement "Although I'd be thankful we can't remember, after seeing those things and what Lilyana told us about them, I'm kind of glad I don't remember much."

Fili nodded in assent "Still, it vexes me. You know how I feel about not being in control, especially of my own mind."

Kili did know, better than anyone. One time Fili had gotten completely drunk, and when he woken the next morning with a hangover after a night of being in a hazy, foggy stupor he vowed never to get that drunk again.

Kili had laughed and hadn't believed his brother, but Fili had kept to his word; sure he still had the odd occasional drink, he wasn't a complete stick in the mud, but he never over did it. Fili always had to be in control, always, and he hated it when he wasn't.

"I am impressed," Fili said, and at Kili's look of confusion he elaborated "With Lily. How she saved our lives, by coming after us."

Kili snorted, and rolled his eyes "It was stupid, that's what it was. Completely, utterly and irrevocably stupid- Not to mention down right suicidal." Fili gave him a look "It was! Only a brainless empty-headed girl would have done what she did."

Fili raised his eyebrows "You sound like Thorin. You didn't seem to think it stupid when you were laughing and joking with her afterwards. "

Kili rolled his eyes again "Well Thorin was right about her, nothing but a safety hazard and a liability." he didn't comment on the second half of that sentence "I don't know how you can stand her, she's nothing special."

Fili frowned at him, disagreeing with his words but he didn't say anything. The two went back to silence as they continued their shift on watch. For a moment, for a single little moment he looked up from checking his weapons, and watched the sleeping girl.

Her body rose and fell with her slow breathes, and her hair lay splayed out on the bedroll in a dark brown curtain. Her dainty hands were tucked under her chin, and her pink lips were slightly parted as she dreamt.

Seeing her look so...vulnerable, so delicate, he felt a quick flash of regret for his harsh words. It wasn't very gentlemanly of him to insult a lady's personage, especially if she wasn't around or awake to hear and defend herself.

His mother would smack him senseless for his behaviour. He shook off his thoughts and returned to taking watch.

Unbeknownst to him and his brother, Lilyana had heard the whole conversation. The two of them never saw the two or three silent tears that slipped out in hurt, before she swiped them away leaving no trace.

They never saw the hurt girl turn her back to them, as she tried to go back to sleep.

0o0

Their watch ended at midnight, and Kili was glad for it.

He was eager in his waking of Bombur and Bifur for their shift on watch, and didn't take any notice of the grumbles and slightly miffed expressions and glares sent his and Fili's way.

He stretched, his back popping as the tension there was released, yawning as he did. He stalked across the camp, away from the fire and towards where he and Fili had set their bedrolls and packs down.

He was stopped in reaching his bedroll by a sudden noise.

Lilyana was curled tight into a ball, and as he gazed at her, a slight pang of...something hit him at the sight of her shivering and trembling on the ground. The noise had been her teeth chattering in the slightly chilly air.

She looked so small there, quivering under her blanket. For a moment she didn't look like someone nearing adulthood, someone close to his own age; instead she looked like a very small and pale-skinned child.

He grimaced; as he rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating in acting on the sudden impulse he could feel building under his skin. His hand stilled and fell to his side. He sighed.

Then he knelt at Lilyana's side, and slowly, caringly draped his coat over her, tucking it in around her. He frowned as he gazed at her, and then carefully curled the loose strands of hair on her cheek back behind her ear with a finger.

Her shivers eventually stopped. She let out an exhale of relief and a small smile came upon her lips. She curled her fingers around his coat and pulled it closer around her, burying her button nose in the fabric.

He felt his ears and neck grow warm as he turned away and went to sleep.

0o0

She woke groggy and sluggish the next morning, well before sunrise.

She stretched, and rubbed the sandy sleep from her eyes. She felt better than she had in a while. It had been a long time since she had had such a good and deep rest. She smiled as she got up, and went to do her business in some bushes a little way from camp.

She returned, having given her face and hands a wash in the little creek, and scanned the camp. The smile fell from her face.

Her eyes were on a certain golden-haired dwarf and his younger dark-haired brother. A sharp sting stabbed at her, at her chest. She remembered waking in the middle of the night, to hear voices. It had been Fili and Kili.

She remembered how she had made to sit up, to join them, to ask them what had happened, when she had fallen asleep; when their conversation came into focus. She had frozen where she had lay, pulse hammering.

She recalled how hurt she had been, at hearing how badly Kili thought of her, what he thought of her, how he agreed with Thorin, that she didn't belong with them, that she wasn't wanted. She recalled how Fili had been silent, and hadn't even spoken up for her, at least a little, at least once.

She turned her gaze away from the two, and tried to squash the hurt and anger she felt down deep into her soul. She wasn't the type of person who made scenes, who shouted and yelled when she had been offended, like some girls.

No, she was the type who stayed silent, stayed calm and never spoke of it again. At least until she could vent her frustration and pain when she was either on her own, or when she and the person involved where away from prying eyes and ears.

She stalked to the fire, and made some tea, and left some for any of the others who wanted any. She grabbed an apple and a piece of bread obviously left over from last night's dinner, which she had missed.

She spotted Gandalf, wide awake and puffing on his pipe; Old Toby, by the smell that was coming her way. The scent of the old spicy leaf was enough to calm her a little.

It brought back memories of summer days at home, where her uncle would sit on the bench in the front garden, smoking away and telling her some of the old tales, as she listened with rapt attention, the sound of her grandmother's humming in the background.

She gave a small smile to the Grey Wizard, as she packed away her bedroll and folded the coat that covered her, to the side. She stood, and saddled Myrtle, and strapped her small pack onto the saddle.

"Good morning, my dear." Gandalf spoke up.

"Morning." She nodded, pulling on her cloak, after having slipped her quiver onto her back and clipped her bow onto its hook on said quiver. Her twin set of daggers went onto her belt, and two throwing knives went into her boots, just in encase.

Then she was ready.

"Going somewhere dear girl?"

She nodded and came to a stop before the wizard "Yes. I need...some time alone, to think. I am going on ahead."

She needed some time to her thoughts. Also she knew if she so much as even looked at Fili or Kili she'd get angry with them, for the words she'd heard last night; she had gotten her fill of shouting from Thorin last night, when he'd reprimanded her for her said 'stunt', which had stung seeing as she had been saving their lives.

Gandalf's blue eyes twinkled, and she swore she saw mischief in them "Well then, with you on foot, it should be fairly easy for us to catch up to you in a short while hmmm?"

She grinned. Gandalf smiled even wider and gestured with his head to his right, towards the path they were taking. She made to walk away, and then turned back "Tell my uncle not to worry, won't you?"

Gandalf nodded "I will tell him, although don't be surprised to find that he won't listen to my advice." he hedged, an eyebrow raised.

She chuckled, and then said with a grateful smile " _Diolch_ , _Hymyrrwr_."

She turned away, and began her walk.

0o0

An hour and a half later, was when Lilyana's soothing peace was over.

She had stridden off and stayed hidden on the edge of the road, away from prying eyes, following the path eastwards they were taking. Her stride was purposeful, determined, through the woods.

A small voice in her head spoke up then, " _More like, childishly stomping, through the woods"._ It ticked her off slightly that the voice sounded very much like Will when he was teasing her about her short temper, like when they were little.

She was not _stomping._ No she was not. She wasn't a child she didn't stamp her feet when she lost her patience or temper. She was perfectly calm. That inner voice snorted; she promptly ignored said voice.

Eventually, after a few minutes she calmed.

This was where she belonged. Here in the still and tranquil woods with nothing but the trees, animals and the wind for company. Here she had hunted and forged for food, here she had sat to meditate, and here she had shared good times with Will.

She no longer felt any anger towards the two youngest pair of brothers. She still felt a small sting at the memory of the words they'd said, but she could push it away and forget all about it. There wasn't any point losing her temper, she'd accomplish nothing.

Her thoughts were still, her heartbeat was steady, her breathing even. And then the peace was over.

She closed her eyes and she inhaled, jaw clenched. She would bet all of her worldly possessions, that somewhere in Yavanna's Garden, somewhere in that green growing haven, her sweet, kind, loving gran-gran, was laughing her curly-haired feet off at her misfortune.

"You, girl! What do you think you're doing?!"

Oh yes, she could hear the peals of laughter now. It wouldn't surprise her, it really wouldn't, if the Valar joined her grandmother. Oh yes, she didn't doubt that her gran-gran and the Green Lady herself had bonded over their love of growing things, and enjoying her misery.

" _Riamh bhuail rì,_ riamh _bhuail rì*,_ " She chanted under her breath.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you common-sense?!"

Lilyana was waiting for the tell-tale CRACK that signalled the moment when her teeth cracked into pieces, for she was gritting them that hard " _Nà sos a shròn nach briseadh a shròn_.*"

She thought she heard Gandalf chuckling, as her uncle spoke up "Lilyana!" his tone was filled with disapproval.

She didn't care, she really didn't. She respected Thorin, she did, but he shouldn't have mentioned her mother. All her life, she had been left feeling lost. A hollow ache deep from her soul and nothing ever made it go away. And she knew why it never went away.

"Would your mother want you to be so foolish as to wander the woods alone?!"

She opened her eyes, and instantly found the dwarf king's gaze. She wasn't sure what expression she was wearing, but she knew it definitely wasn't a pleasant one, not in the slightest.

"Have you ever felt yourself missing and grieving places you've never been and people you've never met?" her tone was soft, almost inaudible.

He didn't answer, but she had the feeling the answer was no. She could feel her uncle and Gandalf's sad and understanding gazes riveted onto her. She ignored the rest of the company completely, and continued with eyes hard and fisted hands.

"Well I do. Every. Single. Day." Her breathing hitched for a single moment "So _no-"_ she spat the word "-my lord, my mother did not teach me common sense. Because thanks to whoever or whatever took me from her and my memory, I'll never know what she would've wanted."

She turned and strode off down the path once more.

She was furious. Absolutely livid. She was trying her complete best to reign in her temper.

 _"Now little bird, there's no use losing your temper. It will only make things that much worse." her gran-gran said "I understand why you got angry, little one, but fighting back only lowers you to their level. Don't rise to it, they are not worth it."_

 _She had come home, covered in mud, and sopping wet with a split lip, and bruised knuckles; she had gotten into a fight with Otto Sackville-Baggins. He'd almost pushed her into Posy Proudfoot's little garden pond. Her fright had turned to fury, and she snapped._

 _"Nothing good came out of lost patience, loose mouths, and hot tempers."_

She remembered her gran-gran's wise words; for that was what they were, wise words. For all her cheekiness, and mischief making and her amazing sense of humour, she always thought her gran-gran was as wise as the elves were.

"Nothing good came out of lost patience, loose mouths, and hot tempers. Nothing good, nothing good at all." she muttered as she walked. It was sound advice, and advice she was trying her best to follow.

She heard Gandalf's voice, though not what exactly he was saying. The sound of hooves on the track sounded behind her, and knew the company were following her now. She ignored them, and continued to stride ahead.

 _"Acting like a fauntling. What would Grandmother Baggins say?"_ ,Will's voice sounded in her head again. She quite rightly, in her opinion, told that voice to shut it and to bugger off. The voice laughed in response.

She sighed. Curse her temper. It always ran away with her, along with her mouth. Unfortunately she picked it up from her uncle- not that he'd admit it.

Both of their tempers were slow burning ones. There wasn't much they got angry over, and it took quite a lot to make them loose it in the first place. But, oh boy, once they lost it, THEY LOST IT! Aldagrim likened it to a firework being thrown into a bonfire. It's all still for a moment then BOOM! Everything goes up in flames and sparks.

Her temper and her mouth had gotten her into trouble so often when she was small. She was glad as she got older that she found a way to curb it, and learned that pushing away the red vision and distracting herself diminished it's severity, and once she was no longer at boiling point, she could gain control again.

She began to count in her head, _one, two, three..._

It was a technique her great grandfather Took had taught her, in order to calm down when she was close to losing her temper, _four, five, six..._

Her great grandfather's wife had a ferocious temper, he'd told her of the many times she'd had lost her own, _seven, eight..._

It was helping, she could feel her heart slowing, the warmth on her skin cooling. _Nine, and ten_.

Lilyana was startled out of her trance by light chirping. She smiled, and held out a hand. Flit hovered before her face, then alighted on her fingers, trilling in question at her. Her small friend was always there when she needed him.

" _I am alright, my friend,"_ the golden feathered bird hummed in disagreement " _Truly. You know me, and my hot temper. I just needed a minute, but I'm fine now, honest._ " he chirped and pecked her nose causing her to smile " _Pesky bird._ " she teased.

Then she sighed.

Was this the way it would always be? With her- and her uncle- always to be outsiders in the group, always distrusted and perhaps even hated because they were different, because they weren't the same?

It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. ' _It may have escaped your notice, but life, isn't, fair_ ', her small cynical inner-voice sneered. It sounded an awful lot like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

She gave out a small sarcastic chuckle, and gazed into her sparrow friend's golden eyes, _"How did it come to this? Hmmm, my dear friend? When did I become so grim?_ " the little bird shook his head, as if to say he had no clue.

"Come, my dear Lilyana, you cannot stay angry forever" She looked up to the grey wizard who had caught up to her.

She raised an eyebrow "I am the grand-daughter of Belladonna Took, and great grand-daughter to Adamanta Chubb the Old Took's wife, if you recall Gandalf?"

He hummed "I do, my dear, quite well."

Then she smirked "Then you'll find to have no doubt that I am perfectly capable of staying angry till the end of my days."

The wizard gave her a look. Then the tips of his lips twitched, and then he began to chuckle. She felt her own lips curling in response, and soon they were both laughing together, the sound echoing through the air.

"My dear Lily, you truly are Belladonna's grand-daughter." He said it with a tone of pride in his voice, and she felt wonderful hearing it. The old wizard smiled and gestured to his horse in a clear open invitation.

She sighed and shook her head, but took his hand and swung up onto the horse "What's his name?"

He was a beautiful steed, and gave off a strong but steady air, that made her feel very safe and relaxed despite being quite high off the ground. He was a warm chestnut colour, and it reminded her of her uncle's favourite armchair, where she spent many hours curled up on, listening to her uncle's stories and reading her favourite books.

"His name is Beriadan," she was sure the old wizard was smiling "I thought it suited him quite well."

"How is that? What does it mean?"

Lilyana heard him chuckle "It is Elvish my dear. Its meaning means 'Protector of Men'."

She hummed in thought. He was quite a handsome creature, and the name 'Protector of Men' did suit him. Gandalf was chucking again, and she was tempted to ask him why, but something else caught her attention.

Ori was sketching completely immersed in his journal. She smiled "What are you drawing Ori?"

He jumped, and Lily was sure he would fall off his pony. She heard the idiot brothers in the back sniggering, and she whipped around and glared fiery death at them. They suddenly went quiet, and she felt smug satisfaction; served them right.

Ori was stuttering out a response, and she could see he was nervous, so she leaned over to look at what had engrossed his attention so completely.

She gasped at what she saw. It was a landscape and it was utterly beautiful. Right there, alive and so real she felt she could touch it, was the Shire.

There was winding path leading up to Bagend, the neat and orderly garden her gran-gran had spent many days teaching her about the language of flowers, and there was that bench she and Will had sat upon as children and gazed up at the stars.

"Oh." It was all she could say.

"I know, it's not very- that is it's, not very good-" SMACK! "Ouch!"

She huffed, and retracted her hand from where she had slapped him on the arm "Don't you ever say something so stupid again!"

He looked stunned "But-but, it's really not-"

She scoffed "Rubbish. Do you not know what a gift you have? This is amazing," she had the journal in her hands, and held it aloft as if to further prove her point "I know many people who would pay an inheritance's worth for this," she smiled "It's wonderful, in fact I'm tempted at the end of all this to buy it from you myself and hang it at home."

The look on the scribe's face was priceless; he looked like someone had hit him over the head with a block of wood. She laughed, and handed his journal back carefully. Soon the both of them were chatting amiably together.

So caught up in speaking with Ori, she missed the surprised yet warm looks she gained from his older brothers.

0o0

She had been ignoring him all day.

He couldn't understand it. In fact not only did he not understand, he was annoyed by it. Fili had tried speaking with Lily all day, yet every time he tried she'd either glare at him, or look away and ignore his presence completely.

Fili could see, that even his younger brother was bothered by it as well, if going by the frown on his face.

Now she was kneeling beside the fire; it looked like she was making some kind of tea, but what he wasn't sure. She sprinkled something inside the pot, and stirred first one way then another, then she stirred it vigorously then slowly. It was a mix of complicated motions, and stirs.

"Miss Lily?" she hummed in answer to Ori "What are you making?"

She put the spoon down, and then began to bite her lower lip. Fili noticed her hands fidgeting with a lock of her hair "Well, it's ummm… tea?" the tone she used made it seem like a question.

"What kind of tea?" Nori asked her, a ginger eyebrow raised.

Lily cringed at the dwarf's tone, and raised her eyes to him from where he stood leaning against a tree; the look she gave Nori was one Fili had seen his brother give their mother when he knew he was in trouble and tried to claim innocence.

"Ummm, well it's, ummm, it's ummm…" she exhaled loudly blowing the little curls that fell into her eyes "Promise you won't be angry with me if I tell you?" she blinked up at Nori.

Lily didn't seem to notice everyone was listening and watching her now, or maybe she did and was ignoring it. Nori just raised his eyebrow further up almost touching his hairline but he nodded. She looked to Bilbo and he gestured forward with his hand obviously saying 'go ahead'.

"Ok well, it's a special recipe my grandmother taught me when I was little. She said it's been passed down from mother to daughter in the Took bloodline for generations. Its purpose, well its purpose…" She looked nervous "its purpose is to, well…obscure memories." She mumbled the last.

There was a pause for a quite a while, and then "WHAT!"

She flinched at the shout that came from multiple sources. Fili himself was too shocked to say anything.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry." she muttered under her breath, not that anyone was listening.

"I can't believe-!"

"Well that explains why me memory's all fuzzy then-"

"YOU ERASED OUR MEMORIES!"

Apparently Lily had had enough "NO I DIDN'T!" she shouted back standing to her feet. There was silence then, for none of them had ever heard Lily shout before "I didn't erase your memories, I just…blurred them a bit?"

She kneeled back down beside the fire, and began that complicated sequence of stirs and motions again.

"Wraiths are…well they're cold cruel creatures with no souls of their own. They crave life, warmth, all the things they can no longer have, and so they steal it from their prey; because that's all we are to them," she looked up, eyes filled with something Fili couldn't name "We are nothing but buffets on legs, walking snacks. We mean completely nothing to them."

She stirred some more, then added another sprinkle of some green powder, and stirred again.

"They make you relive all of your worst memories, all of your worst fears and nightmares. That kind of thing leaves a mark," Some of the company were examining their skin. Lily smiled in grim amusement "This kind of mark cannot be seen. It's engrained into your mind, in your heart, and if left unchecked…it festers and poisons you from the inside out, and it leaves nothing but an empty shell in its wake."

She looked up, sighed so deeply her shoulders dropped "The only way to make that doesn't happen is to…well obscure the memories," she smiled reassuringly "They're not gone forever, the memories will come back, when you're all healed and your mind is ready to handle it."

Kili scoffed "I'm pretty sure I know my own mind, and that I can handle it."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes to heavens. Fili was sure she was praying for patience.

"Believe me, you don't want to remember what happened. During the Fell Winter nearly eight years ago, many hobbits were attacked by the wraiths in the Barrow Downs, mainly Brandybucks since they live right next to the Old Forest, and the Barrow Wrights. Dodinas Brandybuck was one of very few who managed to escape them, but the torment of his memories was too much for him."

Bombur who was knelt next to her, cooking dinner patted her hand and she smiled in appreciation at him. Fili thought she looked sad, but there was a wistful fondness in her eyes. She huffed a little chuckle, amusedly embarrassed.

"Dodi used to babysit me when I was little, when I would visit Brandy Hall with my grandmother and uncle to see my great aunt Mirabella, my grandmother's youngest sister, and Dodi's mother. He always let me win when we played hide and seek, and snuck me extra dessert after dinner when our family wasn't looking."

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Balin said.

Lily smiled "Yes, he was," she sighed then "He changed after he escaped the wraiths. He wasn't the same, he became a different person. His memories killed him in the long run, poisoned him. So believe me," she looked at them all in turn "Believe me when I say you don't want those memories."

She stirred again and there was silence.

"You're sure they'll come back? Our memories?"

Fili frowned over at his brother. He didn't sound unsure, like Fili thought he would. He sounded sincerely trusting of Lily, which was odd because all he and Lily had done was fight with each other worse than cats and dogs.

" _I_ _s_ _ollúnta_ _g_ _eallaim ar mo shaol ar fhuinneamh_ ," she said in an honest low tone "Yes, they will come back in time, I promise."

There was silence again; and then... SMACK.

Everyone jumped, Fili included. "Right then, now that's all said and done, how about a tale or two before we hit the hay aye?" Bofur said jovially smiling, clapping his hands.

The chatter began again, and as all the attention came off her Fili watched as Lily sighed in relief. She stood to her feet and poured some of the tea she had made into a mug, and walked over to him. She held it out with a smile.

"The tea will help with the memories. You don't have to drink it, but...please do."

Fili looked her straight in the eyes, and could see the honestly and pleading in them. He knew she was only trying to help, only trying to keep them from being hurt. So he reached out and took the cup and drank every last drop from it.

It tasted herbal like medicines usually do, but unlike Oin's concoctions it tasted sweet; there was also the subtle hint of mint.

"Thank you." She said, her tone was flat, and then she went to refill the cup and went to Bofur and Bifur next.

Soon every single one of the company had had a cupful of the tea Lily had made. Some had tried to refuse-Gloin, Dwalin- but one stern look from the small stubborn girl in front of them had them silent.

Once all of the tea had been drunk Fili watched as Lily gathered all the cups and bowls they had been used from dinner and said "I'm going to wash these, I'll be back in a minute." Then she walked off in search of the stream that could be heard nearby.

Fili could only watch her go, left feeling confused.

0o0

Calm. That was what she needed right now. Complete and utter calm. A chance to think, to be alone, and the rhythmic scrubbing and rinsing of the dishes gave her that.

She was still very much hurt by what she had heard Kili and Fili talking about the night before. Before she had been angry, but deep down she had been hurt more than anything, and now that the anger was gone, it stung all the more.

After what happened with the wraiths, and Kili coming to her aid when the others didn't, she thought she and the dark-haired dwarf would be on better terms. Yet once again they were on bad terms, once again they were back to ignoring each other's presence.

Lilyana had never felt this way before, this insane mix of frustration and amusement and hurt. She didn't understand it, or him, and it was driving her as mad as a cat amongst the pixies.

She placed the cup in her hand down, and sighed. She just didn't know what to do, or how to get Kili to like her.

"Lady Lilyana?"

She jumped about a foot into the air, and spun around to see…

"Master Kili?" She said confused, then she frowned and spun back around to continue what she was doing before he turned up "What are you doing here? Is there something you wanted?"

There was silence for moment. It had been so long that she was sure that Kili had turned and walked away, had left her in peace. She was wrong.

"Yes actually," his stiff tone made her frown "What I want is for you to tell me why you've been avoiding my brother all day."

"I don't know what you mean." She stated in a false pitch. She was a terrible liar.

"Fili is confused, and though he won't admit it, my brother is also hurt by your silence with him. You've barely looked at him, or me, all day. I want to know why."

She was suddenly angry. Very, very angry. She shot to her feet and spun to face him so fast she was surprised it didn't hurt. She glared with narrowed blazing eyes so hard he should have burst into ashes at her feet.

"And why do you care?" she half-shouted at him "Why do you care about me and what I do? Why do you care?!"

She was breathing hard; there was a sharp sting at the backs of her eyes, and an ache in the back of her throat. She turned away, with her fists clenched. She would not cry, she wouldn't, she wouldn't, she refused to.

"After all I'm just an empty-headed girl." She said in a soft voice "I'm, _nothing special_." She spat out the last two words with bitterness.

There was silence for a moment or two, and then she heard Kili begin to stutter behind her "H-How did you-when did you-"

"Know that?" she asked "I heard you and Fili talking last night," she scoffed "You weren't exactly quiet. I heard every. Single. Word. Every one. How I'm nothing but a burden, a liability. _Nothing special_." She turned around to face him "So I ask you again. Why. Do. You. Care."

He stepped closed, and the look on his face…she wasn't sure what it was. "Lilyanna-"

"Don't. Don't apologise. Don't apologise when I know you won't mean it. So just…don't," it was getting harder and harder not to cry "You won't mean any apology you give, because you hate me," she sighed "You hate me and, I don't know why." She uttered in a small voice.

She would not cry, she would not.

She heard him sigh "I don't hate you."

"Then why?" she asked, confused.

He was quiet, very quiet and he just stood there frowning at his feet. She scoffed, shook her head, and bent down to gather the dishes, now clean.

"Here, let me help you." He stepped closer as he offered his aid.

"No. I can handle it just fine on my own thank you." She pulled herself back and out of his reach.

"Just let me help-"

"I don't want nor need your help!" she shouted back.

"You're so bloody stubborn!"

"Ha! That's rich coming from you!"

Back and forth they bickered. He would take a step forward, and she would another step back. Neither noticed how close they were too the waist-high stream behind them.

"For the love of Mahal, would you just let me help?!"

"How many times must I say it?! I don't need your-" she felt her heel hit nothing but air, and her body began to lean backwards "Whoa, Whoa, AHHH!" She let out a soft yell as she fell heading straight for the stream.

Lilyana waited for the cold icy impact of the water….but it never came.

She stepped back trying unconsciously to regain her balance, and her foot got soaked up to her shin. Kili had seen what was going to happen, and with phenomenal reflexes, shot forward, grabbed Lily by the forearms and pulled her away from the water.

She was shaking worse than a tree branch in a storm, and clung to Kili's tunic with such a tight grip her knuckles were bone white.

"It's ok, it's ok, you're ok, I've got you." He tried to reassure her, but she was too shaken to listen "Lilyana? Lilyana. Lily," she looked up at that. It was the first time he had called her by her name "Look at me."

She shook her head, and kept her eyes closed. She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe. She was in the water, she was drowning all over again. She was drowning, and this time there was no one who would save her. She was alone, all alone; just as she always was.

She didn't even know how she had survived the last time. It was just this big blank empty hole in her head.

"-ily! Lily!" she jumped at the volume he used "Look at me, look at me." He cupped his hands around her neck, his thumbs just under her jaw giving her no choice but to raise her head. Kili bade her to open her eyes, and after much coxing she did.

"Lily it's ok. You're not in the water, ok?"

She shook her head, and felt the sting of tears at the backs of her eyes "N-No. No…I-I-I-I can't breathe, I c-can't-"

"Hey! Hey," He gave her a little shake, but his dark eyes were soft "You're not in the water ok? You're right here. Here with me. Just focus on me, not the water, just me."

She nodded, and did as he asked. After a long while, her harsh breathing slowed, and her shaking finally came to a stop. She held onto the Kili for a little while longer, not yet ready to let go of the one thing keeping her steady.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What?"

She looked up at him, her vision going blurry with unshed tears "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, for shouting at you. I'm sorry."

He blinked, seemingly confused. Then his face softened. He wasn't exactly smiling, only the right side of his face lifted, it was too gentle to be a proper cheeky smirk.

"I'm sorry too, for what I said last night. You're not a burden, not a liability. It was wrong of me to say what I did, and I'm sorry."

She gave a shaky laugh paired with a watery smile "We just can't seem to get along huh? We fight worse than cats and dogs. Gran-Gran would say it's because we're both stubborn, and independent and headstrong; in short too much alike."

He laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck "Yes I suppose you're right. Too alike to get along."

She laughed too, and then her laughter veered off "Can't we try?"

He titled his head, confused. She had to stop herself from giggling at the sight. He reminded her of Farmer Maggots dogs when they were still puppies, all cute and adorable.

"Try what?" he questioned her.

She smiled sheepishly "Try to get along. A least a little." She sighed "I'm tired of fighting, of arguing."

His face became layered with understanding as he began to nod "Yes, I am too." He smiled "So we try to get along from now on? No more arguing?"

She nodded "No more arguing. No more fighting, or glaring at each other, or getting on each other's nerves."

He snorted "Easier said than done. You're pretty annoying."

She shoved him- didn't do much, he didn't budge an inch- "Hey! You're just as bad."

He laughed, and she snorted.

It was nice. Actually getting along with each other. It felt like they had been friends for years almost, teasing each other this way. It was very nice.

He knelt down and gathered up most of the dishes into his arms, leaving a small pile for her to take. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused look. He raised an eyebrow himself, as waiting for her to say something.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly and shook her head "I'd make a comment about how I'm not some fragile doll and can carry my own weight, but then we'd be back to fighting again, and I promised not to."

He snorted, his nose crinkling "My mother raised me properly. If she were here she'd whollop me if I wasn't the proper gentleman, and let you carry more than a lady should."

She rolled her eyes again, "Proper gentleman my foot, _Feictear_." *

He gave her an amused but exasperated look at that comment but said nothing as they walked back to camp.

"Tell me about your mother." She suddenly asked. She didn't know where the sudden need to know came from, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

He seemed surprised; she couldn't blame him, it had been a sudden question. He hesitated for a moment or two, for what reason she didn't know, but after a while he came to a decision and nodded in assent.

"My mother, she's…well she's caring and loving as any mother is, but she's also fiercely loyal and protective, and low and behold anyone who dares to argue with her, especially when her tempers been riled,"

He was smiling as he spoke of her. A little fond smile, and there was a light in his dark eyes that she liked to see. It made her want to smile, but it also made her want to cry. It was clear he loved his mother very much, and she was envious of that.

"When I ever had a nightmare or got hurt playing she would be there with a cup of warm milk, a smile and a story or two," here he rolled his eyes "She used to get so annoyed with me when I came home trailing mud with my hair sporting leaves and twigs. Shake her head and tell me that I wasn't acting as a son of Durin should."

Oh yes she was very envious of him and the love he had for his mother. She wanted that. She wanted memories of her mother standing with her hands on hips giving her a stern scolding because she dared to bring dirt into her clean house, or tucking her in with a lullaby and a kiss, or teaching her how to read and write.

She wanted all of it, all of those memories, good ones and bad ones and all the little ones in between. But she didn't have those memories, and she never would.

"She sounds wonderful." She finally said wistfully.

"Hmm?" he had stopped paying attention "Hmm oh yes she is."

They shared a smile, before Lilyanna's smile turned into a cheeky smirk "So is it true you once fell through a market stall's roof because Fili dared you couldn't get atop of one?"

He groaned "He told you about that?"

She laughed and nudged him with her elbow "So it is true?! Oh gosh, is the part where the baker's wife chased you down the street with a broom because you fell into her prize pastries true too?"

He scowled and shoved her, and she laughed all the harder because the gesture made it clear that everything Fili had told her about the story was in fact true. He was so caught up in scowling and shaking his head at her, and she too busy laughing to notice the looks they were getting from the rest of the company as they came back into camp.

Neither of them noticed anything other than each other.

0o0

 _ ***Diolch**_ \- Thank you (Welsh)

 _ ***Hymyrrwr**_ \- (Welsh) Meddler, a word that has become Gandalf's name within the Shire from Tooks, and Bilbo's mother and niece

 _ ***Riamh bhuail rì, riamh bhuail rì**_ \- (Irish) never hit a king, never hit a king.

 _ ***Nà sos a shròn nach briseadh a shròn**_ _-_ (Irish) don't break his nose don't break his nose.

 _ **I sollúnta geallaim ar mo shaol ar fhuinneamh**_ – (Irish) I solemnly swear on my life's energy

 _ ***Feictear**_ (Irish) Charming


	14. Chapter 12

_-it's decided. I must sip Brandy with Maggie Smith- Catt Sandler_

 **May 6th Thursday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Two days. It had been two days since Lilyana and Kili's truce, and so far things were going well.

They hadn't been at each other's throats during all that time so, so far so good, but if she was being honest with herself she was waiting for it all to go up in flames. Things generally did when it came to her and her life.

She had hope, that just this once things wouldn't go bad, just this once.

Things had been quiet the past few days, no signs of the wraiths, none at all. It was a little unsettling, that age old suspicion that it was 'too quiet' and Lilyana didn't like it one bit. She had that shiver down going down her spine, even now.

"Oi lass? What ya thinkin' so hard about over there?" the sound of Bofur's voice permeated her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she turned her head, curls falling into her eyes "I'm sorry I was, lost in my thoughts, what were you saying?"

Bofur grinned at her, while Kili who she was riding with that day, shook his head at her "What has gotten into you? You're acting rather odd, even for you."

She glared at him, and smacked his knee the only part she could reach while sat in front of him. She took a glance around them, at the surrounding woods still with that unsettled shiver going down her spine.

Something was up; something or rather _someone_ was watching them, she could practically feel the eyes on her. She didn't like this, this bad feeling, no not one idy bity bit. Could none of the others feel it, or was she just being paranoid?

"What is it, lass?" Dwalin asked, his horse sliding to stop next to her and Kili.

"I don't know. Something…doesn't feel right," she turned to the tattooed bald dwarf, head titled in question "Do none of the rest of you feel it?"

"Feel what Lily?" Fili raised a golden eyebrow.

"What we supposed to be feelin' here?" Nori questioned from behind.

She shuddered "Feel like…" she couldn't explain it "Nothing, never mind, just my imagination I guess."

Dwalin frowned at her, looking gruffer then usual "Little bit of advice lass, your first instinct is usually the right one."

She frowned, eyes scanning the surrounding country side "We're being watched." she said after a pregnant pause.

"What?! We're being watched?!"

She whipped around and slammed her hand over Kili's mouth trying to cut off any further exclamation from him "Shush _amadán_!" she couldn't help but go off on him " _Go hionraic, ní i mo shaol ar, tá bhuail mé duine ar bith mar sin ... amadán!_ "

"Lily, you know we can't understand you when you speak your hobbit language." Fili rolled his eyes.

She ignored that. She swivelled her body to sit side saddle, and then slipped effortlessly and silently to the ground, crouched like a mountain cat, eyes intent of the woods to their right. Then before any of them could say a word, she darted off into the trees, moulding with the shadows, and out of sight.

The dwarves could only watch as she disappeared. Kili gestured helplessly with his hands, and Fili rolled his blue orbs "Not again."

"Why does she always do this?" Kili replied with.

"Maybe we should get her a leash." Bofur commented.

Kili found himself giving the hatted dwarf a blazing glare at that comment. He had no idea why; he only felt a sudden fierce feeling of protectiveness. Fili was doing the same, and to his utter surprise, so was Ori.

"Move on." Thorin ordered.

With trepidation Kili followed his uncle's command, and clicked his tongue against his teeth to get Minty to continue. He didn't like leaving Lilyana behind, and judging by his brother's grim expression and his narrowed eyes locked onto their uncle, neither did Fili.

He glanced back to the trees through which Lilyana had vanished. This wasn't going to end well.

0o0

It was a mere half an hour before the company heard hide or tail of Lilyana. And it was in a quite unexpected way.

It had been quiet and still since Lilyana had left, bar the usual sound of the chatter amongst the dwarves, and the odd occasional conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf. No one, not even Kili who had been on high alert since his riding companion had gone, expected what was to happen next.

"IS DÓCHA GO BHFUIL SARADAS AGUS RORIMAC BRANDYBUCK!" * A sudden familiar voice screamed from not far off.

All of them jumped, and their hands went to their weapons. Kili twisted in the saddle, eyeing the forest all around them, trying to get a glimpse of dark hair, or a whitewood bow. He noticed he wasn't the only one looking.

Their burglar was shaking his head, and saying under his breath "Of course, of course it's them, why am I not surprised."

And Kili was sure he could Gandalf chuckling from up ahead. In fact, he was. The wizard seemed very amused, and Kili- and the rest of the company- could not fathom why.

The bushes rustled from a few metres away, and he could hear voices coming closer.

" _Ow, col ceathrar, ouch! Lig dul!"_

" _Primmy, ní raibh aon rud cearr againn, bhí a fhios again go léir!"_

Then a familiar voice spoke " _Aisteach? Aisteach?! D'fhéadfá a fhiosrú go bhfuair tú fiosraccht, maraíodh tú amadán bhog!_ "

The bushes rustled again. Three people stepped out. Lilyana came, and there was a disapproving scowl on her face. She held the ears of two hobbits between tight fingers, and their expressions were filled with pain and annoyance and an almost sheepish look.

Lilyana dragged the two by the ears, all the way up to Thorin, and stood before his uncle, Dwalin, Balin and Gandalf, her eyes blazing with a righteous fire in their depths. Bilbo came riding up, and looked down at the two hobbit boys with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Saradas? Rorimac? What-what…what on earth are you two doing here?"

Lilyana scoffed "These two clotheads have been following us since the river. Not to mention eavesdropping to boot!"

The younger of the two, who had sandy brown hair and light hazel eyes spoke up "We aint been dropping no eaves-Ouch!" Lilyana had given a quick hard twist of his ear and he cut off.

"Honestly Prim, we were only curious-Ow!" The other with bronze curls spoke, and for good measure she twisted his ear too.

"Do you two idiots not realise the trouble you're in?" She spat at them "First of all, eavesdropping on us, second of all, following us when what we're doing, why and where we're going is none of your business, and third of all you could have gotten yourselves killed!"

She gestured to the company who were only just now lowering their raised weapons. Gandalf still looked highly amused, but he was the only one. Kili's uncle did not happy at this disturbance.

"One of the company could have cut you down in an instant if they caught sneaking about for mistaking you for an enemy spy. Kili or I could have shot you both so full of arrows you'd resemble pincushions more than the empty-headed clotheads you are!" she was breathing heavily now.

"Honestly you two, what on earth were you thinking?" Bilbo said.

Gandalf only shook his head "Hobbits." He said under his breath, in dismayed fondness.

Lilyana sighed, then looked up to Thorin her expression apologetic and sheepish "I am sorry for my cousins' stupidity sir. Truly, I don't know what they were thinking." She added with a harsh glare at the two who were now looking towards the ground.

The younger of the two looked up and looked very sorry indeed "We are sorry for the trouble we caused. Aren't we Rori?"

Lilyana gave the hobbit named Rori another tweak by the ear "Ouch! Yes, yes! Very, very sorry sir, very sorry."

Kili couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, and saw Fili was smiling. The two hobbits, Rorimac and Saradas, reminded him of him and his brother when they were being reprimanded by their mother.

Lilyana released them "Does your mother know you both are here? I doubt Aunt Mirabella would allow this foolishness."

The hobbits straightened from having rubbing their clearly sore ears, and each bore a large wide grin on their faces, identical hazel eyes alight with excitement.

"Oh, yes I knew there was something we were forgetting." Rori said, then turned to Thorin "Our father, the Master of Buckland, wishes to invite you all to Brandy Hall for dinner and to stay a night before you continue your journey."

The one who must have been named Saradas smiled and nodded as he turned to Lilyana and Bilbo "Oh yes, mother heard about your departure from Hobbiton, and insisted upon your stay."

Rori then rolled his eyes, and looked up at their burglar "Not to mention it's the day of the Clan Council, and father was adamant that you both attend before you leave the Shire."

Both of the Bagginses shared guilty wide-eyed looks, before Balin chuckled and said to Thorin "Would be rude to refuse such a generous offer, and one more comfortable night before we set off into the wild would not be unwelcome."

Kili's uncle sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kili got the feeling that his uncle was praying to Mahal for patience. Then he looked to the eldest hobbit stood before him, and said with resignation "We accept your kind offer Master Hobbit."

Saradas and Rorimac nodded, and gave little bows, before gesturing for them to follow. They turned to the North and slowly made their way through and out the forest.

Kili sidled up to Lilyana where she stood glaring after the two hobbits with arms crossed. He smirked down at her "Something wrong my lady?"

She shifted her gaze to him, and shook her head with a deep sigh "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such mad hobbits for relatives."

Both Kili and Fili laughed, as Kili leaned down slightly to hold out a hand for her to help pull her up onto their pony. She smiled, took a hold of his hand, and swung up behind him.

"Just you wait __ _Feictear,_ you won't be laughing once we get to Brandy Hall."

Fili moved his pony closer, a curious expression on his face "And why's that Lily?"

She smirked, a mischievous spark lighting up her eyes. She said nothing, but continued to smirk the entire way. Kili wasn't sure if he should be feeling as nervous as he was.

0o0

They arrived at Brandy Hall with great fanfare.

Lilyana and her uncle rode right in the front, with Saradas and Rorimac leading the way through the front gates on foot. Thorin was behind them, flanked by Dwalin and Balin with the rest of their company spread out behind them.

Rori shouted for the guards to open the gate, and the tall doors opened with a great deep thrum.

Lilyana signalled for Kili to stop, and with ease she quickly dismounted from their pony, coming to a stand beside her uncle. The rest of the company dismounted, gazing round curiously at their surroundings.

Before them all was a great hill, and it was spotted with multiple round doors and windows. The biggest door was straight ahead, with a few wide simple oak wooden steps leading up to it. The deep yellow door opened and out came more hobbits.

It was the two leading that caught her and her uncle's attention. They both immediately straightened, heads high and amicable expressions on their faces.

There stood the Master of Brandy Hall Gorbadoc Brandybuck. He stood tall, taller than average for hobbit. He had a welcoming smile upon his rugged face, with his golden curls tamed by circlet of dark brown wood, his hazel eyes- eyes he shared with his sons- calculating but kind.

Next to him stood another hobbit, and one Lilyana knew very well. It was her great grandfather Gerontius Took. He was beaming at her and her uncle, his green eyes twinkling with mirth and amusement, his grey hair wild and curly, a simple circlet of dark walnut upon his brow.

The two made their way down the steps, and as they came to a stop before them, Bilbo bowed and Lilyana deeply curtsied, each touching their right hand to their hearts, Master Gorbadoc and her great grandfather reciprocated the gesture.

"Well met, Master Brandybuck. Well met Thain Gerontius." Her uncle said.

"Well met Lord Baggins." Master Gorbadoc said, then turned to her a warmer smile on his face "And Well met Lady _Amhrànaì_. We have been expecting you."

Her great grandfather strode forward and embraced her uncle, and then turning to her, placed a tender kiss upon her forehead. He pulled back to place a hand upon her cheek, and took a good look at her companions.

"You are welcome here Master dwarves." The Master of Brandy Hall said with a smile.

The Old Took beamed, and said with a laugh "Yes you are all most welcome. Any companions of my grandson and great granddaughter are companions of mine."

Thorin strode forward, Balin and Dwalin at his side "We thank you for your welcome."

Lilyana's great grandfather laughed, and strode forward towards the dwarf king, and embraced him. Lilyana saw the company tense, and saw Dwalin's hands stray to his axes. The Old Took pulled back, and grinned like a young hobbit-lad that he had been quite some time ago.

"Now none of that formal nonsense lad. We hobbits are a simple folk." He stepped back, and Lilyana, knowing what he wanted, stepped forward to tuck her hand into his elbow.

There was chuckling from the Master of Brandy Hall "You'll have to excuse my friend Gerontius, he's always been a bit lax in social boundaries, and personal space."

Her great grandfather gave half-heartened glare "Yes, and you'll have to excuse Gorbadoc sometimes he can be quite stiff and formal, due to the long rod up his-"

"Shouldn't we show the dwarves to their rooms, so they can clean up before dinner _daid da_?" Lilyana quickly cut in, knowing the end of that sentence.

"Yes, little one, you are quite right." Gorbadoc said, and with a gesture and a smile began to lead Thorin inside, with the rest of the company following.

She shared a look with her uncle, who followed the rest inside, walking beside Bofur, who began to laugh, and share some joke of his. Her great grandfather smiled, and began to chuckle, as she gave a disapproving look.

"Grandmother would find your manners appalling _daid da_." She said.

He waved her off, a cheeky smirk upon his face "Nonsense _mo leanbh_. My little Bella would find it amusing."

Lilyana sighed and shook her head with a fond smile. She then noticed that Fili and Kili had stayed behind, waiting before them with smiles. Well Fili was smiling, Kili was smirking.

" _Daid da_ let me introduce you to my _Cairde-croí._ " She got a startled look from the Old Took then and she didn't blame him for it "This is Fili and Kili, sons of Dís." She smiled to the two brother then "Fili, Kili, this is my great grandfather Gerontius."

Fili and Kili bowed, and her great grandfather laughed and pulled both of them into a hug. They looked startled, and shared uneasy looks, before her great grandfather pulled back with a wide grin.

"Welcome. Any close friends of my Lily shall always be welcome in my homeland and house."

Fili nodded, and after an encouraging look from her, spoke up "Thank you sir. Anyone who could help raise such a wonderful kind young women as Lily must be a good man indeed." She blushed red at that, as her great grandfather guffawed.

Kili slid right up to her side, and brought her into his side with an arm around her shoulders "Yes _Lilyana_ is a wonder at that." He was smirking again, that cheeky scamp, as he looked down right pleased as he put emphasis on her full name.

She leaned in further and said in a low voice so her great grandfather and Fili couldn't hear over their small conversation "Yes and don't you forget it _Killian_." She put emphasis on the name she had given him.

She had read a story about a dashing, handsome dark-haired pirate named Killian, who sailed the seas, plundering the over-rich, and giving to the less lucky, saving damsels and noble ladies in his wake. She thought the longer version of Kili's name suited him, for he resembled that pirate from her story quite closely.

She felt Kili go rigid as stone, but had no more time to dwell on it, as she noticed Saradas and Rorimac trying to make a quick escape.

"Oh no you two don't." she whipped forward and grabbed them both by the ears again "You're not getting away that easily. Come along, I'm sure great aunt Mirabella would like a word with you." She then turned to her great grandfather "Would you show my _Cairde-croí_ the way _daid da_?"

The Old Took smiled, and shooed her off with his hands and a snort "Don't worry, they'll be well taken care of _mo leanbh._ "

She smiled thankfully, and then strode off with the two troublemakers in tow.

0o0

An hour later, and Kili was still shocked speechless.

He and his brother had been shown into the warm, welcoming hobbit home. It was very large, and everywhere there were doors leading into privates homes of families. Multiple homes within one large home. It was impressive.

Lilyana's great grandfather had given them the tour. The main entryway was very big, the roof so high above their heads, that Gandalf could stand upright with room to spare. There were five hallways leading from the main entry way.

Lilyana's great-grandfather pointed out which hallways led to which.

The far left and right led to multiple homes of the multiple families that lived in Brandy Hall. The second from the left led to a vast dining room that could house the whole of Brandy Hall within. The second from the right led to the Council room, and an enormous library.

The middle hallway, Gerontius said, was the hallway that housed the Master of Brandy Hall, his immediate family, and the visiting heads of the Hobbit clans and their immediate family.

It was down the main hallway in the middle that Lilyana's great grandfather led them with a spring in his step and a beaming smile on his face. He explained that this main hallway split into three. The two doors on the left and right led to guest rooms for the hobbit clans, and the one in the middle was for the Master of Brandy Hall and his family.

He went to the left, and opened the red round door, and they stepped into another long wide hallway. Kili was sure he would get lost in this maze of doors and corridors.

"This wing is where your company is being housed. As the head of the Baggins Clan my grandson usually resides in the Baggins Clan chambers in the right wing with my great granddaughter. But he has insisted on staying in this wing with the rest of your companions."

They walked all the way to the end, Gerontius pointing out two separate bathrooms, two bathing rooms, and a communal kitchen and pantry, and a very large common room that was on the left side.

Kili only got a quick look at the common room, before Lilyana's great grandfather spurred them onwards. It was at the end, to the right side stood another round door, this painted a lovely warm green colour, and opposite that on the left, stood a round blue one.

The blue door was pointed out to them "That is my great granddaughter's room and one along with the red colour door is my grandson's, so if you need anything don't hesitate to give their doors a knock." He winked at them "Wouldn't want you getting lost."

He then opened the green door, and ushered them in with a wide sweeping gesture to encompass the room.

"Now I know it's a bit simple, but it's warm and comfortable and you have everything you'll need."

Kili was astounded by the sight before him, and knew his older brother was as stunned as he was.

To the left was a fireplace, with a fire already flickering away in the hearth and before it sat two cosy brown armchairs. At the back was little rectangular dining table with four simple light brown wood chairs. Pushed against the right wall, were two four-poster beds with bedside tables.

And everything was designed with the colour green in mind.

There was a round golden rug with green detailing depicting flowering trees in the middle of the room. There was golden paint with green swirling details on the walls, and mantle and the doorframe. Green bedspreads, with white pillows and little grass green pillows, and an emerald blanket thrown over both the armchairs.

All in all, it was cosy, inviting and Kili had never been more stunned in his life.

"I think it's wonderful sir." He couldn't help but say. He got a round of cheerful laughter for his effort.

"Now, it's five O'clock so dinner will be in an hour. I will return to show you the way, so take your time, relax a little, maybe clean up a bit." He walked away, and before he shut the door, he grinned and gave them a wink "I shall see you in an hour boys."

Then the old hobbit was gone, his laughter echoing behind him.

All was silent for a while, as the two brothers laid down their packs and took off their cloaks and coats. They made a venture to one of the two bathrooms, and got cleaned up, saying a hello to members of the company they passed.

They then returned to their room, to change into cleaner more appropriate clothing for dinner, chatting about the wonder that was Brandy Hall as they did.

"I like our Lily's great grandfather. He's a decent fellow, don't you think _Nadadith_?" *

Kili barely heard, so lost in thought he was.

All he could think about was Lilyana. All he could hear in his thoughts was Lilyana saying his name. And all he could feel was shocked.

Very few knew his full name, and even less than that knew his heart name either. Only his mother, who had named him, his father who was now long dead, Fili his older brother, Thorin his uncle, Balin his tutor, and Dwalin his weapons and training instructor.

No one else knew his full name, no one else would ever or could ever call him Killian, let alone the true name of his soul. There would only be one other person in his life who could call him by those two names, and that would be his soul mate, his other half, the girl who would be his equal in mind, heart and soul. His One.

Kili had not found his One yet. And he was both dreading and anticipating the day he did.

Dreading because, what if she turned out not to be as he expected, or what if she rejected him for that was a very real possibility. What if she became disappointed at the fact that she was his One, disappointed at the fact that he wasn't like other dwarves.

Kili had always been lean, with a lithe muscular form, and taller than pretty much every other dwarf he knew, baring perhaps his uncle and Dwalin. He was fast, agile, and his choice of weapon was a bow. He had only scruff for a beard, and wasn't broad shouldered and heavily muscled like others of his race.

In short, he wasn't a normal dwarf.

Not like his older brother. Fili was the epitome of a dwarf. He was broad shouldered, a good dwarven height, he had a proper beard- He could braid his moustache for Mahal's sake-, and his main weapons were daggers, knives and double-handled swords for his brother was ambidextrous.

Why would any women want him, when they could have his brother instead?

And yet despite all his misgivings about finding that one girl who he would gladly give the world, he was excited about the prospect as well.

To find your One was a wonderful extraordinary thing. Most dwarves never found their One, and those that did, had a high chance of being rejected seeing as some Dwarrowdams- who only made up a third of the dwarven population- would prefer to stay married to their crafts rather than a dwarf.

Kili hoped he found his One before his brother. Not because he didn't want that happiness for his brother, he did. It was just that….it would be an amusing thing to rub it in his brother's face that he had found his other half first.

Plus, he would then win their little bet.

When Fili came of age at 65, the two of them had gotten into an argument about how Fili always got to do everything first, and everything came first to him. Fili had included finding his One in that. Kili remembered replying that he bet he would find his One first, because his older brother was notoriously picky in women.

And so the accord was struck. Kili bet he would find his One before Fili, and his brother bet that he would find his first.

If Kili won, Fili had to give him his best forged sword and ten gold coins. If Fili won, Kili had to give up his best silver dagger and ten gold coins.

17 years later and he had begun to despair at winning the bet.

17 years and despite his best efforts he was no closer to finding his One. The only silver lining was that Fili wasn't any closer to finding his either. Although, he had noticed his brother eyeing Helga, the pretty blacksmith's daughter before they left for the quest.

Yes he was both dreading and anticipating finding his One. And she was to be the only other person who would know his full, and true name.

And yet, somehow, some way, Lilyana had known his full name. It was…odd. At least it wasn't his heart name. That would have been even more frightening.

"Kili? Kili!"

He jumped, startled from his thoughts at Fili's voice. His older brother was eyeing him, suspiciously, his blue eyes calculating.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Fili was watching him, and just as he opened his mouth, there came a knock at the door.

"Hello boys, you all ready for dinner now?" it was Lilyana's great grandfather. He was smiling as he popped his head around the door "Ah, you dwarves clean up nicely don't you?"

Fili was dressed in black trousers, same as himself, but his older brother wore a Durin blue tunic, and he wore a dark red one-spares from their packs. They both wore their brown leather boots, and each had re-combed their hair.

They stood to their feet, and followed after the old hobbit as he led them down their long hallways, towards the common room. There was the rest of the company, each dwarf cleaner and looking far more presentable than before.

"Right, well everyone ready then?" the old hobbit asked, bouncing on his heels. He got a round of assent. "Well then, off we go."

Then he led them down to the main door, with Kili's uncle following right behind, and the rest of the company on their tails.

"This is sure to be an interesting evening." Fili said in aside to Ori who hovered at their side.

"Oh, yes….yes I…I suppose." He stammered, his journal clutched in his hands.

Kili didn't say a thing, too busy studying the old hobbit, chattering away to his uncle up front.

He wore dark navy breeches, and no shoes of course, for Kili had noticed not one hobbit in The Shire wore them, and a sky blue waist coat with a plain white shirt with blue detailing under it. On his head he wore a dark wood circlet with an engraving of a wolf on the front.

Finally they had returned to the main entryway, and the company was led to the second door from the left, where two hobbits stood at attention to open the door.

And Kili was stunned at what he saw within.

0o0

Ori was speechless. This vast dining room had left him rendered mute.

The vast dining room was covered with hanging chandeliers filled with brightly glowing candles. Brightly glowing candles everywhere, and Ori couldn't figure out how the hot waxing wasn't dripping down onto the hobbits and the furniture and floor.

There were pure white pillars lined down both sides of the room, each with depictions of leaves and vines swirling around the bases. On the walls were forest scenes, paintings of farmlands, and animals, and nature filled every space.

To the back of the hall was the main table, Ori found.

The main table was lifted high on a platform at the back of the hall. It was situated in a square with one side missing, the side closet to front. Every chair was made of what Ori assumed was oak, and each had a high back, and every one had a different engraving on the chairs back, just above where it's occupant head was.

Every other table was round, and Ori found it to be a surprisingly smart and clever idea. It put people at an equal standing, so no one at the table was overshadowed, everyone could see and speak to everyone.

It was simple in design and details, but to Ori that's what made it all the more stunning.

"I'm afraid here is where Master Oakenshield and I must split from you." Dwalin, Ori saw was not happy with this statement from the older hobbit "You see only the Clan Heads and the Master of the Hall are permitted to sit at the main table."

The hobbit led them to a circular table that could sit all the rest of them quite comfortably just to the left of the platform on where the main table sat.

"Not to worry, my grandson and great granddaughter shall be along in a moment," he smiled and gave a bow "Now, if you'll excuse me master dwarves. Master Oakenshield?" he beckoned Lord Thorin, who nodded to the rest of them before departing for the main table.

Ori was the first to move, and sat down in a seat where he could view the rest of the hall, shifting in his chair to find the most comfortable position. Nori son joined him on his left, and Dori-with a slight hesitation- then sat to his right.

Soon everyone was sat down. Ori went back to gazing at the room again, committing it to memory to sketch in his journal when he had a free moment. He looked down to said book in his hands, and was glad he had thought to bring it.

The entire place was full to the brim with hobbits. Every seat was filled, bar two. Lord Thorin was sat on the right of chair situated in the middle, the rest of the main table empty. Ori also noticed that the table just across from them was also empty.

The last empty chair was at Ori's own table.

Going round clockwise round the table there was himself, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin and then the empty chair and then Kili, Fili sat next to his younger brother with Dori on his right as the last.

The food was already on the table, a miniature feast. There were pies, and roasted beef and pork, with little bread rolls, mash potato and roasted carrots and peas, with gravy. There was a place setting for each with a glass filled with what Ori guessed was some kind of wine, and in the middle were four jugs, two were ale from what Ori could see, one was some type of juice and the other was water, and also twelve more empty glasses.

Each table around the hall had this set up. And not one person, that Ori could see was even touching the food and drink.

"Why is no one eatin' yet? What we waiting for?" Bofur asked, a confused grin on his face.

No one had an answer for him.

Suddenly, there was hush over the entire hall. Everyone was had been talking went quiet, and every head turned to front of the room. Then as one, every hobbit rose to their feet.

Ori was confused. "What's going on Dori?" he asked his elder brother.

"I don't know." He answered.

Nori snorted, and then started to get to his feet "Either way, best do as the rest aye?"

Everyone else at their own got to their feet, each as confused and befuddled as the other. Ori then realised that at the main table above them, Thorin was also on his feet, but he was alone now. Lily's great grandfather had disappeared.

Then the door at the top of the small staircase opened.

0o0

Lilyana was dreading what came next. Truly and utterly dreading it.

It was tradition really, the entrance that the Master of Brandy Hall, the Clan Heads and their heirs made into the dining room. She was used to the attention, being a Clan heir herself, but that was when it was only in front of the normal crowd of Brandy Hall.

Now? Now she- and her uncle- had to make their entrance in front of the company. In front of their esteemed leader, who wasn't as…accepting of having an inexperienced hobbit and young girl on his quest.

This is could go one of two ways. Either as well as it usually did, or…very, _very_ badly.

"Relax Prim," A familiar voice came from her right. The shinning hazel eyes of Rorimac Brandybuck gleamed slightly up at her "Everything will be fine, as always."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but this is time is different Rori," she sighed "My uncle and I must make a good impression tonight, we cannot afford any slip ups."

He rolled his own eyes, glancing at the door as those gathered got into position "You always worry over nothing," he then grinned and tugged at a loose curl of her hair "My Proper Prim." He laughed as she smacked him lightly on the arm for that half-hated old nickname.

Master Gorbadoc, Rori's father, announced that it was time to join the dining hall, and Rori stepped closer towards her. He held out a raised hand, palm towards the floor "May I accompany you My Lady _Amhrànaì_?"

She smiled. Rori was a trickster, and a flirt, but he was never reminisce in his duties as the Brandybuck Clan Heir. He could be serious when called for.

She bowed her head, and still smiling, place her palm atop his hand "You may my _Tiarna Oidhre_ Rorimac, you may." Then they got into their rightful place.

In front stood Master Gorbadoc, her great grandfather and her uncle. As the three main Clan Heads- and consequently the three wealthiest families in The Shire- they would enter first.

They'd then be followed by the rest of the Clan heads, each going in place by highest to lowest in wealth and status.

So first would be the Proudfoot Clan Head Lord Odo, then Sackville/Baggins Clan Head Lord Lotho, then the Burrows Clan Head Lord Rufus. After would be the Head of the Hornblower Clan Lady Ruby, then The Chubb Clan Head Lady Chica, then the Bracegirdle Clan Head Lord Bruno, next would be the Head of the Boffin Clan Lord Hugo and last would be Head of the Bolger Clan Lord Rudigar.

Then came the Clan Heirs, in the same order as the Clan Heads, from highest to lowest in wealth status.

Rorimac, Isengrim and herself were first, as the Baggins and Brandybuck and Took Clan Heirs respectively. Each Council Day Lilyana would swap between Isengrim and Rorimac as her escort, for as a Lady it was proper to be escorted. Whoever wasn't escorting came right behind them, no more than a step away.

Then came the rest of the Clan Heirs behind them.

First behind the three of them, would be Lord Heir Olo Proudfoot, then Lord Heir Otho Sackville-Baggins (Green Lady have mercy) beside him. After would come Lord Heir Milo Burrows who would escort the Lady Heir Aquamarine Hornblower. The Lord Heir Falco Chubb came next paired with Lord Heir Hugo Bracegirdle. After Hugo followed Lord Heir Jago Boffin and Lord Heir Herugar Bolger as last.

Each Clan Head and Heir was dressed in their Clan's colour.

The Baggins Clan wore wine red, the Tooks wore sky blue and the Brandybucks wore sunshine yellow. The Proudfoots wore apple green, the Sackville-Baggins Clan wore tangerine orange. The Burrows Clan wore indigo, the Chubb Clan wore earthen brown and the Hornblower Clan wore lavender. The Bracegirdle Clan wore a lovely peach colour, the Boffin's wore charcoal grey and the Bulgers wore bronze.

Also each clan had an animal as their Clan symbol.

For the Baggins Clan their symbol was a fox, the Took's symbol was a Dire-wolf, and the Brandybuck animal was a noble stag.

The Proudfoot animal was a sparrow, the Sackville-Baggins Clan animal was a badger, and the Burrows animal was a horse. The Chubb Clan sported a mouse as their animal, the Hornblower Clan animal was a kingfisher, the Bracegirdle's animal was a butterfly, the Boffin's symbol was a ram and the Bulger Clan animal was a goose.

The men wore a darker shade of colour breeches (I.E. Navy blue for the Tooks whose Clan colour was sky blue), their waist coats done in their Clan colour, with pure white shirts underneath with detailing on the sleeves and collar also in the Clan colour.

The women wore simple modest dresses to their ankles done in their Clan colour with gold or silver detailing-depending on which Clan and how well the Clan colour went with the detailing-in the sleeves, hem and collar, with a golden or silver beaded belt- again depending on the Clan colour- around their waists.

Each Clan Head and Heir wore wooden circlets. The Heads' wore dark wood as their circlet, such as walnut. The Heirs wore lighter wood as their circlets, such as alder.

Lilyana was the exception. She was the Singer, and as such she wore neither a dark walnut circlet nor an alder one. No her circlet was pure white, the snow white wood of a white oak tree.

"You ready Prim?" Rori questioned.

She inhaled, exhaled. Straightened her spine, and rose her head and her chin high and proud, determination filling her every pore.

"I'm ready."

And, surprisingly, she was ready.

0o0

Kili watched as the door opened, and soon a procession of hobbits entered and began to make their way down the simple small staircase.

First came the Master of Brandyhall, Gorbadoc Brandybuck, he remembered, with Lilyana's great grandfather Gerontius and- surprising- Bilbo at Master Brandybuck's side.

Each was dressed in a different colour, but yet wore the same thing as well. Darker shade of trousers, coloured waist coat and white shirt underneath with dark wood circlets upon their curly heads. The only two women there wore simple modest dresses in their colour, with gold on the women dressed in rich brown, and silver on the dress of the hobbit women in lavender.

Then came another procession of hobbits came, this time they were younger, dressed in the same style in the same different colours for each- breeches, shirt and waist for the men, dresses for the two women.

Each hobbit nodded their head respectively to the crowded dining hall before they made their way down, towards the main table.

Kili stopped noticing anymore after that. His gaze became riveted on the first pair at the top of the staircase.

The hobbit man wore caramel yellow breeches, a white shirt, and a muted sunshine yellow waist coat, with gold detailing of the waist coat, the shirt sleeves and collar. Upon his sandy blonde head was a light wooded circlet, and upon his lips was small but almost cheeky smile.

But it was the hobbit man's partner, the person he was escorting that caught Kili's very attention explicitly.

It was Lilyana. And she looked…

"Mahal have mercy." He muttered, jaw slack, unable to help himself, and barely noticed the look his elder brother and Balin were giving him at his words.

She wore a wine red dress. The material was so obviously velvet for it glowed in the candlelight and looked so soft, as smooth as steady river. The neckline was a modest one, in the shape of a sweeping recurve bow, and it showed off her collarbones to a wonderful degree. It came down a loving sweep to the floor, and it had delicate gold swirling detailing on the curving neckline and going up to her elbows on the sleeves; the sleeves that split from the elbows down, with undersleeves that came to a stop before her dainty knuckles. Around her slim waist was a gold beaded belt.

The dress was form-fitted at the top, and then it flared out slightly at the waist, showing off her slim figure. Kili noticed, with a raging flush on his ears and neck, that it showed Lilyana's curves very clearly. He distracted himself by focusing elsewhere.

Her dark locks were loose, free from her customary braid, hanging like a night sky waterfall to her waist. A section of her hair had been braided around her head like a crown. And atop her curls, was a circlet like the hobbits before and after her were wearing. Only hers? Hers was a pure white. It created a stark contrast, between the white wood circlet, and her raven hair.

In truth, Kili was absolutely and irrevocably astounded and utterly amazed.

"You'll catch flies like that laddie." The warm chuckling voice of Balin said from one chair next to him on his right. Kili quickly realised he was making an utter fool of himself and clamped his jaw tightly shut.

Lilyana and her escort bowed their heads, and began their own descent down the staircase. Kili watched with rapt attention as Lilyana gracefully swept down the staircase.

He heard Fili beside him let out a snort, and turned to see his older brother biting down on his lip, to stop himself from laughing.

Kili gave him a look, raising his eyebrow, and Fili leaned in and whispered, lips barely moving "She's not wearing shoes."

He looked back to her and gazed downwards, as she stepped off the last step, the hem of her dress held up a little so as not to trip. Fili was right, he noticed with a smirk. Lilyana truly wasn't wearing shoes.

Kili heard Nori make an aside comment "Our sweet lass cleans up rather nicely don't she?"

He whipped his eyes round to glare certain fiery death at the ginger-haired dwarf. He noticed he wasn't the only one scowling at Nori, although none seemed as incensed as he was. Bofur was frowning as was Fili, Dori looked one moment from exploding, and Dwalin was absentmindedly fingering his belt where his axes usually resided.

WHACK!

"Don't you talk that way about Lily, Nori. She's a lady and as such I won't hear no such comments from you." Ori had taken the liberty of smacking his older brother, and everyone, including Nori, was surprised by it.

Kili nodded- and to quote the object of their discussion- "And no demeaning, sexist remarks, either." He huffed.

Ori pointed a finger at him in assent "Yes, exactly. She is a lady, and I won't hear such disrespect about her, understood?" the scribe didn't wait for an answer and turned back to the sight of their female companion with a smile.

No one dared say another word after that, they all were too stunned at Ori's scolding retorts to his brother. Dori, Kili was amused to see, looked proud and very smug.

And then all of a sudden, there she was.

0o0

They were all staring.

All of them, every single last dwarf from the company was outright staring at her. Her heart was pounding a rapid beat, her breath sharp as an icy cold winter breeze, her head spinning like a spinning top.

As she and Rori passed the table that the company was occupying, she straightened her spine, lifted her chin. She could do this. She had done this so many times, this was nothing new. She had walked down this way before, she could do this.

She gave a small shy smile to her fellow company members, and nodded her head. Then, they were past the table. She let out a relieved breath, but kept her shoulders back, and posture refined.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?" Rori uttered to her, giving her a small grin.

She wanted so badly to roll her eyes but she refrained. It was not ladylike, and being under such scrutiny as she was, it wouldn't be a good idea.

They finally reached their table. It was placed to the right of the platform of the main table, and it was this table that all the Clan Heirs sat. Rori pulled out her chair, and she sat with a grateful smile. From where she sat, she could see the company's table. They were still staring.

There was a tinkling of glass, and a hush came over the entire dining hall. No one spoke, or even dared so much as breathe.

Gorbadoc stood to his feet, and soon the entire room followed. The dwarves, Lilyana noticed, were hesitant, before they too quickly got to their feet. Gorbadoc raised his hands outwards, a genial smile upon his lips.

" _My dear people,_ " he said in the Mother Tongue- as it was called- " _"Let us give thanks, for this bountiful food. And let us also give thanks, for the company of our esteemed guests, who we honour here tonight._ "

Everyone turned to the dwarves and bowed their heads in respect as a light rounding of appreciative clapping sounded. She could see her fellow companions were confused. Kili was looking at her, as if he was asking the question with his eyes, that he couldn't say aloud; she nodded in encouragement, and then…she winked. He looked quite taken back by her gesture.

" _Now I won't keep you long, after all I like to keep things simple so all I will say is…May your homes be happy, your hearths warm, and there be food aplenty upon your tables. For the love of the Green Haven!"_ the Master of the Hall raised his glass at the last seven words.

Everyone in the hall raised their own goblets " _For the love of the Green Haven!"_ Multiple voices repeated the seven words, and then drank from their cups filled with sweet wine.

Then, they all sat down- again the dwarves a moment or two behind- and the feast began.

0o0

Fili was so confused. He didn't understand a thing that was going on.

The speech that Master Gorbadoc had given had been all in Hobbitish, so he hadn't stood a word of what was said, or why. It was clear that the last few words that the crowd had repeated was a mantra of some sort, but other than that, he had no clue about anything else.

He made a mental note to ask Lily later for an explanation. She would know.

The first course was a simple small bowl of pumpkin soup. It was delicious, filled with so many different flavours, and Bombur was in ecstasy over it.

The entire time they ate, he noticed that something was…off about his brother. And Fili had a feeling he knew what. His little brother's gaze kept drifting straight ahead, at the table across from them. His eyes continued to drift over to that table…or rather to a specific _someone_ at that table.

Fili looked over there himself.

Lily was smiling at the hobbit man who had escorted her inside the room- Rorimac if Fili remembered correctly. The hobbit leaned in and said something in aside in her ear. She laughed, teeth gleaming and eyes sparkling. She leaned back in her chair, saying something to the hobbit man on her left, and the hobbit shook his head, rolling his eyes.

She looked…happy, content almost. Then Fili watched as her gaze flicked over to their table, and something flickered in her eyes, some emotion he couldn't place, before her escort called her attention away with another statement that made her laugh.

There was a huff from his right.

Kili looked like the personification of a raincloud. He was scowling, with his hands crossed, his left leg was jittering up and down, as his fingers tapped a rapid rhythm on his upper arm. In short, he looked ticked off.

His scowl deepened, Fili saw, as Lilyana's laugh rang out again, echoing back towards them.

"Jealous, little brother?" he said in aside to Kili with a knowing smirk.

For a moment his younger brother was too caught up in glaring absolute death at Rorimac Brandybuck- who was now tickling Lilyana on her nose with a napkin- and then his words grabbed Kili's attention.

"What…what do you…mean? That's-that's completely…I am not jealous!" he spluttered before finally exclaiming at the end.

Fili couldn't hold back a smirk "Seems like you are, little brother."

"I am not jealous!" He snapped back.

"Really?" he questioned, eyebrow raised "You're giving a stellar performance of it I must say brother."

Kili huffed "I am not jealous Fee, not at all in the slightest."

Fili chuckled, and leaning in further, smirk growing into a wide grin, he replied "You do protest too much, I think, little brother. Seems like quite the attraction you have on our Lily to me."

His dark eyes went so wide Fili was sure they would roll right out his skull and onto the table. His brother looked quite offended at his suggestion.

"Attract…attraction! That skinny little brat have you lost your mind?!"

Fili shrugged, feeling quite satisfied in riling Kili up so easily "I was merely stating what I see-"

"Attraction. Utterly ridiculous." Kili muttered under his breath, arms crossed and expression pouting.

"What's ridiculous?"

Fili opened his mouth to continue to tease his little brother, when a light amused voice spoke up from Kili's right and he turned so fast his neck cracked. Lilyana stood there with her head titled, a half-smile on her face.

She stood there, the hem of her dress lifted slightly off the floor, and her hand was laid atop Rorimac's who had escorted over to the company's table. She nodded to her companion, and gave a small curtsy

" _Diolch Tiarna Oidhre_ Rorimac."

Rorimac smiled, and after kissing Lily's departed back to his own table.

0o0

Lilyana sat in the empty chair, smiling as she greeted them "Hello. How is everyone? Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Quite my dear, quite," Balin replied to her question, smiling grandfatherly at her.

She grinned in return, and looked around the entire table, pleased to see that none of them looked displeased or disgruntled. Not even Dwalin, who she was sure would have put up a fuss at not sitting near Thorin or by his side.

"Good, I'm glad. I was worried that maybe you weren't, that you'd find our ways a bit too simple and boring."

Ori snorted. He came off as shy and sweet. She hadn't been expecting such a sarcastic response from him. It was brilliant.

"Certainly not. I am eager for you to explain the specifics to me, if you would, please?" he seemed to revert back to shyness again at asking her.

She shrugged "Of course." She leant forward keen to hear his questions "What would you like to know?"

Unsurprising it was Balin, the company unvoiced diplomat that asked the first question "I'd like to know more about the specifics of tonight's events if you would lassie. I find myself quite intrigued by the intricacies of hobbit society."

Lilyana grin, wide and unabashed. This she could explain easily and thoroughly.

She was the Clan Heir of the Baggins Clan, and had been made so at 13 summers old.

So she had had a very educated childhood, not only tutored in writing, reading, arithmetic and general studies from her uncle at home, but she had also been tutored by her great-grandfather in politics, languages, and history, as well as her great grandmother Adamanta tutoring her in etiquette, dancing and art, and her duties as the woman of the household.

Countless lessons spent sat cross-legged at her great grandfather's feet, listing to him explain hobbit history, and the ways of their society and all their traditions. Multiple lessons in learning the Mother Tongue, which she had become fluent in, in just under 2 years.

Growing up she had been classed an outsider, and so she had gone above and beyond in finding ways to immerse herself into hobbit society.

She went to every tea party and picnic organised by the ladies of the village, organised her own lunches, attended every dance and festival and every sewing circle.

She took care of the house, the chores, organised and balanced the accounts from the tenants that paid her uncle rent every two weeks. She took up the mantle of the lady of the house after her grandmother died.

She even took some of the village children for an afternoon, playing games and telling them tales by the lake. They always begged for another story even after the time to go home had long since passed.

Any time she could lend a helping hand, or a kind smile, or a willing ear she did. And soon her efforts paid off.

She had immersed herself so well and deeply into the hobbit way of life, she probably knew more about their history and traditions and ways than the hobbits themselves did. She was made Clan Heir, and despite some opposition she was no longer classed as an outside.

Balin had asked a good question. For she could on about her home and way of life for hours. She could tell him everything there was to know.

So with a smile, she did.

0o0

Kili could only sit, silent.

He was utterly engrossed. Completely captivated entirely. Usually long spiels about politics and traditions and laws and customs bored the snot out of him. But not this time. This time he was actually enjoying listening to what he was hearing.

Lilyana had taken to answering Balin request about learning about hobbit ways and customs with gusto.

She explained how there were 12 Clans in the Shire, made up of the 12 wealthiest families.

She briefly explained the setup of the dining hall. How the Clan Heads and Heirs sat separate at the their tables for the toasting and the first course, before either going back to their Clan tables, joining their Clan Heads at the main table- for business and the like- or even going to other Clan tables to be with friends or other relatives.

She explained how each Clan, had a Clan Head and Heir. The Heads were given the simple title of Lord or Lady, and the Heirs were titled Lord or Lady Heir respectfully. Each Clan had a rich and long history and an even longer and large family tree.

Hobbit took great pride in being able to name their entire family tree, quick-witted to recall the intricate details of their many relations and relations in law and so on, Lilyana said.

Every Clan had a Clan colour as well. When a hobbit married into another Clan there was simple but detailed ceremony as they changed from their Maiden Clan- as the family they were born into was called- to their Married Clan- as the new Clan they belonged to was named. During that, their old Clan colour was removed, and their new one was received with great fanfare.

Also each Clan had an animal as their house symbol so to speak, and each animal had a different meaning of its own.

"The Baggins Clan symbol is a fox," Lilyana said, taking off her white circlet and passing it to Balin for him to examine "There are a few meanings, but our main trait, so to speak, is Wisdom. That's what the fox represents."

Her circlet had been passed round the table, and Kili finally got a good look at the engraving on the centre. The fox symbol stood proudly, between two smaller engravings of mockingjays, the symbol she had on that silver bracelet she had shown them ten days ago.

He handed it back gently to her, and she placed it once again atop her curls.

"What are the symbols of the other Clans miss Lily?" Ori asked, charcoal pencil poised over his now open journal, taking notes.

She furrowed her brow "The Tooks symbol is a Dire-wolf and it represents Loyalty. The Brandybucks symbol is a Stag and it represents Peace. The Proudfoot Clan have a Robin as their animal and its trait is Luck. The Chubbs symbol is a Mouse that stands for Survival. The Sackville-Baggins? Their symbol is the Badger and it represents Pride," she rolled her eyes.

Then she muttered something under her breath, nose crinkled, something along the lines of "No surprise there." She cleared her throat and then continued "The Boffins have the Ram for Courage, and the Bolger's have the Hummingbird for Joy. The Bracegirdle Clan symbol is a Rabbit that represents Creativity. The Burrows animal is a Horse for Elegance, and last there is the Hornblower Clan with the symbol of a Squirrel representing Charm."

The only sound was the furious scratching of Ori's charcoal pencil as it flashed across the parchment, taking down every word Lilyana was saying. Kili had to admit that hobbit society was quite interesting once you looked deeper than the simple front they seemed to put on.

"Your Hobbity ways are quite a thing dear Lily." Bofur said, raising a glass of ale, his hat flopping with the movement.

She laughed, "Yes they are," she smiled lightly then, eyes wistful "My adoption into the Baggins Clan caused quite the stir a few years ago. Uncle was beside himself with fury at the gossip that followed our family around for months."

"Whys that lass?" Gloin frowned.

Here she sighed, biting the lower left corner of her mouth "I was- _am_ \- what the…older generation of hobbits like to call a _Tu-Allan_." The word rolled off her tongue with a deep sadness "Outsider." She finished answering the unasked question.

"Outsider?" Dori raised an eyebrow, gaze shrewd with disapproval.

"Yes, Outsider. I have no family, or family name that proves the purity or wealthy status of my bloodline, and being human makes it all the worse. The scandal of my adoption into one of the three wealthiest and most prominent hobbit Clans caused such an outrage that hasn't been seen in The Shire in all its recorded history," then half-smirked amusedly "I think the only thing that toped it, was my being Claimed as Clan Heir. Now that, that was a scandal."

Most of the table laughed at that comment. The only ones who didn't laugh were himself, Nori-surprisingly- and Balin and Dwalin.

"Would we be considered, To- I mean tú…?" Ori struggled over the pronunciation.

" _Tu-Allan._ " Lily corrected gently "And yes, Ori you would be. Anyone not a hobbit or without a Clan name is considered an Outsider. I am still considered to be such by some despite having been raised in The Shire practically all my life." She shrugged seemingly indifferent.

It was then a voice spoke up, tone scathing and shocked.

" _Níor choir duit an Teanga Máthair a labhairt os comhair na ndaoine seo Tu-Allan. Níor chóir dóibh a bheith anseo ar an Halla seo sa chéad áit, tá sé náire!_ "

Now Kili didn't understand much of what the hobbit women before them was saying, only the word for Outsiders- that Lilyana had explained to them not a few mere seconds ago-but it was clear from the tone and look of disgust on this horrible women's face as she looked at them, that it was meant as an insult.

He made to get up from his chair, temper rising despite himself, when a warm gentle hand came to rest upon his knee. He looked to Lilyana who was looking to the hobbit women, but felt her fingers squeeze his knee in an action meant to both comfort and probably restrain.

She looked this hobbit women up and down, clear for all to see her disapproval and disgust towards the intruder upon their conversation.

" _Is é an rud is measa a fheicim anseo ná do iompraícht Lobelia. Tá tú féin agus do dhearcadh míshásta nach chóir a bheith sa Halla seo, ní mo chaired._ " Then Lilyana gave a wave of her hand, dismissing the woman's presence "Now, if you don't mind Lobelia, I'd like to enjoy my diner and my friends' company in peace."

The woman Lobelia's face went from a scandalised pink to an embarrassed and enraged red.

"You flounce our ways before Outsiders, and as such you bring disgrace upon your Clan. What would Lady Belladonna say to her granddaughter's rude dismissal of hobbit way of life?" the hobbit women sneered.

Kili tensed. His own hand shot out and came to rest upon Lilyana's own that still rested upon his knee. Without thinking on it, as he saw her trembling with anger, his fingers squeezed hers, in his own gesture meant to both support her and hold her back from losing her temper, as she had done for him.

"Do not," she hissed back "Ever mention my grandmother to me in that tone again Lobelia."

The women sniffed, her nose high in the air "You are no better that these…Outsiders."

Lilyana's grip on his knee cap tightened, so much so her knuckles went white. Kili was surprised at her strength, even with such an emotion as the anger she felt towards the women before them.

The women gazed at them, a twisted sneer scrunching up her ugly pug nose, her dull brown eyes sparking sickly at them "Common _Sreabhadh_."

Lilyana shot to her feet, her chair screeching as she suddenly pushed it back, breaking his grip on her hand with little effort. The hem of her dress whipped around her ankles as she spun to face Lobelia. She stepped right into the other women's personal space, her own eyes flashing with something dangerous and almost predatory.

Kili was both impressed and unnerved by the look on Lilyana's face.

"Never. Insult. My friends, in front of me." She snarled "I am doing my best to remain polite but if I ever hear you calling them _that word again_ I won't be polite for much longer."

Lobelia began to bluster, before another voice, this one distinctly male spoke up "Friends? You're calling Outsiders friends?!"

Stood there, a flustered but disgruntled sneer on his rat-like face, was the hobbit man named Otho Sackville-Baggins; the man who had demanded that Lilyana marry him. The man that Lilyana was currently trying to set alight with her eyes alone.

"They are Outsiders Lily. Nothing more, you should not be associating with them." Otho spat at her.

Lilyana narrowed her gaze on him and stepped forward "Watch your tone Otho."

The idiot didn't listen to the clear warning in the girl' voice, for he continued to bluster on, hands flapping as he continued to insult the company, and Lilyana in turn. He went on and on about how Lily was being a disgrace to her Clan and family, how associating with them would lower her status in society.

"When we are married Lily you cannot be affiliated with this, rabble-"

Her fists clenched "I have told you once Otho that I will not marry you," she took another a step forward, a dark smirk upon her lips "If you were on fire, and I had water, I'd drink the water, that is how disgusted I am by you."

There was a snort from beside him, and Kili turned to Fili's shoulders shaking with laughter, and he wasn't the only one amused by the insult Lily had given the hobbit. Most of the company had had dark, offended expressions but now they were traces of amusement instead; lips twitching, corners of eyes crinkling, shoulder shaking.

He had to fight laughter himself. Lilyana was quite funny when she lost her temper.

Otho Sackville-Baggins on the other hand, did not take kindly to Lily's outright and humiliating rejection of him. His whole entire rounded rat-like face went crimson, and his entire body began to shake, but it definitely wasn't in laughter.

His upper lip curled, his murky muddy eyes sinister and gleeful "At least I'm not a filthy mudblood."

Lilyana staggered back as if she had slapped, eyes wide, hands loose at her sides, lips parted. Kili stepped forward to steady her, his gaze steadfast on the smirking hobbit he would like to take his bow and arrow to.

The rest of the company, like himself, had gleamed from Otho's tone that what he had said wasn't a kind thing, that it was a grave insult.

Dwalin was striding forward, hands clenched, Gloin, Bifur and Bofur right behind his heels. Nori had one of his daggers, spinning it in hand, Ori was clutching his sharpened quill as if he planned to use it to stab the hobbit with, and Dori was switching his gaze between concern at Lilyana, and outrage at the hobbit. Balin had placed a gentle hand upon Lilyana's arm, guiding her back and away from the coming storm that was Dwalin, Bombur was pouring some more water into a glass and handing it to her, fussing over her pale face. Oin was just confused, being hard of hearing, but he understood that whatever had happened was nothing good.

Fili's right eye was twitching, and his hands were fisted behind his back, a sure sign of his impending anger. Fili was highly over-protective of those he cared for, and Kili knew that there was a deep level of friendship before his brother and their female companion. The insult that Otho had given Lily would not go unanswered by his older brother.

As for himself, he hadn't realised until that moment that the odd growling he had been hearing for past few minutes was coming from him. If he had been a dog his hackles would have been raised and his lips would have been drawn back in a vicious snarl, barking ad growling with rage.

As it was he wasn't a dog, and would have to settle venting his rage the old fashioned way. With a good solid fist.

"Killian, no." her quiet voice sounded "I know what you're thinking, but don't. He's not worth it." She smiled, a small wan thing.

He huffed "I don't know what he said exactly," He spun to face her, fists clenched "But I know it was something particularly vicious. And for that, he deserves a good punch to the face."

She smiled wider and little more genuine this time, but turned her attention around to where Dwalin was calmly but darkly telling the hobbit to walk away, and giving a clear warning that to return to cause more trouble wouldn't end well for him.

Otho sneered, said something in Hobbitish that again was probably an insult and stalked away with that horrible harpy Lobelia in tow with him.

Kili turned to the girl beside him, "Are you _sure_ I can't punch him in the face?"

"Yes."

He twisted his mouth in thought "What if I just break his nose a little?" he held up his hand, pinching his thumb and pointer finger together and only leaving the tiniest little gap between them.

She did something unexpected then. She laughed.

And all he could do, was stand there and stare at her. Stare at this young girl- no women- with freckles across her nose, crinkling eyes, wide open smile and bouncing ebony blue curls. She was a pretty sight, and all he could do was stare.

She sat down, still laughing, as everyone else followed her lead, the tension leaking away in the sound of amusement.

He and Fili were the only ones still standing, even agitated Dwalin had gone to sit back down muttering furiously beneath his breath. Fili's eye had stopped twitching and now his arms were crossed, as he posed the question

"One a scale of 1 to 10 how bad would it be if I went and-"

He was cut off by two simultaneous voices.

"At least a 20." Lilyana waved at him.

"I'm guessing very badly." Kili shrugged.

The two of them looked to each other, then at Fili disgruntled expression, then back to each other, before they both to laugh. It seemed great minds think alike.

Fili huffed as he sat back in his chair "Oh sure, now you two get along."

Lilyana snorted, and then looked at him, cheeky grin in place "Did you just…agree with me?"

Kili shook his head, still laughing "Oh I wish I could take-"

She jabbed a finger at him "No! You did, you agreed with me, no take-backs!"

He rolled his eyes but he was grinning none the less.

He was having a surprisingly good time- taking away what just happened with those two horrible hobbits that insulted the entire company and Lilyana as well- and he briefly thought to himself it had been a while since he had a genuinely good time while away from home.

Lilyana then snorted. She leant forward and said in a carrying whisper "Don't look now Ori, but a pretty hobbit lass is coming over to ask you to dance."

Ori whipped around, and found said hobbit lass standing from her seat, before quickly whipping back around to face front, his cheeks pinks and his journal clutched between his fingers. Nori looked amused, while Dori however looked disapproving.

"But…but why?" He squeaked.

Lilyana hid another fit of giggling behind her fingers "She's a Took Ori, and she does as she chooses, when she chooses to. Myra is a fiery girl, but you won't find anyone kinder," then she sat back with a hurried "Shush here she comes."

Up came the hobbit lass known as Myra Took. She wore a pretty sky blue, and had periwinkles braided into her brown curls. Her green eyes were sparking with a ferocious determination, but kindness too.

She curtsied, hand over her heart, and whispered greeting words to Lilyana, before turning to Ori "Might I ask you for a dance Master Dwarf?"

Food was still being served, drink was flowing, but sure enough there musician beginning to set up at the ar right hand corner of the hall, while other hobbits in pairs and even threes began to spill onto the dance floor.

Ori gulped, and looked to his brother. Nori was smirking and nodded, but Dori was shaking his head. Nori rolled his eyes at his older brother, before turning to the girl himself "He'd love to, darlin'."

Myra Took smiled, then looked to Lilyana "Your permission Lady Heir Lilyana?"

Lilyana beamed, and waved her away laughingly "Of course, of course, go on! Go on and have fun."

Myra Took curtsied, then grabbed Ori by the hand and dragged him off towards the dance floor, cackling away as she did, Ori spluttering behind her. Lilyana laughed from beside him, shaking her head as she did.

Dori was shaking his head, and Nori rolled his eyes "For Mahal's sake Dori, let the kid have some fun for once"

Dori just continued to mumble under his breath, and Nori continued to roll his eyes. Kili saw Nori look to Lilyana, and then he crossed his eyes, making her laugh. Dori's head whipped round, a scolding expression on his face, ready to tell his brother for cheeking him, but both Lilyana and Nori had innocent expressions on their faces.

"Lily." Fili said, leaning around him to see her. He had his serious face on. This couldn't be good. "What did that word mean?"

Kili was alarmed to see her face rapidly pale at the question "What…what word?" she choked out.

Fili raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms "You know what word. The word that that Otho fellow called you. What, was it?"

She swallowed, and looked down to her lap. Kili noticed how she was wringing her hands, knuckles white, and her fingers shaking. He reached over, and placed his hand over her fingers, steadying them.

"Fili." Was all she said.

"Come on sweet. Just tell us, it can't be that bad." Nori encouraged her.

She sighed. She didn't say anything for quite some time. Kili was dreading hearing what she would say. He knew the word that hobbit had called Lilyana, mudblood, was an insult, and judging by her reaction to it, it was a very offensive term.

She bit her lip, and then her shoulders dropped as if the weight of the world had been placed on them. "I'll tell you what it means, but after I return from the Council meeting later tonight," Then she smiled wanly "I don't want spoil the rest of the evening, it's meant to be a day of peace today."

"But Lilyana-"

"Alright Lily." Fili said, cutting him off, satisfied that she would tell them all later.

She smiled a little bit brighter, her expression relieved. "Alright enough of this gloom and despair." She stood to her feet, and then curtsied to his older brother "May I ask you for a dance, sir?" she held out a hand.

Fili smirked, but got from his seat, and bowed deeply before her "It would be an honour my Lady."

He took her hand, and she quickly pulled Fili after her, laughing all the while.

The rest of the company were left at the table. Bofur it seemed was determined to drink himself under it, along with Nori and Gloin. Balin began a chat with Oin, and Bifur was gesturing wildly to Bombur, who was engrossed in his food before him. Dori was keeping a very close eye on Ori, who seemed to have gotten over his shyness and was dancing quietly happily with that Myra Took, a blush on his face. Dwalin had gotten from the table and had gone to his uncle's side, and began to furiously mutter with him.

Kili watched with crossed arms, and a small smirk on his face, as their female companion tried to teach his older brother the steps of a fast hobbit dance that had begun. She was throwing her head back like a child, laughing at his brother's disastrous attempt to copy her movements.

Fili simply gave up, and twirled Lilyana to him, and led her around the dance floor in a fast but inelegant waltz. All the hobbits watched in confusion at the two, but soon Myra Took pulled Ori to follow the other pair, laughing at the young dwarf.

Soon all around the hall other hobbit couples began to copy Fili and Lilyana's spinning and twirling rapid badly done waltz.

Fili spun Lilyana out from him, and then back in again. Her laughter rang through the hall at the movement, her wine red dress whipping around her heels, fanning out from legs as she spun and spun and spun.

Kili couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried, and he didn't try very hard. He also didn't notice the knowing look on Balin's face.

He just continued to smile at the sight of his brother and Lilyana laughing as they danced.

0o0

* _ **Amadán**_ \- (Irish) for moron/Idiot.

* _ **Go hionraic, ní i mo shaol ar, tá bhuail mé duine ar bith mar**_ sin (Irish) - Honestly, never in all my life, have I met anyone so...

 _ ***Is dócha go bhfuil Saradas agus Rorimac Brandybuck!**_ (Irish) - Confound it all Saradas and Rorimac Brandybuck!

 _ ***Ow, col ceathrar, ouch! Lig dul!**_ (Irish) - Ow, cousin, ouch! Let go!

 _ ***Primmy, ní raibh aon rud cearr againn, bhí a fhios again go léir!**_ (Irish) - Primmy, we didn't do anything wrong, we were curious is all- Ow, that smarts!

 _ *** Aisteach? Aisteach?! D'fhéadfá a fhiosrú go bhfuair tú fiosraccht, maraíodh tú amadán bhog!**_ Curious? Curious?! Your curiosity could have gotten you killed, you soft-footed idiots!

 _ ***Feictear**_ (Irish) –Charming.

 _ ***Daid da**_ (Welsh) -Great Grandfather

 _ ***Mo leanbh**_ (Irish) - My child. __

_*****_ _ **Cairde croí**_ (Irish) -Heart friends.

 _ ***Tiarna Oidhre**_ (Irish) – Lord Heir.

 _ ***Diolch**_ (Welsh) - Thank You

 _ ***Tu-Allan**_ (Welsh)- Outsider

 _ *** Níor choir duit an Teanga Máthair a labhairt os comhair na ndaoine seo Tu-Allan. Níor chóir dóibh a bheith anseo ar an Halla seo sa chéad áit, tá sé náire.**_ (Irish)- You sound not be speaking the Mother Tongue in front of these Outsiders. They shouldn't be here in this Hall in the first place, it is disgraceful.

 _ *** Is é an rud is measa a fheicim anseo ná do iompraícht Lobelia. Tá tú féin agus do dhearcadh míshásta nach chóir a bheith sa Halla seo, ní mo chaired.**_ (Irish)- The only disgraceful thing I see here is your behaviour Lobelia. It is you and your disrespectable attitude that should be in this Hall, not my friends.

 _ **Sreabhadh**_ (Irish) - Mudbloods.

 _ ***Nadadith**_ (Khuzdul) – Little brother


	15. Chapter 13

_-We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.- Veronica Roth, Divergent_

 **May 6th Thursday**

 **The Shire Year 1340**

 **Year 2941 T.A**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"We have covered the area from Frogmorton to Woodhill, and as such this year's spring harvest is blooming. The wheat fields are a gross up in number, as is the corn fields and the tomatoes are up by two gross, two!"

The voice of Head Chubb was washing over Lilyana, slowly, gently, like waves lapping at a distant shore. A very distant shore, indeed. Her thoughts were far from the council meeting, quite far, her eyes gazing dazedly at the signet ring that she continued to twist and twist around her left pointer finger.

The ring was a simple thing, really. A silver band with a circle shaped face, engraved with the Baggins fox, with two mockingjays.

It had originally been her grandmother's, the silver band. It had been her wedding band, the ring she had accepted upon her marriage to her grandfather. The mockingjays had been added later, after her twelfth birthday, when she had passed her Rite of Passage- a simple challenge all Clan Heirs had to go through before being allowed to accept their title and position.

Such a simple piece of jewellery, and yet it meant so much to her. This ring was her one last connection to her grandmother, not including her prize West Fathering dishes. The memories of her were fading away, slowly but surely.

Even now, she couldn't remember the exact sound of her laugh, or how deep a shade of green her grandmother's eyes were. Soon, she would be a vague memory all together.

She pulled herself out of those despairing thoughts, for thinking on them would her no good now. She was in a Council Meeting, and as such she needed all her wits and focus about her.

"Yes, the summer festival preparations are well under way, my Clan is doing a marvellous job of it if I do say so myself." The voice of the Hornblower Clan Head now spoke.

At least they were no longer talking about rent collections or the spring harvest. A necessary report to make to be sure, but none the less a boring and dull one. Green Lady in Aman she hated the start of these meetings, for they were always slow to get going.

Lilyana bit her lip. She had planned to bring up an idea of hers, merely a passing thought upon the road which had been fanned into a much larger flame of an idea. She just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself, or get her idea shot down by rejection.

Gorbadoc called for another Clan Head and Heir to make their report, and it was then, too excited and nervous to wait, that she spoke up.

"Lord Gorbadoc, if I may, I have a request for the council."

The Master of Buckland smiled kindly, gesturing with an open palm around the round table they sat at "Please, Lady _Amhrànaì_ the Council table is yours."

She nodded her thanks before straightening her spine and lifting her chin. Here's to hoping it goes all right, if not well she thought, praying to Yavanna quickly before she began to speak.

"My Lords and Ladies, I humbly request of the Council, the notion that we move to strike an alliance between the Green Lands and the Blue Mountains."

There was silence all-round the table after her words.

For over an hour she had sat quiet and attentive as the all the other Clan Heads had made their reports about their clans and territories and about their harvests and their rent collections. She had agreed the motion of Clan Brandybuck of training up another gross of recruits for the Old Forest Scouts, and had put forth her disagreement in Clan Sackville's motion of adding another extension onto their property.

Now, after all the talk, and agreements and disagreements it was silent after over an hour of noise.

Then all started exclaiming their opinions at once.

"An Alliance?!"

"What, with the dwarves?"

"Preposterous, utterly preposterous. Nothing good will come from it."

"I don't know I think it might be a sound idea." The aloof voice of Clan Head Lady Ruby Hornblower helped to keep her hopes up a little.

The cacophony of noise rose and rose the more agitated the other hobbits became. She shared a look with her uncle, who looked resigned and annoyed at this outburst.

She had pulled her uncle aside earlier and discussed the merits of her asking the Council's permission for an alliance. Her uncle had thought it a sound idea, with reasonable logic at its heart. She pointed out the pros and cons of such a treaty with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, and her Uncle Bilbo had whole heartedly after a moment of thoughtful reflection agreed, and told her that her idea was a sound one.

An alliance with those who were practically their neighbours would be helpful in the future. Plus it might win points in their favour with the company if they heard of Lilyana's proposition on the dwarves' behalf, and that surely couldn't hurt their chances.

"Enough!" the voice of Master Gorbadoc rang out, and silence followed. "That is enough," he started, settling back into his chair, having risen to call order "What Lady _Amhrànaì a_ sks has merit. Please, my dear, elaborate on this request."

She nodded, and gave a thankful smile to the Master of Buckland, before turning to the rest of Council seated at the table.

"I have thought it over extensively, and I think that proposing an alliance with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, would help cement all of our futures to come. "

Lady Chica Chubb spoke then, an eyebrow raised but no sign of displeasure or any negative emotion on her face "How so, Lady Heir, how so?"

Lilyana took a breath, before putting forth her case "Well, the dwarves are renowned for their metal work and craftsmanship, not to mention their skills and prowess in battle. It would benefit us greatly to have such powerful allies should such a…terrifying tragedy as the Fell Winter were to occur again."

There were some mutterings of agreement and she thanked Yavanna in her head for it. She might actually get this motion of hers passed after all.

"And what might the dwarves gain from our alliance dear one? After all we can't expect them to agree to such a thing without something promised from us in return." Her great-grandfather asked, curious and helping to lead her to a reasonable and winning agreement.

She smiled, nodding in assent "Yes, I've thought of that. Hobbits are known for our gift over the earth and our deep connection to it and to animals. I'm sure the dwarves would welcome our help and knowledge, for I know that the Fell Winter struck them a heavy blow in terms of populace starvation. We offer the means and assurance of grain and wheat reserves, along with say, 20% of our bountiful harvests, and in return we gain their skills over metalwork and the assurance that they come to our aid if The Shire should be attacked again."

There was another deep silence as all thought over her words. Lilyana smiled before rounding home her resounding argument.

"The dwarves gain better and larger food stores and assurance that their people won't ever starve again, and we gain their blacksmithing and metal skills and an ally well versed in battle," then she grinned and turned to those she knew had young children in close relation "Not to mention imagine how much more wonderful our markets and festivals will be when after a few toymakers I know get the chance to awe the children with their skills."

She got a fair few smiles and nodded of agreement at that, even a few chuckles from Clan Head Chica Chubb at her cheek.

Master Gorbadoc smiled, and held out his hands towards them all "All in favour of Lady _Amhrànaì_ motion for an alliance with the Blue Mountains?"

"Now hold on just one minute," of course it was Lord Lotho Sackville-Baggins who spoke up "We can't just agree to such a thing willy-nilly. An alliance? With Dwarves? The Green Lands have always kept to themselves, and we need no interference from Outsiders. How can we trust that our secrets will stay so in their presence, with this alliance?"

Lilyana sighed, close to rolling her eyes, but refrained. She was glad she and her uncle had already gone over all the responses that were to arise from her putting this motion forward. She was prepared.

"I have thought of that, Lord Lotho," she smiled, and stood to her feet to better gain their attention "There is a young dwarf by the name of Ori, young but not so much as to be ignorant. He is an advanced scholar."

At the word, advanced scholar there were mutters of intrigue and interest. Now she had them, right where she wanted them. Her uncle and her shared pleased looks, before she turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"He is a curious soul, and a kind one at that. My uncle and I have been traveling with the dwarves the last ten days, and I can personally assure you all that Ori is a fine young man with a good heart and sound mind. He carries a journal with him, and I have not seen one moment go by where he is not sketching or writing his findings within it."

"And what, may I ask, does this young dwarf Ori have to do with the matter of this proposed alliance Lady _Amhrànaì_?" Lady Heir Aquamarine Hornblower questioned kindly.

Lilyana almost smirked, she was hoping someone would ask that "The dwarves plan to travel to the Iron Hills, to visit their relatives there. I mean to travel with them, with my uncle as my escort. I propose-"

There was a protest at the mention of her uncle and herself leaving the Shire, and travelling into the wilds. It simply wasn't done for hobbits to go exploring and adventuring into the Big Folk world. Eventually it died down, after Master Gorbadoc called for order.

"I propose," she continued, tone a little cutting at the interruption "With the Councils permission, that during the duration, of say, a trial period lasting a year, I educate Ori in our ways and customs. If during that time he proves himself worthy of our trust and our secrets, than, after the trial year is up, we move to discuss the motion on an alliance again."

The Master of Buckland, stood to his own two feet, and gazed sternly at the rest of the table "All in favour of the motion of a trial period lasting the length of one year and all that the Lady _Amhrànaì_ has suggested give your ayes."

Lords Odo Proudfoot, Rufus Burrows, Falco Grubb, Bruno Bracegirdle, Gorbadoc Brandybuck, her own uncle and great-grandfather, along with Lady Chica Chubb and Lady Ruby Hornblower all said their 'ayes' in agreement as they stood to their feet.

Lord Lotho Sackville-Baggins, and Lord Hugo Boffin and Lord Rudigar Bolger said 'nay' in response and stayed seated.

All the Clan Heirs, baring Otho Sackville-Baggins, also gave their 'ayes'.

So all in all, the total was four no's to twenty yes's.

"Motion accepted, and passed," The Master of Buckland said. " _For the love of the Green Haven."_

Each of them grabbed a handful of powder sat at each of their elbows, and threw their handful into the brazier in the middle of table. The flames shot up for a moment, turning green, before returning to normal before the rest of them repeated the well-known phrase spoken by the Master of Buckland.

" _For the love of the Green Haven."_

Lilyana sighed in relief, as they all sat down again, and nodded her head in thanks to those who had given their yes's. She thanked Yavanna for giving her strength and courage, and for allowing things to go in her favour.

She had been thinking on this idea of hers for a few days, and it had been bugging her ever since.

She knew that the Blue Mountains had been struck as badly as the Shire during the Fell Winter. Sure the hobbits had to fight off Orcs and Wargs and Wolves, but the dwarves had suffered during that time too, not to mention much of the time before that.

She knew of how the dwarves had wandered the wilderness for decades, lost with no home and barely anything to call their own save the clothes on their backs. She knew their history, how they had suffered, and she hated thinking of it.

This was her way of giving a little good back into the world. She was doing a good deed, not just for the dwarves, though they had been the main reason, but it was also for her own people as well.

She didn't want another Fell Winter to arise, but the chances are that The Shire couldn't stay hidden and closed off from the rest of Arda forever. Someday, someone was going to notice the peaceful Green Lands, and someone was going to take full advantage of the hobbits less than average knowledge of weapons and fighting.

Yes, some few hobbits knew their way around a bow, or a dagger, but proper fighting, upon a battlefield? That was where they lacked.

Yes, she had proposed a treaty with the dwarves for dwarves' sake, to further good relations between not only the company, and her uncle and herself, but to further good relations with dwarves and hobbits as a whole.

She just hoped when it came time to propose such an alliance the dwarves in charge would go for it; she was mostly thinking of a certain brooding dwarvish leader.

Her uncle clapped her on the shoulder, smiling proudly and warmly at her from her right side.

Order reined again as the meeting continued on to further discuss preparations for the summer festival and other such matters. All the while Lilyana couldn't keep the pleased grin off of her face, no matter how hard she tried to.

Lilyana wasn't to know, that outside the windows looking out over the gardens of Brandyhall, there was someone who was eavesdropping on the meeting.

All she knew was that she won this battle-for lack of a better term- and was quite proud and pleased with herself for it. Although, she suddenly thought with dread, that she had another battle to face, waiting for her after the Council Meeting was adjourned.

Perhaps if she was lucky Fili would forget her promise to explain what had occurred earlier.

Knowing her luck, it was unlikely.

0o0

Fili was normally a patient person.

He was the elder sibling out of him and Kili, and he had had to learn patience along with a few other things; such as how to give a really good stern stare when his brother was being idiotic, and he was practically an expert when it came to soothing nightmares and offering comfort when needed.

Normally he was very patient. He had to be with Kili for a younger brother.

Right now, he wasn't so patient.

The rest of company had been escorted back to the guest hall they were staying in for the night, and after divesting themselves of their more formal attire and dressing in something a little more casual, the rest of them, including Gandalf who had appeared suddenly after having disappeared for a time, were now sat in the common room, waiting for Lilyana- and Bilbo- to return.

He huffed out a sigh of irritation. It had been four hours since dinner. Four hours since Lilyana and Bilbo had left them to attend their council meeting, with the Clan Heads and Heirs.

Fili looked up, from where he had been staring into the roaring fireplace, to see the dark countenance on his uncle's face. Thorin had been told that the council meeting was for Council members only, and his uncle hadn't taken kindly to being kept so in dark, and neither did some of the others.

Bifur was still glaring at Thorin even now; He had sent Nori to go and see what he could overhear. In other words, Nori was spying.

He wasn't happy with Thorin over the matter either. Himself, Ori and Bifur were quite displeased with their leader for sending Nori to spy. The two Bagginses, were a part of the company, and Lilyana was Fili's friend, and spying on her and Bilbo wasn't right.

Fili huffed, and gave his uncle his own version of a disapproving stare. Honestly spying on their friends? They had been welcomed here, so very welcomed, into the hobbits home, and had been treated a lot better than most had in the past had treated them.

Now, Nori was spying, listening in on things that had nothing to do with him, with any of them. It peeved him off to no end.

"Nori is doing WHAT?!"

The exclamation startled them all, himself included. Stood in the doorway, were Dori and Ori. Dori was stood, flapping his hands at his younger brother, trying to calm the younger Ri down. It wasn't working, going by the thunderous look on Ori's furious face.

Fili was surprised. He would've pegged Dori as being the one to get offended by the notion of the less than savoury actions of his younger brother. Seeing Ori stood with his fists clenched in their knitted gloves, looking as if he was trying to set the room aflame was a shock.

He turned to Thorin, and Fili thought he was quite brave-or stupid- to face his uncle looking like that "Tell me it's not true your Majesty. Tell me my brother isn't _spying_ on Lily and Master Bilbo."

Thorin said nothing, only faced them all, and ordered them with an unmovable tone "It's late. I suggest you all get to bed soon."

Then he left.

Fili wasn't sure who he should be more scared of at that point. Normally he'd have said his uncle won top spot for the, never-piss-off list. Now though? He might have to revaluate.

As his mother once said, 'It's always the quiet ones you should watch out for'.

0o0

He had never felt so angry.

Ori couldn't believe his brother. Agreeing to spy on Lily and Bilbo, and for what? Why? What was the purpose on listening in on a meeting of a council of hobbits? There was no point to it, and not to mention it was the height of insult.

Lily had trusted them in her family's home. She had basically vouched for them, her and Bilbo both by inviting them here to Brandy Hall. They had introduced their family and friends to them.

Myra had explained to him what Master Gorbadoc had said in Hobbitish, how he had been honouring the company and their presence. Also Myra had explained to him that being sat right by the Head Table on the left was an honoured position for any guest, for normally they sat near the back at the few guest tables.

Myra had also explained why she had asked Lily's permission to dance with him. Usually Myra would have asked the head of his family, which was Dori, but as Lily was sat at the table with them, Myra had to ask Lily. Lily was the highest ranking being a Lady Heir and The Singer, so it was her permission that needed to be given.

By allowing Myra to ask his hand for a dance, Lily showed the highest amount of trust in him, and the company respectively. It was a point in hobbit society that the women asked for the hand of a man for a dance instead of the other way around, at least during the important festivals, which today was, being what Myra called Council Day.

Council Day was a celebrated day amongst hobbits; it signified the unifying of the Green Lands, as they called The Shire, and the day that peace was established between the 12 Clans.

Lily had given Myra permission to dance with him, stating in the subtle way of social etiquette that Lily trusted him with her relative, trusted him that he wouldn't darken her reputation; by giving her permission, Lily was showing the other hobbits that she held Ori in high esteem, was essentially giving him a place within hobbit society.

Apparently according to Miss Took, a woman's first dance partner on Council Day was a coveted position.

So much trust in him Lily had given, after so short a time. And now his older brother was spying on her.

He wasn't just angry. Oh no he was downright dangerously furious.

"I'm going to send him to Mahal's Halls, I swear." It was all Ori could say to articulate his anger.

Dori was scandalised by his language but he didn't care. For the minute that Myra Took had explained the finer details of Lily's actions, Ori had been wrapped around Lily's dainty finger, so to speak.

As far as he was concerned, Lily had earned her place on that all too short list of those he trusted.

"Why are you so angry? It's not like Nori's doing anything really horrible, he's just…gathering information." Kili shrugged from where he sat with his legs thrown over the side of his armchair.

Ori turned his narrowed gaze to the younger son of Dis. Maybe he should send Kili to Mahal's Halls first; he was surely tempted to, seeing that mischievous smirk on the brunet's face.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Fili stood to his feet, and gazed with an annoyed countenance at his younger brother.

"No offense to you Ori, Dori, but what Nori is doing is wrong. Spying on our friends? While they're in a private meeting, it's wrong. "

Ori spun on his heels, a pointer finger jabbed in Fili's direction "Exactly my point. Lily has invited us here into her family's home, she's given us her trust, and we've thrown it back into her face."

Gloin huffed, "How so?"

No one was going to be spared his fury at this rate "We're Outsiders, remember? And Lily's been sharing her people's secrets with us. How do you think that's going to reflect on her reputation? Her standing in society? "

"If it was the other way round, we'd no be trustin' her with our secrets." Bofur piped up, with a good natured shrug.

Ori clicked his fingers at that, a vindicated smirk on his lips "Thank you. We've been invited into the hobbits' home, and we've violated their trust in us, by my brother snooping in places where his big nose doesn't belong."

Fili snorted at the jab at Nori, but said nothing. It seemed just the two of them against everyone else. Bifur spoke up, tone gruff and eyebrows lowered in disappointment. Make that three.

Ori knew then, going by the rest of the company's expressions and demeanours that this wasn't going to go anywhere. Dwarves were a suspicious lot, Ori knew, but after all Lily and Bilbo had done for them, to do this, to insult their hospitality so, was so wrong.

He crossed his arms, and then began to explain all that Myra had told him while they had danced together earlier.

He explained how they had been honoured by the Master of Buckland, how they had been given a high place there by being placed on the left of the Head Table instead of being put at the back. How Lily had given him an esteemed position, by rights, and showed her absolute trust by giving her permission for Myra to dance with him.

He explained everything in the detailed way he explained everything, with a little embellishment, he was a scribe after all.

"If this was our society, our Halls in the Blue Mountains, Lily and Master Bilbo would've been thrown out for insulting us so," He glared at them all "And quite rightly you all should be ashamed of yourselves for condoning it!"

He turned on the balls of his feet, sick of being there, sick of looking at rest of the company, and left the common room, slamming the main hall door behind him.

And it was there he ran, quite literally, into Lily.

He lunged out, and managed to grab her forearms before she could be sent to the floor.

"Oh Ori! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed shuffling in place to regain her balance.

"I should be sorry Miss Lily."

She scoffed, and gave him a smile. Then, after taking a long look at him, she furrowed her eyebrows "Is everything alright Ori? You look upset."

How could he tell her? How could he tell that the company had broken the trust she had placed in them? How could he tell her that despite clearly stating that the Council meeting was a private event, Thorin had deemed her and her uncle untrustworthy and sent his own older brother to spy on them?

How could he tell this kind-hearted lovely girl all of that, and hurt her so?

No, this was the others doing, Nori's doing. They and Thorin could bear the brunt of her hurt and anger. The rest were at fault, they could face her and tell her the truth. He wouldn't be the one to break her heart.

He tried for a smile "Nothing's upset me Miss Lily. Just a…family disagreement that's all."

She was still frowning, but nodded. He knew she wasn't going to pry; it wasn't like her "All right then. But if you were upset, you'd tell me wouldn't you? You can come to me, you know that right?"

He smiled then. She truly was too kind.

"Of course."

She beamed at him then, the corners of her eyes crinkling under the weight of her gladness at his words "Good." He asked how the meeting was, and she sagged then "It was…tiring."

He ducked his head, taking his own long look at her. She looked exhausted. Dazed, drooping eyes, twitchy fingers, weighted shoulders, her feet unable to hold still, and her cream freckled skin a shade paler than usual. It must have been a taxing meeting.

"Miss Lily?" he wasn't sure what he was asking exactly, but even he heard the confusion in his own tone.

She sighed, a wan lifting of her lips "Ori, please call me Lily. Or even Prim if you like. Only my uncle or _daid da_ calls me Lilyana, and that's only when I'm in trouble."

He tilted his head, one of his braids falling into his eyes "Prim?" he asked.

She huffed out a laugh, nodding her head "My middle name is Primrose. Only my family on the Took side call me Prim," a flush appeared on her cheeks "Now you can too, if you want. "

He felt his jaw go slack and his eyes go wide. Only her family on the Took side called her Prim. Only them. Yet there she was, standing before him completely sincere, in telling him he could call her by that nickname.

If she hadn't already wormed her way into his heart at that point, then she definitely would have at that sentence.

He grinned at her, and took one of her hands within his own "All right, Prim."

Her smile, if possible, grew even bigger, even wider. Her eyes lit up like sunlight, and her whole tired countenance turned to lightness and joy. It took his very breath away to see it. To know he had put that smile there made him full to bursting with pride.

She suddenly then spun round and began to drag him after her, laughing all the while. He didn't protest or try to pull away.

He simply followed her with a laugh of his own.

0o0

She had dragged Ori to the main kitchen.

They sat in the corner at a round table by the window overlooking the gardens. In front of them was a tea service, with milk, sugar, and a plate of simple but delicious biscuits sat before them.

The kitchen was quiet for the moment. It was 10 O'clock, so super had been served an hour ago, and most of the inhabitants of Brandy Hall would be preparing to retire for the night. That was why she had brought Ori here; they would be undisturbed.

As she poured Ori's tea, and handed him the saucer and cup, she gave him a knowing look "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what upset you earlier?"

He flushed, but shook his head "No, it's fine. I'm fine."

She sighed, but let it go. Crossing her legs upon the chair, she scooted forward on the edge of her seat, her smile turned to a full blown grin "I have something to tell you." She was so excited to tell him.

He raised an eyebrow, but there was a twitch to his lips "What? What is it?"

She had been planning to leave him in suspense but she couldn't wait any longer. She had waited four hours, four long tedious hours, to tell Ori about her proposition to the Council. She had sat through arduous hours of talks about harvests and festivals and such, and as soon as it was deemed appropriate to leave without being disrespectful she had.

She had walked- strode, swiftly but gracefully- from the room, giving a nod of acknowledgement to those she passed. As soon as she was out of sight of the doorway, she gathered her skirts, and took off for the Guest Hall, trying not to let lose any giggles as she raced through the corridors.

She could barely find the patience to wait, and now she was sat before him, she couldn't find it in her to hold off any longer.

"I spoke to the Council tonight, about an idea I had." He gestured for her to go on "I proposed a treaty between your people and mine."

"A treaty?!" he was shocked, jaw slack.

"Yes," she nodded, placing both hands upon the table "A treaty. Your people gain valuable resources, such as food and grain and a reassurance that should something as horrible as The Fell winter happen again your people won't starve; in exchange the Greens Lands gain your skills in metal work and craftsmanship, and an ally should we be attacked."

Ori didn't say a word for a moment or two, simply gazing off into space, his tea forgotten. She sat on the edge of her chair, anticipating his reaction, and waiting for his opinion. She hoped she had done the right thing.

He looked away from the window, twisting to face her. His lips began to lift upwards, before a full blown smile was across his young face "That sounds…like a wondrous idea. Prim however did you…" he trailed, too pleased to speak.

She shrugged "I just thought it'd be nice if our two peoples came together." Then she smirked "Plus there's more."

"More?"

She bobbed her head, brushing back some loose curls from her eyes "Ori, would you like to learn my culture?"

His jaw did drop this time. She was surprised his eyeballs didn't join his slack jaw on the floor. She began to laugh, unable to help it, looking at his I've-been-smacked-over-the-head-with-a-frying-pan expression.

And she knew what someone who'd been smacked with a frying pan looked like. Her grandmother had taken a frying pan to Lotho Sackville-Baggins' head when he once came pounding at the door at midnight, steaming drunk.

Ori resembled her distant cousin at this moment. She tried to stop laughing, she really did, but couldn't. Eventually, she managed to calm down enough, only occasional giggles coming out now and again.

She let Ori have a moment, taking a few sips of her tea, crossing her right leg over her left "Ori?"

He blinked. Once, twice, and then thrice. Then he looked to her, still blinking in stunned confusion.

"So, what do you think?" she hinted, hesitant to hear his answer.

He blinked some more, and then "What do I think."

She nodded, suddenly shy "Yes. Do you…want to learn my culture? Hobbit Culture. Our language, our histories?" He didn't answer so she began to ramble "You see it was part of the deal I made with the Council. That there'd be a trial period for a year, where I would teach you everything I know, and see if it possible for our two worlds to coincide before the Treaty is established."

"Prim? Prim."

"The fact that you're a scholar won most of them over, scholars are highly respected and sought after here in the Shire, and I thought who better to learn all there is to know about hobbits and our ways, and be respectful with the knowledge, than you-

"Prim!" she jumped, cut off from her rambling. Ori was smiling now "I would love the chance to learn your hobbit culture. If you're willing."

She stood to her feet, placing her saucer down. Ori followed suit. She held out her right hand palm facing him. She gestured to his left hand and he got the hint, placing that hand against her own. She took her left hand, and touched her heart; Again Ori followed suit.

She smiled "Do you Ori, swear to uphold our secrets, our culture, our histories, and our way life?"

He nodded "I swear."

It wasn't the exact wording for the response but it would do "Do you swear to be one with the Nurturing Earth, the Healing Waters, The Cleansing Flame, and the Free Sky. "

"I swear."

She stood straighter, and stepped closer, so close she could see the amber in his brown eyes "And do you swear to always be a Kind Soul, a Protecting Body and a Loving Heart to all creatures, great and small, and to the very Earth herself."

"I swear."

She clasped their fingers of their touching palms, and then placed her free hand over the top, Ori covering her hand with his own free one.

"The Green Mother keep our path and hearts true" She let him go, and then curtsied before him with a bright smile. She lifted up out of the curtsy, pulling Ori out of his own bow, and hugged him. After a moment of being stiff in surprise at her embrace, he returned the hug.

"Welcome to Clan Baggins, _Mo deartháir_."

She let him go eventually, stepping back. He looked astonished, but pleased. They returned to their tea, basking in the silence between each other. They had no need to talk to show their content, or their happiness. It was nice.

After the tea was finished, and the dishes cleaned and put away, they shared a look.

"I suppose we had better return to the Guest Hall?"

Ori nodded "Yes, we'd better. Dori will be worried," here he rolled his eyes, and it was astonishing how much he looked like Nori in that moment "Besides Fili was getting impatient for you to come back from the meeting."

She flinched, as they began to walk back "How likely is it I'll be able to get out of Fili's questioning?"

He snorted "About as likely as I'm going to be able to get out of my brother's fussing clutches. None."

She gave him a good scowl "Oh very funny _deartháir_."

He laughed, opening the door for her and allowed her to pass before him. She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic behaviour but choose to ignore it for the moment. All eyes had turned to them as they entered the common room doorway.

This was going to be fun.

0o0

Fili stood to his feet upon Lily's entrance.

She said nothing, and seemed to be doing her best to avoid meeting his eyes. He had the feeling she knew him well enough by now to know that he wouldn't let the earlier issue with those two hobbits go, and she was giving all her willpower to avoid it.

Dori pounced on his youngest brother, and Ori and her shared a rolling of their eyes, and slight smiles, before she turned away from the two Ri brothers, and walked further into the room.

She went to stand by the window, and kept her back to the rest of the room, gazing out into the night.

He knew she wouldn't take the first step in the conversation, so he got the ball rolling.

"How was the Council Meeting?"

She huffed out a laugh, and gave non-committal shrug "It was the same as every other meeting. Tedious, and tiring."

He raised his gaze to the ceiling praying to Mahal for strength "Will you explain now."

She did not turn, or even move at those words. "Explain what exactly?" her tone was stiff and clipped.

He crossed his arms "You know what. Explain what that word those hobbits called you earlier means."

She said nothing still. Kili sat up straighter in his armchair, and gazing between the two with intrigue and frustration "Mudblood was the word wasn't it?"

She flinched so strongly it was if she had been smacked.

Ori was glaring at both Fili and his younger brother, and had jerked free from Dori's hands that had been fussing over him for the past few minutes "If Prim doesn't want to talk about it, then she doesn't have to."

"Prim?" Fili questioned, eyebrow raised.

"No I want to know what mudblood means." Kili demanded.

She hissed out a breath, before fixing Kili with fiery eyes "Stop saying it!" suddenly all strength seemed to leave her body, and she turned back to the window "Stop…stop saying…saying that word. Just stop."

None of them spoke.

Balin was shaking his head in disapproval, Dwalin had his arms crossed and looked none too pleased either. Ori was furiously glaring at him and Kili, Dori was fixing them all with a stern gaze, and Nori looked on with narrowed eyes, leant up against the wall. Bofur was confused, as was Bombur, and Bifur was shooting Lily concerned looks. Oin looked lost, having not heard much of what was going on due to him being slightly deaf, and Gloin just looked annoyed with the whole thing.

Kili was shooting annoyance and frustration Lily's way, stiff and tense in his chair. He wasn't happy at the way Lily had snapped at him just now Fili knew.

He himself was just concerned; concerned enough because despite not knowing what the word mudblood meant, he knew it was nothing good to upset his friend so much.

"What does mudblood mean sweet?" Nori asked.

She spun round so fast her hair flew up in a ring about her face.

There were tears in her eyes, as she choked out "It means dirty blood!" they all were taken back at that "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who's common born, someone with no Clan or Clan Name, someone…someone like me."

Her lips trembled, tears began to flow over her eyes, before she turned back to the window, refusing to look at them "There are some Clan Families, who think they're better than everyone else because they have what they call pure blood," her tone was biting before it turned sad "People like me with no name or family or title, and those that aren't a part of the 12 Clans are thought of as inferior, our blood is inferior, dirty. Dirty blood."

She heaved a heavy choking sigh, and then shifted around on her feet to see them over her shoulder "It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, common blood." She spat out the last.

There was silence so prominent it felt difficult to breath.

Rage. Undeniable rage.

She was crying. He could see by the way her shoulders quaked, and her arms came to wrap around her body as if she was trying to hold herself together. He could hear it in her trembling choked voice, and the sound of her hitched breathing.

She was crying, because that…that _rukhs shirumund caragu_ had called her that…word.

His fists were shaking, his jaw was clenched, and everything in his sight was crimson red. He wanted to hit something, preferably that hobbit that had dared to call her by that word. He knew what it meant now, and he would quite happy to fulfil his murderous rage, and kill anyone who had ever dared to call her by it.

"I may be a Baggins in name, but to others, I'm nothing more than a filthy little mudblood." She hissed out.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, but she straightened up, and turning fully around to face them "Now you know what it means. Now you know exactly what I am." Then she glared at his younger brother "Satisfied now?"

Then she strode out of the floor.

"Well that was wonderfully handled Kili. Good job, really." Ori snarked before he too strode out the room "Prim, wait."

They all stood silent as the sound of a door slamming rang from down the hall.

0o0

 _ **Mo deartháir**_ \- (Irish) my brother

 _ **Rukhs shirumund caragu**_ \- (Khuzdul) beardless Orc dung


End file.
